


Shape of You

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Champagne, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Domestic, Double sided dildo, Dry Humping, Edging, Facials, Fluff, Fucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Porn, Porn Store, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Public teasing, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Spanking, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits, Switching, Vibrators, massage cup, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 145,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuri is moving to St. Petersburg and Victor is far too excited to show him everything and spoil his Katsudon on his home turf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is doing the big move to Russia as themes for fics right now but I just really wanted to do my take on it! I think Victor would make a really fun tour guide so-to-speak. Even at the expense of Yuri's embarrassment. Also note: I have never been to St. Petersburg! Most places I will mention are 100% fictional. I try to bring a sense of realism in by doing some research but it's going to be faaaarrrrr from perfect! Any kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and especially comments are super appreciated! I try to reply to them all. :)

This was not the biggest change that had happened to him in his 24 years on this planet. But it felt like it was. And that’s all that mattered to him as he stressed and fought off anxiety attacks almost daily for two weeks. 

Yuri was essentially packing up his entire world for the third time. Trying to fit his passions, his memories, and love into the cardboard boxes. Trying hard to limit himself to what he knew he needed, versus what he simply wanted, was never easy. It didn’t feel this extreme the last two times either. He wasn’t sure what to expect now. Dorm rooms and home were basic. They spelled themselves out to Yuri, made sense. 

Now though? He felt his throat tighten, his heart hadn’t let him rest in well over 24 hours. Yuri thought a work out in the afternoon would have tired him out enough to sleep. But it didn’t. He thought he could work around it and just sleep the three to four hours on the flight. But he didn’t. 

Now, he felt glued to his seat still. Not out of exhaustion, but out of sheer anxiety. The rows in front of him hadn’t even begun to stand up yet to make their way off the plane yet he could feel his limbs stiffening in protest.

He thought he was going to have a panic attack. Or maybe he was in denial about having one right now. Yuri wasn’t sure. Because there were also butterflies of pure joy stuck in his empty stomach. The stress had kept his hunger at bay for almost three days now. He had to force himself to eat, and even then he was only able to get a few bites down. The last of his packing and saying goodbye to friends and family had done him in it seemed.

It’s not like moving was the end of his time in Japan, he knew that. It was just the beginning of the rest of his life. His unclear, unrehearsed, but also exciting new life. For a moment he felt lighter than air and couldn’t help but let a huge smile cross his lips. Yuri buried his face in the sushi pillow he carried, one thrown to him at the Grand Prix Finale. He brought it with him in case he could sleep but it only served as something to hug onto. The pillow smelled like home and though he felt the sting of some tears building behind his eyes he couldn’t stop smiling. There was a flood of memories intertwined with hopeful daydreams of the future flashing through his mind. 

The row before him finally stood and began pulling their carry ons down from the overheads, carefully shuffling forward in the crush of people wanting to get off the plane. 

He sighed, the panic starting to overtake him again as he reached for his backpack under the seat in front of him and forced himself to stand. Yuri joined the shuffling crowd until he reached the open overhead where his extra carry on was. The people in front of him had now begun to hurry down the aisle and his heart skipped a beat while he pulled the small luggage free. 

In order to not annoy anyone behind him, he willed his legs to move and let the suitcase down to push it along. This was it. The moment he stepped off the plane he would be making the last part of his journey to his new life. 

He inhaled deeply, making his way through first class. “Thank you for flying Aeroflot!” He heard one of the stewardesses say as he got closer to the exit. Yuri nodded stiffly, trying to smile to her, but he was sure it didn’t come across. “Enjoy your time in Saint Petersburg!”

Yuri’s eyes widened nervously as he wrinkled his brow, making the turn to finally exit the plane. Hearing that was shocking, because up until now it oddly enough didn’t feel real.. He exhaled slowly as he made his way up the ramp. Until now it was stressful and caused him the worst anxiety of his life, worse than any skating competition. But he also always felt like he was floating through the motions in some bizarre daydream-like state. After the welcome and now the first sign in Russian at the gate, he was crashing back down to reality. 

“This is real... I’m here…” He whispered glancing over the signs overhead that pointed towards baggage claim. Yuri swallowed hard. He knew who would be waiting for him there. They made sure times were confirmed before he left. He promised Yuri the moment he got there he would be waiting, but Yuri’s overworking mind always got the better of him. 

What if he was late? What if something came up and he just couldn’t make it? What if he changed his mind completely? No. _‘Stop this Yuri.’_ he told himself. He steeled his grip on the pillow and suitcase and continued to follow the crowd and signs.

Just when he thought he had calmed himself enough during the walk through Pulkovo Airport the last escalator down to the luggage carousels appeared before him. There was a somewhat large crowd at the bottom, most likely people all waiting to see loved ones from various arriving flights. Should he try looking for the familiar face? A list of worries ran through his head again but he couldn’t keep his eyes from darting across the crowd anyway. Couples kissing, friends and family hugging, drivers holding signs. How would he be greeted? 

Halfway down the escalator is when he finally spotted him. Arm waving wildly above the crowd, buried about ¾ of the way deep, “Yuri!” The man called out loudly, barely noticeable over the crowd and announcements, but solidly grabbing his attention.

His heart jumped, “Victor…” The smile he caught on his face before the crowd swallowed him was so bright it banished any of the darker thoughts Yuri had earlier. And the moment he was able to walk again he found himself dashing forward, around the crowd, spying Victor’s hair coming around the same side, weaving around a few families. 

Yuri broke out into a run, noticing Victor do the same. They’d done this before, but it felt so different this time. Having to separate for a month to get themselves ready was necessary torture. Victor hadn’t truly been home in a year and had a lot of unpacking from his move to do, and then prepping for Yuri’s arrival. It caused their first real break during the summer to be cut short. And while texting and late night face time sessions were a nice way to stay connected it wasn’t the same as having the real thing. 

Unlike his crash into reality with the welcoming stewardess and the Russian signs, Victor was warm and uplifting. Literally. Yuri dropped what he was carrying and the moment they had their arms around each other their lips locked. Victor’s arms squeezed him around his ribs as they abandoned any sense of shame during the passionate kiss. Yuri felt like he was floating, feet dancing from the ground as the kiss only grew deeper. It was only when Victor’s tight embrace began to loosen a little that he realized he had been lifted off the ground, in Victor’s arms. 

Yuri was gently placed back down, the kiss broken, as Victor smiled down at him, “Yuuri,” he rest his forehead onto Yuri’s, finding it too hard to let go of one another. “I missed you so much.” He nuzzled Yuri before going in for a quick peck. How Yuri missed Victor doing this. It was these simple affectionate touches that seemed to liquefy him from the inside out. Some days it felt like he lived for them. 

“I missed you more.” Yuri whispered. He found it hard to get the smile off his face. That insanely warm greeting was more than he could have imagined, and he only continued to melt as Victor held him closely. Victor had this amazing ability to calm any fears Yuri might have, even if it was just a temporary assurance of ‘I’m here for you.’ 

A blaring alarm from the luggage carousel next to them pulled them from their moment. “Let’s get your stuff.” Victor said, reaching down to grab the fallen carry on. 

Yuri nodded and grabbed his sushi pillow up, following suit. He clutched it to his chest tightly, but the feeling just wasn’t what he hoped for. After a month apart, Yuri wanted nothing more than to be tied to Victor. The hug was too brief, the kiss not deep enough. The public act of affection was something he’d shy away from normally, but it seemed like nothing else mattered. Let them judge. Let anyone watch as they devoured each other. Yuri played with the idea of grabbing Victor for another kiss, but didn’t want to step over any lines.

“Is there anything you want to eat, Yuri?” Victor's voice pulled him from his thoughts as they stopped walking.

His eyes were unconsciously locked on Victor's perfect ass, his dress pants hugging all the right places. “Oh, I'm not hungry.”

He barely noticed Victor tilting his head at him, bending over to see where his line of sight was so intensely focused. “Yuri you look so tired,” he touched his hand, clutch it against the sushi pillow. “Do you want to just go sleep right now?” 

Yuri shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his daze. The lack of food, sleep, and a calm moment to just sit and breathe was finally starting to catch up with him a bit. Victor was making him lose all focus and what little control remained. “I'm ok.” He looked up and smiled, getting a warm one right back. 

“Well I just came from a meeting, and there's still time before dinner. Let's stop for coffee when we get out of here.” Victor stroked Yuri’s hand reassuringly. “And you need to grab more of these sushi pillows next competition, I want a room full of sushi pillows!”

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle. “Victor, that would be so ridiculous!” 

Another alarm buzzed from the carousel they were standing by. “Nonsense, it would be amazing! Besides, whatever you like, I want you to feel at home.” 

To feel at home. Yuri wasn’t sure when that would happen, if it ever would. He never felt at home at the dorms in Detroit. But then again who ever feels at home in a dorm room? 

They eventually grabbed up Yuri’s bag and made their way out towards short term parking. Victor spent the drive from the airport to the cafe pointing out landmarks or places he liked. Getting this kind of personal tour from him was really nice and he was sure Victor’s enthusiasm to show him everything in the city would only grow. 

When they found parking near the small cafe Yuri was happy to get out and stretch. The late September weather was still pretty warm and the mid afternoon sunshine poking between the taller buildings was soothing. The area they were in was very residential. It had a lot of apartment buildings down the street that seemed to taper off to really expensive looking row houses. It was quaint with an old romantic charm to it. As he closed the car door he took note of how narrow this older street was, another car inching through cautiously. He was thankful he never really learned how to drive, some of this looked too stressful for him. He stepped onto the sidewalk, letting a young woman with a baby stroller jog by, and then joined Victor as they went into the cafe.

“You sure you’re not hungry?” He asked again.

Yuri shook his head, his stomach was still in knots from everything. And now the excitement of a new city had settled into him. “Coffee will be just fine.” They both sidestepped an exiting customer.

Victor smiled, “Ok, I’ll order, take a seat.”

He reluctantly let Victor walk ahead to the counter, falling in line behind another man, and found a table near the front window. The cafe was small, with a lot of old charm to it. The chalk board hanging behind the counter looked like it was hand lettered and was decorated with flowers and vines with the most intense care. Yuri found it hard to believe it was done all with chalk. There were wooden tables in the center with jars of all sizes piled high with candies of all types. Chocolate bars, jars of different jams, honey, other sweet sauces and creams. They all had signs with neatly written pricing. The walls opposite the counter were lined with shelves selling more goods and groceries. And between bunches of the small company products were houseplants, mostly draping vines and succulents bringing a beautiful warmth to the room. Yuri wondered to himself if all cafes here were like this. He liked it better than the faux warmth of the more modern coffee shops. Something about this had years of love poured into it.

Victor’s voice pulled his attention to the counter as he finally greeted the girl taking his order. Listening to him speak Russian always warmed Yuri. He wish he knew how to speak it just so he could always hear Victor’s voice being so natural. It must have been the same for Victor when he was in Japan, wish he could speak it to make things easier for the both of them. It would be nice to finally not have to play translator for a while though. 

Either way listening to his openly cheerful voice was relaxing. Yuri watched as he laughed with the barista while she went to work on the order. There was a friendly back and forth going on that led Yuri to wonder if he’d been here before, if she recognized him from skating or if this was just Victor’s winning charm at work. He couldn’t even be jealous at this point, just sigh in content and watch Victor’s hands flying wildly as he said something else sending the two into a fit of laughter. Being able to see him so comfortable and bringing a smile to others just made him feel proud. 

The proud moment quickly turned to confusion though as the two of them focused on Yuri, the girl poking her head over the machine she was working on. Victor called him over, as she waved to Yuri, smiling at him brightly. “This is Elena, her Uncle owns this cafe.” She greeted Yuri in Russian, shaking his hand before saying something else to Victor while finishing putting their order in to-go cups. “She says it’s nice to finally meet the man that stole my heart.”

“Eh?!” Yuri’s eyes widened, glancing between the two.

Elena laughed at his reaction as she turned to get something from behind a stainless steel sliding door at the bottom of another counter behind her. She said something over her shoulder causing Victor to get animatedly excited and place his hands over his chest dramatically. 

Yuri became even more confused now, watching as Elena pulled out what looked like an unassuming chocolate bar and placed it on the counter next to the two coffees. When Victor pulled his wallet from his back pocket the girl put a hand out to him, refusing to take any money. He tried again but she crossed her arms playfully, nodding her head in the direction of the back of the cafe. “Fine, fine!” Victor caved, putting his wallet back.

Elena smiled to them, saying one last thing before pointing towards the back again. Victor proffered one of the coffees to Yuri, who took it, still confused as to what was going on. The girl waved at them cheerfully and said her goodbye from what he could understand. Yuri waved a shy goodbye in return. But as Victor grabbed his coffee and the chocolate instead of heading back towards the front of the building he led Yuri around the far side of the counter, and into the backroom. 

Yuri’s confusion just kept growing, but he trusted Victor, and I guess Elena, despite not understanding the entire conversation the two just had. It was a basic backroom for a cafe he guessed. There was a baker who was working on some goods who waved and gave a jovial greeting to them. They waved back, continuing through another door that led towards a short hallway and another door. 

The back entrance to the cafe brought them out to another small, much quieter street. It was lined with trees on the far side, their leaves mixed with oranges, reds, yellows and a few green still clinging to summer. They crossed towards the trees, the warm sunlight hitting them once more now as Victor led him over to a set of stone stairs heading down to water.

Yuri tried his best to take the view in before Victor pulled him down the steps. When they made it to the bottom there was a walkway almost at water level with the canal and a few benches backed up along the stone wall. The sun was still high enough to light up the trees and water on the far side making the early autumn colors sparkle in the reflection. It was simple, but beautiful.

They finally took a seat in the shade. The cooler chill of the setting making Yuri happy her still had his light sweater on from the flight. Victor smiled over at him as he took his first sip of the coffee. “Sorry about that, Elena’s sweet- but she never takes my money, I would have fought her longer if you hadn’t been there.” He chuckled.

Yuri grinned, trying some of the coffee for temperature. “How do you know her Uncle?”

“I sometimes jog this way, when I first passed a few years back I stopped for some coffee because the place looked so cute inside.” Of course, how very Victor of him. “I started coming in enough that eventually his niece recognized me, apparently her boyfriend’s sister is into figure skating and was talking about me over dinner. Ever since she’s refused to take my money so I’ve had to start slipping bills to her Uncle on the side.” 

“Wow… that sounds, complicated…” Yuri was unsure what to say to it. It sounded weird, but again, such a Victor thing to have happen.

Victor laughed, noticing the strange look of contemplation on Yuri’s face, “They’re a very nice family.” He put his coffee down carefully in between them and pulled the chocolate out, “Plus they specially order my favorite Swiss chocolate in at no extra charge.” He tore the end open and snapped a piece off, holding it out to Yuri with a wink. 

Yuri accepted and took a bite, it was an incredibly smooth dark chocolate with the perfect bitter to sweet ratio. “Do you like it?” Victor asked, taking a bite of his piece.

“Mmm, it’s really good!” Yuri took another bite and then sipped his coffee.

“I’m glad.” Victor smiled, leaning back and staring off across the water. 

His mind felt like it was racing a mile a minute while being pleasantly blank all at once. All Yuri could get himself to do was silently finish the chocolate and drink his coffee. A strange calm washed over him despite his brains signals of excitement. The sights were so new but so familiar. He wanted to see them all, experience all the places that had been a part of Victor’s life before Yuri became a part of it. But sitting here like this, sipping coffee and looking up and down the calm canal was so perfect that he didn’t want to move. If locking this moment in time was possible he’d do it. 

Yuri watched as Victor tipped his cup up for more coffee, catching a glint of gold, not from the ring on his hand but something behind him. A tall gold spire sparkling between the branches of trees, just around a bend in the canal. “What’s that?” Yuri asked, pointing with his free hand.

Victor swallowed and glanced over. “Oh, that’s the St. Nicholas Cathedral.” He looked over at Yuri, lips curling as he watched him stare off towards the Cathedral. “We can walk over if you like, there are some bridges connecting us near by.”

The wrapper on the chocolate was wrinkled as Victor went for another small piece for himself. Yuri nodded to him as he watched him eat it, “Have you been there before?”

“Yup,” he said through a mouthful. “It’s really beautiful.”

Yuri leaned back and sighed thoughtfully, “Sure, I’d like to see it.”

They remained seated though, Victor wrapping the chocolate back up and slipping it into the pocket of his blazer. There was a warm sensation over Yuri’s left hand that had been resting on the bench. He watched as Victor’s fingers laced themselves with Yuri’s and he immediately felt his body pull towards the other man. Their eyes fluttering shut as their soft lips met. Yuri was suddenly very aware of the longing he’d been carrying to kiss him again since the airport. Victor ever so gently sucked back on Yuri’s lower lip before the two of them leaned in further, encouraging the other for more. Yuri couldn’t help but notice the notes of the bittersweet chocolate still lingering on Victor’s tongue. It only made him want to kiss him deeper. The seeming hunger coming from the other man pulled a quiet moan from Victor and he reached out to cradle the side of Yuri’s face with his free hand. 

The embraced emboldened Yuri. He quickly found a surface for his coffee, using the now empty hand to grab the back of Victor’s neck and run his fingers up into the silvery hair. They each fought for their dominance in the kiss. A month’s worth of need for a private kiss like this finally exploding forth.

Yuri’s head felt like it was going to spin right off his shoulders. The kiss at the airport was nice, but they had privacy now. And the way Victor was practically devouring him Yuri thought the man was going to climb into his lap. As it was Yuri had to fight the urge to do just that, whimpering against the kiss in utter defeat. He’d be putty in Victor’s hands, both of which were now caressing Yuri’s jaw and neck, willing to let Victor do what he wanted if this continued. Yuri felt himself slide in to close the gap between their bodies. It wasn’t a conscious decision, neither was the one his other free hand made, now slipping beneath Victor’s jacket. Victor arched into the touch of the hand against his waist, their thighs now pressing tightly together and feeding off the others body heat. “Please…” Yuri found himself moaning between their lips.

They knew what was happening, what they could end up doing here if they allowed themselves to be swallowed by this heat. Yuri whimpered again as Victor kissed at his bottom lip. Their lips finally separated, but Victor placed his forehead to Yuri’s, and the cooling tips of their noses nuzzled together, Victor’s signature ‘I want to kiss you, but I’m trying to hold back’ move. “Fuck,” Victor breathed out in obvious frustration. “You taste like chocolate… I just want to eat you…”

A deep blush blossomed over Yuri. Despite the embarrassment of Victor’s words running hot across his face he found himself going in for another kiss. As if to take him up on the offer, Yuri curled his tongue against Victor’s causing the other man to let out a deep moan. The dirty thoughts finding their way into Yuri’s mind made him clutch at Victor’s side and hair. Either of them could easily find their way to their knees and suck the life out of the other right here. Would that be enough though? Would this old wooden bench be enough to hold a month’s worth of pent up sexual frustration? 

But they both knew they couldn’t allow each other to slip here. As exciting as it would be. They mutually broke the kiss, trying to separate for real this time but their hands just wouldn’t let go. They stared at one another for a moment through heavy lidded gazes, just a few inches apart. Yuri’s glasses dangerously close to slipping off the tip of his nose after the recent action. “Vitya…”

Victor breathed in deeply, biting his bottom lip before quickly pulling Yuri against him in a strong embrace. “Fuck… Yuri.. don’t do this to me here…” He rasped into his ear.

Their hearts were racing and they both knew it would be awhile before they could get up to walk any where. The heat between them had built so quickly they didn’t even notice their trapped arousals till now. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“Don’t be.” Victor squeezed him, trying to steady his breathing. Yuri honestly didn’t mean for them to get so caught up like this. But the way Victor tasted and melted against him was just too much after a month apart. He knew Victor felt the same, it wasn’t fair to encourage him like that in public. “We just both… I mean… there’s only so many times I could jerk off with you over the phone before I just want to break.” The Russian’s voice was extremely shaky in Yuri’s ear, and it wasn’t helping.

They were a mess right now. Yuri couldn’t even form words, any sense had drained into his erection. He had a fleeting thought that the area they were in was private enough for hand jobs hidden by Victor’s jacket… but he had to stop himself. It wouldn’t be enough and they’d just get themselves into way more trouble than either wanted.

Slowly and reluctantly, they both separated. Victor rested his elbows on his knees as he pushed his hands through his hair, breathing out hard before grabbing his coffee and taking a huge swig. Meanwhile Yuri could barely move himself to continue with his coffee. He was too busy trying to now fight off thoughts of how horribly they were going to wreck each other tonight. 

His hand shook as he finally got a sip of the cooler coffee. “About that walk....”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally gets to see his new home and he can barely keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit too much fun trying to plot out Victor's condo. Yuri hasn't seen it all yet though! Also, I shamelessly based a lot of his bathroom off of my own... lolol. I have been loving, loving, loving the kudos and comments everyone! I really appreciate them all, they help keep me wanting to write this to share with you all.

Somehow they had both gotten through the rest of the afternoon without any incident. The walk to and around St Nicholas was very pleasant after they had calmed down. And Victor was right, the Cathedral and the surrounding grounds were gorgeous. Yuri thought so especially for this time of the year. And the afternoon remained sunny and warm, leaving Yuri to soak in his already off kilter, mindset.

By the time they got back to the other side of the canal, through the cafe and into Victor’s car Yuri was floating. He felt drunk without being drunk, but past the giggling part and into the _‘Why does the room keep spinning?’_ part. He spent the car ride watching the lights of the city come to life and when they pulled in to park in a small underground garage he got help from Victor to bring his suitcases inside. 

They stepped off the elevator to the 5th floor of the condo building. It was surprisingly modern despite the surrounding neighborhood being on the older side. Then again, it’s not like he got a very good look. His eyes had started to go cross eyed after the first traffic light. 

As they made their way down the hallway Yuri’s stomach started to tie itself in knots again. Through his food, sleep and sanity deprived last few days he had almost forgotten the biggest cause for most of the stress of this trip.

Victor had, despite all of Yuri’s protesting, talked him into moving in. 

Yuri swallowed hard as they moved further along the hall. He had given Victor a grocery list as to why it would be better to find his own place. His anxiety being the top of the list. 

Next was that he really didn’t want to impose. He had a lot of things he needed to move with his person, and dumping them all onto Victor’s lap was not what he had wanted to do. Nor did he want to push Victor out of his comfort zone. 

He had also assured him that his parents really didn’t mind paying for a small apartment near their training facility. Yuri’s parents were willing to do whatever it took to see their sons dreams come true, and after the costs of college and training in Detroit- an apartment with the basics and training in St. Petersburg wasn’t that bad. 

Yuri also tried to drive home to Victor the fact that while they were able to get by at his parents place without fucking like rabbits chances were that on their own… things would get out of control. Yuri couldn’t trust himself around Victor completely, despite the trust he had in the other man. When they traveled for competitions Yuri always had it at the front of his mind that skating came first. It was easy to stick to a schedule. To keep his hands to himself and go to bed at a normal time. 

But alone? Night after night? Sharing the same bed?

Victor paused in front of a door, taking a small set of keys from the inside pocket of his jacket. Yuri’s heart jumped into his throat. Victor had insisted, that even if things were… hard to adjust to… by the time they started training they should be over the “honeymoon” phase. He promised Yuri he would get comfortable, and do everything he could to make him comfortable. Victor promised training and skating came first. And even though Yuri eventually caved… he was still uneasy, and far more nervous than he should have been.

The door swung open and an overly excited Makkachin came bounding over towards them. “Makka!” Victor crouched down to hug the dog lightly, looking back and up at Yuri who stood slack jawed in the doorway, “Did you miss Yuri?”

Makka barked at Yuri, breaking free of Victor’s grip. The dog’s tail was wagging so hard it’s entire back half was swinging side to side in excitement as he jumped up to Yuri. He couldn’t help but laugh, this dog could always put a smile on his face. He dropped to his knees to hug Makka and take a face full of wet nose and doggy kisses. “Makka, I missed you!” He tussled his fur behind his ears, trying to give him a big kiss on his forehead but he was too wiggly, jumping at Yuri again in an attempt to get onto his slanted lap. 

Victor laughed, “Ok Makka, come on. Give Yuri some space.” Makka barked at Victor as he tried to put his hands between him and Yuri. “Makka…!” Victor gasped playfully as the poodle barked again, getting a little protective of Yuri, his tail still wagging fiercely.

“I think he missed me.” Yuri grinned up to Victor, giving the dog a big hug around the neck. “I missed you so much Makka, my fuzzy baby!” Yuri cooed at the dog, getting another sloppy kiss across the cheek. He forced himself to stand after giving another pat to the dog’s head. Makka spun in a circle before making his way to a dog bed on the far side of the room and tearing into a plush toy. 

Yuri finally looked up as he stood, taking in the view of Victor’s immediate living space. “I think he’s showing off now…” Victor remarked, wincing as a dog toy went flying across the room. “Makka, watch the lamp!” He chased after the dog, who chased after the toy, all three coming far too close to taking down a floor lamp on the far side of a couch.

He took the moment to sweep his eyes across the room. It was very modern, but cozy at the same time. The living room was pretty much right where they stood. A large flat screen TV backed up against tall ceiling to floor windows. The walls held shelving for books and picture frames. The couch near Yuri was draped with a fluffy blanket on one side, piled with pillows on the other. And the coffee table still had a dirty cup on it, magazines, remotes and mail scattered across it. To Yuri’s right was a kitchen. A fraction of the size of the one in the onsen, but far more homey looking. All top of line appliances and stainless steel. It was spotless, looking as if Victor didn’t use it too much.

“Sorry about that.” Victor said as he was chased back to Yuri’s side by Makka, “Someone’s a little too excited right now!” He bent to ruffle the dog’s ears. “Let’s put your things away.”

It suddenly hit Yuri. He remembered that he had sent Victor a lot of boxes of his belongings. Everyday clothes, workout clothes, nice clothes, skating gear, facial and hair care products, photo albums he could never part with, notebooks he kept on his skate training and routines, a decent pile of shoes, a minimal amount of accessories and jewelry… where the hell were they?

Victor led him over to the left, towards a door against a far wall. It was cracked open and Victor pushed it the rest of the way. “I hope you don’t mind,” He flicked a light switch. Was this…?

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. 

This was Victor’s bedroom. 

He had to contain the fanboy side of himself.

How many times had he imagined what it looked like? How many times had he dreamed of one day walking into his idols bedroom, his sanctuary… Yuri’s jaw slacked again. It was by all means normal. A king size bed wrapped in grey sheets and a white duvet was the first thing to grab his attention, although he tried hard not to make it the object of his intent focus. There was another large floor to ceiling window on the far side that completely took over where a normal wall should have been with a sleek looking reading chair and side table piled with a few books. 

Makka shoved his way past the two men as they shuffled Yuri’s suitcases inside. “The closet is there.” He point to a door near their immediate left. “Again, I hope you don’t mind but I hung your clothes up-” The dog padded across the plush area rug that pooled out from under the bed and made it’s way to another large dog bed next to a bedside nightstand. 

“You- you went through my clothes?” Yuri squeaked out in shock. That was only a little embarrassing, his wardrobe was far from Victors, and he was pretty sure he had some goofy anime bed shirts in there from college. 

“Yeah, is that ok? I didn’t want your things sitting there in boxes after your long trip.” Victor smiled, leading the way to the closet. Yuri made his way past a high dresser pressed against the wall. It had bottles of cologne and various boxes of jewelry propped open with a couple of sunglasses off to one side. It smelled heavily of Victor, intoxicating Yuri as he made his way past it. 

They stepped into the closet and Victor flicked the lights on.

Yuri did a double take.

Into the closet.

Yuri looked again out into the bedroom, and then back into the closet. “Victor…” He started anxiously. “Your… your closet is as big as my bedroom….” He stuttered in the doorway.

“Is that… a problem?” Victor asked sheepishly. 

“N-no! Of course not… I’m just… your place is so nice.” Yuri blushed. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to move in?” His eyes swept the incredibly spacious closet. Another plush area rug covered most of the wooden flooring. The walls were lined with shelves and racks to hold just about everything. There was even a tall rack specifically for Victor’s shoes, holding about 5 pair wide at the very least. Everything from his trainers to dress shoes. Yuri swallowed, taking note of the extensive tie rack, suites, shirts and bottoms of all kinds lining the walls. This man owned more clothes in this one room than some stores had for sale back in Hasetsu. 

“I hung your things here,” Victor showed him a decent size chunk of two hang bars next to the shoe rack. “And your shoes on the bottom.” He pointed. 

“Uh-um, thank you, Victor.” Yuri stammered. Suddenly feeling very small among all the clothes. 

“Here.” Victor took the suitcases from Yuri, pulling them deeper in. “You can unpack later.” He smiled. “Look, I put your other things here.” 

He grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him from the closet once more. On the other side of the door against the wall was another tall dresses, twinning the one he passed coming into the bedroom. “Again, I hope you don’t mind. I got another dresser for your workout gear, underwear and other stuff.” The older man beamed proudly. Yuri could only blink at him as he watched Victor pull open a drawer. “By the way,” he flexed a pair of Yuri’s older boxer briefs in front of him. “We’re going clothing shopping soon. I was going to throw some of these out and get you nicer ones but I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

Yuri’s eyes went as wide as they could, “And you thought you didn’t already?” He grabbed the underwear from Victor, blushing in embarrassment. He stuffed them back in the drawer and closed it quickly before noting some of his own cologne and jewelry mounted on top of the dresser.

“Yuri…” Victor smiled wickedly. “I’ve had my tongue up your asshole, trust me, there’s nothing you could hide from me.”

His stomach dropped. “S-still!”

Victor laughed, “Relax!” he leaned in to kiss his red cheek. Yuri couldn’t move on his own, so let Victor pull at his wrist again. “Last major stop,” He said, pushing another door open that lay further down the wall from the closet and dressers. “The master bath. There’s a half bath next to front entrance but it’s small.” Victor flipped the light switch.

This man was trying to give Yuri a heart attack via condo tour. He barely took notice notice of the waved white marble counter and sink top, mounted against a full walls worth of glass. Yuri shuffled forward past the extravagant double sink and matching length mirror and tapped on the glass. “Don’t worry, it’s very thick.” Victor smiled from behind him. 

“Victor your…” Yuri stopped as he took notice of the glass encased shower. The window continued into it, stopping at the corner of the building and becoming solid grey stone all the way off to the left where it went past the glass shower wall and wrapped around the nook of the room that the toilet sat in. “Your shower…” His eyes could barely focus over the stone bench built on the side near the toilet, the rain shower head and “car wash” like nozzles on the stone wall. “Is a sex shower…” He turned to look at Victor who shrugged. 

“Never had sex in it before. So you’ll have to show me how,” He grinned wickedly. Yuri was ready to fall over. Not only was his condo trying to kill him, Victor was too. Yuri hadn’t even been in hotel rooms this nice before. “Oh, you haven’t even seen the best part!”

“Best… part?” Yuri was pulled further into the bathroom, towards the toilet to the left. Around the “L” bend in the room was another door, this one wooden with a small window in it, slightly out of place with the grey stone walls. Victor pulled it open. “A sauna!” Victor beamed. “It’s not as nice as your hot spring, but it should help after practices.” Yuri was speechless. “A lot more private though…” 

Yuri clutched his chest, “You’re killing me….” he finally admitted, eye twitching over to Victor who just stood there laughing. 

“I know it’s a lot. But it’s home.” Victor’s hands reached out and lightly grabbed Yuri's shoulders. “Our home, if you will, please?” 

All Yuri could do was swallow hard and nod. Victor’s smoothed his fingers up and over Yuri’s shoulders, to his neck and cupped over his ears. Yuri braced himself for the next move, but it didn’t come. “Yuri,” Victor cooed. “Your eyes are glassy looking, and very unfocused.”

“Hmmm?” Yuri hummed at him, “I’m ok.” But even with the excitement of seeing Makka and Victor’s home, that drunken feeling from before still hadn’t fully passed. He leaned into the warmth of Victor’s hands. 

“I don’t think you’re going to make it to dinner.” Victor chuckled and put an arm around Yuri as he began to lead him out of the bathroom. “Sweetie have you been sleeping? Or eating? Or doing anything else other than packing and stressing?” Yuri hummed again as he was guided to sit on the edge of the bed. “Yuri, food and then sleep. Not a question but an order.” Victor knelt on the carpet before him and grabbed his hands. Makka perked up from his bed, padding over and sticking his nose into Yuri’s lap to lick their hands. Victor smiled at the dog, patting his head then smiling up at Yuri. “I’ll order some take out, go on and shower and change. You look absolutely exhausted.”

Yuri’s throat clenched shut as he tried to say something, anything. Victor’s offer was great. But there was too much to take in, and he wanted time with Victor. They were finally alone and Yuri could barely see straight. He silently cursed himself. Victor had more than enough experience with dealing with Yuri, and Yuri knew the man would not cave to anything outside what he deemed best for him.

“The shower controls are basic, pull the handle towards you to turn on the flow of water.” Victor gave one last squeeze to Yuri’s hands before he stood again, placing a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. “Any requests for food?”

“Anything is fine.” Yuri wanted to grab Victor’s wrist, to pull him down on top of him, kiss him all over. But his brain wasn’t connecting to his muscles. 

Makka barked up at Victor as he moved away a little, closing off Yuri’s window to grab him. “Yes, yes, it’s time for a walk and dinner!” He cheerfully sang down to the poodle. 

Yuri glanced at the large window behind Victor, it was getting pretty dark out now, the last of the drive home and quick tour of the condo must have taken them past sunset. “You’ll be ok?” Victor asked him, now standing a ways away at the far side of the bed.

“Yeah.” Yuri forced himself to his feet, eventually making it to and steadying himself against the dresser that held some of his clothes. “Go take care of Makka.”

“Ok,” Victor had his hand on the bedroom doorknob while his feet were pawed at by the dog. “The towels in the bathroom are clean. I promise I’ll be back in just a few minutes, then I’ll order food.”

It was a sweet gesture, considering Victor probably had had some elaborate dinner plans in the back of his head. Not to mention finally folding the Japanese man under him for the night. Yuri smiled to him, “Thank you, Victor.”

He shot a smile right back, “Take your time.” 

And with that he closed the door.

Yuri was drained. Quickly being drowned in the fog he thought he had escaped when he saw Victor at the airport. He tried not to think about any possible plans he had just ruined for the night as he made his way into the bathroom. Including sex. God, the sex. But Victor was probably right in his order for just food and bed. It would be a lot better after he was fully rested.

The lights were still on from the initial tour, which was good because the windows were now showing the blue turquoise of the sky fading outside. And Yuri was too dazed to even attempt looking for the light switch. He glanced across the waved marble sink, noticing a still packaged tooth brush laying there for him. Yuri smiled as he tore it open. He was sure he had packed his from home but this was nice. No rummaging through his luggage, and the thoughtfulness behind it was terribly sweet. 

He found the toothpaste and quickly brushed his teeth, dropping his new toothbrush into the holder next to Victor’s. It was strange to see, but not as strange as it was to have to get naked to shower now. The glass surrounding two of the shower’s walls was unnerving in a way. Despite the tint on the large window, and that he was pretty sure they were mirrored on the outside for privacy, it was still so weird. Unlike the onsen, where you almost expected to accidentally see someone or be seen- or like others who just didn’t care and let it all hang out, this was supposed to be private.

Yuri found himself standing there looking at it. Maybe he could shower in his underwear? That would be insane though. He would have to get naked in Victor’s bathroom eventually. Might as well get the initial plunge into the deep end out of the way.

He stripped, kicking his discarded clothes against the wall under the towels, and then rested his glasses on the edge of the sink. Victor had really plush black bath mats lining the length of both the sinks and the shower and Yuri found himself wiggling his toes into it, anything to prolong getting into the shower. But he was naked anyway so here went nothing.

Throughout the entire shower Yuri couldn’t get the idea from his head about Victor walking in on him. It had him self consciously facing the grey stone wall, peeking over his shoulder from time to time. The rain style shower head was amazing though, and a few times he found himself just standing under it with his eyes closed. 

Now this didn’t feel real. Showering in Victor Nikiforov’s… sex shower… He blushed in embarrassment. _‘I can’t believe I said that to him!’_ Yuri ran his hands over his face. What a thing to say after being in his home for not even twenty minutes. 

The problem with Yuri was that when he got drunk or was sleep deprived like this he had terrible word vomit. The normal anxiety controlled filters of his brain completely shut down. His friends usually found it hilarious when the normally reserved man started cursing too much or spouting off deep thoughts. Everything from petty dilemmas over his wardrobe, to feelings about other skaters and then the dreaded perverted side of him.

He guessed that those deep seated tendencies and the admiration and lust he had for Victor since the very beginning were why his Eros was easy to find when he put real focus into it. Especially when the relationship took a very serious turn to romantic. Victor straight up got off on pulling Yuri’s Eros side of him out. It made him wonder how he was able to stay so composed during their early training and competitions. 

Yuri had to shake the thoughts from his head to finish his shower in peace. He turned the water off and carefully stepped back onto the fluffy bath mat. He grabbed his glasses to put them back on and pulled a fresh towel off the hang bar to dry his hair. 

Too tired to care, he nonchalantly walked from the bathroom, haphazardly wrapping the towel around his waist as he shuffled out to the dresser. He hoped a set of his PJs were in one of the drawers because the last thing he wanted to do right now was open up and dig through his overly stuffed luggage. Thankfully the third drawer down held what he was looking for.

He couldn’t even bother to completely dry himself, or pull on underwear, as he dressed himself. Yuri wrapped the towel around his neck, rubbing at his hair some more as he made his way across the rest of the room. The wood floors were cool under his bare feet now as he made his way to the door. But he hesitated before grabbing the doorknob. His heart was racing as he slowly pulled it open to the dim under lighting from the kitchen shelving spilling into the rest of the living area. Yuri steadied his breathing as he inched out of the room. Victor was still gone, but he’d probably be back any moment. Yuri felt like he’d spent a lot of time in the shower, but then again time had been moving funny for him for a while now. For all he knew it had been a quick five minute shower, and not the thirty minutes it felt like.

It was utterly dead in the condo right now. Yuri took the opportunity to really scan the connecting living room and kitchen. This was Victor’s home. It was sinking in as he stood there in the middle of it; he was in Victor’s home. Without Victor. After showering in Victor’s shower. He kept repeating it to himself to try to make it more real and solid for himself.

He eventually made his way into the kitchen, stepping around the island and looking over the shelves above him and the cabinets and drawers down below the granite counter top. Yuri pulled a few open, trying to take the private moment he had to familiarize himself with where things were. 

After pulling a few open and closed he came across what he was really looking for and grabbed one of the glasses out. Just as he was filling it up with water when he began to hear the door open. He immediately shut the water off and panicked, _‘Oh my god, what if this was too forward of me? I should have waited until he got home to ask!’_ Yuri put the glass down on the grey counter top and swiveled to see Makka run in, followed by Victor. 

Victor looked over into the kitchen while flipping the main overhead lights on, “Ah, I half expected you to be passed out when I got back.” Victor said, making his way over and throwing his jacket over the back of a chair on the other side of the island. How could Yuri even begin to explain that despite the fact he was pretty sure his brain was shutting down from overheating he just couldn’t even think about laying down. In fact, he’d be shocked if he was able to sleep at all. Victor pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. “I’ll just order something simple for us. There’s a place down the street that is really fast.”

Yuri smiled and nodded while getting the backs of his knees nuzzled by Makka, “You hungry too?” He asked, looking down and turning to pet him. 

“Oh,” Victor started, “No worries, I’ll feed him, just sit and relax ok?” His attention was pulled back to the phone he held up to his ear as he switched to speaking Russian.

Deciding it would be best to let Victor take care of it he picked his glass of water up and made his way over to sit on the couch, Makka right behind him. He sat and listened to Victor while playing with Makka’s fluffy cheeks and ears to try to keep himself distracted. When Victor finally hung up though Makka bolted, hearing what must have been his “call to eat” which was the wrinkling of a dry dog food bag and Victor scooping some into a bowl. “It should be here in twenty minutes, let me shower and change though, I’ll be out before it arrives.” The older man spoke as he made his way towards the bedroom. “You can watch TV if you want. Remotes right there.” He pointed towards the coffee table.

“Thanks.” Yuri barely peeped out through the growing excitement of the idea of a naked Victor being barely two rooms away. No matter how many times he’s seen him nude, no matter how many times they’ve been sexual, Yuri was positive even just the thought would send butterflies through him till the day he died.

They smiled to one another as Victor vanished, leaving the door wide open, like an invitation to follow. Yuri bit his bottom lip, unconsciously reaching for the remote and flicking the TV on. He flipped through the channels, most of which were obviously in Russian, with only one news channel and a what looked like a kids channel in English so far. Makka eventually made his way back over to Yuri, jumping up onto the couch with him and snuggling up, his head taking over Yuri’s lap. 

He began rubbing Makka’s side as he continued to channel surf, killing the minutes until Victor returned. Yuri could faintly make out the sound of water running, his clicking through the channels growing slower as his mind drifted because of it. There was a soft moan suddenly coming into the room and Yuri jumped, forcing his hand from Makka to the towel that was still around his neck. He didn’t want to hurt the dog, his shocked reaction had him gripping the towel so tightly he barely noticed the moaning was coming from the TV. A girlish gasp finally pulled his eyes into focus on the porn playing on the TV. Yuri buried his face into the towel and started hitting buttons on the remote to switch the channels as fast as he could. He got lucky, missing the volume buttons and jumping a few channels past the porno. 

His heart was racing again, and he shook as he dropped the remote to the couch, settling on an international news channel. ‘That is the last thing I need right now, fucking hell Victor!’ He screamed in his head. Victor might not even watch that channel but the fact it was part of his cable package curled into the base of his spine and teased him.

Yuri buried his face further into the towel, his back shaking as he half groaned, half laughed in torment. How was he supposed to relax enough to sleep here? His exhaustion was piled a mile high on his shoulders but the idea of sleep was still insanely foreign to him. Everything in this condo had him on edge, including the owner.

“You ok, Yuri?” Victor asked as he came back into the room.

 _‘Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked…’_ Yuri willed as he pulled his face from the towel. He let a small sigh of relief out as a fully clothed Victor sat on the other side of Makka- who was taking up the bulk of the couch now. Thankfully Victor was sticking to his word about food then bed, and not teasing him further by walking around in the nude. “Yeah, ahhh, just tired.” 

Victor nodded as he rubbed Makka’s side in the same manner Yuri just had. There was a slightly awkward silence that fell between the two just then. Yuri probably knew the reason too and hated himself for being so tired. He knew Victor’s sexual frustration was through the roof, so was Yuri’s. But he also knew Victor would never selfishly try to persuade Yuri into the act right now. So they sat there petting Makka and watching TV until Victor’s phone rang.

He picked up, pulling himself from the couch as he walked towards the front door and pushed a button on a little keypad next to it. “Foods here.” Yuri went to get up, disturbing Makka to the point that he jumped off the couch but Victor protested. “Sit, I got this.”

Yuri silently obeyed, sitting back into the couch and watching Makka dance around Victor’s legs as he took the food from the delivery man. Once he closed the door he came back with the bag of food, taking out the plastic to-go trays for Yuri and placing them on the coffee table. “Sorry to be boring, but I got us grilled chicken and veggies.” 

“That’s fine.” Yuri said as he took his, it smelled amazing, and he was starting to get so hungry he’d probably eat the paper bag too. Yuri accepted the silverware Victor handed him as he sat down right next to the other man. 

“You’re too jet lagged and run down to eat junk, besides, I’m going to spoil you tomorrow.” Victor grinned. He made a kissing noise to Makka as the dog sat patiently waiting for a small piece of chicken he tore off and offered. 

“What did you have in mind?” Yuri asked as he started to cut apart the chicken. 

“It’s a surprise.” Of course it was. Victor’s smile grew. “I figured since we have some time before we need to get back into training I’d show you around the city, take you to some of my favorite places. I made sure my schedule was clear before training and I’m itching to get out and do something now that you’re here.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile, “I’d like that.” He’d like it a lot actually. It was what he was hoping for, some personal time with Victor, without training. 

Finally, for the first time in almost four days he felt his appetite returning as he took his first bite of the chicken. It was a dizzying sensation to have food in his stomach again though, and he had to force himself to eat slow so he wouldn’t make himself sick. By the time they both got through their meal, and Makka having his fair share of handouts, Yuri was feeling happily lethargic. 

Victor took Yuri’s empty tray from him and carefully tossed it to the table next to his own. In one swift move he then pulled a blanket up and around Yuri’s shoulders. He hadn’t even noticed it lying over the back of the couch earlier but he was gladly wrapped up and pulled against Victor in it. Yuri curled himself against Victor as a gentle arm circled around his back. He laid his head onto Victor’s shoulder, letting the man’s hand sneak beneath the blanket to squeeze his shoulder. 

Yuri felt his breath catch, and he hoped his pounding heart beat wasn’t too noticeable. The small pool of heat from earlier began to swirl in his abdomen at the contact they had. Yuri wished more than anything against the sleepiness that was taking over him. He focused super hard on the Russian news, trying to will his eyes into seeing straight. Maybe if he moved just a little it would help him stay conscious. Taking himself up on the advice he sneaked a hand out from under the blanket, gliding across Victor’s warm stomach to grab at his side. He felt Victor breathe in deep with the touch and the thought ran through his mind that maybe Victor would just take him as is, let him lay back while Victor took care of them both. 

Yuri began to caress Victor’s side with his fingers, purposely teasing him into hopefully making a move. All he got in return though was a deep muffled hum that vibrated through to Yuri’s ear and a hard squeeze on the same shoulder. He could feel his heat lazily building from just being close like this, yet at the same time his eyes were going cross eyed. 

They fluttered shut for what felt like just a moment but were jerked open again as he felt his head slip from Victor’s shoulder. _‘Fuck… I can’t…’_ he told himself, trying to compose himself.

“Yuuuri,” Victor cooed, he placed his free hand over the now still arm that lay over his stomach and turned his head to him, a hand sneaking into his hair as he kissed the top of his head. Yuri instinctively curled in tighter to him as he squinted to the TV. The program was totally different now, how long were his eyes closed? “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Victor carefully helped him uncurl and stand up, the blanket slipping from Yuri’s back. His groin throbbed as it hit the resistance of his PJ pants, “Eeehhnnn…” he whined as Victor lightheartedly chuckled at Yuri’s erection, putting an arm under Yuri’s and around his body to help him walk. _‘Great,’_ Yuri thought to himself. _‘You fell asleep long enough for your body to totally betray you…’_ He sighed out as they made it through to the bedroom.

The moment Yuri’s body was let down to the bed though Victor followed on top of him, his mouth cupping under Yuri’s jaw and sucking back hard. Yuri unabashedly let out another whimper as Victor’s own hard on ground down onto his thigh. He felt the weight on the bed shift and his body was wiggled against, the covers and sheets being tugged at under him. Victor released Yuri’s neck but he could feel a smile spread against the now tender skin. “Sweet dreams.” Victor whispered, kissing the earlobe his nose brushed past. 

Yuri wanted to grab him in protest, to tell him to just take what he wanted, but before he could will his limbs to move Victor was off him and tucking the blankets back around his body. His eyes slammed shut as the clean scent of the pillow surrounded him. Victor kissed his cheek and hesitantly pulled himself from the bed.

Sweet dreams indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people asked me privately if Chapter 2 was gonna get down and dirty. I'm sorry it was all condo talk and fluff. BUT Just. You. Wait. I am almost done with Chapter 3 and it's a head spinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very warm wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself a lot quicker than I thought it would. Thank you wine. ;D All of your kudos and comments are keeping me going! Thank you so much! I got yelled at a little over the cliffhanger in chapter 2 haha, so I really hope this makes up for it! 
> 
> FANART ALERT: [Saniika on Tumblr](http://saniika.tumblr.com/) drew up this amazing NSFW art based on this chapter. I am melting, I'm so honored! [Please open in private and give them a follow.](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/160429801034/shape-of-you-by-lemonyoi-chapter-3-explicit)

“Mmmmn, Victor…” Yuri moaned, snuggling down on the other man’s chest to breathe him in deeply. The smell caught in his nose, pushing a whimper out past his parted lips. He was so hard. The small movement of his hips against Victor’s thigh could have been enough to pop him. As it was he was having trouble doing anything but grinding.

He swirled his hips in the slightest of circles, “Yuuri..” Victor purred warmly while he ran his hands down his back, pushing the covers down with them. 

Yuri pressed himself against Victor, trying to hold onto some of the body heat they had built up. “Mmm…” Yuri’s moan trailed off with the feeling of Victor’s hands grabbing up his ass.

He arched into the touch, letting Victor know he should continue. Victor pulled at his PJ pants, the cotton tugging up into Yuri’s balls and between his cheeks as he ground against the sudden sensation. “Victor… please…” he begged breathlessly as his ass was palmed at again. “Please…” 

Victor breathed in sharply as he slid his hands beneath the waistband. Yuri continued to grind tiny circles down onto Victor, pulling a small chuckle from him.

Was Yuri getting that high off of this though? The chuckle sounded like it was coming from behind him, and he couldn’t feel the vibration in Victor’s chest. He paid it no mind though, letting Victor continue to tug his pants down. “Yuurii…” Victor moaned from behind him. He could imagine the way the man was biting his lip right now. 

The way Yuri’s legs were spread out though didn’t allow his pants to go very far. So he arched his ass into the air, begging for more of the touch to make up for it. “Yuri…” was repeated, and then again before there was a kiss so gentle to the bottom of an ass cheek that it tickled. 

Yuri’s head spun as a blinding, white hot heat shot through him. There was another kiss, wetter this time, and then another to the other cheek. The white heat fogged his eyesight and slowly he tried blinking his eyes clear. His ass was tenderly being covered in kisses, the cool air that hit each new spot made him shiver. 

A hand was cupped over his hard cock, still trapped within the confines of his pants, but worked on by the hand nonetheless. He reveled in the feeling of being showered in kisses though and found himself unable to get his hips moving to grind into the hand. “Mmmm, Yuri… you are too much…” The full sentence sounded a lot louder than the last few moans he heard. 

He blinked his eyes again, coming to the sinking a realization, no, the horror, that he had been dreaming.

But one of his ass cheeks was kissed again, the gentle touch of the lips dancing dangerously close to his balls. Wait, was this actually happening? The feeling was too strong now. He was barely able to focus his eyes on the pillow he had half of his face buried into. Another wet, sloppy kiss was felt as one hand squeezed his firm ass cheek mercilessly. “Ahhhnnn!” Yuri gasped himself into full consciousness. 

His hips were indeed arched off the mattress, the covers and his pants were, in fact, pulled back. He groped towards the nightstand for this glasses as another undeniable kiss was planted to the inside of his thigh. He fumbled with his one free arm to put his glasses on, his other stuck under the weight of his lust fill framed. His pants were certainly down and his cock was being gently stroked under him through the fabric still. He could barely keep his head up to look, but who else could this be.

Yuri’s mind spun as Victor placed another wet kiss to the inside of his other thigh, now slowly working his way back up. He nuzzled Yuri’s balls, moving his mouth to cover them, sucking back in such a gentle way that Yuri gasped into the pillow, his arms curling under it and pressing it around his face. 

Victor kissed his way up Yuri’s perineum tenderly, ending at his rectum where he lashed a tongue out. The reaction it pulled from Yuri was beautiful, he gasped, pushing his ass back onto Victor’s face. The flesh was squeezed again as he felt Victor’s tongue swirl around the sensitive area. Yuri was panting against the pillow now, the hand that had been on his cock had two fingers massaging his tip causing the wet spot that was there to only growing bigger.

The tongue danced around the pucker, flickering lightly. Yuri pushed himself back into Victor again but it caused both of the Russian’s hands to now grab the globes firmly and push back. When Yuri lay still Victor went in again, pushing his lips around the entrance and poking at it with the tip of his tongue. He didn’t push in right away, just stayed there and teased him while his fingers kneaded at Yuri’s ass. “Nnnn…” Yuri whimpered, trying to bend his upper body up to get Victor’s attention.

He wasn’t having it though. One of Victor’s strong hands glided forward and firmly pressed its way up Yuri’s back, telling him in so many ways to ‘stay’. He kept it there as he finally push past the threshold of Yuri’s ass. It pulled a long string of moans from the smaller man, he wanted to push back at the feeling but his body was being held forcibly in place. All he could do was willingly relax against it. 

Victor worked his tongue deeper as Yuri purred into the pillow. He continued to work it slowly, removing the hand from Yuri’s back finally and then it vanishing from his person altogether. There was a small click from behind him and Victor pulled his tongue free, pushing his lips to the flesh as it spasmed and then giving one last teasingly long lick down to his taint and then balls. Yuri was left whimpering in absolute frustration. 

The hand that had been firmly attached to his left ass cheek for some time now finally let go, both hands now carefully pulling Yuri’s cock free from its fabric prison. Victor’s right hand returned to wrap around it, now with the warming sensation of lube gliding along his length. 

Yuri shuddered at the feeling, “Hnnn… Victor…” 

He began kissing Yuri’s cheeks again as both hands wrapped around Yuri’s length. For a moment he allowed Yuri to rock his hips into them, the copious amounts of lube turning his palms and laced fingers into the perfect thing for him to grind against. He continue to kiss and suck at the pale flesh before him, giving some attention to his balls while Yuri worked himself slowly. Reveling in the pleasurable gasps and moans that were filling the room.

It wasn’t long though till Victor took back his right hand. He stopped kissing Yuri’s ass long enough to let one long slick finger press to his opening. While he worked Yuri’s cock to keep him relaxed he pushed in, listening the Yuri’s breath hitch and then shake as he let it out in one drawn out heavy breath. 

Victor smiled to himself, putting his hands back to work. After a moment of slowly jerking and fingering him, Victor drew his digit out enough to push a second in with it. Yuri bucked his hips, “Oh, fuck!” he gasped as they glided in to the knuckles. “Ahhhhn!” The pillow was no help now. 

Victor was working his fingers on both hands to relax Yuri. The engorged tip of Yuri’s cock was focused on, fingers swirling over it and collecting pre from the slit while Victor scissored his other fingers deep inside Yuri’s ass. His muscles relaxed as another wave of pleasure washed over him.

Yuri felt over stimulated. Victor’s mouth was now back on his balls, using his lips and tongue to pull a nasty string of Japanese curses out. Victor moaned against the sensitive area in response, listening to Yuri pant wildly above him. “Oh god… oh god…” was all Yuri could get out in English.

More Japanese spilt forth as Victor’s two fingers pushed in as deep as they could and then down, putting pressure to his prostate in a slow and torturous rhythm. Victor’s lips smacked as they traveled from Yuri’s balls and back to his ass cheeks. 

The slow jerking motion to his cock hit stride with Victor’s petting of his prostate and Yuri bucked again. In what direction he couldn’t decide. “Oh my god…” He gasped, his hips unsure of which way to go, which touch to crave more of. Victor’s mouth continue to suck and kiss rosy spots across Yuri’s ass as the smaller man writhed against him. His gasps and pants were becoming uncontrollable. 

Victor pet his fingers down onto the gland again, this time a bit firmer as his grip on Yuri’s cock did the same. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Yuri panted against the pillow, his thighs beginning to shake. No, his whole body was beginning to shake. “Please, Vitya, please..” he started to beg. 

“Hmmm,” He could feel Victor smile against the last spot he kissed, “Tell me what you want, Yuri.”

Yuri gasped, “Please,” the gasps turned into wild panting again as Victor’s fingers refused to let up their assault of him. “Oh god, Vitya please!” 

“Tell me what you want.” Victor repeated, pressing his fingers down and taking the moment to watch as Yuri thrust into Victor’s hand. 

“Please…” he whimpered, hips working against everything Victor was giving him. Yuri’s thighs shook again, but his hips just couldn’t stop, not with Victor’s fingers doing what they were doing. He wanted more. This was amazing, but it wasn’t enough. Besides, if he didn’t say something now he was sure he was going to come like this. And oh god he wanted more, “Please fuck me, Vitya!” He begged.

“Mmm, Yuri.” Victor laid one last kiss to his ass, the small hickies across it already blossoming. He slowly pulled his fingers from Yuri and took both of his hands back. “Roll over.” The moment Victor’s hands were gone his hips dropped back to the mattress. He was shaking all over, and just now feeling the sweat that had collected against his entire body from the strain of the position and pleasure. 

Yuri carefully rolled over as Victor sat back on his heels while cleaning both hands off with a wad of tissues. When they were clean he pulled his shirt off, and then reached for his pants. But Victor only tugged them down over his ass and cock, watching as Yuri licked his lips at the bobbing member. Yuri was weak to all of Victor, but in this state, this lust blinded state when his whole body felt like it was on fire, he was weakest to Victor’s cock. 

Victor grabbed his length in his hand and worked it slowly, his pink tip glistening with pre. He watched as Yuri kicked his legs free from his pants and removed his own shirt. The Japanese man bit back his bottom lip as he watched Victor pleasure himself. “Tell me how you want to be fucked then.” Victor’s words pulled a deep blush across Yuri’s already pink tinted face. He reached next to himself for the lube, taking only that small moment to pour some into his palm to release himself. “Soft and slow,” he started, picking back up where he left off. “Or hard and fast?”

The other man purred, arching his back as he stretched his legs to either side of Victor’s body. He curled his knees back up to Victor’s waist as he twisted his lithe hips from side to side, biting his lip back. He watched Victor caress himself for a moment before finally saying, “Both.” His legs brushed against Victor’s thighs, feet hooking behind his body and pulling in an attempt to get him to move in finally. 

He refused to budge though, biting his own lips back as his hand seemed to move quicker at the sight of Yuri laid out before him. “Both?” He raised an eyebrow, eyeing Yuri’s cock that already seemed like the next slightest touch would send him over the edge. Victor couldn’t help but moan as Yuri’s legs continued to rub up and down the length of Victor’s thighs.

Suddenly, Yuri was bringing his arms up, not to reach out for Victor though, but to raise above his head. His hands found purchase against the solid wood headboard and just as his still shaking legs squeezed Victor’s hips his hands pushed. In one slow, teasing, motion Yuri slid his lower body between Victor’s legs, his own now wrapping further around the warm body. “Please, both.” It was as if he was serving himself up to the other man, begging for him to continue. Yuri’s lip quivered as he spoke again, “Soft enough for me to break,” he started, eyelids growing heavy with his need for Victor to keep touching him. “Hard enough to break me.”

Victor licked his lips, taking one last look up and down the body that was writhing beneath him before he leaned over it. “Goddamn Yuri…” He rasped into his ear. “What were you dreaming about before I got to you to make you like this?” 

Yuri grinned, feeling Victor’s weight shift as his PJ bottoms were finally discarded, “You.” he purred, lips latching onto Victor’s earlobe, feeling the body freeze against him. 

Victor’s left hand came up to rest on Yuri’s cheek, “Hmmm.” he mused, carefully pulling Yuri’s lips from his ear to his own and kissing him deeply. Yuri’s body felt like it was on fire, his cock throbbed against his stomach as he kissed back at the man who pinned him down. 

During the kiss Victor guided himself into position, pausing briefly as he felt Yuri’s entrance twitch against his tip. Holding back was no option right now though. He rocked his entire body down and into Yuri, sucking back the mans groan from the intrusion. Victor kept his body heavy and pressed against Yuri’s as he began slowly rolling his hips. Yuri was more than ready for it, the usual discomfort that lasted a few moments was barely noticeable after the first thrust. Either Victor did a really good job at loosening him up, or he did an insanely good job at firing him up. Yuri’s body willingly swallowed his length to the hilt, hitting deep inside of him again, and again, and again in the smoothest of motions.

They broke the kiss as Yuri’s moans became too much for them. Their bodies were pressed so tightly and the sway of Victor’s hips was so perfect it caused his lube covered cock to throb as it glided against their stomachs. “Ahhhh…!” Yuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s shoulders as his legs locked themselves around his waist. His eyes fluttered shut as the moans poured from him. 

“Yuri, you feel so amazing.” Victor’s breath covered his neck, then the man’s mouth covered his neck. He sucked more moans and pants from his lover, his hips never ceasing in their torturous rolling. A deep moan vibrated through Victor’s chest and against Yuri’s. “Mmmm… baby…” Victor propped himself up by his arms, breaking Yuri’s hold around his neck. “Does it feel good?”

Victor’s hips rocked another moan out of Yuri, “So good Vitya,” he cooed, “Don’t stop…” Yuri turned his face into his arm, eyes shutting as he basked in the feeling of Victor’s own all over him while he was being fucked. 

Ever so carefully Victor re-positioned himself for a more comfortable spot, dropping back down to his elbows, “This is so much better than phone sex.” He smiled as he nuzzled Yuri to look back at him. “As much as I love hearing you beg…”

“Hmm, you want me to keep begging?” Yuri grinned back as Victor nodded. He was ready for it hard and fast anyway. After a month of not having Victor inside him and the intense wake up call, this should be easy. “Vitya, you feel so good, but I want more,” Yuri breathed deeply. “Please…” Victor pushed in slightly rougher. “More…” he repeated the rougher thrust again.

“More of what?” Victor’s body shook as he tried to hold back.

“More of you,” Yuri whined. “Fold me in half and fuck me till I scream.”

“Nnnn, Yuri,” it was obvious Victor was having trouble controlling himself, but at the same time he was having too much fun hearing Yuri beg this morning. “Call my name, beg for me.” Victor swirled his hips up against Yuri as he waited.

They both moaned, Yuri couldn’t take it any more to be honest. His cock was more than ready for release, “Vitya, please, I want to come so bad.” He arched his back and moaned as Victor picked up in speed a little. “Vitya, fuck me, harder!” Victor pushed himself back up to kneeling position between Yuri’s spread thighs. He pushed apart his own knees much wider to keep his balance in the new position. Then grabbed Yuri’s legs and propped them over his shoulders as he picked up Yuri’s hips. He lifted his ass off the mattress. Victor’s hands grabbed onto Yuri’s hips just then and he slammed in.

Yuri arched higher as he let out a string of gasps with the new rhythm. The Russian was beyond amazing in high energy bursts like this. It was something Yuri found himself begging for more often than he cared to admit. 

As Victor hit the unrelenting speed he knew Yuri was craving the man beneath him cried out in approval. Yuri’s body was sent into a brain shaking bounce by the hips. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Yuri’s breathless crying was straight up pornographic. And he watched Victor’s face stain red, panting at the sight of the man under him. 

It wasn’t enough for Yuri though, not after a month apart. His hands flew back over his head and he pushed his palms to the headboard again to gain purchase to push back. “Aahh…!” Victor cried out as he met the resistance, “Jeez Yuri!” 

Yuri pushed himself to meet Victor’s every thrust and grinned through his panting lips as he watched Victor’s semblance of control crumble. “Nnnn, Vitya, harder!”

He knew damn well what he was doing to Victor and what he would do the moment it became too much to handle. Besides come…

Victor’s pace reluctantly slowed a little as he started to lean his weight into Yuri. Finally. The two of them gasped as Victor pushed Yuri’s legs closer to his own chest. Yuri had to keep his hands pressed firmly to the headboard as Victor pounded into him, the effort keeping him just as breathless as before. 

It was time to finish this. Yuri’s painfully ignored cock was grabbed and Victor began to jerk it. “Oh… fuck…!” Yuri gasped out, it wasn’t going to take much to get him coming, not after everything he’d just been put through. He assumed Victor was at the same point too, his breath was ragged but he refused to lessen the beating his hips were giving Yuri. 

In almost no time at all Yuri felt himself begin to tip over the edge, “Vitya… ah, I-I’m gonna…” His eyes fluttered shut as Victor’s perfectly firm fist jerked him into his orgasm. It was more powerful than Yuri thought it would be. His entire body shook with it, his arms finding the last of their strength to shove his body at Victor as he came hard against his stomach and all the way up his chest. “Aahhnn, Vitya!”

His muscle spasms caught Victor as he let a string of Russian out, slamming his cock in to the hilt one last time before spilling inside Yuri. He panted, laying most of his weight onto the other body in utter defeat. When he finally had the strength to push himself up, out and off of Yuri he immediately rolled onto the mattress with a grunt. “Yu… ri…” His clean hand covered his face, wiping the sweat that had built up with it as he dragged it down over his mouth. 

Yuri couldn’t find his words either, he was still trying to climb down from the high. They both lay there as they steadied their breathing. He sighed out, looking over at Victor who was blindly groping down his side for the box of tissues he had brought over earlier. When he found them he passed a few over to Yuri, “Now it’s my turn to say you’re killing me…” Victor breathed.

The blush Yuri was still wearing intensified. Maybe it was too much for them both after such a long break? 

“Your stamina will always get the best of me.” Victor smiled over to him, tossing the dirty tissues behind him as he rolled over on his side. He reached out to caress over Yuri’s now clean stomach, “So I guess, next time you’re going to have to show me how it’s done.” 

The corner of his mouth curled up as he watched Yuri’s expression go from embarrassed to unabashedly wickedly. Victor knew what beast he’d awaken by asking that. But Yuri was just starting to really come down from his high, now was obviously not the time. He rolled onto his side to face Victor and brushed a strand of hair behind the other man’s ear. It felt like he was finally able to look at him with a clear mind since landing in Russia. He was thankful now that yesterday had ended the way it did. The sex probably wouldn’t have been as mind blowing. And as drained as Yuri felt after the act he also felt incredibly full somehow, and relaxed. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as the feeling of Victor’s hand brushing over his cheek lulled him further. 

He heard Victor moan softly and moments later their mouths were pressed together. Victor’s lips were still a bit swollen from his earlier work and Yuri couldn’t help but part his own to suck back on the plump lower lip before going in for a fuller kiss. 

They mutually pulled one another closer, hands wrapping around the backs of heads and taking up fist fulls of hair. Yuri’s leg found it’s way up and over Victor’s who in turn entwined his right back. The lack of space between them and the kiss would have been enough to jump start them for round two, and the idea sent sparks down Yuri’s spine. 

This was exactly what he was afraid of though. One of the top reasons why he told Victor moving in together might not be the best idea. Having a place they could truly be alone in would be absolute trouble with their run away libidos. Ever since the engagement the two of them already had their share of far too intense moments at the onsen. Yuri was very vocal during sex, and had to constantly bite a pillow to keep himself even remotely quiet.

Just now was the first time in a long time he was able to let himself go with Victor. The last being in a hotel after the Grand Prix Finals. And he was pretty sure their room was next to another skaters, because the looks they got from a few people the next day during checkout had been enough to send Yuri running down the road towards the airport sans luggage and taxi.

As the kiss finally broke and they breathed against one another Yuri reopened his eyes. Victor’s warm smile was there to greet him. “Sooo…” he started. “Before I get distracted again…” Yuri raised an eyebrow to him in question. “Well, I had come in here to wake you up, it was past noon and I was hungry, didn’t want to go get lunch without you but…” 

Yuri’s brow furrowed as Victor’s sentence trailed off, “But…?” He was actually a little curious now, if Victor had simply come into the room to wake him for food, what embarrassing thing had he been doing to get the wake that up he got?

Victor grinned, trying to hold back a small laugh. “You must have been extremely horny all night Yuri. I went to bed a couple hours after you and you turned to hug me… hard on. I woke up early this morning to walk and feed Makka… hard on. Then when I came back in you were grinding down into the mattress and moaning.”

“Oh my god.” Yuri immediately groped for the sheet by his side and pulled it over his body and head. “Oh my god.” He groaned in shame. Victor let his laugh finally slip out. “How are you engaged to me?” Yuri cried.

“Yuuri!” Victor sang playfully through his laughter, “You are too cute!” He grabbed him and hugged him tightly, sheets and all. Yuri could only groan again, feeling utterly defeated by himself. “I would have helped you last night but I didn’t want to wake you up. You were absolutely exhausted.” 

Yuri carefully pulled aside some of the sheets so only his glasses shielded eyes were visible. “Thank you…” he pouted and let the sheet snap back to cover him completely. 

It pulled another chuckle from Victor, “Come on, let’s shower, I’m starving now.” He pulled at Yuri’s shoulders. “You can shower alone if that helps.”

“A little.” Yuri peeped from his hiding spot. 

Victor hugged him one last time before getting up, “Ok, I’ll go first, then it’s all yours.”

His weight left the bed after a moment and after hearing the door to the bathroom close Yuri finally decided to sit up, wrapping himself up in the bedding. One of these days he would have the courage to shower with Victor. They honestly never had. But after Yuri’s embarrassing sex shower comment he was pretty sure it was a mission of Victor’s now.

Yuri breathed in deeply, letting his eyes scan the bedroom. Being able to see it during the day was nice. And he was noticing little things he hadn’t before. Like the full length mirror standing near the tall window to his right. And the abstract painting hanging near the door, splashed with different shades of blue. 

As the water in the other room turned on he let his mind wander. And finally, it was a relaxing wander, not one that was riddled with stress and anxiety. Yuri knew thoughts like that came and went in waves for him, so he took this moment to bask in the clear calm his mind was in. 

He pulled the rest of the duvet up and around him. Not because he was cold though. It smelled like Victor and in his freshly relaxed state being surrounded by him or something that smelled like him was all he wanted. Yuri let himself flop over onto Victor’s pillow while pulling the duvet to his face. He felt small in the oversized bed, but strangely safe. He owed so much to Victor, for so many reasons. And now he was going out of his way to shift his entire life around to accommodate Yuri. The idea of someone caring so much, and putting him before anything else made his entire body feel like it was blushing. 

Yuri curled himself up tighter. He swore to himself, that whatever it would take, he’d do his best to settle into his new life and repay Victor’s overwhelming kindness, love and support. That he’d take whatever steps necessary to make him proud and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed their first romp in the sheets! Plenty more where this came from, and I'm working away at chapter 4! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor begins spoiling Yuri now that he's caught up on sleep. Spoil away Victor!!! Oh, but no sex in the bespoke suit room please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters might start coming in slower right now as I'm prepping for Katsucon later this month. A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone for their kudos and comments here and for the likes/shares over on Tumblr. As much as I love writing for myself it's really you guys that keeps me going. <3

Lunch was at another cute cafe within a short driving distance. Once again the day was warm and sunny, with a small breeze that rustled the colored leaves outside the window. A perfect day to get away with just light sweaters in the shade. Even with the late start they got. 

It was really nice to be able to eat again without feeling sick or full after a few bites too. Though his stomach had surely shrank during the last few days. The sandwich and soup he ordered had been too much, and just over the halfway point he had to throw in the towel. 

He spent his time while Victor finished eating by scrolling through some social media on his phone. Yuri hadn’t had the strength to dig it out of his backpack yesterday and had almost forgotten about it in Victor’s post-sex starved rush to run out the door for food. The new plan he had gotten for his phone was helping to make the move a little more smooth. Relying on public or unlocked WiFi was not the way he wanted to go through life here. 

Though he hadn’t posted anything publicly about the move to Russia, certain people already knew what was happening. Phichit for starters, who was someone he spoke to multiple times a week during his packing, especially when things were getting to be too much mentally. He had already posted to Instagram and tweeted about how happy he was to see his best friend taking the “plunge”, as he put it, to move in with Victor. And now his social media accounts where going kind of crazy. The support was oddly overwhelming, and Yuri had to put his phone down after a few minutes. He twisted his mouth to the side, he was not used to this kind of attention. Thanks Phichit…

Yuri looked up to Victor as he spooned some soup into his mouth, his phone was up as he feverishly scrolled through it. The moment he caught Yuri looking at him he put it down. “It’s ok.” Yuri told him. “I don’t mind.” 

Victor just smiled at him. “Tell me if it would be weird,” he started. “I want to take you shopping.” Yuri raised an eyebrow to him. They’ve gone shopping together before, so what was so weird about this? “It’s too weird?”

“No, not at all,” he cocked his head to the side, “But I’m curious as to why you think it’s weird?”

Victor’s eyes darted from side to side. “Nothing in particular.” He forced a smile to his face, “Just didn’t want to assume you’d wanna go shopping your first day here.”

Even for Victor he was acting a tad strange. Yuri shrugged it off, how bad could it be? And even if he was trying to hide something, or surprise him with something, he was used to Victor’s idea of “surprises” by now. They were actually a bit tame by typical standards… sans the public nudity.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind shopping at all.” Yuri smiled. He figured, worst case scenario it would be an easy first semi-full day in St. Petersburg. Sleeping through the morning was not part of his original plan but he certainly needed that time to adjust. 

“Great!” Victor beamed. He dropped his spoon into his nearly empty bowl and grabbed up his phone. “If you’re done, we can go now.”

Like an overly excited puppy he jumped to his feet, stuffing his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans. Yuri glanced across the mess of scraps on their plates, “They take care of that here, come on.” He reached down to pull Yuri up, barely giving him time to snatch up his own phone. 

Just like that they were out the door and making their way back to Victor’s car. The sun had baked it enough that when they got moving Victor rolled down their windows and Yuri sat back to enjoy the extra breeze and view. He could easily admit it was extremely nice to be chauffeured around by Victor. After playing an on-foot tour guide for him for so long it was a great break.

The area they had been in for lunch was on the quieter side. A slightly more residential spot than what they were making their way towards. The streets were quickly filling up with other cars as they turned onto bigger and bigger streets, and the sidewalks were getting crowded with people. “It’s a little touristy here,” he admitted. “Parking might be rough.” Victor mumbled over to him. 

Yuri shrugged again, “This is fine, no rush.” He was enjoying the moment of sitting and doing nothing too much to rush Victor into finding parking. And it did take them a while of circling a few blocks before he found a spot without any restrictions. 

They pulled themselves from the car and began the walk down the side street towards the main strip. Yuri followed Victor around a corner and through the throng of tourists and locals, trying his best to keep up without knocking into anyone. People were in and out of the numerous stores lining the hectic street, carrying shopping bags, taking photos, pulling children along. There was a mix of all kinds of higher end shops; ranging from different women's and men's wear, shoes, jewelry and purses with coffee shops and eateries sprinkled in between. The thought of how expensive some of this merchandise could be got Yuri kind of nervous. He wasn’t a terribly big spender. Once in awhile he would splurge, especially when it was something important. But he was normally fine with being cautious about his spending. 

He found himself nervously running his thumb along the ring he wore on his right hand. Some things were worth the price tag, surely. That thought immediately relaxed him and he looked over at Victor as he led them across a street, making their way further down the boulevard. Victor smiled at Yuri, “It’s not far, another block or so.”

Yuri nodded, “Where are we going?” He felt a little rushed to keep up with the taller man’s excited stride.

“So,” he started. “I was able to get us a reservation at this five star restaurant I’ve been dying to try.” Victor gave Yuri a warm, wide smile over his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Victor, “Dinner, now?” 

“No, no.” He laughed. “Later this week.”

Now he couldn’t help but cock his head to the side, “Then…?” He couldn’t even find the right question to ask.

They came to a stop at the next corner as traffic rolled by. Victor sighed and looked over to him, “Fine, ok I guess I’ll tell you so you don’t freak out and try running out of the door when we get there.” When he saw the ultra confused look spread across Yuri’s face he continued. “The restaurant is extremely upscale, owned by a world class chef. But hear me out.” Yuri wrinkled his brow. “I figured this would be a good time to take you to get fitted for some bespoke suits.”

“Victor-”

“I’m not saying your suits aren’t nice.” He quickly cut Yuri off to try to save face. As the cross light signaled them to move he continued. “I just want to treat you to this ok? The dinner was just an excuse but they will be something nice to have on hand for special occasions, that is, if you’re that worried about using them for regular use.” He trailed off, starting to get concerned by the ever evolving looks Yuri’s face was progressing through.

Yuri knew that Victor was now probably trying to process his thoughts. This was a bit shocking to be honest. Bespoke suits were anything but cheap when you got them from a reputable tailor. And it was difficult to imagine Victor getting anything but top of the line. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a quick reply to this, one that didn’t offend Victor. Yuri didn’t need new suits, he thought the newer ones he got a few months back were just fine. Did Victor not like them? Was he embarrassed to go to this world class chef’s restaurant with Yuri dressed in a basic off the rack suit? 

He stopped himself from spiraling down that path. No, Victor wouldn’t be embarrassed, he helped Yuri pick those suits out. But this was still uncomfortable, mainly price wise. “Custom suits are really expensive, Victor. Are you sure?”

They came to a stop next to a stores’ display window, Victor pulled him gently from the crowd. “I want to do this for you.” he smiled. “Please, I promise once you see a custom fitted suit you’ll never want anything else.”

Again Yuri found himself at a loss of words. But now he found himself looking into the worried face of his lover, and it hurt. Victor was obviously concerned about stepping over any lines and offending Yuri. And when he thought about it, why should Yuri be offended by this? He felt himself nod somewhat stiffly to Victor, and immediately saw his face lighten. “Of course.” He said slowly. 

“Fantastic!” Victor’s smile was back in full force, “I come here for all of my suits, they won’t pressure you to try anything you don’t want. I just want you to promise me one thing ok?” Yuri could only nod this time. “At the very least,” he pleaded, “One suit.”

The fact that Victor was determined to drop a couple thousand on just one high end custom made suit for Yuri filled his stomach with rocks. But this was how he was. This was how they both were. Victor would shower Yuri with these over the top grand gestures and Yuri would wince as he humbly accepted. If he were being honest with himself he always enjoyed it in the end. He’d never had anyone outside of his family show their love in this kind of way. And his first reaction to politely decline or overthink their kindness were hurdles he was learning to get over.

“Ok.” Yuri said, “One suit.”

Yuri found himself being pulled into the store they had been standing in front of. When they stepped inside it looked like any other high end clothing store, except dedicated to both men’s and women’s suits. Everything was cream colored and shiny. The suits on the mannequins that were scattered around on pedestals already looked like they cost a pretty penny. Merchandise wise the store wasn’t overly stuffed with pre-made suits. Like most upscale stores the racks held just enough, and were broken up by shelving and display cases showing off the latest and most trendy accessories and shoes. 

Yuri had judged the store would have been small from the outside but it was cavernous on the inside. And tall. Smack in the middle was a wide marble staircase that led to a second floor that overlooked the first. 

Unlike outside there wasn’t a crush of loud tourists in here carrying and pulling screaming children. The customers who were inside shopping all looked like models, business professionals or spoiled housewives. People whom you could tell just by looking at them could easily afford what they were looking at. Yuri felt out of place as he was led towards a small counter off to the side of the staircase. Opposite where the main check out was.

There was an older man standing behind it, talking to another man with a clipboard and an earpiece. Both were impeccably dressed to match the level of clothing they sold. When the older man looked up to see Victor approaching his face lit up with a warm smile and he immediately came around to embrace him. 

Yuri guessed Victor wasn’t kidding when he said he had all his suits made here, if the friendly greeting was anything to go by. They exchanged a few words before both turning to Yuri. The older man reached his hand out and Yuri greeted him, “Hello Yuri, I am Dmitry,” he beamed from behind a gray mustache. His grip was like steel and Yuri had to keep from grimacing at the strength of it. “I am the manager here. Victor has made an appointment for a custom suit for you.” Dmitry waved the other man from behind the counter. “Our top tailor here, Peter will be helping you today.” Victor had this planned far enough in advance that he made an appointment? Yuri stuttered in his place at the thought. 

To be polite he forced himself to outstretch his hand and greet Peter. He didn’t look much younger than Dmitry but he was very clean cut with slicked back hair. “Good to meet you Yuri. I help Victor when he comes in, I will be taking all your measurements and helping you today.” He opened his arm towards the staircase behind them, “Come, I will explain the process while we get started.”

He nervously nodded while Victor let him follow behind Peter. The three of them made their way up stairs to the landing. The second floor felt a lot warmer decor wise. There was a decent length hallway before them with tall plants down the sides and a plush, ornate cream and white colored carpeting stretching out down the center. On each side were large, round open doorways that led to what looked like separate sitting rooms. As they passed these Yuri couldn’t help but look in. People were sitting on sofas and chairs drinking and talking with someone just out of sight in one room. In another a man showed off the suit he was wearing to a woman, while another smaller woman jotted down notes as he spoke. Similar scenes played out in the others until finally they arrived at an empty room.

The three of them entered. Peter showed them to a light floral patterned sofa, “We will do our initial sample testing, measuring and fittings here.” He showed the face of the clipboard to them, “It is a long list to cover, but I assure you every measurement we take is necessary to get you the perfect suit.” Yuri nodded as he continued. “I will first bring in some sample suits for you to try. Do you have-”

Victor was suddenly cutting him off in Russian. They exchanged words a few times as Yuri sat there looking confused before Peter switched back to English. “I will be back with a few samples then. Would you like anything to-”

Peter was cut off again by Victor who continued in their native tongue. “Of course.” the tailor smiled warmly and turned to leave.

When they were alone Victor apologized, “Sorry, I figured it would be easier to tell him the kinds of fabrics and cuts since I come here often enough. But he will bring a good mix for you to try.” 

Yuri nodded, “That’s fine, I trust your taste when it comes to this.” 

Victor’s smile curled to one side as leaned back on the sofa, draping an arm across the back in Yuri’s direction. “I also asked for a bottle of champagne.” He added nonchalantly then smiled widely as he caught Yuri’s look of bewilderment. Victor shrugged, “It’s free, they give it to me every time I come in.” 

“You do realize they do that so you get liquored up to buy more, don’t you?” Yuri couldn’t help but tease him a little. The entire situation was already over the top, but now champagne? 

“Eh,” Victor shrugged. “I like champagne.” 

Not even five minutes later a tall, thin modelesque looking woman walked in wearing a tight fitting pencil skirt and fitted jacket, carrying a silver tray with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “The eye candy.” Victor turned and winked at Yuri. “She doesn’t speak English, they hire models to sit with you and refill your glasses.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide as he looked between Victor and the model. “This place is too much.”

Victor laughed, causing the woman to startle a little as she tried to place the tray down gently on one of the side tables. “This place knows what they’re doing. The super wealthy, straight business men that come to shop here throw so much money at them.” He crossed his legs and said something to the woman who nodded as she proceeded to open the bottle and pour their drinks. 

She handed each glass to them and took a seat on a plush arm chair near the leftover champagne. Yuri found it a bit embarrassing to clink glasses with Victor or try to have a conversation while she stayed in the room. For all he knew she did understand English, but never showed it, and would be eaves dropping the entire time. Yuri didn’t want to say or do anything too openly. 

But he tried to put her out of his mind as they took their first sip of the Brut liquid. After another tip of his glass Victor turned in his place to look at Yuri, his arm curling up to rest the side of his head on his hand, “You nervous?” he asked quietly.

Yuri stuttered, “N-no.” Why did it sound like he wasn’t talking about being fitted for a suit? 

Victor’s lips curled again as he watched Yuri take a third sip, allowing himself to do the same. “Ok then,” He switched his glass off to his other hand and reached out to hold and guide Yuri’s hand up, “Bottoms up!”

In his surprise Yuri was shocked he didn’t choke on the champagne as it fizzled down his throat. He stared wide eyed at the Russian as he polished off his own glass and held it out to the side. “The quicker you finish it, the quicker she leaves.” He whispered to Yuri with a hint of amusement. They were sitting a bit too close for Yuri’s mind to not wander. Victor’s one leg brushed up against Yuri’s, his arm resettling into position across the sofa’s back. Images with ghosted feelings of that morning played out in Yuri’s head. He tried hard to fight the thought of the way Victor had laid kisses to his ass, the way his lubed up hands had slid over him. The moment he felt a tingle in the base of his spine he snapped himself out of the daze. He couldn’t fantasize like that here without things getting out of hand.

When he refocused he noticed that their glasses had been refilled and the woman was making her way back to her chair. Victor’s hand moved from the sofa to Yuri’s shoulder as he continued to drink, a little slower this time now that he already finished a glass off in less than few minutes. It didn’t stop his fingers from lightly playing with the sweater though. And at even just one glass in he could feel the bubbles tickling at places he didn’t want them to right now, especially not after the flashbacks he just worked on banishing.

Peter was now returning with a rolling rack of suits in various colors and shades. Which was saving Yuri and the bubbles in his stomach from doing anything further to embarrass him. Victor’s hand remained where it was though, casually pulling at the fabric and causing a nervous twitch to go through his body. Yuri took a bigger gulp of champagne. 

“Alright, Yuri,” Peter said, rotating the rack next to a multi panel mirrored nook across the room. “Let’s get you started.” Yuri leaned forward to stand as Peter held out a navy suit towards him. “If you wish to change in the separate room you may.”

Yuri kissed his teeth as he took the suit and headed towards the smaller, more private dressing room. He placed his glass to the small side table and closed the door, then began undressing. It sounded as if Victor and Peter made small talk while Yuri changed, which helped keep his mind busy. There was a fresh white button down provided under the jacket, and a simple black neck tie. Once he was finished dressing himself he took one last look in the mirror in private, becoming pleasantly surprised at how well it already fit.

Another quick sip and he was out.

“Wow! Yuri! You look great!” Victor called from the sofa.

He blushed as Peter guided him over to the carpeted platform placed in the center of the mirrors, “Here, wear these.” Peter stooped down to help slip a pair of black dress shoes onto Yuri’s feet before letting him step up. “This is a structured fit with casual notched lapels.” Peter adjusted the jacket in front, pulling on the single button that Yuri had done and then checking the shoulders. “It is just a little big in the shoulders and arms for you,” he started as Yuri watched him examine the fit. Peter undid the button for him. “Please take a full look.”

Yuri turned from side to side, taking a better look at the suit and how it fit. “What do you think?” Victor asked from his side, taking a small drink from his glass as he looked Yuri up and down.

“Hmmm,” Yuri scrunched his mouth to the side. “I don’t mind the style. But you’re right, the shoulders and arms a little big.” He said to Peter. 

“No worries, the samples are here to help you decide what style you like best and give you an idea of the fabric you might use. We do have a swatch book though, if you are looking for anything in particular.” Peter told him.

Suddenly the back of the jacket was lifted up, “The pants fit nicely.” Victor commented from behind him.

Yuri jumped a bit, and pulled the jacket from him as he blushed. “A basic straight fit.” Peter said. “But I think a more overall fitted suit would be much nice looking.” He smiled.

“I’m not sure about the color either,” Yuri said, trying to keep his mind off of Victor, who was circling him like a hawk. “Maybe black, or grey.”

Victor paused at one mirror, leaning against it, “I agree, Peter do you have a fitted jacket with slim pants in black. Preferably an Italian vent with peaked lapels?” 

Peter immediately grabbed a grey suit from the rack, “Not exactly those specs but close,” He handed it to Yuri. “Please try this one.”

The next twenty minutes followed the same general pattern. They went through different combinations of jackets and pants, with Peter leaving a few times to come back with other pieces to complete a suggestion from Victor. It took a lot longer than Yuri thought it would, but he figured if Victor was going to be spending so much money on one suit he might as well try on as many samples as he could to get an idea of what he really wanted. This was going to be something he’d have for a long time anyway. And Victor would be seeing him in it, where ever he ended up wearing it. He wanted Victor’s reaction to the suit to be even more than his own.

Before he knew it the champagne was gone and he actually felt a bit tipsy from it. The half lunch he had wasn’t enough to pad him from the three or four full glasses of liquor. And by the time they finally hit a combo of suit jacket and pants that Victor seemed pretty excited to see him in Yuri was actually pretty relaxed and having fun.

In fact each suit he had tried on felt better than the last, fit, style and material wise. It probably meant they were only getting more and more expensive. He paused as he looked at himself in the latest suit. There was a warm feeling he got as he turned himself to get a better look, his eyes widening as he caught the silhouette of his ass in the tighter fitting slim pants. _“This is it…”_ he thought to himself. _“How can just simple pants make my ass look this good?”_ Yuri couldn’t help but smile. _“Wow!”_ He adjusted the jacket as he faced front again, surprising himself with the self compliments running through his mind. He somehow looked taller, slimmer, more sophisticated in this suit than any other he’d ever worn.

Yuri was far from narcissistic, at least that’s what he always thought. These days it seemed like every time Victor dressed him though he found himself practically peacocking down the street. Maybe he always had it in him? The idea of being proud of how he looked, and dare he admit it, even a little turned on, was still a little embarrassing. Right now he didn’t mind it much. And whether it was the suit or the champagne talking, he felt like a private show might be in order for this one.

He bit his lip back and grabbed the glass from the side table to finish the last of his drink before stepping back in front of the three mirrors. Yuri let the bubbles send a fresh wave of warmth down to his stomach, using that to talk for him, “Victor can you come here?”

There was a moment of silence that broke the light talking from outside the dressing room. “Is… there anything wrong?” Victor asked, voice still sounding a little muffled.

“Just come in here.” Yuri said impatiently. If he were being honest with himself the images of this morning hadn’t truly let up and were still so fresh in his mind. When he allowed himself to think about it he found himself distracted and distant. He had done a pretty good job of keeping the pervy thoughts at at least arms length until now. But Yuri could still feel his skin tingle every where Victor had kissed him. And it hadn’t been enough. It never was.

He shifted his weight more to one leg, noticing that he had unconsciously crossed his arms lightly while he waited. 

When the door slowly opened Victor poked his head in, “Yuri?” He spied Yuri still standing in front of the mirrors eyeing himself. “Yuuri…” Victor quickly slipped inside and closed the door. Yuri could tell his reaction just by looking at him in the mirror, his face said it all. 

Victor strode up from behind him, his heavy gaze making its way up from Yuri’s ass to lock onto the other mans in the reflection. “This is the one.” Victor cooed quietly into Yuri’s ear as he pressed himself to his back. Yuri slowly arched his back to push his ass against Victor, causing the other man to reach up and grab his elbows in response. Victor held him there unable to break eye contact as they both felt the heat from the morning threatening to return. 

Yuri teased him again by wiggling his hips gently. A wicked grin spread across Victor’s lips. He turned his face into Yuri’s hair, trying hard to hold back from biting onto his ear. “If you wear this,” he started to speak as one hand slid down Yuri’s arm and the other grazed up to his shoulder. “With your hair slicked back…” his voice trailed off, fingers jumping from his shoulder to brush back Yuri’s fringe. Yuri allowed his head to be maneuvered back ever so slightly, bearing his long neck to a more vulnerable position. Victor’s other hand found its way under the jacket and he caressed along the shirt covering his stomach. “I might not let you wear it for long.” The whisper was as soft as the lips now grazing down the edge of his ear.

Yuri swallowed back hard as his fists balled up. He tried to wipe the idea of grabbing Victor and pushing him against the mirror from his mind but it was in vain. Before he knew what he was doing he reached up and back to pull Victor’s mouth down to his neck. His body shook as the mouth willingly opened to take him in, sucking back just enough to cause Yuri to catch his breath before he let anything out.

Sensing Yuri’s building frustration, and his own which was now firmly pressed against an ass cheek, he took his mouth back and leaned away from Yuri’s ear to call out something in Russian. Peter said something quickly back and after a moment's pause Victor grabbed Yuri’s waist and spun him around. 

Their lips immediately found one another's, locking into a deep kiss while Yuri felt the clothing he wore being tugged on. The jacket was pushed open and he felt Victor’s hands pulling on the bottom of the button down. 

Part of Yuri couldn’t believe they were attempting to do this here. The other part of him was getting far too turned on by the idea of possibly doing something like this in public. Yuri pursed his lips as he kissed Victor softly before traveling down to his neck. He grabbed up fist fulls of Victor’s sweater at his ribs and forced him around to push him against the far right mirror. Using Victor’s attempt to balance himself as an opportunity he then slipped his body between the other man’s legs and ground against him.

Victor let out a throaty moan as he let Yuri’s lips and hands wander him. His own still busy pulling Yuri’s shirt free from his pants. As Victor fumbled to undo the buttons from the bottom up Yuri’s crept under the sweater he was holding onto. The older man shuddered as Yuri’s finger danced around his hips and pushed between the mirror and his body to caress the small of his back. Yuri sucked back hard near the bend of Victor’s neck pulling a whimper from him, “Yuri,” his fingers clutched at the parting fabric. There was a moment there where Yuri though he was just going to violently tear open the rest of the shirt. 

But he didn’t. His hands clung to the edges of the shirt, heading rolling back against the mirror as he thrust his hips forward. Yuri moaned against Victor’s throat and pulled his hands back around his hips so they could then move over his abs and up to his chest. The two of them moved against one another as Yuri’s fingers found and pinched at Victor’s nipples. 

The soft flesh quickly hardened with the touch. Victor arched into it, craving more. For Yuri to have his hands on him again was electrifying to the both of them. This morning was amazing, a wake up Yuri would certainly never forget. But after showering he quickly found himself wanting more of it.

He let go of Victor’s neck and moved the sweater up to gain access to his chest. Yuri lightly flickered his tongue over one of the pink nubs while his hands massaged where they held him. Victor gasped, still pulling at Yuri as he cupped his mouth over the sensitive flesh and continued to tease him. 

As Yuri worked his way across to the other nipple Victor finally grabbed onto Yuri’s sides under the shirt, dragging his nails across his ribs. “Nnnn…” Each noise Victor made only drove Yuri crazier. His teeth grazed the nipple before kissing it and then began trailing tiny licks and kisses down his torso while slowly sinking to his knees. 

Yuri’s hands followed behind slower, eventually meeting with the edge of Victor’s jeans at the same time as his lips. His fingers curled over the dark denim and he nuzzled at the firm muscles of his pelvis while kissing him again and again. “Victor,” Yuri breathed out, pawing at the closure of the jeans. 

He wasn’t sure what was coming over him to do this in a public space. He was so hard, so fast, at the thought of doing this here. Victor was no different it seemed. Yuri wanted to relieve him of the pressure. He’d do anything right now to continue to hear those moans, to turn them into panting and crying.

Just when he thought he was almost done getting the button undone Victor’s hands wrapped around his. Yuri looked up as Victor smiled down at him, his sweater still askew, partly bunched and caught under his arms. His back slid the length of the mirror and he let himself down to his knees to join Yuri. Victor brought Yuri’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. 

“Yuri,” he started, thumbs caressing over the tops of the other man’s fingers. “You have no idea how badly I want you like this.” He lowered their hands and pressed in for a soft kiss. Yuri met him with another, before slipping his tongue out across Victor’s bottom lip. He got a hungry kiss in response as Victor’s hands grabbed at Yuri’s sides again, this time much lower. He rubbed teasingly around his waist, kissing him deeper and deeper while pressing his body in closer and closer. 

Yuri was forced into a back bend and just before he thought he was going to lose his balance and crash backwards into the mirror behind him one of Victor’s arms wrapped around him and held him firmly in place. His head safely dropped back allowing Victor’s mouth access to his neck again. “Mmmm!” he whimpered as his waist was squeezed in time with Victor sucking a kiss to Yuri’s neck.

After letting himself have a moment at Yuri’s neck Victor pulled him back to a normal kneeling position, hands and lips hesitant to leave him once they were settled. “Yuri, we can’t do this here.” Victor whined.

“Nnnn, but I want to make you feel good.” Yuri purred, his arms snaking around Victor’s shoulders. He wiggled his hips into Victor’s. “I want to, I don’t care where we are.”

A small chuckle caught in Victor’s throat, “Yuri, this is… unexpected.” He smiled, looking into the lust filled dark brown eyes. “I like it a lot, but…”

“But…” Yuri echoed. 

“We really can’t here.” Victor steeled himself. Yuri put on dramatic and full pout, making Victor’s brow furrow. “Don’t do that, you know I’m weak to that bottom lip.” He smirked, pulling a smile from Yuri as they kissed. 

Yuri knew he was probably being too bold here, and as much as he was thinking with his dick right now he also understood this wasn’t the place. “Promise me one thing though?” Victor asked. Yuri nodded, rubbing his nose against Victor’s cheek. He didn’t want to pull apart from him, any touch he could get was enough. “This… public kick you seem to be on. Fire it back up tomorrow night, please?”

“Tomorrow?” There was no way Yuri was waiting until tomorrow night to get his next round with Victor. 

“Hmmm,” Victor looked like he was toying with the idea of kissing him again, “Tomorrow night might be a good night to explore this voyeuristic side you’ve suddenly developed.”

“Oh,” Yuri said. “I can still seduce you tonight though?”

Victor laughed, “Of course.” He finally let go of Yuri’s waist, tugging at the shirt but this time to help adjust it before starting to button it shut. “I would have taken you up on your offer right now… except I only asked Peter to get some painkillers for you, I said you had a headache from drinking too fast.” 

Yuri grimaced, “I’m not that much of a lightweight!” Victor only stared blankly at him for a moment before Yuri winced, “Ok well maybe a little… but four glasses of champagne does not a drunk Yuri make… just horny.” A sly smile grew on his face.

Victor grabbed Yuri into a tight hug and laughed more. “I very much enjoy this Eros side of you.” Yuri wrapped his arms further around him and they held the embrace for a moment, “Trust me when I say how badly I wanted to take you up on your offer just now.” The whisper was low, almost getting lost in the muffled talking coming through the room from the hallway. He turned his face to kiss Yuri’s cheek. “Come on, he’ll be back any minute now.”

Yuri resigned to the fact he wasn’t going to be able to get his way right now. But he was learning something new about himself at least. As they stood to fix themselves they heard Peter re-enter the room and address Victor in Russian. Yuri tried to hold back a smile, thinking about where he could have had Victor at this point. The idea of pleasuring him in public was never something he had thought a lot about, but he had had fleeting fantasies of it. 

Now that he knew Victor would be willing to try it, someplace he didn’t spend a lot of time and money on a regular basis, Yuri couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a horrible suit fetish so you'll probably see a lot of suit talk pop up in later chapters too. I also used to write a disturbing amount of public sex in my older fanfic days... so this will not be the end of that. By a long shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I was able to get this done for the week. I was worried with all the sewing, gym and pole classes that it wouldn't. But it turns out when you write about Victor being extra AF in a porn store it just kinda writes itself. HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos, AND sent me messages on Tumblr! For real guys, you have no idea how much the comments and messages make my day and fuel me to keep writing this. I love you all! (Serious note you had me gushing on my public twitter and I got a LOT of raised eyebrows from my followers about this, hahaha! XD)

Surprisingly the sun was still out when they finally exited the store, albeit in a deep setting position now. Yuri had barely gotten through that last showing, measurement and fabric swatch picking. Victor remained close to him, eyes searing into his skin during the moments he couldn’t brush against him. He desperately craved anything from Victor at this point. He also knew any casual touch from the man risked sending him to his knees again. There was still so much he wanted and needed.

Besides his lust trying to run away with him the afternoon had been very nice. He knew he should have just trusted Victor from the beginning because the fitting was not bad at all. And seeing just the samples on him proved to be a huge difference from his off the rack suits. They had to wait two days to go back for the first fitting, mainly because the appointment was so late in the day. And after any adjustments were made from that visit it would be ready in the next day. So Yuri would have his very first… extremely expensive… bespoke suit in plenty of time for the fancy dinner Victor had planned. 

He had tried his best to not be nosey while Victor paid what was only supposed to be the deposit. But it was hard to ignore and then forget a number floating in the mid $3,000’s. Yuri honestly had no idea how to handle a gift like that. Besides buying something of comparable pricing the only thing he could think of was massive amounts of blow jobs and sex.

Who was he kidding though? Massive amounts of blow jobs and sex were already 2nd to “Gold Medal” on his “things to give Victor to repay him for basically everything” list. 

They hadn’t been walking for very long, before Victor nudged Yuri’s arm and asked, “There are a few other places I wanna hit in the area and then maybe dinner. Any suggestions?”

“Hmmm,” Yuri paused to think for a moment, nothing really specific coming to mind. “I don’t mind anything, how about a favorite place of yours?” 

Victor looked as if he had too many options listing out in his mind. “Sit down or street food?”

The question caught Yuri off guard. After spending most of his waking hours trying on suits though he kind of wanted something very casual. “Street?”

“You sure?” It seemed like this was the option Victor didn’t want him to pick, but he was still sure. 

While he felt much more rested today the suit fitting took a lot out of him. There would be plenty of time for much nicer dinners later. “I’m sure.” He smiled.

They made random conversation about stores they passed. Continuing to walk and eventually making their way past the street they had parked on and further down.

Despite the fact it was getting later in the day the crowd hadn’t really thinned out much. Victor pointed out a few landmarks along the way also noting that because of the shopping and restaurants this street never truly went to sleep. Apparently the place he wanted to take him for dinner was a few blocks down near a stretch of park. 

They eventually made their way into an athletics store. In his rush to prepare for Yuri’s move he had forgotten to order a new pair of skating gloves and figured this would be easiest now. They only had a little over a week left before training needed to start. They’d put off a lot in the rush of recent events. Yuri refused to let him buy any training gear for him, despite Victor’s constant barrage of questions about it. The suit had been enough for the day, hell, for the rest of the year. 

Yuri knew he’d never be able to escape Victor’s constant gift buying though. If he kept it up at this pace Yuri feared he was going to turn into a spoiled brat.

Just a block down and Victor wanted to make the ‘last stop of the day’.

When they started walking by an unusually bright window display with mannequins wearing extremely sexy lingerie Yuri said a quick prayer to himself. _“Please, for the love of my fucking sanity Victor do not let this be the stop.”_

Just as he finished his prayer Victor did what he feared he’d do and turned into the stores front entrance. Yuri was literally glued to the sidewalk outside as Victor almost vanished across the threshold. He was barely able to bring himself to blink. The outrageous neon “XXX” signs next to and above the door giving him tunnel vision.

But Victor poked his head back outside into the late afternoon sun, “Yuuri?” He asked. “Why are you still outside?”

Yuri swallowed. To be honest he had never actually entered an adult store before, and the idea of his ‘first time’ being with Victor was nerve wracking. Why was he even going in there? For porn would be weird. He figured maybe the cable channel he stumbled across didn’t float his boat. But he himself was never a person that needed porn to spice anything up.

And toys? Not that Yuri was against them, but he had never really used them before. When he masturbated he was just enough for himself. Whether it was his dry or lubed up hand or his own fingers prodding himself. Toys weren’t necessarily something he needed. But maybe they could be exciting…?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Victor grabbed his upper arm and pulled him inside, “Honestly you make it worse for yourself when you stand outside like that,” he started. 

When Yuri was pulled through the doorway he had to find himself to catch his breath. Victor had been talking to him, but he had barely heard a word he said, “....Yuri, it’s ok right?” 

He shook his head as Victor pulled him further into the store, “Hmmm… what?”

“Last stop, I promise, is it ok… that it’s here?” Victor’s voice ran clear through his mind.

But still, Yuri had to stop himself from slamming on his breaks in the front of the store. The buzz from the champagne was long gone and his anxiety started to creep back in after almost being forcibly pulled into the adult store. “I ummm…?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been in an adult shop before?” Victor asked as he continued to drag him further in. When he saw the hesitation on Yuri’s face, staring at the porn DVDs as they passed, Victor couldn’t help but grin with amusement. He let go of the grip he had on Yuri’s arm and instead locked their elbows together. “I’ve never been into this one, but I pass it once in awhile.” Victor admitted. 

“Well,” Yuri started, getting a little curious now. “Saying you’ve never been in this particular one doesn’t mean you’ve never been in one before right?” Victor nodded as a sly smile curled his lips, as if to urge Yuri to go on. Over the last few months Yuri’s shyness had, in fact, started to melt away more than usual. Questions he would normally never in a million years think to ask him usually came out without much problem. Of course he was feeling a bit shy now. Not only was this his first time in an adult store, but it was with Victor. “Did you ever buy anything from a place like this?”

Victor’s smile was unrelenting, “Let’s play a game.” He stopped them in a cross section of the store. DVDs to one side, toys and lingerie on the other. Yuri raised an eyebrow, this wasn’t going to be good. Their arms unhooked and Victor looked around the store, besides just two other males shopping very discreetly and the cashier zoned out on his phone they were virtually alone. “If you can pick out what you think I’ve bought in the past, and depending on what that item is, then you can either use it on me, make me wear it for you, or make me watch it…” He whispered, smirking to himself, taking a moment to think. “To spice things up, that last one I can’t touch myself to while watching until you say I can.”

If it were possible for Yuri to turn to liquid with the heat of his embarrassment he would, right then, right there. He felt his entire face, neck and ears blush scarlet and he cursed the weather for being so warm because he wished he had a hat or hood to pull over his head right now. Turning and running wasn’t an option, how hilariously far would he get in a country whose language he didn’t speak?

He watched Victor bite back his bottom lip. Normally he would playfully laugh at Yuri’s blushing, but there was barely even a trace of a smile now. What beast had he unleashed in that dressing room? He began to stutter, unsure how to reply, his mind had gone totally blank.

“Yuuri,” Victor purred. That wasn’t helping. He leaned in, still keeping a safe distance, and whispered just loud enough to them to hear over the horrible music playing in the store. “Five tries, take your best shot.”

Yuri clenched and unclenched his fists, palms noticeably sweaty. He swallowed hard before finally finding the strength to speak, “Ok, game on.” 

It brought the sly smile back to Victor’s face, who finally stepped back and off to the side, letting Yuri have free reign to scan the store and make his first move. Yuri took a moment to think before he slowly started making his way around the store. 

When he really thought about it Victor had never specifically talked about any stuff like this, nor did he ever really talk about the kinds of kinks or fetishes he might have. He just always seemed to be really into anything that Yuri was doing, or somehow ended up doing. Yuri could be doing the dishes and Victor would get turned on, didn’t really mean that the man had a dish washing fetish. And when it came to actual sexual acts they just kind of went with whatever felt good.

He always seemed prepared to help move that pleasure along and assure it went smoothly… Victor followed behind him as he made his way past a display of more varieties of lube than Yuri would know what to do with. In fact lube seemed like a natural pick. Victor always seemed to have it, he even had it with him in Japan. He reached out for a generic basic lube and turned to show it to Victor.

“Oh, Yuri…” Victor kissed his teeth to hold back a laugh. “Nice try, but I actually order mine online.” He crossed his arms and watched as Yuri put it back. “One down, four more tries to go.”

Yuri sighed out, “You’re impossible.” 

“Hmmm,” Victor nudged him to keep moving. “Come on, I’m interested to see what you pick next.” 

If the blush from earlier had subsided at all it didn’t feel like it. This was embarrassing for the most part. He was thankful that anyone who was in the store was occupied with their own browsing. And that the terrible music, which sounded as if it was ripped from a cheap porno, playing throughout the store drowned out most of their conversation.

He made his way towards the side of the store lined with DVD racks. It was a tad strange to see how many there were and he couldn’t help but try to make light of the somewhat strange situation he found himself in. “You would figure with the internet they would just stop producing DVDs and have just downloads available.”

It pulled a small throaty chuckle from Victor, “If you’re trying to get me to slip a hint I’m not doing it.”

Yuri turned, “How was that asking for a hint?” he looked at him sideways as Victor held back any more laughter.

“Well if I agree with you, you might think I don’t buy these.” He was being so impossible right now that Yuri couldn’t help but shake his head with half a smile. 

What else would there be to do at this point but take a chance on the DVDs? He glanced them over while walking a few of the small isles. Literally every kind of porn he could imagine, and then some, lined the metal racks. Straight, interracial, lesbian, milfs, bondage, college hunks, movie and TV show parodies. Most of them just looked hilarious to Yuri. Nothing he could watch without laughing through the majority of it. He’d only watched maybe a handful of porn, and it was never all the way through. Mainly just to quickly get off and move on. 

And despite not being interested in women some of them had actually been straight porn. He paused to pick one up off the shelves, flipping it over to see the back. Victor had never been too open about any past relationships he’d been in, and Yuri knew well that that was always a person’s private past. For all he knew he’d had girlfriends before, or maybe he was like Yuri and when he need to get off it didn’t matter too much what kind of porn it was. “If I pick a DVD does the type matter?”

Hopefully that wasn’t asking for too much of a hint, but he could easily blow the last four guesses on DVDs, so he might as well just ask. Victor paused for a moment to consider it and eventually said yes. Well that should hopefully help narrow down the choices he had to make. If he used just one guess on DVDs for now, he wanted to make it count.

He put back the one he was looking at. The thought that the cable channel probably broadcasted mostly straight stuff was enough to cancel that choice out. Why would he buy a DVD of it then? Yuri turned down another isle, sandwiching both of them between a wall of lesbian and gay flicks. 

Victor moved in uncomfortably close, watching Yuri as he reached out for one with two fairly good looking guys on the cover. He couldn’t even turn to look at Victor as he held it up. To his surprise Victor grabbed it, “Herculean Hotties… hmmmm…” Yuri wanted to crawl under the itty bitty space between the floor and the racks- if it would have been possible. “Looks fun, but no.” He finally said, placing the DVD back on the shelf. “Two down, three to go.”

Yuri was a bit let down by that. It would have been nice to watch Victor squirm in frustration while watching porn. But he did say the type mattered. If he didn’t guess correctly before his fifth attempt he’d come back for the straight porn he had looked at.

Now he had to get creative. He slowly lead them out of the DVD section and towards the other side of the store. His eyes swept the room, catching on some cheesy lingerie towards the far corner. Victor was so into clothing, would he really have bought something trashy like this at an adult store? It was hard to put it past him.

As he approached the area there were far more choices than he thought there would be. Right away he counted out any of the women’s stuff. He was pretty sure that was a direction Victor wouldn’t go in. Of course it was hard to say for sure. Even if it wasn’t something he was into now didn’t mean he couldn’t be eventually. Yuri was only just starting to discover his interest in voyeurism it seemed. So anything was possible.

Until then though, this would do. He laughed a bit, unable to hold it back. This item was hilarious, but he could somehow see Victor buying a thing like this, jokingly, at the coaxing of someone like Chris. 

Yuri could barely get the package of the strappy, impossibly tiny, pleather mens novelty thong off the hang bar before Victor pushed them back on. “Just because that’s so ridiculous I’m counting it as a guess. Three down, two to go.”

He couldn’t help but grin over to Victor, “I’m sensing some animosity towards that thong. What if I liked it though?” Yuri teasingly narrowed his eyes to the other man.

Victor shook his head, “They’re just gaudy.” He stuck his nose in the air. “If I’m going to wear anything like that it’ll be designer.” Yuri caught the wink at the end and definitely felt his blush returning. 

That meant that if he kept his decision to go back for another porno the toys were his last option. And what options they were. He moved into the section, growing incredibly indecisive now as he looked over everything that was available. 

He was met with a staggering amount of dildos, anal plugs, beads, masturbater cups, nipple clamps and more. Considering how Victor could be, almost none of these were easily ruled out. Yuri also found himself finally getting distracted by the idea of one of these being it, and using it on Victor. Just like the idea of watching him whimpering and begging to be touched while suffering through a porno, he kinda liked the idea of using some of these toys on him too. 

Yuri had to pull himself from his thoughts to try to pick something. In his dazed state he reached out to grab a vibrating masturbater cup. Blinded by the idea of how it would feel to fuck him while he was worked with the slick silicone. This choice ended up being more what he wanted to use on Victor, rather than what he thought he’d bought for himself. And when he turned to the side to see Victor’s look of utter thirst he almost thought he had chosen right. 

“Mmm, I do like the way you think for this one.” He cooed. “Wrong guess, but… I wouldn’t mind buying this now.” Yuri felt the tingle in the base of his spine stir in full force again as Victor reached out for the package, he didn’t place it back on the shelf. “Four wrong, only one guess left.”

He sucked in as much air as he could, breathing out slowly to try to steady himself. The quick clearing of his mind with the deep breath made him realize something, and he just had to ask before he strode over to the porn one last time. “What happens if I get all five wrong?”

The grin that spread across Victor’s face was fucking wicked. It almost frightened Yuri.

“I get to pick something, to use on you… or make you wear… or make you watch…” He paused. “You’re not done guessing though so this doesn’t count.” He tucked the toy under his arm. 

Yuri could feel the blood in his body struggle to decide in which direction it should flow. Back up to his face or down to his groin. The thought of the roles reversing were just as exciting. And Victor was creative. There was no way he wouldn’t end up thoroughly enjoying whatever Victor chose. 

That made his mind up then. It didn’t matter if the last pick was wrong or right. Yuri obviously wasn’t losing this game either way. He strode back to the DVD racks and picked up the first porn he could reach and showed it to Victor who still stood among the toys.

His face changed to something more playful as he shook his head. “Nope.” 

Yuri, resigned to his oh-so horrible fate of losing the game stood there trying to look sad but couldn’t help but smile. “Ok, I lost.” He walked back over to Victor. “Will you tell me what you have bought though?”

Victor thought about it for a quick moment, “No. I think I’ll let you keep guessing on your own time.” he beamed.

The Japanese man shook his head in amusement. Of course…

“So, this will be a surprise too.” He continued.

“W-what?” Yuri stuttered. 

“Wait outside.” Victor ordered.

Yuri rolled his eyes at Victor, “Yes, sir.”

They exchanged goofy smiles before Victor stuck his tongue out and gently started pushing him towards the door. He shuffled his way out of the store to leave Victor to shop for his “prize”. As he let himself ponder the choices he had left for Victor he still felt at a loss for a solid notion of what he could have bought in the past. 

His eagerness for the sex aid Yuri had picked up could have meant two things. One: Victor had used toys in the past and enjoyed them enough to want to buy another. Or two: he’d never used one but was curious and used Yuri’s pick as a good excuse to get one anyway. He could have just lied and feigned embarrassment and said yes if he wanted it so bad. 

Well that was one really nice thing to learn at least; Victor was honest. Even when it came to a silly little porn store game.

Yuri leaned against the corner of the stone facade next door, not wanting to loiter outside an adult shop for too long. He was already getting a few strange looks from passers-by. 

The last of the light painted it’s way across the sky. A beautiful faded blue with just a tint of yellow. He had a better view of it at this part of the boulevard now. Further up where they came from the buildings were higher, but down here not so much. And the park a block away allowed the city to open up and breathe a little. 

Speaking of breathing. There was an incredible smell coming from the cluster of food trucks across the street at the park. He couldn’t help but salivate as he inhaled the greasy, fatty scent that was starting to really hit him in the cooling air. While he tried his best to remain on a healthy diet in the off season Yuri was no stranger to his love of comfort foods. After the small lunch and champagne mixed with plenty of stress and a lot of sexual frustration he was finally starting to feel the pangs of hunger.

He killed the time waiting for Victor by people watching. But it wasn’t long until he emerged, an unassuming black bag joining the one he had been carrying from the athletic store. Victor wore a very dirty grin as he joined Yuri, “Hungry?”

Yuri knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk Victor into showing him what he bought. He even went the extra step to tie the bag shut. “Yeah,” his stomach rumbled. 

“Ok come on.” Victor started in the direction of the park, “I know they’re just food trucks but trust me, they’re good. The one that makes pirozhki is pretty famous. Lunch time around here is impossible to get any.” 

The two men crossed at the corner, “Sounds good to me, everything smells delicious to be honest.” 

Victor gave Yuri a warm smile as they made it to the side of the street the trucks and park were on. “I’m happy to see you have your appetite back then. I was getting worried yesterday.”

A bit of shyness from earlier crept over Yuri as they walked side by side. He looked down at the sidewalk, kicking a small pebble. “I’m ok now.” He wasn’t going to say it openly, but thanks to Victor this was by far the quickest recovery he was going through from one of the worst anxiety ridden and stressed induced moments in his life. That move had almost killed him, he was sure of it.

He was being careful, but not so careful that Yuri felt neglected in other areas. In the beginning of their relationship Victor was always hesitant to touch Yuri or physically comfort him when he happened to be riding one of his waves. Yuri hadn’t exactly made it easy though. He had a bad habit of closing himself off, hiding away and refusing help.

The first time he finally caved to really letting Victor console him he had simply held him for so long that they fell asleep together on Yuri’s small twin sized bed back in Japan. Neither of them were exactly good at consoling the other in down times, especially when it came to actually saying something comforting. But the silent embrace that time was more than enough. Yuri had woken up with his face nuzzled into the crook of Victor’s neck and shoulder, completely forgetting why he had been upset in the first place.

Since then all Yuri ever wanted when he felt himself slipping was to just be near Victor. It was probably why he took the month apart from him so hard.

They came to a stop behind a small line at the pirozhki truck, Victor asking him what he wanted. “Whatever you like is fine.”

Victor nodded and they stood in silence as they waited. A few minutes later Victor placed their order, paid and was being handed a bag with four fresh pastries inside. “Come on, they’ve got nice places in the park to sit.” 

Yuri was pulled into the park in the same manner he was into the adult store. At least now Yuri’s heart wasn’t threatening to beat its way out of his chest. Instead he was smiling.

They made their way down a path that took them pretty deep into the park. The lamps lining it had long since turned on. When they reached an area near a playground that still had families nearby watching their children Victor looked around. He brought them over to some empty cement chess tables with matching benches. 

The bench nearest to them, which had obviously been made with enough comfort in mind for one person, was quickly straddled by Victor. But when Yuri went to try to take the other one he was gently tugged on and resigned to taking the leftover space of where victor sat. 

Victor tossed the bags over the built in chess board and tore open the side the paper bag that held the pirozhki. “Let’s see,” he unpiled them. “These two are meat, rice, onions and mushroom. And these two are a vegetable mix. My two favorite.” he stated, grabbing up one of the meat ones. 

Yuri dove right in, grabbing up the other meat one and taking the first bite. The smell alone was amazing, filling the cool evening air in their immediate area, but the taste was mind blowing. Despite the still hot temperature of the fresh food Yuri found himself devouring it. He got half way down before a muffled laugh came from Victor, who chewed enough to swallow and then ask, “You like it?” 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Love it!” He had pirozhki before, but there was something different about these. The flavor seemed to be so much more bold. If he had had the appetite during the move he surely would have been eating any greasy, hot, delicious junk food he could have gotten his hands on. But he hadn’t, so he didn’t. These incredibly hearty pirozhki were exactly what his run down body was craving. He inhaled the first one before Victor could even finish his own, and grabbed a vegetable one right away to start on it. 

As he started to feel himself slow half way through the second helping he looked up to watch the last of the kids on the playground. Their mothers either still too busy chatting with one another or calling kids in to start heading home for a late-ish dinner. The warm amber light from the lamps was starting to claim its territory for the night. Oddly enough there were still a decent amount of people walking through the park, and a fairly boisterous group of older men playing chess at a table a little ways off. 

Victor started on the last pastry, taking notice of Yuri’s standstill at the halfway mark, “Getting full?”

His voice pulled Yuri back in, “Oh, no, I think I can finish this.” Despite the fact that he was starting to feel full he did get through the rest, eventually slumping over onto the table after wiping his hands on a napkin that Victor pulled out. “Mmmm, bed time.”

“You should help me walk Makka when we get back, work off some of the food coma.” Victor said between mouthfuls.

Yuri nodded against his arm, “Sure, I don’t mind.” Helping him walk Makka was the least he could do after today. Besides, he did want to work off the food coma, there was still the matter of the ever present bubbling heat in him that he wanted to abate. Even if it was just for the moment. He was glad Victor had wanted to take him out today though, and apparently tomorrow. If he hadn’t of made plans Yuri would have surely found some way to keep him in bed, and if not bed, anyplace else he could have him. 

Victor grabbed up a napkin and cleaned his hands before Yuri found arms slipping around him and pulling him up. He helped scoot himself around so his ass slid in between Victors open legs as he lay his head back against the shoulder provided him. Victor squeezed his legs and arms into Yuri, fingers playfully teasing him as he poked at his fully belly through the sweater. It pulled a laugh from Yuri who had to grab Victor’s hands to stop him, “I ate too much.” he whined. 

He felt Victor nuzzle into the side of his head, “It’s ok,” the sneaky bastard found his hands free again long enough to grab at Yuri’s stomach and squeeze it jokingly. 

“Noooo!!’ Yuri cried quietly, grabbing Victor’s hands again but this time jamming them under his upper arms- along with his own, to try to stop him from teasing any further. But Yuri hadn’t thought that move through. And the moment he thought he was safe Victor started to tickle at his sides while firmly holding him to his chest. Luckily for him the moment he burst out into obnoxious laughter the group of older men broke out in cheers and laughter of their own. “V-Victor!” Yuri’s laughter and twitching only made the other man start to laugh too. He kicked and squirmed his lower half, the muscles around his full stomach started to burn as Victor kept up his relentless assault on Yuri’s ribs. “Sst-stoopp!” Yuri gasped between laughter.

Finally Victor ceased, but continued to hold him while poor Yuri caught his breath. “Mmm,” The vibration from Victor’s hum tickled Yuri in another way and he sighed, letting himself melt against the other man. 

Yuri pushed his glasses back up his nose as he tilted his chin up to look back at Victor. “You wanna head back now?” he asked. As nice as it was to be nestled into Victor like this he’d much rather it be some place private now. It had been a surprisingly long day.

“Yeah I guess so,” He brushed his nose into Yuri’s hair while kissing his temple, “Makka is gonna be upset with us.” Victor leaned his weight onto Yuri, rubbing his hands across his stomach again, this time minus any teasing. He was so warm. Yuri hated that he suggested that they get up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had to cut it short before the really fun stuff and save it for the next chapter. Trust, Yuri is done playing around right now. ;P Any kudos, comments and Tumblr messages will make me squee with joy! 8P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's a good boy? Who's a bad boy? Who's a very bad boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 6 took me a while to write, so sorry! Also, I only had one attempt to edit during a car ride, so I apologize for any errors! Again, huge thank you to all the comments and kudos and Tumblr messages! I would not normally have such drive to get chapters out this fast if it weren't for you all. ;P

When they were finally home and had Makka walked and fed Yuri felt like he was exiting the food coma that had threatened earlier. The excitement from earlier and thoughts of this morning had been on constant loop in his head since they got back in the car. They weren’t overwhelming like when they were out, but kept him in a dreamy like state. It seemed as if every move, every word or sound from Victor kept him in that daze. But again, it wasn’t blinding, just warm.

Yuri felt bad that Makka had been cooped up alone all day. It was different in Japan. There was always someone around at the onsen to take care of him or play with him when he wasn’t napping all over Yuri or Victor’s beds. So when they got back from the walk Yuri graciously killed some time while Victor took care of a few things by playing with the poodle. He had a lot of energy which was to be assumed since he probably spent the entire afternoon sleeping. 

They played tug with one of the dogs rope toys, every now and then when Yuri let him have it Makka would viciously whip the rope back and forth before dropping it. He would look at Yuri and bark, as if to say “Again!” and they’d do it all over. 

After the fifth time though Makka tossed the rope clear across the condo, smacking it into a houseplant that rested on a small table near the kitchen. “Makka..!” Yuri chased after the dog as he went barreling towards the direction, trying to stop him from sending the potted plant crashing to the floor. Luckily the dog seemed to know better, and the rope that was caught up over the plant, well within reach, was still there. Nothing had been knocked over or broken. 

Yuri picked the toy up but as he did he noticed a door he hadn’t seen before. He knew he was out of it yesterday, but he didn’t remember Victor showing him this room, or even mentioning another room. He reached out for the door knob, at the same time Makka started tugging at the rope in his other hand. It didn’t turn though, it was locked for some reason. Yuri thought it was curious, but Victor was allowed his privacy. To not even mention it though?

“Oh, Yuri,” he startled as Victor came walking out of the bedroom, dropping the rope to let Makka run off with it. “Ah, sorry about this.” He motioned towards the door. “Honestly I forget this is here sometimes.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow to him as Victor turned to dig into a kitchen drawer, “How do you forget an entire room?” He blinked.

Victor shrugged as he pulled out a basic silver key, “I never use it, and I have to keep it locked to keep the door closed. Something is off with the frame, too lazy to get it fixed.” He came over and stuck the key in. “Makka pushes the door open and I don’t want him getting hurt in here.” Victor turned the key and swung open the door.

It was a small personal gym. “Victor,” Yuri started, shooting him a questioning look. “How do you forget an entire gym in your condo?”  
Again Victor just shrugged, showing Yuri inside. “I don’t use it really. Working out alone can be boring, so I use the gym near the rink that everyone else goes to.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but scoff as he stepped into the room and looked at the free weights against the far wall and the assisted weight bench with an array of plates hanging off the sides that took up a good part of the room. There was an extra barbell minus the plates propped up in the corner and treadmill. “How do you not use this? I would have killed for a private gym to work out in!” He turned and caught sight of them in a wide full length mirror attached to the wall. It didn’t cover the entire length, but it was enough to be able to check form while working out. Yuri groaned, “You make my head hurt sometimes.”

Victor laughed, for once looking unsure of how to respond. “Well, if you want we can start using it again.” He held the key up, “It’s the only one in the drawer, we have to keep it locked though so Makka doesn’t barge in.” 

Yuri nodded, “It would be nice, especially if we’re pressed for time.” He rocked his heels on the black padding that covered a good part of the wooden floors. They looked almost new, in fact everything looked almost new, aside from the slight wear down the center belt on the treadmill. Yuri hoped they could put it to use, he really wasn’t too fond of working out in public. It got annoying when he would have to wait to use a machine. And it was embarrassing when he was starting off the season and was a bit weaker in some areas. 

“Hmmm…” his attention was pulled back to Victor who was busy opening and closing the door. He tried closing it and it popped open. He closed it again. It popped open again. Yuri couldn’t help but stifle a giggle. “I swear to God, this friggen door…” he mumbled, the door refusing to cooperate with him. His frustration with it built to the point where he finally slammed both palms onto the door, pushed it shut and held it for a moment. When he removed his hands it stayed closed for about two seconds. Victor let out a string of curses in Russian before violently pushing the door closed again.

Yuri couldn’t help himself now, watching Victor fight with the door was just a bit too funny to him. The chuckle just came out, and kept coming out as Victor stared at him over his shoulder, still holding the door shut after another failed attempt. “I’m glad you find my home repair woes so amusing.” The small curl of his lip let Yuri know he at least wasn’t too upset about him laughing.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of cute to see you struggle like that.” Yuri tried to force his face straight, but one look at Victor as he lost another round with the stubborn door and it was all over.

Victor gave up, shaking his head as he stepped away from the ajar door. 

It caught Yuri off guard when he calmed down enough again to see him standing there smiling. He hastily stuttered out an apology, “Uh, s-sorry…”

“No,” Victor said, reaching out for Yuri’s hand, “I enjoy your laugh. I’d rather hear that from you than anything.” 

The statement brought a rosy blush to Yuri’s cheeks. Why did he have to say things like that? Victor’s hand was warm. Yuri found himself watching as he laced his fingers with Victor’s. The touch was just enough to get him feeling bold enough. And all it took were a few mental reminders of all the events earlier that day for Yuri to find himself walking Victor backwards. 

Victor’s back hit the door and the now all too familiar thud of it against the frame brought Yuri’s eyes up to his. He bit his bottom lip, a little nervous to go in for a kiss. 

“Although,” Victor began, voice deep and low as Yuri continued to push into him. “I can think of a few other things I really enjoy hearing from you.” His free hand caressed around Yuri’s hip and came to press on the small of his back, encouraging Yuri’s body to move in closer. 

Any reply Yuri could have had got caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, his eye gaze traveling across Victor’s parted lips. This kiss this time didn’t start off as hungry as in the dressing room. It was soft and plush. The urgency of private time didn’t come into play. Neither did the extra push from the champagne. 

Yuri’s tongue danced out to meet Victor’s. That wet velvet touch would always make Yuri weak. He grabbed onto Victor’s waist as he tilted his head enough to deepen the kiss. 

Victor’s fingers crawled up the bottom of Yuri’s sweater, spreading across the warmth of his lower back and traveling up his spine. The action caused Yuri to shiver as the cool of the room hit his skin. He whimpered against the sensation of Victor trying to sway his hips into Yuri’s. Despite the slightly colder temperature of the previously closed off room their bodies were having no trouble radiating heat where it counted. 

The sparks between them drove the kiss to change course. Feelings from earlier were starting to push through and take over. He sucked back at Victor’s bottom lip, clutching to the other man’s sides. It was all Yuri could do to keep himself in control of his legs as Victor fought to reclaim Yuri’s mouth. A sloppy bite to his lower lip was all Victor needed. He used the gasp to his advantage, pulling Yuri back in for another kiss, their tongues brushing against the others over and over. 

Yuri’s hands found their way up Victor’s body and into his hair. He tugged gently, feeding off the deep muffled moan that was released into his own mouth. Victor helped Yuri to rock his hips, grabbing up handfuls of his ass. The motion was pure torture through their jeans. Yuri cursed himself for not changing into something more comfortable when they got home from walking Makka.

Just when he thought he had been teased enough Victor slowly broke the kiss, unable to stop himself from sucking back on Yuri’s bottom lip one last time. In one fluid motion Victor bent his knees enough to pull Yuri up off his feet. He didn’t even take the time to try to steady himself, and right as Yuri was able to wrap his legs around Victor’s body he found his own back pushed against the mirror on the wall next to them. 

Yuri’s arms and legs squeezed around Victor’s body while he let him devour his neck. Victor kissed and sucked his way up as Yuri gladly tilted his head back against the cold mirror. “Nnnn,” he moaned as Victor paused to suck a deep rosy bruise to the side of Yuri’s neck, just under the curve of his jaw. 

The commotion must have been louder than they thought, that or the whimpers and moans they were pulling from one another were cause for concern. Because there was a sudden weight on Yuri’s left thigh and a curious bark and nose nudged heavily under Victor’s straining arm that read, “Stop hurting him!” 

Makka barked again as the two men huffed down at him in frustration. He push his nose back under Victor’s arm and pushed up, refusing to move as he pawed at Yuri’s leg and barked. It was a similar move they’d gotten from the dog before. Not malicious, more curious or worried as to what they were doing. Yuri always found it endearing though, as annoying as it could be to be interrupted. 

Unfortunately for Makka these two weren’t exactly in the mood to put off their fun. “Makka.” Victor said sternly, gently pushing his leg towards the dog to try to get him to at least get off Yuri’s leg. He wasn’t having it though and he levered his snout under Victor’s arm. 

The two men slowly separated. The moment Yuri’s feet were on the ground though Makka shoved his way between them and sat. “Ok, someone obviously doesn’t like the fact he’s not getting the attention.” Yuri patted the dog’s head, “Reminds me of someone…” he grinned across to Victor who scrunched up his nose. 

“Come on,” Victor gently nudged Makka’s head to lead him out of the room. Yuri followed, grabbing the key up from where Victor had placed it on the kitchen counter and locked the room behind them. Victor rummaged through a far cabinet, pulling out a large dog treat and holding it up, well over Makka’s head. “Let’s go, let’s go.” He called to the dog, leading him towards the dog bed in the living room. Makka pranced around him and when Victor finally dropped it onto the bed he looked up at Yuri who was standing behind the couch and mouthed “Quick!” 

They made a dash into the bedroom to pick back up where they left off. Yuri took the opportunity to get the upper hand again too. As the door was secured closed and Victor turned into the dim light of the room Yuri gabbed his wrists and swung him around to throw him to the bed. “Wow, Yuuri…” he purred from his spot on the duvet. 

The lights from the street below, surrounding buildings and moon made it so the room wasn’t pitch black. In fact they could still easily make most things out. The amber lights flooding into the room cast a warm highlight throughout. 

Victor propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Yuri remove his sweater and undershirt, dropping it to the floor next to him. Yuri was so done with waiting. Done with the interruptions. Really done with the constant teasing with no gratification. So much so he barely took notice of his movements as he undid and dropped his jeans. He kicked his feet free. Victor just sat there slightly slack jawed, in awe of Yuri’s urgency to get going. 

He moved over the bed, knees spread to either side of Victor’s hips, hands pushing his shoulders back as their mouths crushed together again. Yuri pinned Victor to the mattress with the kiss. His hands slid up Victor’s neck, over his jaw, finding their way back into his hair and taking up fist fulls of hair as he fought the other man’s tongue. 

Victor moaned between the weight of Yuri’s hips on him, which had begun to tease with tight circles, and the pull on his hair. He urged him on with a firm squeeze of Yuri’s ass through his boxer briefs, helping to get his hips in just the right spot. 

Yuri kissed at Victor’s bottom lip, yet another moan slipping from the man beneath him as Yuri released his hair and dragged feather weight finger tips down the sides of his face to trace along his jawline. Yuri could spend hours kissing every inch of him. And as his fingers and mouth caressed their way down his neck he could have been satisfied doing just this at any other moment. 

But it was impossible to ignore the raging hard on he was sporting. Again, this morning had been extremely pleasurable but the thoughts of it and the teasing from both of them throughout the day had been torture for him. Especially after being apart for so long. 

When his mouth found it’s way down to the collar of Victor’s sweater his hands quickly shot to the bottom of it, “Off.” Was the only word his brain could process as the two of them then began to pull and twist the clothing off. Victor breathed a long sigh of relief as he laid back again with the feeling of Yuri’s hands starting to undo his jeans button. Much quicker this time around.

He let him carefully take the zipper down over the tight black briefs that strained to hold back a member that had had enough entrapment for the day. By the time they had his pants removed Yuri’s hands were already massaging him through the fabric. It was wet where the head had been pushing against it. That brought a smile to Yuri, it was like a drug to see how crazy he could make Victor. The idea of someone so perfect loosing all control just because of things he said or did to him. 

Yuri rubbed a finger over the spot, “You’re wet.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice, deep, shaking just enough to show off his nerves, but nevertheless drenched in lust. He wanted to do such bad things to this man right now. Victor could only muster another moan as he arched his back into the touch. Yuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock, as far as he could with the fabric in place. He squeezed him gently as he continued to massage him and watched for Victor’s reaction.

It was hard to tell completely in the darkness that was cast over the room but he was pretty sure Victor was intently watching Yuri’s hand at play. He tensed his abs and pushed himself into Yuri’s hand, “Make me wetter.” 

The words sent a flood of heat to his member and cheeks. He stuttered in his actions, trying to work through the sudden daze of utter want that hit him. Whenever Yuri got extremely needy he tended to rush things. That wasn’t always a bad thing, neither of them were opposed to fast and hard sex. But seeing him and feeling him writhe like this under his touch was like him betting Yuri to see how long he could drag this out.

At least this bit of teasing wasn’t going to end in some horribly frustrated state. He took a few quiet, deep breathes as he re-positioned himself and lowered his face to Victor’s sex. Yuri began to lay wet, sloppy kisses over the fabric, traveling up and down his length on a mission to soak it through. 

Victor’s hands reached out to grab onto Yuri’s hair with one and the other clutched at Yuri’s free hand covering his hip. The gasp he released as Yuri’s hand squeezed him back while he sucked on the underwear covering his balls was simply melt worthy. Yuri was having trouble reminding himself to keep going with those sounds that escaped Victor. 

He made his way back up the length of Victor’s member with a drool soak tongue, his fingers simultaneously hooking over the top edge of the black briefs. Yuri paused to lick at the salty wet spot of pre from earlier. It tasted fresh and felt warm.

Victor buck his hips up into Yuri’s face, who graciously took the face full of wet cloth covered dick, “Nnnn…” the purr from Victor was enough to make up for it.

Yuri had to wrestle Victor’s hips back to the mattress while laying kisses across his abdomen from hip to hip. Finally, he pulled the briefs down to place a warm kiss to the base of Victor’s smooth cock. The hot, hard flesh begged Yuri to continue as he kissed his way up. It was tortuously slow. He held Victor’s sex in hand, not bothering to wrap his fingers around it just yet. Yuri needed a moment to worship this part of Victor. 

Each time he pursed his lips the feeling of Victor’s cock under them and the shaking breaths he was hearing sent ripples down his spine. When his lips arrived at the underside ridge of the head Yuri slid the tip of his tongue along it. The gasp Victor emitted to the feeling of wet velvet was beautiful. He carded his fingers from both hands now through Yuri’s hair gently, no tugging, no grabbing it up by the fist full. Just a tender motion he would sometimes use to tell Yuri to keep doing what he was doing.

Yuri licked again, just as softly as before, pausing only for a moment to hear Victor whine. In the recent months before the move Yuri had lived to pull these girly moans from Victor. They never got enough sound proof alone time though. So like Yuri’s overly vocal tendencies when Victor was in control, Victor’s unabashed moaning and purring was always held back. But Yuri continued licking him, giving more and more pressure each time, his tongue finding its way around the sides as he continued to tease the overly sensitive flesh.

His tongue lapped over the full tip, catching a drip of pre. “Mmmmnnn, Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was trembling as he spoke. Yuri continued swirling his tongue around the head, taking long appreciative licks around it. “Imagine if we had done this in the dressing room.” He swore he could hear Victor smile at the thought.

The idea of doing this to him in public made Yuri’s sex throb. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the position they had been in and gave a long lick down and then back up the underside of his full length. “Ah!” Victor let out a quick gasp.

The hand over Victor’s hip massaged him, he still refused to wrap his other hand around Victor’s cock, not yet at least. “Would you be loud like this?” Yuri asked, his voice a lot lower and deeper than he thought it would be. He knew he was being absolutely overcome by his lust and his desire for a teased out release. Yuri licked at the length again, kissing the tip before giving it another swirl.

“Mmmm, that depends…” Victor moaned. “How loud can you get me?”

It was Yuri’s turn to inhale sharply. He arched his ass into the air as an automatic response to the verbal teasing. When it found no hands or hips to greet him, just the slight brush of his boxer briefs against his already weeping cock, he settle for the next best thing. His desire to be touched was overwhelming but if he couldn’t receive he was more than happy to give.

He kissed the tip again and as he took his hand back, both now holding Victor’s hips, he took the length into the hilt, kissing the base before repeating. “Ooh, Fuuff… mmmmnn!” Victor fumbled through his moan as Yuri was reminded about the hands tangled in his hair. They pulled as he gasped out. Yuri was steady in his rhythm of taking Victor in again and again, keeping his tongue pressed firmly to the underside of his cock. 

Victor arched, and Yuri could feel his legs stretching, hear his head rolling back against the duvet. Yuri used his tongue to curl around the head and pull another long moan from the man above him. The tip was already quiet swollen as he kiss his mouth over it, swirling the tip of his tongue as he sucked back more sweet pre cum. 

The sting of his hair being pulled came and then suddenly went with a loud gasp. He finally opened his eyes again to glance up at Victor. His arms were stretched back over his head as he pulled on the covers. Yuri watched while he swallowed the other man's length again. Victor was writhing in the dim warm light of the room, all because of Yuri’s mouth. He squeezed his hips as he bobbed his head up and down, finding himself unable to take his eyes off of the Russian. He moaned as his lips hit the base again, sending a small vibration from the back of his throat through Victor.

Victor’s upper body twisted with a new cry, “Yuuri,” he whined. Judging by how engorged his head was, and the high pitched whimpering and crying that was filling the space if Yuri didn’t stop now Victor was going to cum down the back of his throat. 

He removed himself from the cock, kneeling up and over Victor who had his face turned and buried in the bend of his arm. Victor whined out in protest as the cooler air hit his wet skin. 

If it was possible for Yuri to be any harder he would be. His own cock was throbbing, and stood begging for attention when he finally removed his boxers. He helped to remove Victor’s underwear the rest of the way, legs lazily dropping open to the bed on either side of Yuri. Thankfully Victor didn’t have a good purchase for his feet just before, or Yuri was sure he would have been trying to thrust his hips up into his mouth. While Yuri had a fairly non existent gag reflex, he wasn’t about to test how far he could go. 

Yuri bent down over the panting man and gently pulled his arm away from his face. He nuzzled in and was greet with a deep, hungry kiss. Yuri held back nothing as he let his hips work against Victor’s. Their cocks brushed together, pressed between their stomachs. “Mmmmnn.” the sensation pulled a mutual moan from them.

He couldn’t help but lap at Victor’s tongue, sharing the bit of pre he had just licked back before the kiss. The taste was still there, strong and sweet and salty. And the way Victor gladly searched his tongue and lips for more of it made Yuri’s hips press harder as he rolled them onto the other man’s. His hands finally found their way into Victor’s hair and he messed it even further than he had done to himself, lacing his fingers in and pulling just enough.

Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuri’s shoulders as they whimpered against each others mouths. He was quickly forgetting why he had stopped blowing Victor. Given how far gone they both were he had to force his hips to stop before either of them found it to be too much. Yuri then broke the kiss, being lulled to a hovering pause as Victor moaned again. He watched as he bit back his lip, Victor’s own eyes having trouble focusing, drifting from Yuri’s eyes to his mouth and back again. “I love how plump your lips get when you go down on me.”

Yuri took a deep breath in through his nose, despite his parted lips. He pushed their foreheads together, despite wanting to kiss him again with those plump lips. Victor was making his head spin, making his cock throb. Before he lost his will to do anything but dry hump his way to orgasm Yuri found his voice, “Where’s your lube?”

A question that would normally make Victor’s lips curl into a grin only found them able to kiss his teeth and part just enough to say, “Top drawer.” He let go of Yuri’s shoulders to point to the nightstand behind him, arms dropping to the soft white duvet. 

Yuri pulled himself from the heated body with a small whimper and turned to grope his way in the dim light towards to the drawer. Unfortunately for both of their eyes the ambient light from outside was not enough for Yuri to easily find the little bottle. He was forced to turn on the lamp and in too much of a hurry to get back to Victor to turn it off. Whatever, their eyes would adjust in time.

At least now he would really be able to watch Victor. He settled back between Victor’s spread legs as he snapped open the lid of the lube. Yuri’s need for some kind of stimulation outweighed the time he knew it would take to gently stretch Victor. After a month of no real penetration there was no way he could rush in the way he could when they were fucking on a regular basis. 

So Yuri decided to take the opportunity to indulge his love of watching Victor squirm. He spread his knees, pushing them under Victor’s thighs, who saw enough of where this was going and willingly helped to move himself in close. “Couldn’t do this in the store.” 

Yuri bit back his lower lip as he felt their members touch again. He carefully adjusted himself just enough, pressing into the other man, feeling a jolt of electricity run up his spine as their balls pressed together. “I’m sure if you had let me finish we could have.” He watched Victor’s eyes grow heavy as he poured some lube onto his palm. 

Victor rolled his hips just the slightest, lips parting as if he were about to say something. All he did was let out a small, low moan as his eyes followed Yuri’s hand to their members. He lazily started rubbing the liquid over their skin, swirling his thumb over each red and purple swollen head. 

Yuri had trouble focusing on what he was doing while he watched Victor’s reaction as he squeezed the tips gently before petting over them with the pads of his fingers. The way Victor arched his back off the mattress, then rolled his hips into Yuri’s slick hand, meeting Yuri’s slow and teasing pumping. The way his hands grabbed up bunches of the duvet at his sides. How even though his hair was a complete mess now he still made it look good. Yuri swallowed hard as he noticed the blush across Victor’s cheeks. “You look beautiful…” he breathed, not even realizing the words were coming out past his swollen lips, he could have sworn he was just thinking them. 

The blush across Victor’s face deepened, his hips pausing to let Yuri’s hand take over. “Nnnn, all for you, my katsudon.” 

Those simple words made Yuri feel like he could just come right there. The feeling of his balls and entire sex being pushed against Victor’s of course was a huge factor. He felt a bit of heat spread across his entire body. Yuri blinked as he tried to focus on what he was doing. He had to hold himself back from pulling away from what he was doing and just shoving into Victor. 

He took a few more moments to tease their members, his thumb collecting Victor’s pre before circling around the tip and then to his own. When everything started to feel like too much he finally drew back.

While Victor was still thoroughly relaxed Yuri grabbed his right thigh and held it steady, allowing himself a clear view of Victor’s entrance. Very slowly Yuri pressed his splayed moist fingers to the surrounding flesh, his middle finger caressed over the pucker. When Victor moaned out softly at the touch he finally pushed in bit by bit. 

Victor inhaled sharply as his muscles held Yuri’s finger firmly at the knuckle. Yuri let go of his thigh to wrap his hand around Victor’s length again. It took just a second or two before Yuri had both hands working in tandem. And while Victor rolled his head to the side in pleasure Yuri slipped in another finger. 

The high pitched whine Victor emitted filled Yuri’s head, seeping into every crevice and dripping down his spine to pool in his already begging for release cock. He scissored his fingers while trying to slowly work them in and out. It was taking everything he had to keep holding himself back. 

He couldn’t help but think if Victor had felt this way when he woke Yuri up in the morning. Yuri had been so needy, enough so he had resorted to dry humping the bed in his sleep. Walking in on that must have drove Victor to an instant boner. 

Remembering the way Victor had massaged him inside and out made him want to return the favor, even though Victor looked more than ready to burst. He did it anyway, slow enough to pull a wicked moan from the other man, whose hands tugged on the covers now. 

Yuri pet his fingers up gently, feeling their way deeper into Victor until he was sure he hit the right spot. Victor’s eyes shut tight as his arms flung back over his head, “Aaaahhnn!” he gasped and pulled at the bed spread, dragging some of the pillows down with it. Yuri loved seeing him like this. It was a side of Victor reserved only for him. Not light hearted and silly and not serious and coach like. This was the Victor only Yuri got to see. The Victor who was far gone into the throws of passion, so drunk on lust by the hands of Yuri that he was reduced to a beautiful moaning and writhing form.

He curled his fingers into Victor’s prostate again to pull another whimper from him. Yuri bit and held his bottom lip while he worked against the tender spot, content for this moment to watch. Victor’s muscles flexed as he pulled on the duvet. Yuri made certain to log every detail to memory. From the way the bedside table lamp rolled amber light over every curve of Victor’s body, and how hot he felt inside to the quiet panting he was emitting. 

It was beginning to fill the room. Each probe and glide of his fingers grew Victor’s panting. He turned his face into the inside of his arm, eyes opening just enough to peek up at Yuri. He felt the sides of his thighs being rubbed against, “Yuurii…” Victor breathed between his small gasps. 

Yuri wasn’t sure who started it first, but they both had the same way of silently (well, mostly silently) asking to finally be fucked. “Yuuri,” he moaned now, “You’re too good to me.” A small smile found its way to his lips as he reached a hand out to Yuri’s. He took it from his sex and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. 

There wasn’t need for any further prodding, literally. Yuri knew what he was asking for. He slowly removed his fingers to clean them and make sure his cock was lubed enough. It was practically throbbing in his hand as he prepared himself, inching closer to Victor’s entrance. His left hand went back to holding Victor’s thigh up as he tried to give them both the path of least resistance.

Victor kept his breathing as steady as he could while Yuri pushed in, slowly, burying himself to the base. He started a gentle rhythm on Victor, taking the soft moans as approval for him to keep going. The last thing Yuri wanted to do was hurt him, but it was taking everything he had to not ruin this man right now. 

It was obvious that Victor knew this too. The other man lifted the leg Yuri had a hold up, resting it over his shoulder. “Stop holding back, Yuri.” Victor reached out towards his arms, wrapping his fingers around them and jerking Yuri closer. “I thought you were going to try to make me scream?” He teased.

Yuri moaned as he pushed in from the new angle, arms now on either side of Victor, propping his body up. Victor hooked his knee tightly against the shoulder that pushed into it. He was accommodating, muscles as relaxed as they could be while Yuri began to find himself again. Victor was just too hypnotizing sometimes, it was easy to get lost in a daze seeing him like this.

He worked himself faster and faster with each thrust. If Victor wanted Yuri to make him scream he was certainly going make it happen. Yuri hit his pace, throwing Victor’s body into a subtle bounce. “Ahn! Yes!” He clutched onto Yuri’s arms, locking eyes with the other man. 

The simple look had Yuri throwing himself into it even more, slamming in once or twice with fervid thrusts before continuing his unrelenting assault. He had Victor panting again now, and the grip he had on his forearms was only becoming tighter. 

Yuri’s eyes traveled down Victor’s torso and along the length of his thigh. The panting laced with cries every time Yuri hit that spot deep in him seemed to clear all but one thought from his mind. He slammed his hips against Victor’s ass, causing his cock to bounce. “Fuck!” Victor gasped, “Just like that! Please!” 

He was looking for it hard, like how Yuri had begged him to give it earlier that day. Yuri could do that, easily. He took his right arm from Victor’s grip and immediately grabbed the other leg, propping it into the same position as the other and folding him in half. His own panting was becoming too much now and he moaned out as used his own weight to pull more cries from his lover. 

The closer proximity of their faces now showed off the deepened blush they both had painted across them. Victor’s eyes were intently watching the way Yuri licked his lips and parted again as he struggled to keep his pace. 

Yuri clung to Victor’s legs, the only thing he could manage at the moment other than trying to fuck Victor’s brains out. He wavered a little though when Victor reached up to pull him into a kiss. It wasn’t a deep one, and they had difficulty keeping their lips locked. But every stroke of Victor’s tongue against his, every pant and moan they pulled from the other was more than enough to drive Yuri wild. 

Victor let out a loud cry, breaking the kiss. It was the kind of cry that usually preceded the moments leading up to his orgasm. One that was full of promise that if Yuri just kept going like this he would be screaming his name. Yuri was close himself, but this wasn’t the kind of scream he wanted out of Victor. 

He slammed himself in one last time before pulling all the way out, not even bothering to take the time to read the slightly confused and exasperated look painting its way across Victor’s face. Victor had been so close, the friction between their bodies had been enough, it was maddening to have it stop. But it wasn’t the way he wanted Victor screaming. 

Yuri removed himself from between Victor’s legs and pushed them to one side, twisting his body for him before Victor caught on to what he wanted, “On your knees.” his voice still felt like it caught in his throat every time he tried to speak. 

But Victor was compliant, rolling over and pushing himself to a kneeling position. Yuri took his place, spreading Victor’s legs until he had him at the perfect level. He wasted no time diving in, hands keeping a tight hold of Victor’s hips as he impaled him. 

Victor threw his head back, shoulder and upper back muscles flexing as he not only grabbed at the duvet but pushed himself back onto Yuri. The move and the moan coupled together should have sent Yuri over the edge but he steeled himself to follow through. 

They mutually began to thrust at the other, their skin making the sweetest sound every time it hit. Yuri doubled his efforts, making sure Victor was gasping out with every bounce. He questioned if he could hold on any longer with those noises.

Yuri raked his nails up and over Victor’s hips, dragging them down his ass before he allowed himself to squeeze at the globes. It pulled a juicy whimper from Victor, who seemed to be having trouble keeping up now. At this point though, Yuri could barely look at the back of Victor’s head without wanting to unload. 

In one last effort to really get Victor thrashing in orgasm Yuri reached forward and pulled at Victor’s left arm. The other man was pretty much lost to the fire that was just about explode forth, any thrust he had back at Yuri was gone. Now he had a better hold of Victor though, and pumped into him with everything he had. 

Finally. Victor was almost howling with the renewed power. Letting his cries tear out of him with each beat from Yuri’s hips. “Aaaahhh!” Victor arched his back, allowing his body to be pulled at and thrust into as far as Yuri could manage. “Fuck, fuck, Yuuri!” his name came out as something of a mix between a cry and a growl. 

Yuri couldn’t take it any more, he knew the last thing he needed to fall over his edge. He took his free hand and reached around Victor’s body, groping for the still slick cock that was bouncing mercilessly under him. Yuri was honestly shocked he hadn’t cum just yet, despite how close he had been just moments before. But all it took was a few pumps of his fist and every muscle was contracting around Yuri. “Aahh Yuuurii!” he cried out. Every fiber of Victor’s body stiffened as Yuri had him cumming hard against his own stomach. His back rolled into and out of an arch as he shook.

The other mans orgasm is all it took for Yuri to find himself doubling over onto that back. He pushed into the hilt against the walls that fluttered around him and cried as he clung to the sweat covered body. “V-Vitya…!” 

Victor lost any strength he had in his arms to keep himself up, and his upper half went crashing to the bed. Yuri was absolutely spent. The moment he was able to right himself enough to pull out of the trembling body he followed suit, collapsing next to Victor who could finally let himself completely down to his side with a soft thud. 

He rolled onto his back and stretched as he tried to steady his breathing. “God damn Yuri.” he panted as he turned his head to look over at the other man.

Yuri pushed his glasses back up his nose, a bit shocked they hadn’t completely dropped off his face. A new blush blossomed on his face as his eyes met Victor’s, still lying breathless with a crooked smile. He looked so satisfied as he closed his eyes, the smile still plastered in place. 

Once his heart felt like it was out of his throat and he could muster the energy to move his limbs again Yuri rolled over. He bent over Victor’s abs and with long, languid licks began cleaning the cum from it. A hand found it’s way back into Yuri’s hair, “God… damn… Yuri…” Victor repeated. 

“Mmmm?” Yuri moaned as he dragged his tongue over the curve of a muscle. Victor sighed out at the feeling. 

Yuri still felt sort of dizzy from his efforts. That drunk on lust feeling still lingering, getting his body to move on its own accord almost. He lapped up the last of it and stretched himself out alongside the other man. His hands tangled into Victor's hair, pulling in for a deep kiss, running his cum soaked tongue against the wet velvet. 

“Mmmmnn…” Victor melted into it, squeezing Yuri’s side. The kiss slowed to gentle, soft pecks before Yuri lay his head down to the bed. Victor stroked his side as he looked at Yuri and smiled. “That was fucking amazing.” 

Yuri grew shy at the comment. He was still getting used to the idea of being dominant in bed. Not that he didn't like it, he loved it. When he found himself able to relax enough to let that side take over it was always incredible to see what he was capable of. He was sure Victor was the only person who would ever be able to bring that out of him. 

He found himself returning the smile, “I'm glad you liked it.” Then he blushed, _”Way to sound awkward as hell Yuri…”_ he thought to himself. 

Victor grinned wider, “I like seeing that side of you,” he leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “I'd like to see it more often.” Victor winked as he sat himself up, groaning a little as he scooted himself to the edge of the bed. 

With the new calm that settled over the room Yuri stretched further across the bed, his muscles still trying to unfurl themselves. That's when they both heard the quiet whimpering coming from the living room. A horribly sad, high pitched whining that drew both of their attention. 

Victor looked at Yuri questioningly, “Is that…?” Yuri asked in response.

Victor walked to the door and rapped his knuckle to the wood gently, “Makka?” 

The dog whimpered louder and let out a small woof, sounding sort of like a dogs version of an impatient “open up”. Victor turned to Yuri, who was now sitting up in bed, watching the door intently. They both shrugged, “Why does he sound so upset?”

Victor shook his head, “He probably thought we were hurting each other.” The idea made Victor chuckle a little. “We've never been so vocal at the onsen, and now he's heard this twice in one day.” 

He cracked the door open to see Makka sitting there at the door patiently. “Makkachin!” Victor cooed down to the dog, getting a bark back as he tried to push through the door suddenly. Victor snorted, “Cover yourself Yuri,” Victor warned, holding the door back just long enough for Yuri to scramble under the covers.

Not a moment later Makka had pushed through the door and was leaping up to the bed, jumping towards Yuri and laying across his lap. “Makka, what's wrong?” Yuri asked as he pet the dog who was wagging his tail uncontrollably.

Victor pulled the door open the rest of the way as he turned to make his way back into the room, but Makka barked at him, creating a protective barrier between the two men. “Oh really?” Victor raised his eyebrows, mocking hurt at the fact he was being treated this way by his own dog. Victor wasn't even that close to them but Makka barked again as the man tried to move. “Who's the one that's fed and walked you and loved you since you were a puppy?” 

As he tried to move past the bed Makka lunged a little, barking again as he stepped over Yuri, “Makka, you're so silly!” Yuri couldn't help but start to laugh at the situation. 

As Makka let out a growl to Victor he instinctively and very quickly covered his private parts, jumping a little. Yuri only laughed harder at the look of shock as he tried to sidestep towards the bathroom. “Are you protecting me Makka?” Yuri threw his arms around the dog lovingly. 

“Ungrateful!” Victor gasped jokingly. “Traitor!” He stuck his nose in the air. “I was the one who was crying out yet you don't come to rescue me!” Yuri was in stitches as Makka barked again at Victor, finally making his entrance into the bathroom. “No treats for either of you, traitor.” He glared at Makka, frowned and disappeared inside. 

When Victor was gone Makka turned and nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, “Good boy!” Yuri was still laughing as he gave his approval to the dog, ruffling the fur behind his ears and giving him a kiss on this snout. 

“Not a good boy!” Victor called from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know when I'll have Chapter 7 out. I'm going to be at a convention Thursday-Sunday with zero time to write. So please be patient while I try my best to get it out ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d do the same for you, I mean it. Anything. Just ask.” 
> 
> “Anything?”
> 
> “Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote up a very quick, very short chapter to get --something-- out this week. Especially after the massive amount of love I received after the last chapter! I tried to set some things in motion here for upcoming chapters too. //wink, wink. nudge, nudge.// Your comments, Tumblr messages and kudos have kept- me- going! SERIOUSLY! Much love to you all!!

They spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed with Makkachin. Yuri finally dug his laptop out of his suit case, leaving a small explosion of wrinkled clothes in his wake. By the time Victor came back from the kitchen carrying his own laptop in one hand and balancing two mugs of tea in the other, Yuri had snuggled down with the dog. This time Makka was at least sans growling and barking, though he refused to move from in between them. 

Victor started showing Yuri some places he wanted to take him to around the city, including that amazing restaurant he just had to drop thousands of dollars to outfit Yuri for. Yuri very slowly played catch up with emails and social media, honestly being more into petting a snoozing Makka and looking at all the different sites he would be seeing soon than replying to comments.

And while this was far from the first time they’d snuggled up like this in bed there was something about this time that made Yuri feel incredibly warm and safe. It wasn’t just the chamomile tea or the heat from his laptop soaking through the duvet and sheet. It wasn’t just the adorable yet hilarious protection Makka was showing him or how Victor scrolled through sites in excitement either. It was all of that rolled into the incredibly relaxed feeling from the amazing sex they had just had. And even though he felt a little embarrassed to look at Victor at the moment all he wanted to do was look at him.

He made due with watching his hands move over the keys and track pad and stealing looks when he drank his tea. It was a little frustrating to have Makka sprawled out on his back between them too. His head on one of the pillows like a person. Everytime Yuri stopped to type something Makka would gently stretch a paw out as if to say “I didn’t say you could stop” and Yuri was guilt tripped into going back to rubbing his belly. All the while thoughts of what he really wanted to be touching kept driving their way to the front of his mind.

By the time they were both ready to pass out he was already feeling needy again. In fact, he went as far as to make sure Makka stayed put between them. It probably wouldn’t be fair to Victor to if he clung to him all night, though he wanted to more than anything.

Yuri kept having the most vivid waking dreams that night. Unable to sleep through what only felt like a few minutes at a time. He would come to consciousness thinking he was being cuddled by Victor only to get a face full of fur when he would try to turn around. Or he’d wake up in the midst of some action with Viktor, normal or sexual, and question if it had happened or not before slipping under again.

At one point he started dreaming about Victor massaging him, knuckles digging into his lower back. It was so real for a moment that he moaned himself awake but immediately bounced to the far edge of the bed when he realized it was Makka kicking him. He curled himself up and buried his face in the pillow, trying to will away an erection that had built since the last time he drifted off.

When he was finally able to fall asleep for the umpteenth time that night it felt as if no time had passed until he was dreaming again. There was a small shift in it where he thought he was awake and he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. “You’re so far…” the words themselves sounded like they were coming from another room. The warm on his back returned as his body was squeezed and pressed into. “Come back to me…” The dark navy hue over the room went black as he closed his eyes in the dream.

Next thing he remembered were featherweight finger tips being dragged across his bare chest. His eyes fluttered open to the sensation, again, not sure if he was dreaming or not. He was on his back now, one of Victor’s arms stuck under his neck, filling in the gap left by a wayward pillow that was barely under his head. As he rolled over he noticed the light in the room was different than before. A just barely lighter blue cast its way across the room now.

Victor was laying on his back too, his other arm sprawled out across the bed. He was so still sans the gentle rise and fall in his chest. The duvet had slipped down around their waists at some point and the slight chill in the room had Yuri realizing he must have been awake for real this time. And maybe he was earlier too. His body was no longer on the edge of the bed, Makka was gone and it seemed like Victor had had his arms around him at one point. He wondered how long ago that was, because he was still hard with a dull ache that was begging for some kind of release.

Yuri finished nuzzling his way into the side of Victor’s neck as he pulled some of the scrunched up covers back over them. And he couldn’t help but wrap his arm and leg over the other body, feeding off of his heat. The moment his sex pushed onto Victor’s flesh he felt himself blush. What was he doing in this half awakened state?

It felt as if every fiber of him that had been craving more Victor since earlier that night was starting into full drive. From the waking dreams of imaging it being Victor grabbing him, to the actual waking moments of Victor grabbing him, to the realization that Victor was, probably, in fact grabbing him in his sleep… Yuri’s desire was beginning to overtake him. 

For all he knew it was the middle of night. Or the early stages of the morning. Whatever time it was Yuri’s cock was not about to let him go back to sleep now. Even an hour or so after their session that evening he had already wished their laptops and Makka had been cast aside in favor of more heavy petting and sex. 

The idea of that unbridled want and desire sent an alarmingly large wave of heat through his body. At the same time as he round his hips to Victor’s side he opened his mouth and kissed at a section of Victor’s neck. 

He kissed again, lips brushing so gently against the curve of skin. He felt the other man move slightly under the touch and it encouraged him to continue kissing.

As his lips trailed along, his arm draped over Victor’s chest began to move downward, caressing its way towards his hips. Yuri was just a little shocked to have his hand glide into an erect cock. He thought he must have been the only one who could have recouped his sexual vigor after what felt like just a brief moment in time. In reality it must have been hours. More than enough for any healthy man to get it up again with someone they deemed a more than worthy turn on. 

By the time he had his fingers wrapped around the cock Victor was stirring. “Nnnn…” A hand came up from behind him, messing into his bed head and gently carding through it. Victor took the shower of kisses from Yuri’s mouth. He made his way down to his shoulder and then across his collarbones while slowly working Victor under the covers. 

Yuri rolled his hips once more. The dry friction was still somehow pleasurable. In this state of not exactly full awake Yuri wasn’t about to care. His lips found a comfortable spot on the bend of Victor’s neck and latched on, sucking back until the other man made a move. 

As he wiggled his way down the mattress to come face to face with Yuri, Victor took up his aching member, starting the same slow yet firm motion. He leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips, “Can’t sleep?” he whispered. 

Yuri parted his lips to apologize for waking him, but Victor came in for another kiss, effectively shushing what he knew Yuri’s response would be. A new reply spilled past them when he was able to speak, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” Yuri admitted quietly. 

Victor pushed his free hand up from between them to cradle the side of Yuri’s face that rested on the pillow. They shared a deeper kiss now, still soft, it almost tickled when Victor ran the tip of his tongue along Yuri’s lip. “Well, I can’t do anything about that,” he whispered between kisses, the smack of their lips actually being louder than his voice. “But I can fix this…” he swirled his thumb over Yuri’s swollen tip, catching the first small drop of pre. “Tell me what you want.”

“Anything.” Yuri breathed, jumping at the request. “Please, anything. This is fine too, if you want.”

Why did he always have to be so accommodating? The fact that Victor was just woken up in the dead of night for something as silly as this made Yuri blush. He should have either gotten up to take care of it himself in the bathroom or something, or tried harder to will it away. But the sheets smelled so much like Victor and the bed was too comfortable to leave. Even with Makka kicking him awake. Despite all of this it was no one else's fault that he couldn’t sleep besides his own. So for Victor to happily offer him some relief made his heart pound inside his chest.

The hand around Yuri’s cock squeezed him quickly before starting to pump again, “I’ll take care of you.” Victor kissed him again, thumb grazing over Yuri’s cheekbone. “Just stay quiet, Makka’s asleep on my foot of the bed.” So that’s where the fluff ball had gone. 

Yuri nodded into another kiss as the erratic rhythm on his sex became a little faster. They continued to kissed as Victor did his best to work Yuri a little before changing things up. Always the one be a little extra, of course Victor wouldn’t just settle for giving Yuri a quick hand job. He carefully pulled himself away from Yuri enough to slide down his body, making sure to avoid hitting into Makka, and wasted no time on devouring Yuri’s length. 

The sudden feeling of having Victor’s mouth around him didn’t leave much time to catch himself before almost letting a sizeable gasp out. He covered his mouth as Victor kissed the base a few times in a row. It had been so nice to cry out the last two times that he had to summon every bit of himself to keep quiet now. 

Victor was absolutely merciless right now too. Yuri watched with blurry eyes as his head bobbed over his cock, watched as his hand joined in the effort. He wanted to cry and moan out over how good it felt, that he was already so close to being sucked over the edge. But he held back enough to at least turn his head to the side, to grab up the pillow and fold over his face so he could pant just a little. 

It was savage how fast Victor had Yuri ready to spill. Maybe his need had been that bad when he woke up though. He had felt himself throbbing against Victor’s leg before. The lucid dreaming, and endless thoughts of what they had done recently must have built him to a point where all he needed was a few moments of this.

In an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, even with the obvious urgency Victor had been working him with, Yuri was biting back his lip, then on the pillow. Victor continued to suck and jerk him as he came hard against the back of his throat. It wasn’t like this morning, and it wasn’t like that night. But it was Victor doing the work, so it was still amazing. Besides, it never mattered to Yuri how long it took Victor to bring him to orgasm, as long as it was him.

When he felt sure that he wasn’t going to let any loud noises escape he let the pillow down from his face. Victor took one last long suck up Yuri’s length before releasing him, to which Yuri very quietly moaned behind tightly closed lips.

Victor carefully crawled back up the bed to lay alongside Yuri, snuggling up around him with the duvet in hand and laying kisses across one cheek. Yuri blushed as the kisses continued down the side of his neck and back up. “You’ve been so eager lately,” Victor whispered into his ear, lips lightly tracing the outer edge. 

Yuri had to swallow his heart back down. It shouldn’t come as a shock to Victor, considering how handsy he could be. And his sex hadn’t even begun to relax in the slightest yet either, causing a guilty feeling to creep in. He obviously wasn’t about to ask for another round any time soon, but his desire to be just as touchy in return made him feel like maybe he was asking for too much. If Victor was noticing Yuri’s new found willingness it must have been bad. “I-I’m sorry I woke you…” he finally peeped out.

“Sshhh,” Victor cooed, rocking his hips onto the other man the same way Yuri had done earlier. “Never apologize for something like this,” he continued in hushed tones. “You know I’m always willing to do anything if it makes you happy.” 

Yuri sighed out quietly as he reached for Victor’s arm. This man was trying to kill both of them by encouraging Yuri’s libido. He turned his head to the side to rub noses with Victor, both of which were chilled from the cool night air that had settled into the room. “I’d do the same for you, I mean it. Anything. Just ask.” 

“Anything?” Victor rolled his hips again, hand clutching to Yuri’s far shoulder. 

“Anything.” Yuri repeated under his breath. 

He knew he was probably inviting a whole load of wicked thoughts into fruition by the deep hum Victor let out. It vibrated against his lips as Victor kissed him. The renewed and needy, nonstop roll of Victor’s hips was all Yuri needed, this time, to know exactly what Victor was asking for. 

As he sat up to pull the covers back and preposition himself over Victor’s cock he couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. Victor stretched out and lay a hand to the small of Yuri’s back as he leaned down. Yuri had been almost too excited to attach himself to Victor in public lately. Very much so in the last day or so. Maybe it was being in another country, not knowing the language or the fact he was separated from everyone he knew but Victor that allowed him to be like this.

Maybe he simply broke his brain with that last anxiety attack. 

He swallowed Victor’s length, mimicking the same fast, ruthless pace that was used on him. Yuri’s back was blocking the show, his free arm propping him up just enough, but the room was still dark, it didn’t matter anyway. His mouth worked in tandem with his hand, wishing he could hear the moaning he should be pulling from the Russian. Victor was always good about keeping quiet when he had to, it was Yuri that struggled with it. 

Now that he thought about it, it probably would have been easy to go down on him in the dressing him.

God. He just wouldn’t let that idea drop. The more he thought of it, the faster he sucked and jerked at the cock. His tip was swollen to the bursting point so quickly and every time Yuri’s tongue or lips hit the edge of the hard purple-red flesh he wished he could spend more time teasing out the release. Victor was no help. He was basically squeezing one of Yuri’s ass cheeks to the point where it hurt. Yuri wanted to push back into that hand, but fought against the urge. 

Physically he couldn’t fire himself up again that quickly, even though his brain toyed with the idea. He was at odds with himself over the anxiety and guilt he felt about always needing to touch Victor and how little he cared to patrol himself over it. No matter how many times Victor told him it was fine, he questioned if he would ever accept it. He wasn’t even sure of this seemingly newly ramped up sex drive of his, or how to handle it. How could he expect someone else to?

At least for the moment he figured he could control it. Well… looking at the events of the day and the situation they were in now… he wondered if he really could.

All that mattered right now though was getting Victor off. His mind might have been racing with questions as to what exactly was going on with his out of control libido but he was focused enough to make sure his lover had a good orgasm. 

Yuri’s lips stilled around the head and he lapped a heavy tongue against it while his hand jerked him over the edge. The grip on Yuri’s ass tightened considerably as the hot, salty fluid coated his tongue. When he was sure Victor was done he took one last long suck from base to tip, listening to the still of the room break as Victor let out a soft sigh. “Come here.” Yuri uncurled himself from around Victor’s midsection and was greeted by Victor pulling him into a tight embrace. 

He nuzzled back into Victor’s neck as he turned them onto their sides, Victor’s legs entwining with Yuri’s as they both pulled the duvet back up over them. “Thank you.” Victor breathed with satisfaction. 

Yuri couldn’t muster a reply, he was too busy breathing in Victor’s smell. The same smell that covered everything in the condo and everything he wore, even when they were in Japan. Yuri was never able to place it exactly, something clean but musky with a slightly sweet note. He’d smelled every aftershave and cologne Victor owned and nothing ever came close. Yuri would gladly suffocate himself in it if he could. But he settled for moments like this, when he could nuzzle into Victor and just breathe. 

His eyes slowly closed, lulled by the feeling of fingers tracing up and down a small expanse of his spine. This was far better than earlier. He never minded cuddling with Makka. But after everything he’d been through recently, both good and bad, there was no where else he wanted to be than in Victor’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh, Yuri. You are probably going to regret saying those things to Victor. Or maybe not? You do know he only ever wants to please you. Sleep tight, little Katsudon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prince is taken to his Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this out a day before I thought I would, awesome! I'm so thrilled to see you guys liked the last chapter. I'm happy I put that out to fill the time because your comments made me smile so much!

That morning was one of the most tranquil mornings he’d experience in a while. They had disengaged and separated a little while they slept, yet somehow their hands had remained cupped. Yuri remembered it being one of the first things he saw as his eyes came into a fuzzy focus without his glasses. He squinted a little in the bright light, caught between wanting to move to get his glasses or just lay there. Staying put won out. He curled his fingers around Victor’s wrist, running his thumb across his open palm. Yuri smiled to himself as he breathed in the smell of the sheets, happy to settle for two of his five senses clearly taking him in. 

Three now, as Victor tilted his face into the pillow and let out a small moan. The sound pulled Makka from where ever he had been lying, and the dog was suddenly shoving himself between the two men, taking turns licking at both of their faces. 

Tranquil morning gone. It was an effective alarm clock, though not exactly welcomed.

Makka shoved his nose into Victor’s face as he turned onto his back, “Makkaaa…” he groaned as the dog placed his front paws over Victor’s chest and continued to lick at his face. Victor took his hand back from Yuri as he gave the dog a quick hug then failed at pushing him off. “Oh, I get it. You’re being nice now because you want a walk and food.”

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle as he finally made his move for his glasses. It was nice to see them getting along again. “Do you want me to help walk him?” he offered.

Victor sat up as Makka excitedly jumped to the foot of the bed and barked back at him. Yuri watched him stretch his arms up over his head, thankful he had clear vision now to appreciate the view of taut muscles and the peak at his rib cage as he yawned out. “No worries,” He began. “Get ready, wash up, we’ll go out for breakfast.” Victor smiled down to Yuri, “I want to take my Prince to a Palace.”

He couldn’t help but smile sheepishly as Victor leaned down to run his fingers through his bed head and kiss his cheek. Yuri pulled the duvet up over his mouth, trying to hide his grin and blush. Victor had a way of saying things to him that were so sappy he never knew whether he was going to blush, laugh or groan. 

Just when a nervous laugh did threaten to come out Makka stuck his nose into their faces again, letting a little gruff woof out impatiently. Yuri winced at the cold, wet feeling of the dog's nose as Victor finally resigned, pulling himself away as Makka leapt off the bed in excitement. 

It pained Yuri to watch Victor dress and leave the condo with Makka. It pained him to finally pull himself from the bed to get ready for the day. It pained him and made his ears ring with how quiet the condo was now. But Yuri really had to get a grip on himself.

Victor had graciously made plans for them today, he couldn’t continue to be selfish and keep him in bed all day. Though the thought of doing just that crowded his mind as he finished his routine. As weird as it felt to be absolutely consumed by this Eros side of himself, it was very much welcomed after the insane last month he had. He’d rather have trouble controlling his sexual urges than trouble controlling his anxiety. Especially when he had Victor to lose control with.

He spent the time till they returned and fed Makka by emptying and putting away the rest of his suit case and carry on contents, stacking one inside the other then putting them off to the side in the cavernous closet. Then he played with Makka to kill time while Victor properly got himself ready for the day. By the time they were out the door and making their way to where they were having breakfast Yuri’s hunger was catching up to him. He was afraid he ordered way too much for himself, and when he ended up eating through almost all of it he felt a bit grossed out with himself. Victor couldn’t help but laugh in awe at his appetite, but assured him he was probably better off, they were about to do a lot of walking.

In fact when they were done eating they made their way passed Victor’s parked car and kept walking. The street was busy, and lined one after another with buildings that had places of business on the bottoms and what was most likely residential spaces above. Most of them were old, looking a little more than worn, some of the pastel colored paints begging for a touch up. And the traffic was loud, jam packed with lots of taxis and small cars all trying shove down to the next intersection before the other. 

The weather was also once again beautiful. A little colder than the last two days, but in the sunlight it was perfect. Yuri was happy to be walking right now, or the combination of warm sun and full stomach would have probably put him to sleep in the car.

It made him remember that training would be starting again soon and that he should probably break this habit and get back to eating his smaller portioned, leaner meals. He always seemed to do this at some point during his break. Lucky for him, at least this time, he didn’t put on much weight. Probably due to the horrible anxiety attack and lose of appetite he had right before the move.

He unconsciously did a few of the bottom buttons on his lightweight jacket anyway. Hoping to cover any kind of food baby he just gave himself. Maybe he would start to use Victor’s gym tonight, just to start stretching and running.

The thoughts of his weight and training were chased from him as they made their way around a bend in the road they’d been walking. Just down the street a large archway appeared over the road, cars and taxis parked awkwardly to the sides of it as the area was taken over by pedestrians. It was tall, meeting the height of the four story buildings it was attached to. As they got closer some of the detail work began to come into view. Two beautifully carved relief works matched with the reliefs that lined part of the underside of the archway, broken up by coffers. 

They silently made their way under them, Yuri craning his neck to look up at the art. “You’re going to miss it if you keep looking up like that.” Victor said, pulling Yuri’s attention back down as they finished coming around the bend. 

The road opened up to a huge court yard, people crisscrossing every which direction or stopping to take photos or greet friends. In the very center of the hectic crowd stood a tall red granite column with a large statue of an angel holding a cross. Some people were standing a distance off from this and taking photos with it sized up to their height. Others were snapping photos of the more detailed pedestal.

Others were pushing through and towards the building that was still set back a ways. An enormous Baroque styled Palace in green and white took all of his attention. 

As they got closer to the center of the square Victor spoke again, “The Alexander Column,” he scratch the back of his head as he paused. “If I remember correctly it was made to commemorate the Russian victory in the war with France?” A crooked smile spread across his face as Yuri nodded blankly over at him. “I was never good at history…” he admitted. “But we’re here for the Winter Palace anyway!” Victor spread his one arm out in the direction of the Palace that they were approaching. 

“It’s amazing.” Yuri breathed out, eyes darting across the front of the building as he tried to take in everything from the detailing around the windows to the statues on top of it. “Have you been inside before?”

“Twice, it’s one of my favorite places. Though… I am more taken in by the beautiful decor inside than the history. I should probably read up about it…” His voice trailed off. 

Yuri nodded as they walked. “That’s ok. I’ve visited a lot of historical sights that I don’t know a whole lot about too.” He smiled over at Victor, “At least you appreciate it, and have visited.”

“True.” Victor stopped, grabbing Yuri’s arm and tugging gently. “Let’s take a selfie. We haven’t taken any since you got here.”

Victor knew well that Yuri wasn’t much of a selfie taker, or photo taker in general, but there was no way he could say no to a face that was so lit up by the idea. “Sure.” Yuri reached into his coat pocket for his phone as Victor enthusiastically spun around, his phone already out and in the air. 

Yuri was pulled in for the photo before he could even finish turning around, which ended up in him losing some of his balance and leaning onto Victor’s chest. The end result picture was a surprised Yuri and far too excited Victor with the Winter Palace in the background. “You’re not posting that one are you?” He asked as Victor plopped his phone into his pocket and reached out to take Yuri’s from him.

“Why not?” Victor asked, opening the camera app and starting to raise it up.

“I look scared!” Yuri protested.

“You look cute.” Victor winked at him, causing Yuri to stutter in place as Victor took another photo. He laughed as he reviewed it, “Yuri your face is precious!”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide as he grabbed the phone back from Victor, “You are literally the worst at taking selfies.” He chided. 

“How? I always look so good in them.” He stated as matter of fact.

Yuri kissed his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at him, “Yes, Victor, YOU always look good in them. Other people, not so much…” Victor had a bad habit of taking pictures only when he was ready, or saying something to catch people off guard and they would either have a funny look on their face or be in the middle of saying something in return.

“You take one then.” He smiled in reply, lifting Yuri’s hand that held the phone to encourage him. 

Yuri resigned and focused the camera at them, trying to get a little more of the Palace in the background than Victor had. Victor held up a peace sign and Yuri took a few. He put the phone back in his pocket as Victor turned them to face the Palace again, trying to make a mental note to upload a photo later. 

They continued up to an entrance at the front of the building, a large iron gate with gold leaf detailing. Victor had gotten them tickets a few days before he arrived to be able to walk through on their own. Apparently he had toyed with the idea of doing the English walking tour, but opted out for the reason of ‘he didn’t want Yuri to get bored.’ Though this sounded a lot like Victor didn’t want to get bored.

This was probably for the best though. Now they were able to walk through rooms at their own pace. And Yuri was in too much awe each time they entered a new room. Being far from an art or history major of any kind, and not knowing too much about architecture he did his best to read over any plaques that weren’t too crowded. The Palace rooms and hallways were all Baroque and Rococo styled, some being more ornate than others. Gold was a big overall connecting component throughout the Palace too. And again some rooms only seemed to have it adorning the architecture or decor in minimalist amounts while other rooms were absolutely dripping with it. There were even huge yet somehow cozy libraries with beautifully detailed wooden shelving stuffed with books and carved wooden coffers on the ceiling.

Everything from the opulent chandeliers through the rooms, and the over the top furniture to the insane number of statues, and relief works; some also done up in gold leaf, left Yuri’s head spinning. It wasn’t necessarily a style he’d ever taken notice of before but being able to see it in person gave him a deep appreciation of it. The hours of handiwork involved and no doubt the amount of money that had been spent on everything must have been staggering. And being able to read bits of the history behind not only the building and it’s contents but the numerous Tsar's that lived there was pretty fascinating to him.

There were also rooms that had been cleared out of furniture to showcase artwork on the walls, and some rooms and hallways held glass display cases of all kinds of smaller decor, personal accessories, clothing, and typically used household items of the occupants of the time. 

They paused for the hundredth time that morning in front of one particular display showing off a dinner setting. Victor snorted, “Listen to this,” he started with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. “Blah, blah, blah lots of dates… ‘on a less glorious note, the month-long looting of the Palace's wine cellars during this troubled period led to what has been described as ‘the greatest hangover in history’.”

Yuri laughed, “Sounds like a good time for everyone besides the ones in charge of the wine cellar.” 

After that it was like a mission to see what crazy historical facts they could find on the plaques, though that first one seemed to be top of the list for them. Wandering the maze of the Palace was far more enjoyable than he thought it would be. And there were even moments to step outside into private gardens that were set within the main Palace walls. Even for the time of the year some flowers were still in bloom, matching the colors from the turning leaves on the trees. 

It was while walking through one of these gardens to the far side of the Palace that Yuri started to feel a little bold. He reached a hand out to Victor’s and laced their fingers together. It was quiet where they were and there were very few people around. Thankfully Victor didn’t seem to mind and squeezed his hand as they walked slowly down the stone path. “Having fun?” he smiled.

Yuri nodded, “Mmhmm, thank you.” he returned the smile as Victor swung their arms between them a little. 

“Not tired?” he asked.

“Nope. I’m good.”

They leaned into each other, bumping shoulders as Yuri took his phone out to check the time. They’d spent a few hours here to his surprise. Also to his surprise was an Instagram notification from the Phichit, reading simply that he had liked a photo Yuri was tagged in. He’d had his phone out to take pictures of rooms, art and other things, but hadn’t noticed much in the way of any social media alerts. 

Curious, he opened the app and tapped on the tagged photos icon that showed the notification. It was two photos stitched into one, the top being the selfie they took outside… unfortunately the one where Yuri looked shocked while almost falling onto Victor. The other was one he must have snapped while Yuri was either reading a plaque or taking a photo of something. It looked to be in one of the many mocked up bedrooms, glittering with gold.

He read the caption. _“Taking my Prince to see his Palace. How do you like your Royal bedchambers?”_ Followed by a diamond, crown, peach and kissy face emoji. 

Victor feigned ignorance, pretending to take a big interest in bed of greenery as Yuri looked over at him. He narrowed his eyes at the other man; half jokingly, half seriously and asked “Did you just use a peach butt emoji in a post about me?”

“Huh? What?” Victor shrugged as he slowly let his attention be pulled back to Yuri, “Oh of course not. Didn’t you see?” he grinned, pointing to Yuri’s phone. “It’s a royal booty, I put a crown on it.”

He honestly seemed so proud of it that Yuri couldn’t get upset, just crack a smile with a small chuckle and shake his head. Slightly bad photo of himself aside, it was sweet to see him posting so publicly about them. While their relationship was far from a secret it still took a lot for Yuri to be open with people about it. At least with people outside of family and their ring of friends. “You are too much.” He breathed, squeezing Victor’s hand. Yuri wanted to try to be better with that. 

They re-entered the Palace, both sheepishly letting go of the others hand as a tour group made their way by in the hallway. “Are you hungry at all? We’re pretty much done here, but I wanted to take you one other place.”

Yuri was actually more than good still after the huge breakfast, “No, but maybe coffee?”

Victor nodded as he led them towards another large crowd, “Sounds perfect, there’s probably a place on the walk there.”

And with that they carefully made their way through the throngs of people and back onto the streets. With it being early afternoon they had a hike of about two to three blocks before they finally found a coffee shop that wasn’t overrun with tourists. They took it to go and Victor continued to weave them down a new street before the view in front of them started to open up from the overcrowded buildings. 

They eventually came to a large manicured lawn with crisscrossing gravel paths all leading up to either groupings of trees and large bushes or the very center of the park. The two men drank their coffee and followed the paths at a diagonal from the corner they were near. Victor explained the name of the park “Field of Mars”, named after the Roman God of War. He also pointed out the Eternal Flame as they crossed through the center, unsure of its original purpose he simply said “It looks really cool at night.”

“What’s that?” Yuri pointed towards the far end of the field, into the crowded buildings.

It was pretty obvious what he was gesturing towards, it stood out as one of the taller, more ornate buildings. “Ummm,” Victor paused, tapping a finger to his chin. “Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood… Church of Spilled Blood… something about a church and blood.” He wrinkled his brow over at Yuri. “I’ve actually never been there.” he shrugged.

“We should go one day.” Yuri smiled. “Take me to see all the Russian style churches.”

Victor almost spit out his coffee, “Two sinners walk into a church… and never make it out alive, as they go up in flames.” He mimicked an explosion with his free hand.

Yuri laughed, “Come on, we’re not that bad.” But all it took was one side long glance from Victor for him to consider literally every aspect about their relationship and start laughing again. “Ok, maybe most churches frown on putting your tongue up another person's butt.”

They continued to laugh over it. In the end Victor still promised him that if Yuri wanted to really visit some churches he would take him.

As they exited the one park they crossed over a bridge straddling a canal and into the next. This one, as Victor explained it, was Summer Garden, aptly named for the Summer Palace that was built in the far corner. “Not as impressive as the Winter Palace, but probably had better wine cellar security,” he joked. 

“I could spend hours here,” Victor mused. “At one point I considered moving closer just so I would be able to jog through here daily. The area is too expensive for the lack of room though.” 

Yuri sipped his coffee while he thought aloud, “Maybe we can always make the trip and then jog it. It doesn’t seem too far.”

“Deal.” Victor agreed. “We’ll have to start soon if you keep eating like you did at breakfast though.” he teased, jabbing a finger at Yuri’s side through his jacket. 

Yuri whined as they turned down a path lined with neatly trimmed hedges and statues, “I can’t help it, I was so hungry after last night.”

Victor blinked at the statement, his silence catching Yuri’s attention and he watched a smug smile spread across the Russian’s face, “Well then, we’ll just have to start a new workout routine for you.” he paused to see the look of shock and embarrassment blossom on Yuri’s face. “Right away, every night at 8PM sharp, drop everything and work out.” Victor winked. 

“R-right…” Yuri stuttered as Victor’s words stirred his insides in a good way. “If work out is what we’re calling it now.” It was different from the light hearted joking before.

He swallowed hard as they continued down the path. The thought was sending waves of heat down his spine to pool exactly where he didn’t need it to. Yuri tried to focus on his coffee, on the statues and passing people, as images swirled in his head. No particular order, no particular actual moment between them or fantasy just unrelenting flashes of them fucking. Every where. 

Yuri could feel the blush coming up to his cheeks. He pushed his glasses up for no other reason but to give himself something to do. But he felt his fist ball back in his jacket pocket as he pictured them fucking in one of the rooms of the Palace. Then in the library, on that insane stair case with all the gold leaf relief work and statues (both the steps themselves and up against the decorated wall paneling, Yuri couldn’t make up his mind), and on the chaise lounge in front of those sets of doors that opened to the one garden. 

He had to literally force himself to smile at a passerby as they grinned at the two men, and take a long swig of coffee. Yuri had to chase these thoughts off before he turned his jeans into a prison for himself two days in a row. But what he would give to just lay down under one of these trees along the water… He literally clamped his teeth down on his tongue as he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

_”Check your email,”_ he told himself. _”No, take photos, that requires you do something more than scroll and stare blankly…”_ He wondered how the cool grass beneath the trees would feel on Victor’s back and his knees as he rode him.

Yuri fought off that one last splash of heat before he was finally able to actually see what was before him again. He already felt half hard, and had to take deep breathes to remain in the moment. 

They took a turn down a new path as Yuri snapped some photos of statues, trying his best to keep himself occupied. The courtyard had a decent sized white fountain in it, with a bunch of people sitting around it taking photos. “It’s really pretty in here,” Yuri heard himself say. “It almost doesn’t feel like we’re in the middle of a city.” Victor agreed, it was one of the reasons why he always wanted to jog through here. The trees and hedges that lined the paths did indeed make it feel removed from the bustling city just out of reach. 

That thought alone helped keep him grounded for a little while longer. The tourists were starting to help too. Yuri finished his coffee the same time as Victor and they dumped the cups into a trash bin before making another turn out of the crowded fountain area and under an airy green archway covered in ivy. 

Victor led him out the other side and into a French styled garden dotted with more statues. Yuri did his best to keep on track with taking photos as they walked in silence, Victor was occupied on his own phone at the moment anyway. 

Probably not the best thing though, without plaques to read and rooms to be dazzled by, Victor’s earlier comments had time to surface again. Yuri knew he was most likely joking, they both joked like that a lot recently. But with Yuri’s currently developing PDA obsessions, the “hit him like a truck” turn of events with his sex drive and full access to a man he still didn’t feel worthy of he couldn’t help but take the jokes seriously sometimes.

They passed through the French garden. As they walked, Yuri, now at a loss of things to keep himself busy with, found himself kicking pebbles. Victor turned them towards the right, taking them back into the ivy and archway covered path. The way the sun came through the top was really nice and Yuri lifted his chin to take a face full of a sun patch as they slowly meandered. 

Then Yuri felt one of Victor’s arms curl around his to lock hands again. He darted his eyes over to the other man as he dropped his chin back down. Victor had that look on his face like he was really deep in thought, which would explain the silence that fell over them recently. Not like Yuri’s embarrassment over his own private thoughts had any bearing on that…

“Can I ask you something?”

Yuri jumped slightly at the sudden question. “...Sure?” he hesitated.

“Hmmm…” he stared straight ahead while Yuri looked him over, trying to figure out if Victor’s look of concentration was good or bad.

“Is… everything alright?” Yuri asked, trying to get Victor to speak again.

Instead of saying something Victor slowed their stroll to a stop and turned to look at Yuri. Why did he look so serious? It made Yuri sweat under that blue gaze and pray it wasn’t affecting the hand being held. He swallowed hard as Victor narrowed his eyes, not in a negative manner though. Yuri had seen this look before. Victor wanted something, from him, but was lost in his thoughts of how to ask. Which was always weird, considering how they usually were. Victor was always the one who felt comfortable enough to ask anything, it was Yuri who needed to be pulled from his anxiety riddled thoughts usually.

But after last night? After the half awake promises made between blow jobs of “anything, just ask”? Now Yuri was starting to wonder if this had anything to do with his behavior. 

“Can I kiss you?” Victor’s voice was low, deep, almost needy.

That certainly wasn’t what he was trying to ask Yuri, and they both knew it. But Yuri allowed himself to be moved, to be slowly pushed against one of the ivy covered trellis walls. Their hands remained locked as Victor brought his free hand up to cradle the side of Yuri’s face. He ran a thumb lightly across his cheek and chin and then over Yuri’s bottom lip before gently pressing at the plump flesh. 

Yuri couldn’t help but kiss at the pad. Victor’s face was close enough that he could still smell the sweetened coffee on his breath. And he still had that lost in thought look on his face, but he studied the way Yuri responded to that simple move. The thumb moved again, pulling at the bottom lip and dragging across the very edge of the moist inside as he pressed their bodies in closer. 

Any hope he had earlier of those dirty flashes staying deep in the recesses of his mind was shattered. Victor’s eyes were practically burning into him as he watched Yuri kiss at his finger again. He felt his body go from zero to sixty in almost no time and he could feel a small amount of blush making its way across his cheeks as Victor pushed against his lips a third time.

Their mouths were so close, he wasn’t sure why Victor would ask to kiss him and then tease like this. Yuri’s attempt to bypass Victor’s hand for his lips was halted and Victor curled the rest of his fingers under Yuri’s chin and pushed him back just slightly. The thumb ran across his bottom lip once more, pulling just enough to get Yuri’s lips to part more. 

Yuri wasn’t sure what to do and squirmed under Victor’s body and heavy gaze, grabbing at the edges of his unbuttoned jacket. If he was trying to push Yuri’s buttons to see how fired up he could get him here it was working. As he pressed his thumb against both lips, a little firmer this time, it was met with the tip of Yuri’s tongue. 

It was easy to wish that it had been Victor’s cock instead and the way he pet his thumb against the small portion of Yuri’s tongue it was impossible for him to hold back the image. He felt incredibly dirty as he allowed himself to open his mouth enough to let the thumb push over the top of his tongue. If he hadn’t been blushing before he was now, especially after catching the look Victor was giving him. Narrowed, dark, looking like it weighed a ton against him. It was a look he normally didn’t get from the man unless sex was imminent, which terrified Yuri in the pit of his stomach. This was way too public. But the majority of his body was responding as if it didn’t matter.

He couldn’t watch the other man’s reaction as his lips closed around Victor’s knuckle. The firm grip on his chin lessened as he drew his hand back a little. Yuri followed it, curling the sides of his tongue up as he sucked. Victor quietly moaned in approval, petting down onto the velvet tongue.

Just as Yuri finished bobbing his head a second time there was a loud sound of gravel being displaced, as if someone who had been walking on it slipped or skidded to a halt. Yuri felt his entire body go up in flames as his eyes shot open wide. He had to concentrate to keep from clamping his teeth down in shock. He saw someone out of his peripheral vision at the next entrance into the ivy tunnel, not even ten feet from where they were. He barely caught their full body as they quickly turned and pushed into whomever was with them. A hushed voice was heard, sounded like French, and then they were gone.

The damage was done though, Yuri was too terrified to continue and the way his body stiffened against Victor, he understood. Victor removed his thumb from Yuri’s mouth and finally pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Despite the overwhelming sense of fear that filled him he kissed back, practically pulling Victor into him for a much deeper kiss. 

Maybe he was afraid to look at Victor after what just happened, what they’d just done. Or maybe he was mistaking a sexual heat that erupted over him as fear of getting caught. But it happened, he felt the adrenaline kick through his system and now he couldn’t stop kissing Victor. Yuri forced his fists to finally let go of Victor’s jacket so he could slip them around his waist and pull him closer. 

Victor gladly met him, running his fingers into Yuri’s hair as he tilted his head even more to fight back against the needy mans mouth. It felt like their tongues had been tangled together for hours. When they broke the kiss to get some real air Yuri hadn’t even noticed how hard he had been pressed into the ivy until their hips parted and his trapped sex twitched with relief. 

Victor let out a shaky breath, fingers trailing down the back of Yuri’s neck. For a moment Yuri thought he was going to kiss it, instead Victor’s forehead came to rest against his shoulder. “Hell…” he chuckled to himself before picking his head up and smiling at Yuri, “That was terrifying, but really, really hot. You surprised me, Yuri.”

Yuri wasn’t sure if he could blush any deeper than he already was. Had Victor not been trying to get Yuri to do what he did? Was he really just trying to kiss him but Yuri took the teasing before hand to mean something else? He wanted to melt into the gravel and dirt beneath his feet. The mixture of embarrassment, lust, adrenaline and that tinge of fear he was sure was still there from getting caught had him cemented in place. He was positive he would never be able to move again. He was going to live here now. 

“Yuurii,” Victor purred as he gave him a quick kiss, trying to bring the frozen man back to life. “You answered my question already.” He smiled at Yuri as he tried to put some space between their bodies, allowing them both some room to calm down.

Yuri almost shivered as Victor let go of him. He had done a good job of keeping him warm under the cool shade of the ivy canopy. Maybe a little too good. Even with his jeans restricting his sex he was very thankful for the fact his jacket was on the longer side. 

As he felt the life returning to his other limbs, and he slowly crawled out the shell he felt trapped in, he found his voice enough to ask, “Well, what was the question anyway?”

Victor’s lips curled as he adjusted his own jacket, doing up a few buttons to hide the start of his own bulge. They seemed to resemble just two men stopping to chat in the middle of their walk now. Just in time for a small group of tourists to enter the tunnel and get excited to take photos in it. Yuri’s eyes watched as Victor stepped aside to let them by. He inclined his head towards the exit and Yuri got himself moving finally.

Like nothing had happened they began walking back out into the sunlight. It took a few minutes of walking down another tree and statue lined path for Yuri to finally assume Victor got distracted, and to ask again. “So… what did you want to originally ask me.”

Victor kissed his teeth in hesitation, taking a deep breath before finally saying, “If you wanted to go someplace fun tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned so much about St. Petersburg, the Winter Palace and the surrounding parks while researching for this chapter. Obviously it's not perfect- I've never actually BEEN THERE. But I like how it came out. I think Viktor would make a cute tour guide for Yuuri. Not because he's super knowledgeable about the history but because he's got a lot of enthusiasm for his city. And I think that's what counts when you show friends and loved ones around. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any kudos, comments and Tumblr messages are always appreciated. I make it a point to try to reply to every single one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is such an enabler. Yuri minds it, but not enough to let it spoil the fun. Like he could ever say no to what Victor offers him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know what happened with this chapter. I guess I got too excited to write it, cuz it ended up being twice as long as I normally try to keep chapters. WHOOPS! I thought of splitting it in two, but I didn't want to do that to you guys? You've all been too kind and amazing to me, so I hope you enjoy this wild ride!!! 
> 
> Edit: I made a playlist for this chapter!  
> YouTube: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhYL6ko6H3z0QfRXTIQRHOdEhgLJ7fSLS>  
> Spotify: [https://play.spotify.com/user/yuffiebunny/playlist/5zzZGQrk32Oa0979GkSpOv?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open](https://play.spotify.com/user/yuffiebunny/playlist/5zzZGQrk32Oa0979GkSpOv?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open)  
> The songs flow in no particular order and are what I imagine might play at the club. I hope you enjoy them!

When they arrived back to Victor’s condo in the late afternoon they got as far as walking Makka before they ended up curled on the couch napping. They had only meant to pause for a few minutes, with the TV on in the background, as they freshened up. But the moment Yuri stretched out along its length on his back he could already feel his eyelids pulling shut. All it took was Victor doing the same, nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, both of them using the bunched up blanket as a pillow, for him to fall out. 

As he woke to the bright light of the TV illuminating the now dark space he found it hard to focus. His glasses. Victor must have taken them off him before he passed out himself. The coffee table was too far for him to reach though. Especially with Victor laying almost on top of him, to be fair Yuri was taking up the majority of the couch. 

Everything but his right arm was trapped under the other man, Victor’s leg was bent across Yuri’s thighs and was that Makka on his feet? He wiggled his toes and got a small sigh from the dog. There were far worse things to be stuck under. Besides, Yuri wasn’t still fully awake after the nap, so laying here wasn’t that bad. 

Yuri allowed himself a few minutes of quiet “alone” time, eyes closed again as he just listened to the various commercials roll by in Russian. His mind was, for once, pleasantly blank. A rarity for him. He let himself sink further into that feeling, let his free arm wrap up so he could hold onto Victor’s as he felt himself drift off, the Russian voices on the TV becoming muffled.

Then they became clear again. There was hot breath behind his ear as he started to wake to the soft sounds of Victor mumbling something in his native tongue. Yuri lay still as he listened, unable to make any of it out. He thought Victor might have been talking in his sleep until he felt soft, dry lips press against his neck. Not once, not twice and it didn’t stop at three. The fourth kiss became wet as Victor parted his lips. Yuri felt the cool tip of Victor’s nose push into him as he whispered something else in Russian. 

Yuri was caught between wanting to remain still and allow Victor his moment and also wanting to move. Whether that move was to encourage Victor to keep going or not, he was unsure. Another wet kiss hit his neck, followed by a single word in Russian, “князь.” (Prince)

He heard that same word a few times earlier in the day, at the Palace, but couldn’t place a translation. His Russian was awful, and he’d only picked up a few words here and there from Victor and Yurio. The attempt to translate the word was halted as he received another kiss. Any more of this and the trickle of pleasure it was giving him was going to make doing anything besides fucking a chore. And he was remembering that Victor wanted to take him some place tonight.

Tonight! How long had they been asleep?! Yuri let go of Victor’s arm, who immediately picked his head up in bewilderment and reached down to the carpet. He was sure he dropped his phone down here right before passing out. When his fingers hit it he dragged it up to try to figure out the time.

When it took his eyes a bit too long to focus Victor spoke up, “Seven thirty, roughly.” At least they hadn’t slept too late, but had it ruined the plans for the night? Victor seemed to catch the alarm as Yuri tried to sit up quickly, legs still locked down by Makka and Victor, so he didn’t get very far. “It’s ok, the place doesn’t open till nine, and that’s even too early to go.”

That made him feel a little less guilty about falling asleep then. He breathed out, letting his phone back down to the carpet. The commotion caused Makka to stir, and now the dog was standing over their legs stretching and yawning. Victor pushed himself up a little more and reached out to pet the dog as he began to walk over the two men. He cooed something in Russian and then Makka was on the floor, an excited look on his fuzzy face. Must be dinner time.

Yuri let Victor get up from the couch and lead Makka into the kitchen, flicking some lights on along the way. Now he was finally able to get his glasses back, which had been neatly placed on top of some fitness and skating magazines stacked on the coffee table. He picked his phone up to confirm the time for himself. Seven thirty nine. It was late for most places already, so the fact where ever it was that Victor was taking him didn’t open until nine had him wondering. “Where are we going that it opens so late?” He raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder in the general direction of the kitchen.

Victor either didn’t hear him or was too preoccupied getting Makka’s food into his bowl. He had been so aloof about answering this question all day. Yuri pouted as he turned in his seat, folding his arms across the back of the couch and resting his chin there as he watched Victor refill Makka’s water bowl at the sink. He moved to place it down on the far side of the island, “Victor.” he said as the other man's head popped back up. 

He said nothing, kept his eyes down, and even turned and squatted in front of the cabinets lining the wall so he was totally hidden. “Victor…” he repeated, trying to give him a chance to reply. 

Yuri was about to get off the couch to approach him when he appeared again, all smiles, and a bottle of wine in hand. “Glass of Merlot?” he asked cheerfully. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes over to Victor as he stared in suspicion. “Victor, where are we going tonight?” he asked more pointedly this time. 

Victor stalled again as he pulled out two stemless glasses from the shelving in the island. And stalled further as he opened the new bottle and poured two large helpings of the red wine. He made his way from the kitchen carrying them and held one out to Yuri, “A club.” Yuri could tell by the almost choked sound in his voice and the very small shake in his hand as he passed off the glass that he was nervous. 

But Victor was almost never nervous, so why over this? Yuri took the glass and paused as he watched Victor take a decent sized drink from his. He raised an eyebrow as he began to move towards the bedroom, “Come here.” he told Yuri.

He got up and followed, curious and he’d be lying if he wasn’t worried. Yuri took a large swig of the wine, immediately questioning if the almost full glass was going to be enough. The bedroom was left dark, the light on in the closet being the only indicator of where Victor went. “Can you close the door?” He asked over his shoulder. “Sorry, I just don’t want Makka coming in and knocking the wine over.” Slowly, Yuri swung the door shut, listening to the click as Victor put his glass down on the hardwood next to the plush carpet that covered a good portion of the floor. Most of the shelves were taken up by shoes or folded clothing, so it made sense. He stood in front of a few small drawers set below one of said shelves. “You… you trust me right?”

What kind of fucking question was that right now? Yuri furrowed his brow in concern, “Of course, Victor why-”

“You know I would never ask you do to anything or go anywhere that you wouldn’t be comfortable with right?” He paused, Victor knew very well that Yuri was aware of that. Before Yuri could get his mouth to move though, Victor spoke again, “I’m… I’m gonna be honest… I’m a bit…” his voice trailed off. Yuri wished he knew what was going on, because he had no idea what to say right now as he stared at the back of Victor’s head. “I hate to assume, but I guess this might be a taste of how you feel sometimes?” 

Yuri cocked his head to the side. “Victor?” his mind raced with what could be going on right now and how to respond to it. On the flip side he guessed this is how Victor felt when Yuri was going through some of his moods. Unsure of the right thing to say or do to help ease his mind. He took a deep breath, “I trust you.” 

He watched as Victor inhaled deeply, pulling open one of the drawers. Victor rummaged for a moment, shoving some things to one side before reaching in. “You’re allowed to say no, if… if this is too much. I won’t be upset, I promise.”

One more moment of this and Yuri was going to be sent into his own panic attack. He steadied his breathing as Victor dragged an item from the depths of the drawer. Victor turned to face Yuri, for the first time ever, at least in Yuri’s memory, the man’s entire face was bright red. It caught Yuri off guard to see Victor so flushed with what he assumed had to be embarrassment. He took the item Victor handed him just as he began to let his knees buckle under him. He gracefully slid to the ground, grabbing his wine up and starting to practically chug it. 

Yuri finally looked at what he was handed. His eyes went as wide as they could. While everything on it was in Russian, he’d be stupid to not know what was encased in the heat sealed plastic. And while the item itself wasn’t that shocking, and certainly didn’t merit the intense amount of embarrassment Victor was letting off, Yuri was curious as to the timing. He could only think of one reason…

It was more amusing than anything really. And explained the “kiss” in the garden that afternoon. Victor must have been testing him to see if he was still into the idea of being intimate in public. This was certainly taking it a step way, way, way further than what they’d ever done, but… if Yuri was to be totally open and honest about this; it made him excited. 

Even more so at the fact that it was Victor being the one to initiate this. He looked between the package and Victor, who was already halfway done with his wine, staring at the carpet, or Yuri’s socks, hard to tell from this angle. This must have been what Victor bought last night. Yuri was positive that if Victor wasn’t the one making this move it might not ever happen, no matter how much the idea was turning him on right now. He quietly took another mouthful of wine and curled the side of his lip, letting Victor sit in the awkward silence for a minute. 

He was certainly in wonderment at how well he was taking this strange turn of events. Never in a million years did he think that outside of his fantasies he’d be graced with this option and so shamelessly into it. Yuri watched as Victor took another long sip, eyes still downcast. He was sure Victor wasn’t prepared for how well Yuri was about to take this. 

The moment Victor placed his glass back to the wood floor next to him Yuri stepped in closer, standing between Victor’s bent legs, and let himself down to his knees. He placed his glass next to the other and grabbed Victor’s chin to pull him into a kiss. He felt emboldened by the wine that soaked both of their tongues, and pressed in deeper. Yuri could feel the heat coming off of Victor from his blush. It was very endearing to be on the other side of it for once.

“So,” Victor breathed between kisses, “Is that a yes?”

“Da,” Yuri smiled, causing the other man to let out a long, shaky breath in relief.

“Блядь,” (Fuck) he ran a hand down his face, then up into his hair as he closed his eyes and said something longer in Russian.

Yuri doubted he could ever say no to Victor, no matter how crazy the question, or request. He wanted to kiss him again but Victor was bringing the wine up between them for another drink. So instead he sat back on his heels and looked at the package that was still in his hand, flipping it over. “Ok,” he started, looking at some of the graphics on the back and starting to get the idea that this particular item was a bit more than it seemed. “How does this work?”

\---

It took the rest of their glasses of wine out in the bedroom for Victor to get it set up and Yuri to get the courage to take it into the bathroom alone. Victor said he’d be happy to help but they both knew neither man was going to make it out of the condo that night if he did. And by the time both of them were ready, out the door and in the taxi Yuri finally felt comfortable enough to sit like a normal person again.

The remote controlled, combination butt plug and prostate massager took a little getting used to. And the hard on that made testing it in hand with Victor and getting it in place alone a struggle was fading as the taxi drove through the streets. They hadn’t tested the vibration function once it was in him, but Yuri knew his body fairly well. The different speeds and pulses they had gone through earlier would be more than enough to get him fired back up. He just needed out of this crazy ride. 

He squirmed with every bump they went over and winced against every pothole they hit. It made the trip feel like it took ages. For at least this, Victor owed him. Big time.

When they finally arrived to where Victor paid the driver and they exited the men were on an almost deserted street, surrounded by old factories. Had he not been with Victor he probably would have been terrified. “Around the corner.” Victor said and led Yuri down the block. 

It felt strange to walk, the lube around his entrance desperately needing a touch up. Thankfully Victor pocketed a small tube from the bathroom before they left. As they made their way around the corner and down the street Yuri couldn’t help but ask, “So, why this particular club?”

Victor was far more relaxed now, albeit a little more tense than usual, but at least he wasn’t avoiding questions. “A friend got a bartending gig here a few months back. I’d never had the chance to visit till now.” He paused as he checked the numbers over the door they just past. “I’ll admit I had no intention of coming to visit him here until… recently…”

Yuri nodded, “Why’s that?” He looked around, “I mean besides the fact it was a bit far and in the middle of an industrial area?”

They walked by a couple who were having a smoke, clearly dressed for a club, they must be getting close. “It’s ummm… unique? Is maybe the word?” He glanced at more numbers over more doors as they continued. “It’s very open, don’t be too shocked if you see people… well… getting intimate.” 

Information that would have been nice an hour ago. “Did you just bring me to a sex club?” Yuri spat out.

Victor jumped, “N-no, no I swear it’s not exactly like that!” But Yuri had halted in his tracks, causing Victor to stop and turn. He was clearly worried that Yuri might be totally put off by this. “It’s not that, it’s not, labeled as anything like that. No dungeons-”

“What.”

“No BDSM stuf-”

“The.”

“No strippers or anything-”

“Fuck. Victor!”

 

Yuri wrinkled his brow over at the other man, who looked extremely panicked. “It’s more like a normal club than you’re thinking it is, I swear!” He pleaded, trying to fix the sudden change in air between them. “They aren’t out there encouraging people to… do… things… it’s just...” He sighed as he tried his best to read the expression on Yuri’s face. 

Yuri himself, thought his heart was about to beat right out of his chest at the wild ideas now flashing in his minds eye. “It’s very accepting, Yuri. We’re allowed to show who we are here without problems. Russia’s not…” he shook his head. “I promise you, people aren’t going to be just fucking all over the place. It was explained to me that things do happen, but people keep discreet about it. Yes, some people get crazy. But others, they mind their own business. It’s like an unspoken rule. Everyone just understands it’s a safe place.” 

Victor was almost falling over himself to smooth things out. “Nothing bad will happen here, and I thought that maybe with your recent urges this was the best place for you to explore them.” He looked so, so panicked and worried that he had just offended Yuri in the worst way possible. “I want you to be somewhere safe, my friend swears this is the place to do that. I’ve known him for years, I trust his word. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

He felt awful now. With the buzz from the wine being gone, and the vulnerable position he was already in with a sex toy jammed up his ass, he felt horrible looking at Victor. He was clearly upset with himself and Yuri knew how badly it hurt to fall to a low point after feeling so high. It wasn’t right that Yuri should be dashing any good intentions that Victor had. He’d just gone through enough trying to open up to him back at the condo. And here he was admitting that he’d taken notice of what Yuri had been going through, and went through the trouble to find a place he’d be safe in. “I’m sorry.” Yuri bowed his head in shame. “I was just caught by surprise.” He paused, Victor was still afraid to move from where he was, and the distance between them was a bit cold. 

“Don’t apologize.” Victor said softly. “I… I should have been clear before. I was just so nervous…” his voice trailed off as he sighed out. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

The comment made Yuri’s stomach sink. He decided since he trusted Victor’s judgement that he shouldn’t make them go home. Worst case, if the club was just too much for him, he’d ask then if they could leave. He looked up to tell Victor it was ok, that he wanted to go, when a female voice broke the silence, “Lover’s quarrel?” She purred through a Russian accent as she sauntered by. Her and the man she was with had been the two smoking down the block. She brandished a piece of paper in Victor’s direction, “On the house, I hope it turns your night around.” She winked at them. Victor took it and she continued on, stilettos clacking down the pavement as the two made their way a bit further down the street and vanished through a doorway. 

Victor sighed again, now it was his turn to stare down at the sidewalk in shame. Yuri felt like the biggest asshole on the planet for possibly ruining the night. And it took everything he had in him, sex toy and all, to step into Victor and slip his arms around his waist. The promise of how good this all could be still lingered in his mind, and he hoped Victor was right about this place. Feeling Victor hug him back was at least a step in the right direction. “I didn’t shove this up my ass for nothing.” Yuri whispered. “I trust you. Let’s go in.”

They separated and turned to continue in the direction they had been heading. The door the couple had entered was indeed the entrance. It was a small, dim, exposed brick room. A single bulb hanging in the center. An unassuming coat check was off to the right and straight ahead was a steep metal staircase leading down. 

The lady behind the coat check called to Victor and he motioned for Yuri to follow while starting to unbutton his jacket. “First time?” She asked in Yuri’s direction while she prepared tickets. He nodded slowly as he began to remove his own. Was it that obvious? “Our black cherry infused vodka is the house specialty, fresh, highly recommended.” the girl smiled as she took their coats and handed over the numbered tickets. “Ask for the couples carafe.”

Victor thanked her as they made their way towards and then down the long staircase. While they descended Victor pulled his wallet from his back pocket, thumbing through for what Yuri figured was money for an entrance fee. It was dead silent in the stairway. He assumed when they reached the bottom he would hear some kind of thumping beat from music, but nothing. Victor placed his wallet back, still holding the paper from earlier and now something else. They approached a really big, in every way possible, guy sitting on a stool against the brick wall. Victor said something to him and handed the card he was now holding out. The bouncer nodded knowingly, said something to him and got up. 

That’s when Yuri noticed the door. A huge, old, steel paddock door. He did a double take at it as the bouncer turned the wheel until there was a loud echoing click. He pulled on a long metal bar and then heaved into the door to push it open. He spoke again as he moved out of the way to let them pass, as soon as they were through it he pulled on the wheel and slammed the door shut. 

“Yikes.” Yuri mumbled. 

They made their way down the new hallway of high arched ceilings, again all exposed brick with small uplights lining each side. Victor worked on rolling up the bottoms of his black shirt as they walked. “Apparently they remodeled an old bunker the owner of this building found while doing demo.” 

That made sense, kind of? They came to yet another metal bunker door. The man here opened it with no questions and as he pushed the door open the music finally hit them. Gone was the warm uplighting of the hallway, replaced by you typical brooding, dark, club vibe. They stepped out onto a metal grate platform over looking the majority of the club. 

Yuri whistled to himself as he looked it over. The room was longer than it was wide, with tall vaulted ceilings. Everything was metal and the room took on whatever color the lights flashed because of that. Straight ahead, a typical DJ setup, with an LED wall behind the guy who spun. The lights pulsing with the beat, or washing patterns across it in colors to match the rest of the room. Down the sides of the room were various booths, tables and couches. Two larger bars were staggered in either side as well. And in the center was a fairly large dance floor. The crowd was a decent size too, for the middle of the week. Thankfully it wasn’t too overwhelming for Yuri, plenty of room to dance without getting crushed, and not all the booths or tables were taken.

Victor grinned over at him, “Come on, vodka time!”

Yuri smiled nervously as he followed Victor down the metal steps to the side. They entered the crowd below and made their way over to the nearest bar. When they were able to reach it Victor eyed it up and down, raising an arm above his head to wave to someone towards the center. A clean cut, buff man with dark features came over, ducking under a break in the side of the bar and opening his arms to Victor. They embraced, said a few things to one another in Russian then Victor opened up his stance to introduce them in English. “Yuri, this is my friend Sergei. We met a couple years back before I switched gyms, he’s a professional bodybuilder who moonlights as a mixologist.” 

“Ah, I think you have that reversed Victor, it’s been a good while since I’ve competed.” Sergei laughed bashfully. Hard to tell, judging by the muscles bulging from under his tight, probably one size too small, black T-shirt. “Nice to finally meet you, Yuri. Victor has had nothing but good things to say about you. Congrats on your recent Silver!” 

Yuri took his outstretched hand and shook it, trying not to yelp as Sergei gave one of the firmest handshakes he’d ever felt. “Nice to meet you Sergei.” he forced a smiled, though he was sure he had just felt a bone break. Yuri did not believe he wasn’t lifting any more, not with that grip.

“How has the wife taken the new job assignment?” Victor asked.

Sergei laughed, it was deep and dare he say overpowered the already ear shattering music. “She has no complaints, all the vodka she wants, and I can sleep in during the morning. Makes for much better sex.” 

If Victor had been drinking he surely would have spit it out judging by the look on his face. Sergei graciously saved him a reply, “Speaking of vodka, I had them put aside a booth. It’s number twenty four, other side of this bar.” Sergei shouted over a new heavy beat in the EDM tune. “Go take a seat I’ll have them bring it over.”

They all waved their goodbyes as Victor slipped an arm around Yuri’s back, “Ooo, VIP for knowing the bartender. Guess there’s no need for that drink ticket the girl gave me.” he slipped it into his back pocket anyway, guiding Yuri through the small crowd and to the correct booth.

He’d been standing for so long now that when he sat he became painfully aware of the butt plug that was in him. Yuri winced, bouncing onto his side as he failed to sit properly against the now dry friction of the silicone. “Victor...” he opened his palm to the other man. “Lube, now.” he said as he stood again. Victor took the small tube from his pocket and handed it over, “I”ll be right back.”

Victor nodded knowingly as Yuri turned to make his way back into the crowd to find the bathroom. It wasn’t too much further down from the booth. He quickly found an empty stall, carefully reapplied what he needed and hurried out just as some moans started to float over from down the row. He was not about to eavesdrop on that.

By the time he made it back to Victor there was a small glass carafe and two shot glasses sitting on the table in front of him. Victor shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up, “All good?” Yuri nodded as he gently took his seat. The slight slide of the toy actually felt good this time. “First shot?” Victor smiled as he reached for the liquor. 

“Yes, please.” Yuri was still feeling guilty about everything that had just happened. It was obvious with the heads up he gave his friend that Victor had given this some thought. Even without being very vocal about his new curiosities, dressing room attempt aside, he’d taken notice and then gone well out of his way to accommodate Yuri. He was ready to shake this heavy feeling and repay Victor’s kindness. 

“It was the black cherry infused vodka.” Victor told him as he poured the two shots. “Apparently they make it in vats right here. So this is pure vodka,” he handed a glass to Yuri, “You sure you’re ready?”

Yuri kissed his teeth as he took the glass, “Da.” he inhaled deeply and smiled over to Victor, who leaned in towards Yuri. 

His eyes darted to his lips and back up, but Victor hesitated and sat back, not wanting to overstep himself again. “За здоровье.” (Cheers/to health) he cheered while they brought their glasses together and took the first shot of the night. 

Yuri was pleasantly surprised at how smooth it was. He was expecting something harsh and unforgiving as he was not normally a straight liquor drinker. But this was incredible. If it truly was pure vodka it didn’t taste like it. It tasted as if it was a mix of top shelf vodka with some kind of black cherry juice mixer, but not too sweet. “Wow!” They exclaimed in unison. 

That pulled a chuckle from them both. Before Yuri could even decide to try to put the glass down he felt the vodka swimming through his system. It warmed every inch of him, and for the first time since he put the plug in place, his muscles twitched around it in a pleasing way. This is what he wanted, what he needed. 

He felt Victor’s hand over his, helping to steady the glass as he poured him a second shot and then one for himself. The glasses were a bit taller than a normal shot glass, but thin. The last time he remembered shooting a drink he could barely get it down in one gulp. This was a comfortable amount. But maybe more dangerous. It didn’t feel like a full shot this way. And this was pure vodka. 

It was already beginning to take effect on Yuri, in a good way. He felt warm, the pulsating EDM music wasn’t as piercing and when Victor locked eyes with him he didn’t feel like shying away. “За любовь.” (Cheers/to love) Yuri barely heard him, even over the quieter dip in the music. They took the shots, this time Yuri immediately slammed his glass down to the table. Two was enough for the moment, he didn’t want to get drunk so fast. 

“Good?” Victor asked while placing a firm hand to Yuri’s knee and squeezing. 

The touch seemed to vibrate warmth up his leg. This vodka was doing a good job of washing away any lingering guilt he felt about earlier. “Very.” 

He chided himself silently one last time for the night, wishing he hadn’t reacted so poorly. So far the moans in the bathroom had been the only sign of anything openly sexual, and hell, that happened at any club. There were no strippers, no one was fucking on the dance floor, and no pedestals dedicated to orgies. Yuri had over reacted to nothing. And even at this point if he caught eye of a couple banging it out in a corner, just the two shots were already having him drop any high road morals he had. Like he was one to put his nose in the air at any of that, considering some of the things he’d done, or even dreamed of doing. And the last thing Yuri ever wanted to do was make Victor upset. 

Yuri placed a hand over Victor’s and helped guide him further up his thigh. They stopped as Victor’s fingers curled down between Yuri’s legs to massage at the tender flesh under the denim. The mix of the vodka, the sex toy, and Victor’s touch began to stir the warmth he felt earlier. He breathed out as Victor leaned in again, wrapping an arm around him on the back of the couch, face close, but he just watched Yuri. 

Victor’s hand grabbed the inside of Yuri’s thigh, fingers pressing hard at the bend of his leg, knuckles grazing against the denim that trapped his quickly growing erection. Yuri let out a small moan in reaction to the firm squeeze that caused his muscles to tighten around the plug. Every time he met the resistance of the silicone he felt himself get harder and harder. And Victor was doing a good job at helping it along.

Yuri ran a hand up Victor’s arm, pulling at the black button down as he reached his shoulder. He tugged and brought Victor’s upper body in so he could finally kiss him. They locked into a deep kiss, vodka soaked velvet on velvet, it was almost as intoxicating to Yuri as the shots were. Victor pressed him into the back of the booth, sucking back gently on Yuri’s lower lip as he continued to massage dangerously close to his groin. Yuri playfully pulled back from the kiss enough to slip just his tongue’s tip against Victor’s. 

It sent another wave of heat through him and before he knew it he found his hips moving of their own accord, trying to push into Victor’s hand. “Mmmn,” Victor purred, teasingly taking his hand back up Yuri’s thigh towards his knee. He nuzzled at Yuri’s cheek, bringing his mouth around to his ear, “Are we… better now?” he asked, lips brushing against Yuri’s soft lobe. 

He nodded, “Y-yeah,” Yuri stuttered out. “Still, I’m s-”

“Sshh,” Victor cut him off, voice raising slightly to beat the level of the music. Even being this close it was hard to hear him completely. “The only thing I want to hear from you for the rest of the night is how good you feel.” 

Yuri became aware of just how hard he’d been clutching to Victor’s shoulder then, and just how hot his face felt. Thank god the club was dark, and the lights that were on were colored. He was pretty sure he’d be beet red from here till the time they left. Vodka aside, if Victor kept talking like that he was never returning to his normal skin tone. 

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he felt Victor start to kiss down the side of his neck. He let his head back against the overly stuffed cushion of the booth and let both the music and Victor’s mouth drown him. Their hands raked over each others bodies, tempted by too many areas to stay put for long. 

Yuri began to pant while Victor sucked bruises just below the neckline of his thin shirt. Each kiss, each suck, and each stroke of his tongue fired Yuri up as he circled his hips, trying to get some stimulation against the toy.

The movement pulled Victor’s attention away from Yuri’s neck, “Do… you want to try the vibrator?” he smirked at Yuri as he blinked against some strobes that flashed by them. 

It was honestly a tough call. He wanted to try it, but he was afraid he’d become consumed by it too quickly. Right now he was fine with the slow burn the plug was giving him and the teasing. “Not yet,” he paused, biting back his lip shyly. “It might be too much right now.”

Victor’s lips curled as a curious look caught in his eyes, “Does it feel good when you move your hips?” he asked.

Yuri wasn’t sure if he was seriously asking or just being a tease, either way it was somehow cute. “It does.” he admitted. Especially when he had something to push himself against, it was like being continuously fingered. And if he pitched his hips enough he could feel a bit of pressure from the specially curved tip hit into his prostate. The torture of everything teasing him was pleasureable on its own right now, and he craved more of it.

Though he wasn’t sure what it was that was giving him this high so quickly, the vodka or the fact he was allowed to be so shameless in public with Victor finally. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, thinking about what they might be able to do tonight.

He forced himself to sit up, pulling his back away from the booth. The song that was playing now was transitioning into a more mellow house beat. Yuri glanced at the dance floor as groups of people almost professionally switched up the rhythm of their dancing. He wasn’t much for club dancing, or rather he never got to do it much, but was no stranger to it. Thanks to years of not only figure skating but ballet and pole dancing classes he certainly knew how to move. This new song sounded fun too, the perfect tempo to be able to playfully dance and grind. 

“Shot?” Victor asked as he was already filling up the two glasses again. 

Without a word Yuri took it, they silently cheered and shot it back. This was getting dangerous. Yuri was tasting the alcohol less and less but feeling it more and more. He had to get up and do something, or the temptation to slip under the surface of his growing lust for the other man was going to claim him. “I want to dance.” he stated, looking over to Victor, who happily nodded.

They made their way out onto a clear enough space of the dance floor that kept the booth within view. Yuri turned to face the other man who brought his mouth down to his ear, “Is this when you show me how well you can dance without a pole or skates?”

Yuri smirked as he began to twist his hips to the rhythm, “Not much talent needed to know how to grind.” he wiggled himself teasingly against Victor, finally being able to feel just how turned on he’d been getting beneath his dress pants. “You need me to teach you?” he pressed his lips next to Victor’s ear to make sure he heard him.

Victor nodded, “Mmmn, yes.” 

He reached up to Victor’s waist, “Follow me then.” his lips dragged along the other man’s jaw line as he swayed his hips to match the music. 

The two of them, guided by Yuri, quickly found themselves keeping with the beat. And the song was on the slower side which made it a lot easier to fall into it. But at the same time it made it harder to focus. They were pressed so closely, both sets of hands playing between keeping them that way and urging the other to let loose.

Yuri clutched to Victor’s sides as he pushed his torso away, rolling his hips against the others. He hadn’t realized it but his eyes focus had been on their waists, it was like he was hypnotized by how perfectly they seemed to fit together, even when dancing. He blinked his gaze away, bringing it up to Victor’s and noticing he had been doing the same. 

It took all of him to hold back from grabbing his face and kissing him. The urge would only get harder to fight if the music continued this way. As it was now he was struggling to deal with the waves of pleasure literally hitting him from front and back. The toy felt amazing in him as he moved, and Victor’s playful grinding was no different.

Slowly the beat began to change, still laced with drawn out melodies until they took an upswing into a new beat. It was gritty but fun. Yuri allowed himself to let go of Victor’s sides and run them up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck. At the same time he made sure his footing was right and carefully slid one leg up and behind Victor’s. 

Victor shot his eyes up to Yuri’s in realization of the new move when Yuri squeezed his bent leg around the curve of his hip. The sensation it caused Yuri to have the plug hit him in this position had him moaning out and clinging to Victor. Judging by the wicked grin that spread across Victor’s face he knew it too. He kept a firm hand to Yuri’s lower back and slipped the other down to his ass, watching as Yuri bit back his bottom lip. 

It was too much, maybe. He let Victor’s fingers dig in once more before he let his leg back down. Victor held him there though, hand still on his ass as he let himself grind against Yuri to the music. Everything seemed to fall away for a little while as they let their bodies take over to keep up with the music.

The bass was a lot more intense out on the dance floor, pounding through them in waves. Each twist, sway and roll felt almost like an aftershock from it. Yuri felt himself moving as if someone else had been in full control of his body. It had been too long since he’d last danced like this, and never before did he have the luxury of someone to really move with. 

Heat from his ever building lust had him following the beat as it dramatically pick up. The reggae feel in the drum and bass had him swirling his hips in tiny circles against the other man until he had his rear planted firmly on him. Victor’s hands squeezed at him before sliding a hand up and under his shirt. The cooler feel of Victor’s watch dragged across his abs and back to his waist. 

Victor has so hard already. The thinner fabric of his pants, as tight as they were, made it no mystery as to how much he was enjoying this. His moans and pants, when Yuri rocked his ass into him just right, carried over the thudding beat and filled Yuri’s head. He rolled his hips again to pull another moan from the man behind him, then arching his back further with his own pleasure. Victor bucked at the movement, pushing Yuri away from him just enough so he could pull him back in hard with the vicious beat of the music. 

Yuri gasped as the sex toy was hit. The pace they started with their bumping and grinding was to keep up with the music, but it was quickly turning into an excuse for Victor to dry hump Yuri till his mouth dried out from panting. 

There was a small dip in the neck break tempo of the song and they grinded lightly as Victor took a hand back from under Yuri’s shirt. In a matter of seconds he was pushing at Yuri’s own hand that had been gripping at his thigh and then placed a small piece of plastic into it. It was the controller for the wireless vibrating function.

How sweet of Victor to let him control it. Or maybe he was afraid he’d crank it up to the highest setting and wreck Yuri right here, so handed it over out of respect. No matter the reason; the vodka, the music, the anal plug, and the way Victor was grinding into him had Yuri past the point of caring. 

The one button on it would cycle him through a low, medium, high and pulse setting each time he clicked it. He hit it once and the dull vibration that started at the plug radiated through him within moments. Yuri whimpered almost immediately, shoving the remote back into Victor’s hand without fully thinking that move through. 

As the music picked back up into that insane BPM from before Yuri found himself shoving back at Victor more than before, needing every opportunity he could get to feel Victor. He threw his head back as he arched into Victor’s free hand that dragged down his chest. Yuri felt the vibrations in him increase as his ass was pounded into once really hard before they resumed their intense swaying and grinding.

Yuri’s head was spinning as he let it drop to Victor’s shoulder. Grabbing at Victor’s hands over him wasn’t enough any more and he reached back in an effort to keep him close as their hips gave way into a wide sway. “Ahn!” Victor gasped as he turned his face into Yuri’s, struggling to pull the other man’s back flat to his chest. “You are fucking me up worst than that vodka.”

He doubt he could think of a reply even without the base pounding music. The way Victor kept purposely bumping and grinding into him, Yuri was sure if the anal plug wasn’t in place he’d be trying to take his pants down right now. Without any warning said vibrating plug was sent into overdrive. Yuri cried out, his hands shooting up and around to grab at any part of Victor’s head. They tangled into his hair as he lost his rhythm and began to wiggle his ass against the hard cock that press to him. He stopped dead on the floor a moment later, ass arching back into Victor as he pulled at his hair, trying to get his mouth to move. “T-too,” he whined, he could feel the vibrating through his entire groin, his knees started to go weak. “Too much! S-stop, too much!”

Victor quickly halted and hit the button twice to turn it off. He kept an arm around Yuri’s waist as he came around his body to face him, “Yuri-”

“I’m fine,” Yuri breathed, smiling through the weak feeling that still threatened him. He couldn’t be totally sure because he wasn’t exactly there, but it did feel as if he was heading in the direction of falling over the edge right there. He didn’t want that right now, he was enjoying himself too much before. “I want another shot.”

“Of course.” Victor’s lips curled as they made their way back to the booth to take more shots. The carafe was nearly drained now, maybe two more small shots remained. When they both caught their breath Victor leaned over, lips brushing his ear again, “I think I need to take you clubbing more often.”

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle, turning his head to press his lips to Victor’s ear, “You don’t need to take me clubbing to get me to push my ass at you.” The music was so loud still, and he couldn’t bring himself to shout over it, everything about him still felt like he was floating.

He thought Victor hadn’t heard him until he nuzzled his way back into position along the side of Yuri’s head, “Mmmm, yes, but the way you grind…”

Yuri’s eyes darted around the bit of the club he could see while Victor kissed his cheek. There was a small group at the booth next to them. One of the girls sat on another’s lap, hand up her skirt. It was obvious by the way her head was tilted back, mouth open, that she wasn’t just getting casually teased. The others they were with almost carried on as if nothing was happening, besides a few long glances in between sips of their drinks, the conversation they had continued like normal. 

There was a renewed blush across his face as he pulled his eyes from them, Victor leaned back against the booth and Yuri couldn’t help but lean into him. It was like being caught in a vortex. Victor didn’t have to lift a finger if he wanted Yuri to follow, all he had to do was move. Yuri caught his chin and pressed their open mouths together for a deep, slow kiss. 

Just like before they let themselves drown in the feeling of hands exploring each other, taking turns to leave the other gasping by sucking and biting at bottom lips before their tongues engaged in another dance. Yuri found everything he was doing picking up the slower rhythm of the new song. How he lashed his tongue against Victor’s, how his fingers pressed to his side and dragged across his stomach, even how he started to roll his hips into Victor’s touch. 

He was almost painfully aware of how his sex throbbed now that he wasn’t dancing. The pressure from the plug had long since melted into pleasurable torture, even before they turned it on. Now that he could appreciate the feeling of both his mind started to play with the idea of finally getting some release. Was it too open here though? The only divider they had between themselves and the groups of people that sat to either side were the way sofas were aligned with the booths to created little boxed in spaces. And he was able to clearly see those two girls going at it, and possibly hear them even, now with the more chilled out music that was being played.

Even with the vodka, overwhelming lust and relatively safe feeling he received from the club so far he couldn’t help but worry. He kissed his way along Victor’s jaw and down his neck. Every time he lashed his tongue out he tasted the salty perspiration he worked up on the dance floor. For the most part Victor usually tasted clean, so there was something maddeningly delicious about licking him now that he was even the slightest bit dirty. Yuri’s mouth reveled in it all the way down to his collar bones. He pulled his shirt open as much he could and licked along them and down into the V created by his neck muscles. Victor purred above him as Yuri lick up to his adam's apple and then kissed down towards his chest. He slowly undid the third button down, allowing himself some time to lap at the salty flesh. 

Yuri had just gotten the fourth button open, his lips were in the middle of sucking a kiss to one of Victor’s pec muscles, thumbs grazing over his nipples through the fabric of the shirt when he thought he heard something familiar over the music. His eyes widened a little as he paused after a kiss, frozen as he listened harder.

He heard a line repeat, “Oh my god…” he breathed out. Of all the songs. Memories came flooding into him of the night he first heard it back in Detroit. 

He had stayed up late studying, well, sort of studying, for some midterms with Phichit. His roomie had gotten sucked down a YouTube rabbit hole of old 90’s American R&B and upon finding this particular one couldn’t help but tease Yuri over it. _”Yuri this is like your theme song for Victor!”_ he squealed, _”Seriously, oh my god these lyrics remind me of when you went on that energy drink ramped word vomit about how badly you wanna bang his brains out!”_

Yuri immediately felt his insides go up in flames with the thoughts. He forgot the name of the artist, but those lyrics, he could never forget them. He had found and downloaded the song, fantasized too many times to it while picturing himself giving Victor a lap dance. Yuri even got himself off to it the night after Phichit first found the song. He hadn’t listened to it in years though, and now suddenly it was blaring through a Russian club with a subdued mix. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked him, noticing the pause in his actions. 

Yuri bit the insides of his lips. This was actually kind of perfect? He’d probably never get another chance to do this without feeling insanely embarrassed. “Nothing, I just…” he couldn’t tell Victor, at least not right now without losing his chance. “Just sit back.” he purred at Victor as he lifted his head and began to stand up.

Victor’s face lit up in awe as he watched Yuri open his legs to straddle Victor’s. He swirled his hips a little. There was no way he was going to remember how he played it out in his mind years ago perfectly. And this mix was actually a little slower than the original, but he made it work as he rocked himself, arching his sides and back slowly. He let legs bend enough so he could playfully run his hands down along his thighs and back up. He dragged them back up while he continued to slowly dance, moving higher. One hand caught the bottom of his shirt as he sensually pushed up and under it, revealing a peek at his stomach. The other caressed across his own chest. 

Yuri had no idea how to actually give a lap dance, but Victor looked more than satisfied with his attempt as Yuri brought himself to a kneeling position over his lap. The lyrics powered him on as he mimicked his grinding from earlier on the dance floor, much, much slower this time. He rolled his hips up, letting his hands travel back down his body and up onto Victor. Then he rolled them back down, pulling a moan from the sitting man.

He was sure both of them were finally at the point of no more teasing, no more kissing, stop grinding, just get me off. But he needed this one last moment tonight. Then he swore he’d let himself get to the good stuff. And as easy as it was to lose track of time while drinking and dancing, he could easily admit that he wasn’t sure how long they’d both been rock hard and in desperate need of release. Yuri continued to grind on him, hands fishing to the bends of Victor’s legs.

He tried to be sly about it, but the angle was too awkward, and as he tried getting his fingers into the pockets of Victor’s dress pants he was caught. Victor grabbed one hand, that was the pocket, and pulled Yuri so his face came in closer. “Low setting?” Victor cooed.

“Pulse.” he said, taking his hand back as he continued the lap dance. 

Victor reached in and pulled out the small flat controller. Yuri felt him click through the settings, bracing himself for the high speed then melting onto Victor the moment the pulse started. He clutched onto Victor’s shoulders and he shimmied his ass down. Victor helped him, squeezing at the flesh through his tight jeans. Yuri watched as Victor bit at his own lip, eyes fluttering up to meet Yuri’s, “I can just feel it.”

Yuri sighed out as the rhythm he was trying so desperately to keep started to become erratic. It was less like a lap dance now and more like he was trying to ride Victor. He let Victor pull Yuri’s ass down over his hard cock so he could roll his hips in the right spot. “Nnnn!” Victor moaned as he closed his eyes and squeezed Yuri’s ass again. 

Every time he did that he felt the plug try to slip further inside him and he wanted more. He knew it probably wasn’t possible to get any harder but the pulse vibrating through him was driving him to a new level of deep arousal. He needed more of it and he wasn’t getting it in this position. 

Despite a whimpering protest from Victor, Yuri carefully turned himself around to sit back on Victor’s knees. He gently slid down his thighs until he could feel Victor’s sex pushed between them. Yuri rocked himself onto the other man, resting his hands to Victor’s knees for balance, he felt the tip of the plug dig into his prostate. He pushed onto Victor more, trying to get as much of the feeling as he could. 

His eyes were beginning to lose all focus and he felt a dizzy spell threaten him as the deep heat spread further. Whatever this was, he liked it, a lot. He felt his head drop forward as he continued to grind, his eyes shutting as the vibrating radiated through him.

“Mmmmn!” he moaned out as he felt Victor’s hands come around him and curl around the insides of his thighs, helping to pull him back further just enough to get the toy to push at him again. Yuri tossed his head back. He wished, even with the insane amount of pleasure this toy was providing, that it had been Victor’s cock in him. Victor didn’t vibrate though.

Victor’s hands pulled at his sides twice before Yuri finally understood to lean back. Which gave the other man access to more of him. His hands slipped up Yuri’s shirt, searching for his nipples. He pinched them lightly before rubbing them in tiny circles, Yuri’s hips copying the movement without any coaxing. 

He began to pant. It was all almost too much for him. He was afraid to open his eyes at this point, there was no way he could continue this if he did. And he felt close to a new edge he’d never been at before. Victor gave one more tweak to his nipples before his hands traveled back down to Yuri’s hips. He was gasping behind the pressure of Yuri’s ass and the warm pulsing that traveled to him. 

Yuri was pushed on just a little as Victor re-positioned him to sit against one of his thighs. The small curve of it sent the vibrating toy rearing into Yuri’s prostate. The deep heat he felt was all consuming at this point and he swirled his hips quicker, needing to feel more of it. 

This was weird, and Yuri felt dirtier than he’d ever felt before as he basically grinded himself on Victor’s leg to stimulate himself further. No help from Victor either, who basically sat there gripping onto Yuri’s hips watching in awe as Yuri took himself closer and closer to his edge. With his back arched off of Victor’s chest he was catching the perfect angle as he rolled himself in a more drawn out manner. 

He dared to let his eyes flutter open to look up at Victor from his shoulder. From what he could tell through his dizzied tunnel vision Victor’s eyes were locked to him as firmly as his hands were. Yuri writhed against him, panting against Victor’s long neck. He started to feel weak again, and pushed his hands back to the booth to help him keep his position as he hit his prostate again. 

That was it, he couldn’t take it any more. He rolled again and held himself in place as the pulsing sent him over the edge. But this was so different for some reason. His entire body stiffened and he couldn’t gasp out at first. Then in one long wave he began to shake. His eyes shut tight as his muscles spasmed against the plug and when he thought he should have been done they kept going. He gasped out as he rolled his hips again, back collapsing to Victor as his entire body began to writhe and shake against the other man. It was hot, and deep and kept hitting him in waves and making him whimper out. 

He’d never cum from prostate massage alone but this still felt entirely different. And when his body finally felt like it was coming down he was left weak and still panting. He felt like a rag doll on Victor’s lap.

“Fuck, Yuri,” Victor finally spoke, his hands still clutching to Yuri’s hips as he tried his best to look sidelong at him. Yuri had absolutely zero strength to pick his head up right now. “W-what was that…?” Victor stumbled over his words in surprise as and he graciously found himself enough to turn off the vibrating function. He knew exactly what had happened, but had to ask anyway.

Yuri finally opened his eyes to stare glassy-eyed at the flashing lights across the vaulted ceiling. “Nnnn…” he whimpered as he turned into Victor’s neck. “Felt so good…” he moaned sheepishly.

“Jeez, Yuri,” he started, “Did… did you cum?”

Did he? He still felt hard and his cock seemed to be ghosting the pulsating from the vibrator. He wasn’t sure if he was so drunk or overcome by the moment that he just didn’t feel it, so he pulled a hand up and dove two fingers under his waistband. There was a lot of pre soaking his underwear, and some dribbling from his dip, but it wasn’t enough to mean he’d came. “No.” he panted out, still trying desperately to catch his breath.

“How? I mean, shit…” Victor couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he helped Yuri off his lap and to the booth. 

“I don’t know, I’ve… never experienced that before.” Their eyes searched each others.

Yuri didn’t even know it was possible for men to have an orgasm like that. But wow. And he still felt needy for stimulation to his cock.

“How do you feel now?” Victor asked.

“Weak, but, I really want to cum.” He wrinkled his brow over to Victor pleadingly. “I also need another shot after that, fuck.” Yuri finally found strength enough in one arm to run his fingers through his hair. 

Victor smiled a little, as he poured out the last of the vodka into their glasses and handed one to Yuri. They shot them back and Victor put both back to the table, pausing to look over Yuri’s body as it lay slumped against the booth. He leaned over Yuri and gave him a quick kiss, “That was, insanely fucking hot to watch.” his lips curled and he kissed him again, “I had to push you off me I thought I was going to cum.”

That brought a smile to Yuri, “You and me both.” He pushed himself to a more upright position. The song he’d started to had long since changed, the new one beginning to get the crowd going again. As good as what just happened felt, and as embarrassing as it would have been to release in his pants, he needed to cum. And the sight of a slightly disheveled Victor, shirt halfway unbuttoned, hair out of place was too enticing to him. 

He probably didn’t look any better after his joy ride, “I hate to sound impatient,” Victor started taking a moment to pull Yuri by the chin for another kiss, “But fuck, I wanna ruin you so bad right now.”

Their gaze at one another was heavy with lust. Yuri could only imagine the positions Victor would have had him folded into by now if they’d been alone. “Then ruin me.” he teased. 

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed lowly, the devious smile returning. 

Before he could even let Victor reply further he grabbed his wrist and stood, the promise of actual sex returning the lost strength to his legs. Victor excitedly jumped to his feet and followed Yuri as he led them back towards the bathrooms. The main floor was just too open for how badly he wanted Victor right now. A sly hand job or blowjob was not going to cut it. Though he’d certainly get off to it with all things considered, there was no way he could put either of them through him publicly fucking Victor’s brains out. 

They made their way into the bathroom, past a young couple making out on the row of sinks and others doing typical bathroom business. Finally they pushed into the very last stall, the same one Yuri had used earlier. They barely got the lock in place before Yuri had Victor pressed against the cold metal, kissing him hungrily while his hands made haste of undoing the rest of the buttons down his shirt. 

Victor couldn’t decide which part of Yuri he wanted to grab. His hands traveled everywhere within reach before he found himself unable to let go of Yuri’s ass. The kiss only became more needy at that point, both men catching each others moans. 

Yuri finally pulled Victor’s shirt bottom from his pants, violently tugging the last button open. 

“MMM!” Victor moaned in approval at the action. 

Yuri took a moment to let his hands wander the expanse of muscle, play with his nipples and then drag down to his waistband slowly. He let his tongue have one last long stroke at Victor’s vodka soaked velvet before he disengaged, lips still brushing his as he whispered, “How do you want to ruin me?”

Victor let out a heated, shaking breath, trying to catch it back from Yuri to be able to speak, “Get on your knees and suck me off.” 

The request actually took Yuri by surprise, it was so tame. Here was Victor’s chance to do anything he wanted to a more than willing, lust driven by vodka Yuri… and he chooses a blowjob? “T-that’s it?”

That’s when that wicked smile returned to Victor’s lip, “Can I cum on your face?”

There it was. And shockingly enough, Yuri found himself happy to oblige the request, “Just say when.” he said with a kiss.

Victor whimpered out as Yuri slid to his knees, dragging his hands down after him. His lips kissed at Victor’s cock through the fabric while he undid his pants. There had been enough teasing for the night. He carefully pulled the pants down with his grey boxer briefs. The smell of sex rushing through Yuri’s nose would have been enough to intoxicate him, and he swore his pupils expanded in an inhumanly manner at the sight. Victor’s perfect pale cock; hard, standing for attention, blushed red from the tip down with a bead of pre already spilling over the curve of the crown.

It looked like it wasn’t going to take much on Yuri’s part at this point, he seemed ready to burst. In fact he felt the muscles twitch in his hand as he wrapped his fingers around it and brought it to his lips. Yuri lashed his tongue out to lick up the pre then began kissing and licking his way to the base and back up, making sure to savor not just the taste and smell of him but the way Victor breathed as he started to please him. 

He inhaled sharply as Yuri swirled his tongue around his tip a few times, grabbed Victor’s thighs with both hands, then swallowed him to the hilt. “Aaahhn!” Victor gasped from above as his hands pressed over Yuri’s.

Yuri repeated himself slowly, each time pulling a new, louder gasp from Victor who dug his fingers into his own legs. On the fourth trip back to his tip Yuri let him go with a wet smack of his lips causing the other man to grab almost violently at his wrists. Yuri tilted his chin up to catch Victor watching him, of course he was. The dim white lighting from the sconce above the toilet in here was more than enough to allow him to enjoy the show.

He kept his eyes on Victor as he turned his head to lick sidelong at the underside of his cock, kissing the smooth base. Yuri squeezed at the thighs under his hand as he pressed his mouth to Victor’s balls, getting a blessed ‘Fuck!’ to spit out of his mouth. He stayed long enough to lick and suck some pretty luscious groans from the man before he made his way back up. Yuri bobbed his head over Victor’s length, tasting more pre as his tongue made sure to pet over every inch. 

Victor eventually let go of one of Yuri’s writs, carding his fingers through the black hair as he panted out. It was a gentle touch for how viciously he was still squeezing at the other wrist. More surprisingly though was how long Victor was lasting, despite how close to bursting he looked and felt in Yuri’s mouth. He was sure if it had been him having Victor grind on him for half an hour, and watching Victor grind on him till he orgasmed, and watching him suck him off that he would have exploded at the first touch.

Honestly he was surprised he hadn’t already. The thought of how badly he needed to cum had him moaning against Victor as he worked him. He barely noticed when Victor’s hands left him, his eyes had long since shut in attempt to keep focus. 

When he did finally notice that’s when the vibrating started again. His eyes shot wide open and in reaction he swallowed Victor so deep his nose pushed into his pelvis. He pulled his mouth from Victor, and tossed his head back as he arched his back and moaned out. It was only the first setting, but he was already so over stimulated it could have been the highest setting for all his body cared.

“Mmm, Yuri,” Victor purred, fingers running through his hair again as he smiled down, dropping the remote back into his shirt pocket. “I’m so close, don’t stop.”

Yuri gladly obeyed, wrapping his fingers around Victor’s throbbing cock and trying his best to focus against the warm sensation radiating from his own sex. He had barely started to suck on him again when he felt his glasses gently being lifted from his face. Yuri glanced up at Victor as he bobbed his head, blushing as he watched Victor panting down at him and placing the glasses on his head. 

It was all he could do to keep from losing himself to the vibrating plug and the way Victor stared him down, lips parted as he gasped lightly and then continued to breathe heavily. Both hands pushed his hair back, fingers dragging so gently against his scalp as he furiously worked Victor to his edge. 

“Yuurii…” Victor moaned as he grabbed his head with one hand, tapping with the other to Yuri’s hand that jerked him. Yuri paused mid suck to look up at him, letting out a small moan against Victor as the feeling of the vibrating toy took over. 

He slowly relinquished Victor’s cock back to him, lips smacking again as he open his mouth, tongue still running along the underside of his head. Victor took hold of himself and began to jerk while his other hand made sure Yuri’s hair was safely out of the way. “Aaah!” Victor cried out as he pumped his fist, eyes never leaving Yuri, who looked a little too excited. Hands back to Victor’s thighs, back arching as he rolling his hips to try to feel more of the plug, mouth open and tongue half out waiting for Victor. He was only half aware of how insanely wanton he probably looked. All he cared about though was the intense pleasurable feeling radiating from his ass, and the sounds coming from Victor. His panting went from erratic to almost nonexistent as the sound of his hand jerking himself became the only noise in the entire bathroom. “I’m…” The grip on Yuri’s hair tightened as he felt Victor’s thighs shake, “Aaahhh, I’m cumming!” 

Yuri shut his eyes on instinct, mouth still open and panting as Victor cried out and burst across his face. It felt like it took him ages to finish, and he felt dizzy when he opened his eyes. Victor unloaded the last of it to Yuri’s patiently waiting tongue, getting a moan from Yuri who hungrily lapped at his tip. 

He licked his lips, letting go of one of Victor’s thighs to catch a bit that threatened to drip from his chin. Yuri sucked it from his finger as Victor finally let the rest of his back against the bathroom stall. “Nnnn, Yuri,” Victor cooed down at him. Yuri caught the smile on his face as he admired his handy work and blushed as he moaned against his own finger. “So dirty.” he continued, lips curling even further. “Come here.” 

Victor helped Yuri to his feet and grabbed a wad of toilet paper to help clean him up. It was every where apparently, cheeks, nose, even his forehead. Thankfully Victor had been able to keep it away from his eyes. He pulled his glasses from Victor’s head to put them back on, kissing his teeth as he felt the vibrator hit against his prostate again. 

Yuri’s cheek was kissed, Victor licking the last of his mess from his cheekbone then saying, “How does my Prince want me?” Without waiting for a reply Victor made his move, spreading his feet as wide as his dropped pants would let him and bending over the toilet. He reared his ass at Yuri as he braced his hands against the wall. 

It was all Yuri needed. He raced to get his jeans undone and down, trying to take in the sight before him as much as he could before all hope for control was lost. He’d just gotten them pushed down around his knees when he realized, “Shit, Victor… lube.”

Victor groaned at the oversight they both made, “Right pocket.”

Yuri squatted, wincing at the rough feeling of the plug in him and fumbled around Victor’s ankle to fish out the small tube of lube. It had been a while since he reapplied, and while he was positive he’d make a quick job of this he wanted it all to feel as amazing as possible. He quickly smeared some lube around the small base of the plug and then worked it around a little, catching himself moan as it fit back into place pushing against his sweet spot. 

“You good?” Victor asked, wiggling his butt at Yuri a little to grab his attention.

“Mmm, very.” He squeezed out more lube and began to slowly and lightly jerk himself as he tilted his chin up and nipped at the bottom of Victor’s ass, causing him to jump.

“Yuurii,” he purred. 

He smiled as took both hands and smacked them into Victor’s ass, pushing the cheeks up and apart, pulling an excited gasp from the other man. Yuri quickly pushed his face into Victor’s ass and licked his way from his balls up to his puckered anus, then used his grip on Victor to help himself stand, taking a second to grab the bottom of his shirt and bite it between his teeth. His head might have been spinning but he knew he wanted to be able to see him gliding in and out of Victor. He slid his cock to where he’d just licked, and squeezed the firm flesh around himself. 

He rocked his hips and then guided himself in. Victor made no attempt to quiet himself as he cried out against the intrusion, taking Yuri to the hilt in one swift move. His head was bowed deep below his shoulder line as he whimpered while Yuri adjusted himself. “Don’t, don’t go easy Yuri. Just fuck me.”

Yuri wasn’t intentionally trying to be gentle or anything, the vodka and deep need to cum was severely clouding his head. But Victor telling him to just go set him off. He pulled back and slammed into Victor, wasting no time on starting a relentless rhythm. And after everything he’d already gone through tonight his cock was already screaming thanks to Victor’s tight walls.

This wasn’t going to take him long at all, much shorter than the blowjob he just gave. “Nnnn!” He moaned out, hypnotized at watching himself pound into the ass. Yuri wanted to take his time, he want to feel it every time Victor tightened around him, but he couldn’t. All he felt was the never ending vibrating of the butt plug and his animal-like need to spill driving him to work furiously. 

His attention was pulled back to Victor as he felt the vibrating kick up another level. Victor’s hand clutched around the controller as he braced himself anew, pushing his ass back onto Yuri’s hips. “Oh, fuck!” Yuri cursed around his shirt. He couldn’t physically go any faster but he tried, grabbing Victor’s sides further up so he could pull him onto his cock. 

The warmth that had never seemed to truly leave after his orgasm earlier spread like wildfire. His labored breathing must have given him away, “Aahhhn,” Victor looked back at Yuri from over his shoulder as he did all he could to keep pushing back at him.

He raked his nails down Victor’s sides and over his hips as he gasped and panted, shirt dropping from his teeth as he finally started to feel himself reach his finish. Yuri took one last good look at the back of Victor’s head before his eyes snapped shut. He was practically throwing himself back onto Yuri and the vibrator was humming against him so perfectly. 

Yuri whimpered and cried out and slammed in one last time as he came hard deep inside Victor, nails digging into the softer flesh of his ass. Every muscle in him groaned and twitched with the force of it. It left him feeling lightheaded, but absolutely euphoric, as he emptied himself. 

Eventually his eyes fluttered open and he forced himself to detach from Victor’s backside, legs wobbling as he palmed the cold metal wall to keep his balance. He couldn’t help but wish there were a bed to collapse to, he was absolutely spent. But wow. Wow was about the only word flying through his mind right now as he tried to hold himself steady. 

It took them a bit to get themselves cleaned up and put back together. Only running into the problem that neither of them had any pockets big enough, or pants loose enough, to fit the sex toy. Yuri resigned to keeping it in place until they got home, but insisted on holding onto the remote himself. He was exhausted, but knew damn well if Victor hit that button again his body would find a way to get it up again. 

They were hit with quite a surprise upon finally exiting the stall. The couple that had been making out on the sink was still there. Yuri felt all the color drain from him as one of the men lifted his head from the others lap. He would have been stupid to not know what had just happened. They were the only ones in there that turned to look at the couple, the other few at the urinals paid no mind. “You two should put a video out, very steamy.” the man who’d been sitting said through a thick accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DIES. I'm gonna need some time to recover from that guys. But it shouldn't delay the next chapter. Any comments, kudos and Tumblr messages are more than welcome! I do my best to reply to each one. And WOW! Someone gifted me fanart from chapter 1 via Tumblr the other day. It was their wish that I don't share it publicly, but if you ever get inspired to draw because of my writing please do share it with me and let me know if I can in turn share it with everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Netflix and chill, ass appreciation kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't believe how much you all loved the last chapter! You made my heart feel so full! And all the incredibly sweet comments you left really helped me pull myself together to get this one out in a timely manner. (Yo, srsly last chapter fried my brain real good, lmao) So this chapter needed to be a bit fluffy to help me cool off. I THOUGHT I was going to be able to fit the entire day into one chapter finally... but nope... I got to the smut and before I knew it my allotted space was full and I had to split the day again. :D I just couldn't help myself haha!

Yuri woke the next morning from a few quick strobes of light. It felt blinding, even with his lids still shut. There was a small whimper from behind him, as the man who was curled up around Yuri buried his nose into the pillow near his neck. Victor sighed out, hot breath crawling across his bare flesh. It made Yuri’s heart pound for a moment.

He blinked his eyes open to the dark gray room, rain spattering against the tall window that took up the wall space. The rain was coming down pretty heavy, from what he could tell. There was another flash of lightning and he resigned himself to try to roll over to escape being blinded any more. As he moved Victor adjust himself, opening up his arms to allow Yuri to turn into him. Victor moaned, pulling Yuri in tighter, bringing their foreheads together as he nuzzled in close. The touch tickled and Yuri closed his eyes again, wrinkling his nose against Victor’s as a half awake smile found it’s way to his mouth. “Morning.” Victor murmured. 

“Is it?” Yuri asked, as a small rumble of thunder rolled by outside. 

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned softly in confirmation. “How does my Prince feel?”

Yuri took assessment real quick and was surprised when he found he neither felt hung over or sore. “Good, actually,” he paused. “Maybe just tired from being out late. What time did we get back?”

“I think we hit the bed around two, or was in three?” Victor’s hand that was draped over Yuri’s waist began to caress at his lower back. 

Yuri clearly remembered that they had gone back out to the dance floor after their adventure in the bathroom. He remembered when they finally decided to leave, but he didn’t remember the cab ride so well. Most likely because he was struggling to stay awake during the ride. Yuri had barely gotten through removing and cleaning the plug, brushing his teeth and undressing before he remembered flopping face down on the mattress. Which means he most likely didn’t shower. 

That thought made him wince, he hoped he didn’t smell. “How about you?” he asked Victor meekly. 

“Same.” he said.

A small silence fell over them as Victor pulled Yuri in tighter, his one leg wrapping around both of Yuri’s while his right arm forced it’s way under his ribs. He was held in the strong embrace as Victor kissed at his forehead a few times before burying his face into the black, messy hair. “You were so incredibly beautiful last night.” 

Yuri felt his cheeks growing pink, “I was... ?“ he paused trying to think of a better reply, but all he could do was lay there with images of last night running through his mind. He was drunk on both vodka and lust. Shamelessly trying to keep himself attached in anyway possible to Victor. Who not only graciously allowed his public clinging, but encouraged it. He allowed Yuri to tease him to the point where any normal man would have lost it. The grinding, the kissing and heavy petting… and oh god that’s right. He’d used the prostate massager to ride Victor’s thigh into his own unexpected orgasm. The blushing intensified. He’d fucked him in a public bathroom stall, after sucking him off to the point where... 

Yikes. Yuri not only felt embarrassed at how absolutely wanton he’d been last night but by how selfish he’d been. “You were stunning.” Victor interrupted his thought process. “Seeing you like that, knowing how much you were enjoying yourself,” Victor squeezed him gently. “It made me so happy.”

He let his eyes peek open, searching Victor’s neck and shoulders for something to say, but of course there was nothing but his own thoughts of embarrassment starting to mix with his desire to tilt his chin up and suck along the side of that pale neck. “I, I wasn’t… too much?” he asked, trying to bury the dirtier feelings of want for a little longer.

Victor breathed out a small laugh, “Maybe a little. But you made up for it. I know my requests that night were a bit wild...” he trailed off.

The slight apology for anything that Victor asked of him last night made Yuri feel like he was melting with shame. There was no reason for it. Even when he thought he had really upset Yuri by taking him to a club like that. It was Yuri’s fault for overreacting. Victor had only been trying to give him a safe place to experiment. Add in the fact he went out of his way and obvious comfort zone by getting that prostate massager and took his teasing and grinding like a champ. The least Yuri could do last night was take a face full of cum. If he were honest with himself he probably owed him a lot more than that.

Just another thing to add to the “You owe Victor for this…” list. 

“Yuurii,” Victor cooed. “I can guess why you’re so quiet.” he gently chided him. “Please do not overthink last night. I had fun, and I’d gladly do it again if it meant you could let loose like that.”

He let out his breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding, “I’ll try not to.”

The rain came at the window with a renewed strength, another flash of lightning piercing through the dark morning. “Good.” Victor pressed a kiss to his head. “I loved seeing you like that too much for you to not want to do it again.”

Yuri felt himself smile suddenly, “Loved seeing me want to publicly bring shame to my family or loved seeing me on my knees with your load painted on my face?”

“Yuuurrrii!!” Victor gasped as he broke out in laughter. Sometimes he couldn’t help the dark humor that slipped out. Victor’s laugh did help him feel better. His arms and leg squeezed around Yuri. “Am I allowed to say both?” 

The closeness of Victor, and the feeling of his body moving while he laughed had a strange soothing effect on Yuri. It was like the closer he pulled him in during the laugh the more it helped banish any negative thoughts he might have been having. 

He was extremely thankful for it too. Because being wrapped up like this by him, being told that he enjoyed seeing Yuri let go of inhibition last night, made him feel really warm. More so in his chest this time. 

They rolled around in bed for a while. Both taking turns trying to steal quick kisses before the other either grabbed them into a hug or Victor grabbed someplace that tickled Yuri. Victor always had a way of being able to pull Yuri’s mood around. It made it easy to believe Victor when he told Yuri that he just wanted to see him happy. He’d been doing more and more lately to try to put Yuri at ease, make him comfortable, give him the encouragement he needed to allow himself be happy. 

And really, how could he let himself be anything but happy when he had Victor all to himself? 

The blankets were pulled up and over their heads at one point as they let themselves tangle their legs together. Victor leaned over Yuri as he clutched the duvet to the pillow. They shared a deep slow, kiss. The kind that usually set Yuri into motion of wanting more from the other man. It became so painfully soft at one point that Yuri found himself moaning into the kiss, back arching off of the mattress with his freshly growing need. 

Victor’s hand traveled down Yuri’s chest and then down his stomach. Yuri panted lightly as Victor let his lips brush against the other man’s. His fingers teasingly bypassed his sex to run down his thigh and squeeze again at the soft flesh; bringing back more memories of last night.

He moaned as they kissed again. There was another roll of thunder, a bit louder this time, swallowing up any sounds escaping his lips. But that’s when their morning playtime came to a crashing halt, before it even really began.

Yuri let out a loud yelp as Makka came leaping over them, just barely missing stepping on Yuri’s sex. The two men braced themselves as the dog crawled over them, a low growl being heard over the rain and through the duvet. “Maakkaaaa!” Victor practically growled back in frustration. He tore the duvet off their heads as he sat up to stare down his dog, pressing their noses together. He narrowed his eyes to Makka, who growled in response. “I thought I shut the door on you last night. You’re getting too smart…”

“Awww, Makka, you came to rescue me again.” Yuri laughed. It was a bit odd how the laughter hadn’t brought Makka running to them, but the moaning sure did. And all things considered the moaning had been very quiet. 

Makka pulled his face from Victor and cheerfully barked down at Yuri, shoving his nose at him and licking his chin. His tail was wagging now as Yuri pet him and continued to laugh. When Makka pushed his fuzzy nose against Yuri’s ear he was sent into a fit of giggles, “Makka, stop!” 

Victor couldn’t help but chuckle down at them, his smile beaming through the dull gray of the room. “I guess Makka likes to hear you laugh as much as I do.” He went to pet the dog, but only got a pat in before Makka pushed his head up and barked at Victor, as if to say “Back off”. Victor scoffed mockingly, “You really are a furry little cock block!” 

They checked the time after getting Makka to sit back off of them. It was only ten in the morning. But it was obvious now as to why Makka had probably burst in, it was well past breakfast and potty time. Victor told Yuri to go ahead and shower while he took care of Makka. As much as neither of them wanted to go out in this weather, today was the day Yuri had to get the first round of fitting for his suit. 

\---

The fitting went smoothly. All the major pieces and important areas were deemed more than perfect so far by everyone. Which meant the tailor would move ahead and finalize Yuri’s suit to be finish by tomorrow afternoon. Dinner was in two days, so they were perfectly on schedule. Yuri still felt weird wearing a suit that cost more than his semester's worth of housing back in Detroit. But he was sure once he had it on again, when it was finished, he’d be singing a different tune.

They made one last stop on the way home. Victor was insisting that the weather was the perfect excuse for him to cook dinner for Yuri. So they made a hasty run into a grocery store near by. Apparently this was one of his favorites to make when it was either cold and raining or snowing out. He couldn’t recall Victor ever mentioning he cooked regularly, let alone ever actually seeing him cook. Regardless, he was excited to try this. 

By the time they got back to the condo and were diving into some warm lounge wear it was only one. The rain hadn’t let up the entire trip, and it was killing the warmth from the last two days. So much so Victor had to turn the heat on for them. 

Despite the colder, gloomier day it had been really relaxing once they got back. It was so nice to be curled up on the couch with him, not rushing to get any where, no plans later in the evening. Just Victor and him, and Makka, who refused to stop playing tug of war with the rope Victor held onto. They continued to wrestle the toy back and forth as Victor flipped through the TV channels, Yuri surfing through social media on his phone.

“He’s going to pull that right back into the floor lamp you know.” Yuri commented, looking up from his phone screen. 

“Nnn…” Victor hummed, giving another tug on the rope as Makka pulled at it harder. He continue channel surfing, paying no real mind to the dog besides keeping a firm hold on the rope he fought for.

Yuri smirked, glancing sidelong at him as he opened Instagram. Makka growled playfully, trying to shake the rope free from Victor’s grip. He curled his legs up onto the couch as he hit the tab to take a photo. This was rare for him. He hardly ever took selfies. But there was something insanely relaxing about today. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the rain giving them the excuse to stay in and be homebodies, or if it was last night that helped him release a lot of pent of sexual desires. Either way, after Victor talked him into crawling out of his own mind this morning he’d felt so at ease. 

He took advantage of the feeling, and snapped a quick selfie of him raising an eyebrow at a zoned out Victor with Makka tugging so furiously at the rope that he showed up as blurry. The moment he finished typing a caption, _Rainy day, relaxing inside._ , and posting there was a bang, followed by Victor gasping out so quickly Yuri dropped his phone to his lap. He was about to launch himself off the couch when he looked over.

Victor was wide eyed, arm stretched out towards the floor lamp, hand wrapped around its stand as he breathed heavily in shock. Makka happily whipped the toy around launching it across the room in a high arc towards the bedroom and then chasing after it. Yuri couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “I told you!” 

Victor made sure the lamp was steady before letting go and calling Makka back over with kissing noises, “Up, up.” he patted the space of couch on the other side of him, “You little troublemaker…” Makka gladly dropped his toy and ran back over to them, leaping up to the couch. Of course he didn’t stay on the empty side though, rather, he continued to climb over Victor until he was seated over Yuri’s legs between them. 

Yuri quickly grabbed his phone from his lap before the dog plopped down across the two men, panting up at Yuri to be pet. “Ooooo this cutie!” Yuri cooed as he grabbed the sides of the dogs head and scratched behind his ears. He continued to give the dog praise while showering him with little kisses.

His attention was caught though when he heard Victor audibly pout. Yuri looked up and over at Victor, who frowned down at the two of them. “How come you never do that to me?” 

Yuri stared blankly at him for a moment before replying, “Because you’re not a dog.”

Victor’s pouting only intensified, “So?” He pushed out his bottom lip and wrinkled his brow. 

It took all he had at the moment to not laugh at Victor, though it was precious to see him get playfully jealous over the attention Yuri was showing Makka. He felt himself smile as he pushed his face to the dogs cheek and gave him one last dramatic kiss, “Good boy!” Yuri ruffled his ears once more before he finally sat back against the couch, glancing back over at Victor who still pouted in his direction.

“So. Cruel.” Victor whimpered sadly, resigning to give his attention back to the TV.

As if Yuri would ever leave him hanging, he reached over and pulled Victor in so he could kiss his cheek, “I’m beginning to see where Makka picked up his jealous tendencies.” 

Victor turned his head in the direction of Yuri to get a quick kiss, “It’s not my fault you give the best kisses, I have merely fallen under your spell and become addicted.” 

If Victor had one talent that surpassed his skating, it would be the ability to make Yuri blush. He used the feeling of that warmth to push his lips to Victor’s again, hands snaking around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss barely lasted though, and they were forced to part as Makka began to shift on their laps. Before long he was re-positioned firmly between them and pushing his nose at them any time they tried to go in for another kiss. 

“Yeah, ok,” Victor sighed. “I guess I see where you’re coming from with that jealous behavior…” He pet his way down Makka’s back as he resumed flipping through the channels, eventually giving up on finding anything good during the weekday and starting up Netflix. After some surfing they decided on a crime drama mystery series.

As they watched through an hour and a half of the show Makka eventually fell asleep, stretching himself between the two men, whom being the dog people they were couldn’t help but let him widen the gap. Yuri found himself curled on his side of the couch with some pillows after another thirty minutes. 

He was tired after last night and their short outing that morning, but not enough to fall asleep. Even though he had been sure he was satiated last night while passing out, this morning proved otherwise. He would have gladly turned their rolling around in bed kissing into much more if they hadn’t been interrupted. That desire hadn’t completely faded, and he doubted at this point that his sexual desires would ever give him a clear moment while he was staying here. Everything smelled like Victor. Everything reminded him of Victor because it was his. He was surrounded by these things that wouldn’t let his libido fully rest, no matter how at ease his mind was starting to become.

But if he were to be honest with himself, he didn’t want to rest. He was perfectly content at this point in his steady need for the other man. Victor obviously didn’t mind it, which helped put a lot of his anxiety over it out of his mind. Though there was still that nagging feeling of ‘this can’t be healthy’ or ‘you’re gonna make his dick fall off if you don’t cool it’.

Makka finally gave up on trying to get the couch to himself, rolling over to jump down and head towards one of his beds at the far end of the room. Victor immediately took the opportunity to bounce over to Yuri, curling his arms up around his waist and resting his head on Yuri’s now upturned chest. It was a familiar and comforting cuddle by now, but always caused his heart to flutter it seemed. 

Yuri brought his arms across the other body, fingers finding the slight dip of his spine and rubbing along it through the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. Victor hummed out a contented sigh as he squeezed Yuri. “Are these my sweatpants?” he murmured. 

“Hmmm,” Yuri looked down at the basic dark grey lounge pants as Victor tugged on one of the already undone drawstrings. “I don’t know I just pulled them out of the dresser.” He dropped the drawstring with his fingers as he ran them along the baggy hoody, finding a spot where the fabric was scrunched up enough that he could move in to caress bare flesh. The soft touch caused Yuri’s stomach muscles to tighten and twitch as he inhaled sharply. 

Victor moaned quietly in approval, fingers still roaming so gently that Yuri had to remind himself to breathe again. Yuri suddenly felt extremely selfish, wishing for more, right that moment. All he could find himself doing though was to continue to stroke Victor’s back. In turn Victor’s did a really good job of stirring the heat in his gut. 

It took no time at all for Yuri to get hard, and it was very easy to tell. He had made the bold choice to forego underwear since they got home, hopes set high for something just like this. “You know,” Victor started, pressing his hand firmly to Yuri’s stomach under the sweater. “The more I look at these the more I’m sure they’re mine.”

Yuri bit back his bottom lip as Victor’s fingertips played just below the waistband now, “And if they are yours? What are you gonna do about it?” he teased. It was more of a turn on than he thought it would be, realizing Victor was probably eyeing his erection through the fabric. 

Victor lifted his head to look up at Yuri, “Ooo, the sass today.” 

“It’s my only weapon against you,” Yuri smiled as Victor’s fingers all dug into him at once.

“Hmmm,” Victor smiled back, narrowing his eyes as he began to pull his other arm out from under Yuri. “I think I’m just going to have to,” he grabbed a hold of his hips as he righted himself to a kneeling position over the other man. “take these back then.” Victor tugged the lounge pants down, revealing Yuri’s pelvis while keeping his sex conveniently trapped.

“Hey!” Yuri yelped with a giggle, clutching a fist onto one of Victor’s sleeves as he squirmed.

“Mmm, Yuri, no underwear?” his thumbs played dangerously close to the base of his cock as he tenderly squeezed at Yuri’s hips.

Yuri exhaled through his nose, staring up at Victor under heavy lids, “Well, your pants just felt so nice without them.”

“Ah!” Victor’s grin grew wider as he leaned down to come face to face with Yuri. “So you admit it, these are mine.”

Yuri couldn’t help but wiggle his hips up at Victor, the way the soft fabric pushed against him helped further grow the heat he was feeling. “You’re not doing a very good job at taking them back. So I guess they’re mine now.”

Their playful grins melted as their lips came in for a deep, slow kiss. Yuri ran his tongue against the inside of Victor’s bottom lip before biting it back. The action had Victor hungrily kissing him in return while both sets of hands clung to the others body. 

A quiet moan had just escaped from Yuri’s mouth into Victor’s when they mutually broke the kiss. Victor’s normally bright blue eyes were dark and heavy, locked to Yuri’s as a lighter rain pattered against the windows. Everything seemed to come down to that sound right now, with the pause in not only their playful banter but the “Are you still watching?” note that came up on the TV screen.

They obviously weren’t.

Suddenly, Victor was pulling away from him, hands grabbing at Yuri’s forearms in lieu of the pants around his ass. He re-positioned himself, laying back on the couch, pulling a pillow under his head and neck as he motioned for Yuri to turn around. As he did and straddled Victor’s middle the pants slipped back up around him. Victor worked on fixing that right away as his fingers curled over the waistband and began to pull enough to reveal Yuri’s ass crack. 

He tugged at it, “Move back,” Yuri obeyed, slowly inching his way further up Victor’s body, feet slipping under his shoulders as he tried to keep his balance on the couch. “Mmmm…” Victor moaned appreciatively as Yuri’s ass came closer. He stopped him from moving any further and pulled the pants down further around his upper thighs.

The first kiss tickled, causing Yuri to flinch and gasp. But for the second, on the other cheek, Victor held his hips steady. He laid wet kisses as far up and down as he could reach, pulling Yuri back onto him with each one until he finally relaxed a little. 

Yuri moaned and arched his back as Victor gripped the globes, parting them just slightly as he pulled Yuri further back still. His muscles fluttered as he felt Victor’s tongue lick against his opening. “Nnn…” he grabbed fist fulls of Victor’s sweater as he kissed and licked Yuri into position. 

It was slow and teasing. Each languid lick or swirl of his tongue had Yuri melting onto him, moaning through unsteady breathing and causing his cock to twitch. He was still incredibly sensitive from last night, but if anything it was adding to the pleasure.

Yuri rolled his hips slightly and Victor moaned as he buried his face in further. He held him there as he poke at the entrance then swirled the tip of his tongue around it again. When he finally pushed his tongue through the threshold Yuri could feel the need for more already setting his insides on fire.

He breathed out, Victor pushing in as far as he could, trying to hold Yuri’s hips still. Yuri tugged at the sweater as Victor gently worked him. He stared at the patch of Victor’s skin that was bared with that last tug, watched as his abs flexed while he jutted his face up into Yuri, tongue wiggling deeper still. Victor’s own erection was tenting his navy sweats. 

Yuri licked his lips at the sight and realization he’d gone commando as well. His cock twitched against the soft fabric is was trapped under. He let one hand release the sweater to free his sex. It sprang up for attention the moment he had the fabric clear of it, feeling a fresh wave of heat through it as Victor pulled his tongue all the way out only to push back in.

He couldn’t help himself. Yuri wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock and started to slowly pump. Another moan slipped out past his lips.

The movement must have caught Victor’s attention because as he took his tongue back Yuri felt him release his right hand and slip it around to Yuri’s front. Instead of swatting Yuri’s hand away though he began to help, their rings making a tiny clinking sound as they hit. Victor lazily went back to kissing and licking at his ass while they slowly worked Yuri’s sex together, one finger petting over his already weeping slit. 

Victor pushed his face against Yuri again as he swirled his tongue and finger in unison, pulling a loud moan from the man above him. Yuri bit back his lower lip as he whimpered down at the sight of both of their hands jerking him. The pleasure he was receiving on both ends, while not as intense as fucking Victor while having a vibrator liquefy his insides, was still amazing. 

He could easily cum like this if he wanted to. The sounds of Victor sucking wet kisses to his behind, the feeling of those kisses and the hand helping him, had him panting in need for release. But again, he wanted more. The intoxicated feeling of that need had him doubling over. He forced his hands to let go of everything they were currently clutching to and reaching out to Victor’s own pants. 

The moment he noticed Yuri struggling to get his pants down Victor gladly raised his hips. Yuri shoved the sweats down to mid thigh at lightning speed and followed him down, taking his length in right away. Victor let out a loud moan with his mouth pressed to Yuri’s taint, but he broke the seal his lips had made as he cried out. He turned his head and dug his teeth into Yuri’s thigh as he groaned out against Yuri’s sudden and swift movements. 

The bite had Yuri’s hips bucking and his mouth sucking faster. Victor had to wrap his arms around Yuri’s ass to keep him from moving too much now as Yuri’s own arms slipped around Victor’s thighs, hands taking hold of the fleshy insides as he swallowed him to the hilt. The vibration of Victor’s deep moan had Yuri whimpering, mouth full and working furiously as he bobbed his head as best he could in this position. 

The two of them continued to see who could pull more moans from the other. Victor had begun to tongue fuck him again, using the grip he had around Yuri to rock him back onto his face in a steady rhythm. It only aided Yuri in his own work, and the longer they did this dance the more they both lost any control that remained. 

Yuri felt his body get jerked back harder, but Victor’s tongue was gone, instead a pair of soaked lips made their way down his taint and then sucked to his balls. Yuri tossed his head back, crying out as his mouth left Victor’s engorged cock. “Aahhhnn!” Victor opened his mouth wider, tongue lapping and swirling against the sensitive area, bringing Yuri to a wild panting as he cried out, forehead crashing to the inside of Victor’s thigh.

He whimpered, his body trying it’s best to writhe in pleasure but Victor had him held tight. All he could do was cry out as he shook, letting his muscles twitch in response to the warm, wet pleasure Victor was giving him. His cock was throbbing, begging for more stimulation so it could release. But Yuri was too busy sucking bruises down Victor’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of his entire body being in overdrive. 

Victor pursed his soaked lips up into Yuri’s balls and moved his head in circles. It dragged another long moan out of the other man that melted into a whimper as he found and swallowed Victor’s cock again. The pleasure he was receiving now made him sloppy with hunger, but he continued in his efforts until he heard Victor speak. “Yuri,” he whimpered. “I want to fuck you so bad…” 

Yuri released Victor’s sex with a smack of his lips, “What’s stopping you?” he panted.

“Nnnn,” Victor moaned as he let his nails dig in and drag along the expanse of Yuri’s outer thighs, catching the pants that were still around them. “Take the pants off.”

Yuri made quick work of it, shimmying his way out of them and with Victor’s cue, getting into a reverse cowgirl position. He reached back, using Victor’s pre and the still slick feeling from before to make sure his dick was at least wet enough to ease the first few thrusts. Victor couldn’t help but squeeze Yuri’s plump, bruised with kisses, ass cheeks around his shaft and encourage the other man to bounce a little. It pulled the sweetest gasp from behind him as they now guided themselves into position.

Yuri was more than ready as he relaxed himself, breathing out at the feeling of Victor’s sex pushing in. He lowered himself down to the hilt as both men moaned out at the sensation. They knew that neither of them were going to last very long like this, not with the beautiful sixty-nine they had just pulled themselves out of. He adjusted himself a little, that movement alone had Victor’s hands clinging to the bend in Yuri’s waist. 

He bounced his ass slightly, pulling up and letting himself back down slowly. It had Victor moaning in approval. So when he rolled his ass next, he did so far enough and let Victor’s dick slip out of him. Yuri kept his balance as he leaned forward a little, hands firmly placed over Victor’s thighs as he slowly moved himself up and down against the cock. “Fff, Yuurriii…” Victor squeezed Yuri’s ass around himself again, getting a few pumps in before Yuri traveled back up, rolled his hips back into the right position and impaled himself to the base again.

Yuri couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at Victor as he continued to bounce and roll his ass. Slack jawed, panting, lips just slightly swollen and pinker than usual from before, his eyes locked onto Yuri’s ass. Until they darted up to Yuri’s. Yuri whimpered as he caught Victor lick and bite at his lower lip before they curled into a smile. 

Again, he arched his back and rolled his hips enough to let Victor’s cock pop out from him. Victor tossed his head back before pulling forward again, “Jesus, Yuri!” He cried out in frustration, letting Yuri lean forward even more as he glided his taint and balls up and down the length. 

He look front again as Victor’s breathing shook, and then there was a sharp smack to one ass cheek. The sudden spank made him gasp out and jump a little. It allowed Victor to push Yuri’s ass down and up his shaft one last time before Victor guided himself in. 

This time Yuri kept himself on the cock, starting a slow bounce that never swallowed Victor completely. He figured Victor considered it a tease still, because the other ass cheek was greeted with a stinging slap. 

Yuri cried out, it didn’t hurt, he rather enjoyed it a lot, but it was making it harder and harder for him to concentrate on what he was doing. The small movement was all he could maintain as the wave of pleasurable pain rippled through him. Victor grabbed Yuri’s hips at that point and slammed him down to the hilt. 

Victor’s knees were suddenly bending up, his pants only around his knees at the time, but they traveled to his ankles as he forced his legs apart. He pulled one foot free and jutted his them higher up as he found his footing, thrusting up into Yuri. He could only handle a few thrust like that, still trying to keep himself upright, clinging to Victor’s thighs before he gave up and let himself lean in the other direction. 

Yuri pulled his own legs out from under himself, braced his arms against the couch cushion under Victor’s back and pushed back into each buck of his hips. It was exhausting, but felt incredible every time they met each other. The sound of skin slapping against skin the only thing he could hear as the rain came in sheets at the window again. They had both been struggling so much to find that sweet spot that they forgot to breathe. A high whine finally escaping Victor as he pounded up into Yuri.

When Yuri finally found his rhythm enough and began whimpering in pleasure Victor reach up to his shoulders, tugging on the sweatshirt he still had on, for him to lay back. He obey the hands pulling at him and slipped down to Victor’s chest. He braced his feet against the couch and cried out as Victor fucked him, his own panting coming in hot breaths against Yuri’s neck and shoulder. 

“Nnn, Vitya!” The power from the man pinned beneath him was staggering. There was no mistake, he was certainly a world class athlete to keep going like this. Yuri arched his back into Victor’s hands as they firmly roamed his torso. One hand slipped up and under the sweater, pushing it aside to pinch at a nipple before sealing a steel like grip across his chest. The other snaked down and found Yuri’s bobbing cock. He wasted no time starting a furious jerking motion on the already crying man.

Between the powerful thrusts from below him and the perfectly pressured pumping of his sex in Victor’s fist, Yuri was thrown to his edge violently quick. His body tensed and stiffened in its arch and his legs shook as he tried to hold himself steady through his orgasm. It ripped through him in a fiery explosion, his eyes shut tight as he cried out while Victor had him cumming against his exposed stomach. “Vitya!” he whined again, feeling his muscles spasm around Victor’s cock. 

That must have been enough for him because he slammed in one last time, gasping onto Yuri’s shoulder, then biting down hard through the fabric as he spilled himself deep inside. He felt his muscles twitch at the feeling of Victor’s cock pulsating with his release. When they finished Yuri let himself collapse on top of Victor, legs still shaking as he pulled his feet in closer to keep his balance.

“Mmmm,” Victor unclenched his teeth from Yuri’s shoulder to kiss the side of his neck. “To think, I thought I was just going to give you a blowjob. Amazing.” He nuzzled into Yuri hair.

Yuri exhaled, “Well what do you expect when you start off with eating my ass.”

Victor let out a deep, warm chuckle and Yuri felt it through his entire body. Yuri sighed out as they began to pull apart. Victor reached out for a box of tissues on the coffee table and they started cleaning up any mess on themselves. Luckily the couch didn’t need any emergency tending to. Victor scooped up his pants from the end of the couch, picking up some of the fallen pillows they’d kicked to the floor. 

“Hmmm..” Victor hummed out curiously. “It’s… quiet…” Yuri paused in the middle of wiping his stomach clean, raising an eyebrow to Victor as they both stood there listening to the rain against the windows. 

“Where is Makka?” Yuri asked, looking over at the bed he had originally gone to sleep on earlier. 

They both looked around from where they stood, Yuri couldn’t move too well at the moment, practically waddling over to the edge of the couch to look around it. That’s when he spotted Makka, sitting out of sight, on one side of the kitchen island. “There you are.” he said, pulling Victor’s attention over. 

“Makka what are you doing?” Victor asked suspiciously.

The dog stood and came out from behind the island a little, tail wagging. He paused as he looked at them and tilted his head. “Makka,” Victor started, but was interrupted by a small bark. “Really? Really. You witness all that and you’re still going to act like this?” Makka barked louder this time, tail continuing to wag as he came closer. 

Victor instinctively retreated, covering himself like he had the other night. “I think he’s being a lot better this time, maybe he knows we’re not hurting each other now?” Another bark echoed through the condo as Makka made his way around the couch and stood there staring the men down. Yuri covered himself with the sweater now, “I can’t tell, is he fine or about to jump at either one of us?” Yuri asked nervously.

Makka went to playfully bark and spin but the two men, too nervous about their exposed parts jumped, “Ah, I got my pants back!” Victor bent down, taking the opportunity to grab the forgotten pants Yuri had dumped on the floor. He turned to run into the bedroom as Makka barked at him again.

“Hey! I’ve got nothing out here!” He turned, wincing against the slight pain from just getting fucked, and trying to make his way after Victor.

“It’s ok Makka apparently loves you more!” he shouted from the other room.

Yuri was chased into the bedroom by the dog. It was obvious Makka was just playing, but he wanted the pants back, “Victor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm gonna try not to get swallowed up by playing FF15 too much this weekend so I can get the next chapter up about same time next week. But we'll see... I am terribly addicted ATM D:  
> Any kudos, comments and Tumblr messages are always appreciated! I'm TRYING to get the hang of replying to replies on my posts? But I'm.... not gonna age myself, n/m, lol! I'll figure it out eventually.   
> I've also been making fun little location aesthetic boards and posting them up. Hoping to do one for each chapter. So far [1](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/post/158375536156/i-got-bored-and-did-a-location-mood-board-for) and [2](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/post/158512357186/im-editing-and-trying-to-kill-time-for-ao3-to-be) are posted!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few firsts get Yuuri emotional. But it's ok, because something Viktor is very used to leads to another first, leaving both of them breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter makes up for how late it is. Life is insanely busy for me right now, but I try my best to work on this fic as often and as much as I can for you all. Your amazing comments REALLY helped me get the chapter out this time. Srsly, they've been the kindling to my fire, you're all so amazing for showing me your love and support. //weeps in corner// I'm not worthy!

Yuri, having claimed Victor’s pants once again, was curled up on the couch now. They pulled an especially fluffy, heavy fur blanket out of a linen closet and Yuri gladly claimed that as well, pulling it up around him as he snuggled down to continue watching TV with Makka. He felt even further relaxed now and incredibly comfortable.

While he was cuddling up with Makka, Victor had begun to start dinner. Zharkoye, a Russian beef stew that Victor claimed to be damn amazing at making. Though he did admit it had been awhile since he’d last made it. Nonetheless he said it was an easy enough dish that he was positive Yuri would love it. 

As his focus went in and out from the TV, listening to Victor chop vegetables and the downpour that had picked up again outside he decided to really check his phone. It felt like the first time since he arrived that he dedicated to actually getting in touch with people. It was also the first moment he felt clear headed enough to. After stabilizing from his month long anxiety driven roller coaster at record speed he’d found himself in the middle of what he could only describe as an animalistic ‘heat’, or as Victor far more eloquently called it “the honeymoon phase.” He wasn’t out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. So the fact he was able to think straight enough to send some texts to family and friends right now was amazing.

Mom and Dad first. He’d sent them a quick text on the drive from the airport to let him know he had gotten there safely. But now he said sorry and let them know it was just hectic settling in. They’d understand. 

Mari and Minako were second. They both always worried about his anxiety, especially that last week or two, so he felt bad he hadn’t contact them sooner. He let them both know separately that he was fine, it just took a while to adjust to the new time. They also knew that when Yuri got really bad giving him his needed space was best. It would make them happy to hear from him first.

Last but not least was Phichit. Whom he simply sent three water squirt emojis to. 

Phichit was the only one who probably savagely kept up with him via social media, as well as Victor. So Phichit was already in the know that Yuri had come out the other side of his attack and was living it up with Victor around the city. He was also the first one to text back. Three fire emojis. Followed by a another text; “I’m assuming by the photos and this text everything is going smoothly?”

Yuri smiled from ear to ear while texting a reply, “More than. I’m so happy he talked me into this.”

Three dots immediately appeared as Phichit typed. “You always let yourself think the worst. But you’ve got this. And Victor’s got you… wet… obviously.”

All he needed to do was reply with “OMG” before Phichit had another text in.

“I hope he’s treating you well, in and out of bed, lololol!! I assume by the photo uploaded today you’re in peak satisfaction mode.”

Yuri tried to hold back his chuckle. Phichit knew damn well that Yuri would only ever update social media under truly perfect conditions. He never wanted to air any personal problems to the public. And if he were honest, airing his relationship publicly was very new and a little frightening. So Yuri needed the to have the utmost perfect combination of ‘safe’ and ‘happy’ to make such a bold post. “He’s been incredible. In fact, he’s cooking me dinner right now.” Followed by three yummy faces.

Not even a second later a “BLESSED” popped up in the chat. Yuri laughed as he waited for the three dots that appeared next. “Ice Daddy; doing you right in bed AND making dinner. Yuri, if you hadn’t already, I’d say put a ring on that. But you did. And I can’t help but be a little jealous right now.” 

The grin refused to leave Yuri’s face as he typed back, “It’s a bit weird, but I like it, and trying my best to get used to it.”

“Good!” He replied right away. “Cause you deserve it. Don’t overthink things, just please enjoy his spoiling.” 

Phichit was too sweet sometimes. After years of spending almost every minute of every day together he certainly knew well how Yuri loved to self sabotage. “I’m doing my best to let him spoil me, without spoiling it myself.” he replied.

“That’s what I want to hear. Please pinch his ass for me.” Phichit typed, followed by a kissy face emoji. 

Yuri sent over three thumbs up and tucked his phone back under the pillow he was resting on. Makka shifted, pushing his back paws against the far end of the couch to squirm further up Yuri’s legs. The dog let out a small sigh as Yuri began to pet the top of his head, letting himself zone out at the TV.

The thunder and lightning from earlier that day had returned, rolling by every now and then to light up the quickly darkening sky. He was glad there was no more reason to go out. The way the rain hit into the tall windows now the wind seemed just as fierce. 

Before long the constant noises from behind him; the chopping of vegetables, the rummaging through cabinets for spices or cookware, the open and close of the refrigerator door, all halted. There was a gentle hand brushing through his hair and when he went to turn his head to look up he was greeted with a soft kiss. Victor smiled at Yuri as he stayed bent over the back of the couch, fingers twirling around strands of the thick black hair.

Victor lifted his head a little, “My two favorites,” he said softly, bringing a shy smile out of Yuri. “Want any wine?”

Yuri couldn’t help but let out a short throaty chuckle, “Trying for a repeat of last night?”

“What?” Victor pursed his lips as he tried to hold back a grin “No, no. Of course I would never…” His eyes darted from side to side as he brought his free hand up and over the back of the couch. He proffered a big glass of wine to Yuri, “I mean, you’re allowed to drink as little or as much as you want.” His resolve to hold back the grin was melting, lips curling at the edges. “Just… I offer my lap for any more dancing… should you, you know, want to use it.”

Yuri pulled his hand out from under the heavy fur blanket as he righted himself, taking the wine he was offered. He had a fleeting thought to tell Victor about that song again, but he instead thanked Victor and took a mouthful of wine to keep himself quiet.

Meanwhile Victor headed back into the kitchen, shifting a pan on the stove and turning on a burner. Yuri took another big drink of the wine as he leaned his shoulder against the couch cushions and watched Victor. He poured in some oil, trying to get it heated up before any of the vegetables went in. Victor looked up to have some of his own wine and caught Yuri’s eye.

They both shared a smile, and dare Yuri even think it, but did Victor look a little shy? Or was it nervousness? Victor darted his eyes back to the pan, lifted it and circled it around a little to make sure the pan was coated and adjusted the heat after putting it back down. Yuri took another sip as Victor began loading in some of the potatoes. 

Watching him cook seemed better than the TV right now. Even with the baggy navy sweatpants and his oversized grey hoodie hanging to one side from when he would put his free hand in the front pocket,. He looked beautiful. It never took much for Yuri to swoon over this man, that much was obvious. And even if this wasn’t his first time seeing Victor so casually dressed down it felt special. Yuri couldn’t pull his eyes away.

Before long Victor was moving things into a large ceramic bowl then adding more to the pan, and starting the frying process anew. It was simple, it was easy, and it was terribly mundane. But smell of the fresh food being fried up filled his nose and made him realize just how hungry he was. The wine wasn’t helping too much either.

He found himself a little embarrassed when Victor turn the burner off, and began adding some broth he’d set off to the side into the bowl. He hadn’t even noticed him heating the oven. Had he really been that hypnotized while watching him cook? The oven beeped a few times to let him know the right temperature had been hit. He really had been that hypnotized. 

Yuri blinked and forced himself to pull his head back around. Makka was awake now, head up with a big grin on, looking like he was enjoying the smell of the food cooking. He couldn’t help but smile at the dog, giving him a scratch under his chin. 

There was a small expletive from Victor that Yuri had heard before, “I forgot something at the store earlier.” Victor explained without a prompt. He came around the side of the couch, taking a swig of wine, “There’s a place like two blocks down,” he put his glass down on the coffee table. “It shouldn’t take me more than fifteen to twenty minutes to go grab it, but if the timer goes off just take the dish out and put it on the stove.”

“Ok.” Yuri responded.

Victor pulled open a closet door and took a jacket and umbrella out. “You’ll be alright?” He asked Yuri as he got suited up for the nasty weather, kicking some previously unseen rain boots out of the closet and attempting to push his feet into them .

Yuri nodded, “You’ve been gone longer while walking Makka, I’ll be fine.” he gave Victor a cheeky grin.

The other man tilted his head in agreement as he submitted to finally needing his hands to pull the boots on. “Alright then.” Booted and bundled up he took a few steps forward to give Makka a pat on the head, “Take care of Yuri for me while I’m gone.” he cooed down to the poodle that licked his hand. Before he left Victor stepped in closer and gave a quick kiss to Yuri, “Call if you think of anything you need.”

He caught a very small whimper in his throat that threatened to spill out, nodding again to Victor as he made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys before heading out. Yuri’s reluctance for Victor to go wasn’t obvious until he found himself staring at the door for a solid few minutes. He’d left him alone in the condo before, so what was so different this time? 

In an attempt to get his mind off of it he returned to watching the TV and drinking his wine. It wasn’t until Makka let himself up and he heard him lapping at his water that he realized his own glass was empty. Yuri followed suit, climbing out from under his warm cocoon and going to find the bottle Victor had opened the other night. He poured himself some more and decided to take a peek at the dinner in the oven.

The moment he tilted the door open enough for the light to turn on he was surrounded by the amazing smell of it. Victor explained it simply enough like a beef stew. Yuri hadn’t had anything like that in a while when he thought about it. It was really a dish you did save for nights like this at home. And he couldn’t remember the last time his parents made a basic beef stew.

That thought seemed to open a flood gate. Yuri’s hand shook as he forced the oven door closed. His mind raced as he let himself down to the wooden floor of the kitchen, wine glass quickly finding a spot next to him as he tried to steady himself, and his vision. Everything was coming at him so fast right now, he struggled to try to slow his mind and pick apart what exactly was happening.

When was the last time that anyone besides his immediate family cooked for him? Like really cooked a homemade meal for him? As far back as he could think, no one else had. He was never close enough with anyone. Going out to dinner didn’t count. As nice as that was he always demanded to pay his share. And those few times he’d been treated by friends to a meal it was still them going out someplace. 

It wasn’t personal. It wasn’t being lazy at home in lounge wear. It wasn’t not moving from the couch for hours, and when you did it was because you need to clean yourself up after sex, or pour another glass of wine. 

He certainly couldn’t say anything like that about home cooked dinners at the onsen. Even when things got serious with Victor the constant guests in and out made being truly comfortable anywhere but his own room difficult. And while he had unconditional love for his parents and sister, the person he was in love with wasn’t the one in the kitchen cooking. 

His arms wrapped around his waist, hands clutching at the sweatshirt he wore as he felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion hit him. 

Someone besides his family cared enough to cook for him. Victor didn’t just ‘care enough’ though, and Yuri knew that. But the idea of it still hit him like a ton of bricks. Besides the lustful feelings, besides the admiration and desire to see him succeed and the friendship and trust they’d built, there was an overwhelming sense of love. The kind that wasn’t just a simple “I love you” either.

It was deep. Deeper than any other he’d felt from anyone. It came loaded with the need to take care of and protect. And for some reason this simple act of cooking him dinner was what was making Yuri realize all of this. At the top of a long list of things Victor had done to try to prove just how much he loved and cared for Yuri, it was amusing to think that “cooked dinner” would be the one.

Yuri felt himself shake as he let out a ragged breath. His throat felt incredibly tight, and tears began to sting the backs of his eyes. All he could find himself repeating in his mind now was _”Someone loves me enough to cook me dinner.”_ He felt incredibly stupid as fresh, hot tears started to roll down his cheeks. Yuri curled in on himself tighter, bringing his thighs into his chest. His hands gripped tighter at the fabric as his toes curled in his socks. 

The sentence just kept on repeating as he half choked back tears and half laughed at himself. It was enough to pull Makka’s attention. The dog came around the side of the island, spotted Yuri and pushed his nose into his wet cheek. Makka whimpered and licked at the tears on his chin before pawing at his folded arms. The fact that Makka was showing him concern just made him cry more. 

He pulled a hand free and pet his head as the dog licked his chin again and nuzzled his neck. “Can I tell you a secret Makka?” Yuri hugged the dog with his free arm, Makka now had his two front legs trapping his other arm down against his stomach in an attempt to climb onto his lap. “I never considered myself worthy of the kind of love Victor shows me. I don’t know how to handle this.” he whispered through his tears, pausing for a moment. “And I feel so stupid right now.” 

Makka pushed the side of his head to Yuri’s chest and stayed there. It helped a lot to have him there showing his concern, letting Yuri hug him so close. After a few minutes his tears seemed to subside a little. There was still so much he wanted to process about what had just happened. He knew they weren’t thoughts and tears brought on by just the moment, and that they couldn’t be lumped into a single emotion. Even with the swirl of emotions and questions jumbling his mind though, he felt happy. And to force himself to calm down even further he reminded himself that that was all that mattered. That Victor made him feel happy, and loved.

“Yuri?”

He jumped as he heard his name called and when he looked up from Makka’s tear soaked fur there was Victor, blinking down at Yuri in confusion. “Yuri why are you… are you crying?” Victor tossed the bag he was holding to the counter, he was still in his boots and jacket, looking wind and rain battered and above all worried. 

Just as he looked ready to come down to the floor with Yuri, Yuri scrambled to his feet, leaving Makka to rush quickly out of the way. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s wet shoulders and let his glasses go askew as he pushed the side of his face into his hair. It caught Victor off guard and he stood there for a quick moment before finally moving to hug him back. “Is everything ok?” he asked as he pulled Yuri in tighter.

“Mmm,” Yuri nodded, the same stinging sensation threatening to have him crying again. “I’m just… being stupid…” his voice trailed off as Makka quietly balanced his front paws to the side of Yuri’s hip, nose gently nudging at Victor’s arm.

“It’s not stupid if it’s making you this upset.” Victor’s cool hand pressed to back of his neck.

Yuri’s vision swam as more tears built up, his lip quivered as he tried to talk, “Not upset.” They spilled over and splashed against the wool fabric of his jacket, “Happy.”

The embrace from both men became tighter as Yuri tried to steady his trembling chin against Victor’s shoulder. Victor breathed in deeply then exhaled his name, “Yuuri.”

An only slightly awkward silence fell over them as Yuri did his best to calm down. He was embarrassed that Victor saw him like this, so he was finding it difficult to pull himself away. Luckily for him Victor has glad to remain as they were until Yuri was comfortable enough to do or say something. “I’m sorry,” he started. “I think I’m just still trying to process a lot of things right now and I guess…” Yuri’s voice trailed off. Rather than burden Victor with the constant tangle that was his train of thoughts he stopped himself and simply replied “Thank you for cooking me dinner.”

He wanted to bury his red and tear stained face under his sweater and run away. He hated it when he couldn’t control his emotions like this, even if it was for good reason. Victor had seen him cry before, but never because he was happy. So the feelings of embarrassment were tangible to say the least. 

A firm hand was rubbed across his upper back, “Don’t apologize. It’s fine to cry if you’re happy.” He let out a small laugh, turning his face to press his lips against Yuri’s ear, “Though if this is all because I cooked you dinner, I’m interested to see the thank you I get for the suit.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened as he sniffled. “Victor…” he whined out with slight distress. 

“I’m just teasing.” Victor said playfully. Yuri found his strength to move again, pulling back from Victor a little, much to his chagrin he still couldn’t look at him. Instead he focused on Makka, who took the calm look from Yuri to mean everything was ok. He was about to pet the dog when the oven timer went off, sending Makka bouncing across the kitchen floor.

Yuri watched him come dangerously close to the wine he left there, and with lightening speed turned to pick it up just as he pranced back through the area. Victor laughed as he tried shooing the dog away, “He’s a magnet for knocking wine over, I swear.”

They shuffled Makka out of the way, Yuri luring him back towards the couch so Victor could take the stew out. It was a saving grace if he were being honest, and he quietly thanked Makka for the commotion he caused. There was no simple way to explain to Victor what he was feeling, at least, not without much further embarrassment. If he ever found a way to tell him how much simply cooking him dinner meant he would.

When Victor finally got out of his wet coat and boots it took him only a moment later to come padding back over with two bowls of the piping hot food. Both bowls had a spoonful of sour cream adorning the top of the stew to which Victor noted “Every time I make this I forget the cream, and it’s so much better with it.” That must have been what he ran out for. 

Much to Yuri’s surprise, but by no lack of faith that he could indeed cook, the dinner was amazing. It just took him having something cooked by Victor for him to believe all the times he boasted openly about it. Finally, he could at least back up this dish with approval. 

He wanted to say it was perfect when asked what he thought, but he didn’t want it to go to Victor’s head. Besides, he didn’t have much to compare it to. But everything was cooked just right, the flavors were comforting and it warmed him from the inside. So before he could edit himself the word “Perfect” did slip passed his lips. 

The smile Victor gave him was priceless and the immediate hug he received made it worth it. “I’ve never gotten to cook for anyone before.” Victor admitted, “So I don’t do it often. Kind of pointless when you live alone. Though I’m sure Makka would have never minded sharing.” He stretched an elbow out to keep the dog at bay as Makka leaned in towards the food. 

“Oh?” Yuri raised an eyebrow over to him. He scanned the room like he was afraid someone would be eavesdropping as the nervous feeling of word vomit hit him. “You’re gonna find this hilarious then,” he found himself saying, powerless to stop himself after the confession he just heard. “I was crying because no one had ever cooked for me before… I mean… besides my family.” 

They both looked at one another knowingly before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “I will have to cook one hundred dinners for you then, so you get used to it.” 

“One hundred different dinners or one hundred dinners of this?” Yuri joked.

Victor shook his head, “Who knows.” he shrugged with a wide grin. “I don’t even think I know one hundred different dishes.”

Yuri started to laugh again, “I’m not sure I do either.” 

They continued and finished dinner while listing off what they knew how to cook, joking that they would have to turn it into a competition: Who could cook more meals for the other. After growing up at the onsen and spending a few years in Detroit, Yuri was positive he could beat Victor. 

Just as they were both in the kitchen cleaning up and putting away leftovers there was an especially loud crack of thunder at the same time as a blinding lightning strike. And as quick as that lightning flashed the entire room went black. Yuri had put the storm out of his head with everything that had been going on, but it was hard to ignore now. No lights could be seen out of either of the windows in the immediate room either. It must have knocked out a grid.

Makka started barking frantically, causing Victor to stumble through the dark till he found his phone, turned the flashlight on and worked to quiet the dog down. He got to the couch and gently shushed Makka in Russian, giving him a kiss on the head as he finally quieted. Victor looked up at Yuri as he found his own phone to turn the light on. “Well after a few days of a lot of firsts… here’s something that is certainly not.”

Yuri stepped out of the way as Victor got up and made his way towards the half bath. “You lose power often?” he asked, patting Makka’s head to keep him calm. The poor dog shook a little, so Yuri came in closer to him. 

“Mmm, seems like every time we have a thunderstorm.” he came back out a few moments later carrying a few jarred candles. Yuri took some and helped place them down to the coffee table. Victor put the last one down, sped back towards the kitchen and returned with a kitchen lighter. “Sometimes it’s back on in a few minutes, sometimes it’s hours.” he grimaced over at Makka and then Yuri as he lit the candles. 

“It’s fine either way.” Yuri started. “We can watch something on my laptop if you want.” 

The smile Victor gave Yuri then was just as warm as the candlelight and melted Yuri like wax. “Sure.”

Yuri nodded, giving Makka another pat on the head, grabbing a candle, then making his way into the bedroom to look for his computer. He slipped his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie and was just about to grab the laptop to turn around when Makka came bouncing into the room, followed by Victor carrying two more candles. “Leave it, let’s stay in here.” He placed them down as Makka made himself comfy on the bed. “Refill our wine, I’ll get the rest of these.”

They left to grab their respective items ad came back into the bedroom. Yuri handed one of the topped off wine glasses to Victor and they both climbed into the middle of the king size bed. Makka was quick to take up a large spot next to Victor, rolling onto his back and pawing at the man to pet him. 

Yuri sipped his wine as he made his way back to Netflix and the show they had been watching for most of the day. They had gotten pretty far, though there had been some things they missed around dinner. 

Yuri had barely hit resume play on the episode the power went out during when Victor started tugging on his sleeve, asking silently for him to move closer. When he spread his legs and patted the bed between them Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. It was always these little things that struck him. Like snuggling down between Victor’s legs and letting himself be pulled onto his chest. This wasn’t the first time Victor had wanted to cuddle up to him like this, but every single time he felt like his heart would break through his ribs, and he got nervous that it would be noticeable.

It only made it more difficult for him when he felt the reaction his shifting body had caused Victor. Though it wasn’t as if he had a raging hard on pushed against him, just yet, the lack of underwear under the loose sweats made it obvious he was getting turned on. Yuri breathed in deep as he took another drink and not so innocently wiggled himself back a little more. 

Victor hummed as he drank his wine, letting his free hand snake under Yuri’s arm to wrap around his waist. “So, I’ve been wondering,” he started calmly. “Have you been thinking about any of those other guesses you want to make?” Victor’s voice was low, Yuri could feel it against his back when he spoke. Just that alone could have stirred enough of the heat in his gut, let alone being pulled close against him like this. 

The wine had created a nice buzz through his system too. So despite the little waves of anxiety he always felt when he was next to Victor he was finding himself able to relax. It was hard to not blush at that question though. He hadn’t actually contemplated over it a lot, but the fact Victor brought it up again must mean he’d been curious about Yuri’s thoughts on it. “Umm, a little.” He tipped his wine glass up to his mouth, buying himself some time. There were too many options really, he’d either have to go down a huge list till he hit the right one or dig through the condo when Victor wasn’t there to cheat. “You do realize I could be guessing until next year and probably still not get it?”

Victor pouted with a small whimper, “True, I could give you a hint then, maybe?”

His eagerness to pick this game back up was exciting to say the least. Yuri thought for a moment. If he’d been entertaining the idea of snooping through the condo for even a split second a hint would probably be the better route to go, for his own conscious. “Ok, I’ll take a hint then.”

Yuri listened as Victor swallowed some wine, “It’s a toy.” he said smoothly.

“Hmmm,” Yuri twisted his mouth to the side. How very Victor to buy a toy. Not that it really narrowed down his choices, but it was a start. He smirked, “When did you buy it?” 

Knowing Victor he wouldn’t put it passed him if the toy he spoke of was one of the ones he bought the other day. Victor scoffed jokingly, “You really think it was one of the toys I just bought?”

Yuri laughed, “Well, it could be! If you were going to try to mess with me.”

Victor squeezed Yuri as he laughed, “It’s not either of those. I think I bought this a few months before I moved to Hasetsu.” 

It still could be anything from a basic anal plug to a whip. He decided it couldn’t hurt to start with the typical stuff, so he braced himself with another sip of wine and made a guess. “Dildo.”

“No.”

Shot down so quickly.

“Vibrator.”

“No.”

Yuri scrunched his nose, “Handcuffs?”

Victor laughed, “No.”

“Anal beads?”

Victor continued to laugh, “No, you don’t have to try to guess it right now. I was just curious.” 

Yuri made the decision to shift his hips against Victor for all his rejected guesses while taking another drink of his wine. The movement pulled a saucy and deep moan from the man behind him. Victor clung to Yuri’s side, fingers pressing in firmly as he distracted himself with his drink. 

The conversation, wine and their position had done a good job of getting them started. Yuri bit his lip back as he took note of the much stiffer appendage pressed between them. He knew he was on overdrive lately but it was nice to see time and time again these last few days that Victor seemed to be just as needy. 

He pulled his knees up closer, keeping them parted enough so they could still see the screen and rested the glass on his lower stomach. Not like he was paying much attention to the show any more. The heat that had started to build in his gut had his mind wandering, thinking about all the sex they’d had in the last few days. He figured his body should have been begging for a break by now. But instead it seemed willing to react at the slightest touch or gesture from Victor. 

Yuri would happily keep this up if his body let him. If he had it his way he’d keep Victor in bed for days on end. Most likely impossible. Take the bed out of the equation though and they were pretty close. 

Makka rolled over, kicking against Victor’s stretched out leg. He nudged the dog a little with his knee until Makka lifted his head and stared at him sleepily before laying back down. “So stubborn.” Victor mumbled. 

Yuri’s lip curled, “Just like his father.”

Victor squeezed him especially tight this time, “I’m not stubborn. Just,” he paused, a heavy, hot breath of air spreading across the back of Yuri’s neck. “Hard…”

His voice trailed off mid sentence. Yuri knew exactly what he was hinting at but decided to tease him some more. “You gonna finish that?”

“Mmmn,” Victor’s chest rumbled as he leaned forward into Yuri a little, drained his glass with alarming speed and stretched across Makka to place it on the nightstand.

“I didn’t mean that.” Yuri cooed as Victor wiggled himself back into place. A thinly veiled excuse to rub himself onto Yuri’s lower back. And now that both hands were free Yuri found himself being tugged on more tightly from behind, Victor’s nose and lips brushing into his hair.

“Working on it.” Victor muttered almost to himself. 

Yuri forced another drink and swallowed hard. At this point he just wanted to chug the wine and fill his mouth with something else, but there was no reason to rush things tonight. Besides, Yuri had to practice some serious patience. He’d waited long enough to have this kind of freedom with Victor, so he found himself selfishly needing his everything round the clock it seemed.

They’d just had sex a handful of hours ago too. He reminded himself that they had time now. There wasn’t a “we only have a few hours before our flight” rush, or planning for the right time for a very quiet round in the onsen. Even that trip to the love hotel back in Japan felt rushed, at least it was private there. 

St. Petersburg seemed to be on a totally different level. Void of rush, time crunch, lack of privacy… if that’s what he wanted at the moment… Yuri smiled while having more of the wine. Private or not, he had Victor all to himself right now. He was going to continue logging every detail of this time together, soak in every word, look, touch. 

His lips parted with a heavy breath as he felt Victor place a kiss to the back of his neck. And after what felt like forever he kissed him again. Yuri’s body immediately responded to it. The erection that had already been there in earnest twitched. There was a long teasing pause before Yuri felt soft lips pressing to his neck once more. He was making a trail down his spine, each one sending a new ripple of desire down to his sex. 

Yuri bowed his head a little to give Victor more access. His lips glided across the exposed skin along the edge of fabric, ending at the curve of Yuri’s neck. Victor kissed where he stopped, causing an involuntary shiver to take over Yuri. “Mmmmn.” Victor purred as he held Yuri tightly, his parted lips grazing up the side of his neck. 

Victor nipped at Yuri’s neck before sealing his lips to the salty flesh and sucking back. It wasn’t hard at first but gradually intensified enough to pull a soft moan from the man. The cool air hit the wet spot left behind as Victor moved his mouth to a new spot and sucked a gentle kiss to it before biting him a little harder. Yuri let out a small whimper as the feeling of teeth was replaced with velvet and the tender mark was sucked on. 

He repeated the process again, biting harder, sucking back harder, till the candle light that barely lit the room and his laptop screen started to go fuzzy in his vision. Each time Victor drew the bruising kisses out longer and Yuri thought he was going to break the wine glass in his hands. 

The last bite and kiss combination was so deep and strong Yuri literally started to see stars blinking across the dim room. He gasped out as Victor released his neck, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Victor nuzzle into his hair. His hands that had been clutched around Yuri’s waist danced to the wine glass that was dangerously close to tipping over. Victor helped Yuri bring it up to his mouth and didn’t stop until it pressed to his open lips and he drank back every last drop. Thankfully there wasn’t much left, though it was still far more than a mouthful. He was practically guzzling it to make sure he didn’t mess up the white bedding. 

Victor made quick work of getting the glass to the nightstand, hands coming right back around Yuri. He palmed his way across the fabric covering Yuri’s stomach, his sex aching just inches below, trying to further tent the pants that were already stretched between his bent legs. Victor kissed the back of Yuri’s ear before grazing his teeth down it. 

With no glass to hold onto Yuri found himself holding onto Victor’s forearms, trying hard to not impede on any wandering movements. In fact, the bigger buzz he was getting from the wine now had him taking the initiative to guide Victor’s right hand to his pants. His palm brushed over the tip and pressed down to get a firm grip around Yuri’s shaft through the fabric. 

“Nnnn…” Yuri moaned out as he jutted his hips up into the touch. The soft pull of the sweatpants around him felt incredible, especially on his sensitive head. 

The reaction had Victor inhaling sharply through his teeth, “So responsive.” he purred into Yuri’s ear.

Yuri found himself blushing with his reply, “I can’t help it when it’s you.”

Victor curled up around him as he pressed his lips back to his neck and gave another slow stroke to Yuri’s cock. Makka must have been too out of it to notice the shift because he remained snoozing on his side. “You have been driving me crazy since you got here.” he breathed out, lips moving against his neck as he spoke. Yuri wanted to ask if it was a good crazy or bad crazy, either way he knew it was a positive. 

Besides, he was floating in this warm, wine, and Victor cocoon right now, all words or thoughts beyond, “Please fuck me” escaped him.

“Even before you got here, the smell of your clothes made me miss you so much more than I already was.” He continued to lay wet velvety kisses as he spoke. “Now it’s just everywhere, my bed sheets smell like you, and it fills my head.” Victor’s other hand reached up to Yuri’s chin. He moved his head gently to give himself access to the soft underside of his jaw and began to kiss and lick at the skin, fingers trailing down his throat and over his Adam's apple. “All I can think about is wanting to do anything to spoil you, to see you happy… hear you moan.” Victor’s voice was low and deep. And every word that hit Yuri’s wet skin seemed to seep through it and create only more intense heat.

The stain on Yuri’s cheeks deepened and he stared ahead under heavy lids as he melted onto the other man. Hearing Victor say these things; the same things that had been making him feel like he was losing his mind with an unfathomable need. The same things Phichit told him to revel in just hours ago. He knew those were always Victor’s intentions, he knew he loved Yuri and lusted after him all the same, but to hear it was so, so incredibly reassuring. “I’ve honestly been trying to hold myself back,” Victor continued. “Even after you told me that I could ask for anything.”

Yuri willed his lips to move, “I told you and I meant it.”

Victor’s hands paused as he gently squeezed his legs against Yuri’s, “I don’t want to step over any lines.”

“Hnnn,” Yuri moaned out, “Victor you could have asked to fuck me on that dance floor last night and I probably would have taken my pants down for you right there.” He laid his head back into Victor’s shoulder and turned to stare up at him, Victor’s own eyes transfixed on the hand around Yuri’s cock. He watched as Victor bit back his bottom lip, “I don’t think you realize the power you have over me.” Yuri let go of Victor’s left arm and reached up and back, his fingers carding through the silver hair. He pulled on it just enough to get Victor’s head to bend down till his ear was pressed to Yuri’s lips. “You could fuck me till my legs give out and I’m raw and I’d still be begging for more of you.”

The man behind him froze even further, breath catching in his throat as he watched Yuri barely writhe and listened through the somehow still playing TV show for the smallest of moans. “Yuuri…” Victor purred.

Suddenly the hands on him were gone. Victor wasted no time hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Yuri’s pants, pulling them down over his throbbing sex. Yuri rolled his hips to give room for Victor’s left hand that pushed under and up into his balls, also acting as a hold to keep the pants down. His other wrapped around Yuri’s hard shaft again and began to stroke him slowly. 

“Mmmmn, Victor,” Yuri moaned into his ear as he lifted his head back up to take in the view of Victor pleasuring him. The light from the laptop helped a lot, as romantic as it would have been to get a hand job by candle light, Yuri reminded himself how badly he wanted to take in every detail of his time with Victor. To be able to recall every motion and expression should he desire when they might have to be apart. 

In fact… something from last night’s vodka and lust fueled escapades that got planted in the back of his brain was suddenly surfacing. As he watched Victor’s wrist twist around him, and fingers delicately, painfully slowly, work his sex he felt the courage to ask building. Victor pulled a warm gasp from him as he palmed his balls. Yuri turned his head a little to look at Victor, butterflies taking flight in his stomach with what he was about to ask. “Can… can I record this?”

Victor smiled against his cheek as he hummed, “So naughty…” he swirled the pad of his thumb over Yuri’s tip, collecting a fresh bit of pre. “I’d love for you to,” he whispered as he continued to tease Yuri. “Just let me get Makka out of here.”

“Nnn, ok.” Yuri nodded. He’d almost forgotten about the dog in the moment. As much as he didn’t want to pause the moment it wouldn’t be good to leave Makka on the bed with them. They carefully let go of one another. Victor put Yuri’s pants back in place before scooting out from behind him to the far side of the bed, avoiding Makka.

Yuri paused the video, running a finger over the track pad to get his laptop ready. He couldn’t believe what he’d suggested they do, oddly enough this felt a bit dirtier than fucking in public. Maybe it was because they would come away from this with more than just a little embarrassment and a memory, they’d have something they could actually replay, and not just in their minds.

Poor Victor struggled to get Makka to budge, and when he finally tried pushing his arms under the large dog to pick him up Makka rolled over onto his back and gave dead weight, refusing the move. Victor sighed out in frustration, “Really, you’re going to do this now?”

Yuri smiled, “Maybe he’s still scared from the power going out.”

Victor shook his head as he righted himself and turned to the door, “No, he’s just being a big baby right now.” he vanished into the dark living room and in a little while there was a soft whistle as Victor called out in Russian. 

Makka immediately perked up as what was probably a box of treats got shaken in the other room. The dog rolled over, found it’s footing and lept from the bed within seconds. Victor sped back into the bedroom, shutting the door tight behind him before making a beeline to the nightstand to pull out the lube they’d used earlier in the week. 

He crawled back onto the bed, reaching a hand out to tug on Yuri’s pants, silently asking him to take them off. Yuri obliged, leaning back in his seat to pull them off his legs. Before he could even kick them completely free Victor was behind him again, quickly fluffing pillows before wrapping his arms around Yuri and pulling him back between his legs. Victor’s hard on pressed against his lower back, he felt so hot, and his muscles twitched as Yuri wiggled himself tightly into place. “Hit record.” He whispered in Yuri’s ear.

Someone was excited for this apparently. Yuri brought up the correct app and gave the camera a moment to adjust itself in the dim light. It wasn’t going to be the best quality, the room was still very dark despite the candles and screen light. But it was for their eyes only, so it didn’t matter much as long as they could make it out. Yuri blushed as the camera focused on them. His hoodie sleeve covered arm hid his goods for the moment, but as he hit record and angled the screen better Victor pulled him back onto his chest, and all was exposed. 

He watched Victor smile in the video, it was an absolutely filthy grin, but short lived as he pushed his face into Yuri’s hair. Victor’s hands played at the bottom of Yuri’s hoodie, curling under the edge and tugging up on it. Yuri arched his back enough to let him take it up to his chest, revealing his torso to the cooler air of the room. Victor purred, lips pressing to the skin behind his ear as Yuri watched his eyes look him up and down in the monitor. “Mmmn, Yuuri…” he pushed his fingertips into his pecs and dragged them towards his nipples. Yuri’s muscles clenched as Victor took both of the sensitive nubs between his fingers and pinched, causing Yuri’s cock to twitch. The breathy gasp from the smaller man had Victor biting his lip with hunger. He continued to play with Yuri’s nipples to watch him twist, absolutely taken by the new angle the video provided. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he traced light circles around the pink flesh before pinching at them again then letting his right hand trail back down to Yuri’s blushing cock. Victor breathed something in Russian as he watched Yuri tilt his head back a little to the feeling of Victor’s hand around him. 

Yuri felt as if his heart was going to beat through his rib cage. Victor stroked him, speaking again in Russian, pulling a long moan from Yuri as he gently ran a finger over his tip. He was torn between watching the real thing or the screen. He caught Victor’s eyes on the video, and in embarrassment rolled his head back to his shoulder again, staring up at the flickering light playing across the ceiling. 

Victor apparently wasn’t about to let that happen though. He tsked playfully as his left hand stopped teasing his nipple, grabbing instead at Yuri’s chin. Yuri let Victor guide his vision back to the screen, his thumb reaching up to dance across his part lips. His sex was pumped into the warm first quickly, then slowly and firmly, getting another long moan in return. 

He could feel Victor’s sex pulsating against him, his breath crawled over Yuri’s neck at an unsteady pace, as if he’d hold it every now and then without thinking. Two of his fingers dragged back across Yuri’s lower lip as both hands tightening their grasp on him. The feeling of Victor’s harder hold on his member had him gasping, lips parting further as Victor pushed his fingers past them and over Yuri’s tongue. 

Yuri immediately closed his lips around them, tongue curling around the sides as Victor pet along the wet velvet. Victor watched slack jawed as Yuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked them back, he did his best to continue pumping his fist with the distraction of Yuri’s eagerness, “Do you wish it were my dick in your mouth instead?”

Victor tried hard to keep Yuri’s head steady with the hold on his chin, but lost the battle as Yuri pushed against it, taking his fingers in deeper, “Mmm hmmmn,” Yuri moaned against them, glasses flashing as they caught the light from the screen. He sucked them back, letting his tongue continue to play as if it were Victor’s sex. 

The pace on his own quickened as they locked eyes while Yuri and Victor teasingly fought for control. Victor kept his handle on Yuri’s chin but couldn’t seem to hold him back from trying to work his fingers. He panted from behind Yuri at the image of desperate need he’d been able to draw Yuri into so quickly. 

It would have been easy for Yuri to admit this was a little embarrassing. There was a blush making it’s way down his neck, making him feel hot under the sweater bunched under his arms. But he was also loving the look on Victor’s face; a mix of surprise and lust drenched wonderment. Yuri took the opportunity to push hard against his hand with his chin, sucking the fingers down to the knuckles the moment he had access. 

They both moaned in unison as Victor dug his thumb and free fingers into Yuri’s jaw. Victor tilted Yuri’s chin up, pulling just enough to steady him. His petting fingers in his mouth and hand wrapped around Yuri’s cock came to a pause as he held him there. Yuri whimpered as he felt Victor squeeze him with both hands, watched him as he took in the sight in the monitor. 

Yuri felt a drop of pre hit the soft skin of his pelvis and he whimpered again, tongue trying to swirl around the fingers held down against it. Victor was being a horrible tease trying to hold him steady like this, especially with the look he was giving him through the video. He felt Victor squeeze around him again and then begin to release the hold on his head, “Make sure you watch now.” 

Victor moved his feet, bending his legs a little so he could hook them around Yuri’s ankles. He straightened his legs again and then after getting Yuri’s legs comfortably over his knees, brought them back up. The movement left Yuri with his legs spread wide open by Victor’s before the camera. He wasn’t even sure he’d seen himself from this perspective before. The fact it was Victor holding him like this for both of them to see was maddening. Even inch of his sex throbbed in Victor’s hand, he was positive his need was draining every drop of blood from the rest of his body. 

His breath quickened while Victor slowly removed his fingers from Yuri’s mouth. Soaked in Yuri’s saliva and quick to keep it that way Victor brought them to Yuri’s twitching entrance. His muscles already spazzing at the thought of watching Victor finger him like this. Yuri inhaled as Victor pushed his fingers to the ring and let out a shaky breath as he took them both in. The events of the last day and a half had left him relaxed and willing enough to take in any part of Victor. So even with the lack of lube, they slid in fairly easily. 

He smiled as he gasped out at the feeling and image of Victor pushing in as far as he could. Victor’s gaze went heavy as he pushed a kiss to the back of Yuri’s head, muttering something in Russian again. Yuri could feel Victor’s heart racing against his back and his smile grew. His hair was kissed again as Victor began to scissor his fingers, as if Yuri needed any help to loosen up right now. 

“Aahhn!” he gasped as Victor suddenly flattened the rest of his hand to Yuri’s taint, wrist tucking next to his balls. Victor started to pumped his first around Yuri’s cock in rhythm to his fingers moving in and out. It was a nice slow movement of both his wrists, but had Yuri practically crying. He knew he was overly sensitive at the moment, couple that with the fact he was watching this all play out on the laptop on front of them, and how Victor was reacting to all of it (not to mention that firm hand and command to ‘watch’ just now), Yuri found himself struggling to hold back the desire to spill already.

“So, fucking, beautiful.” Victor purred, eyes jumping between the work he was doing and Yuri’s face and back. He closed them long enough to bend his head and suck a few kisses to Yuri’s neck again. He pulled a saucy moan from Yuri with a particularly hard kiss that came with Victor palming the tip of his cock. He drew his fingers up and around it, and they both watched as it bobbed after he let go of it. 

Yuri cursed as Victor’s pre smeared palm pressed to his balls and moved in tiny circles, fingers curling inside him and hitting his prostate. He considered himself pretty good at not slipping into his native tongue, unlike Victor, who regularly enjoyed saying a few things in Russian here and there. As much as he loved hearing Victor speak Russian, he loved being able to understand him more. And as shy as Yuri could be about voicing himself from time to time, he usually wanted Victor to understand him as well.

This was different though. He knew he’d asked for this, but as he watched Victor find the bottle of lube, pour it over his hot cock that stood for attention and begin to coat his length in it with his hand his brain felt like it flipped that switch. His own eyes darted from the screen to Victor’s hands before they froze on the screen. Victor quickened his pace a little, wrist twisting as he jerked Yuri who cursed again, this time in Japanese. 

He panted out in his native tongue as he became transfixed on the way he stretched around Victor’s fingers that fucked him. The panting turned into whimpering as Victor hit against his prostate over and over. He couldn’t tell if he was trying to beg for more of Victor at this point or beg for Victor to just make him cum. The words were coming out slurred and disjointed as his mind raced to keep up with the flicking of Victor’s wrists. 

“Aaahn!” he cried out, burying Victor’s name in a string of almost incoherent begging in Japanese, calling out “Vitya!” again at the end of it. 

It was hard to tell in the mix of dim candle light and the laptop glow but he was pretty sure Victor was blushing as he watched and listened to Yuri. He felt so hot behind him, and every time Yuri arched his back against the other man he could feel his heart racing and sex twitch in turn. Yuri caught him licking his lips before they dropped open as he pushed in as deep as he could and bobbed his fingers against the sensitive gland. 

Yuri couldn’t handle it any longer. Victor seemed as if he was on a mission to make him cum like this. Though he wanted to continue his selfish streak, he wanted more. A quick, steamy hand job wasn’t going to leave him feeling the way he wanted. He’d be satisfied for sure, no doubt about that, but Yuri wanted that full bodied, dizzying orgasm that Victor knew how to fuck out of him. The kind that left him weak and floating.

“Vitya,” Yuri pulled at the sides of Victor’s pants. “I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

Victor tried to bite back a smile as he made eye contact with Yuri through the screen, “Do you want me to stop?” 

He slowed the hand that jerked Yuri till just his thumb and fingers were petting around his lube covered head. They traced the edge of skin so lightly that Yuri half shivered against the other man. “N-no…” he whined.

Victor hummed in appreciation, knowingly wiggling his hips into Yuri’s back, “What do you want then?” He paused as Yuri moaned out quietly, “Anything my naughty Prince wants, he’ll get.”

Yuri tried to focus through the waves of pleasure still hitting him, “Please, just fuck me, so hard.”

“Nnnn, Yuuri,” Victor cooed, as he nuzzled his hair, “You want me to make you scream with my hips for the video?”

There was a fresh pang of heat and blush that painted it’s way across him with that question. “Please.” he begged, finally turning his face away from the screen to try to look up and back at his lover.

Yuri whimpered by Victor’s fingers once more before he slowly pulled them from him and dragged them up his thigh with a tight squeeze. He carefully slid his feet back down the mattress to let Yuri move more easily, though he was hopeless and just slumped against the bed the moment Victor slid out from behind him. 

Victor stripped and moved the laptop to the far side of the bed, trying his best to get as much of them in as possible without the laptop falling off the side. He bent over and hooked his arms around Yuri’s thighs, pulling the smaller man under him. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled them together into a kiss as a pillow found it’s way behind his head. They both tasted wine as their tongues caressed the others. It was a shallow kiss, Yuri’s continued moans escaping out into the room as Victor grinded his hips down. 

Yuri curled his legs up around Victor’s waist to keep him in place and snaked a hand in between their bodies. His fingers wrapped over their members, thumb grazing over their slits to collect their pre as he stroked both of them. 

The touch caused Victor’s hips to thrust forward, his length gliding smoothly along Yuri’s with the help of the lube. He buried his face into Yuri’s neck and whimpered, his hands balling and pulling on the pillow under Yuri. “Mmmnn,” his open mouth sealed to the skin before it, tongue lashing out before he nipped and then went back to sucking. Yuri moaned in return, loving the feeling of Victor devouring the not-already bruised to all hell side of his neck. The patch Victor had sucked on throbbed though when he finally released it with another whimpering moan. 

His hips rolled into Yuri’s hand again before he pulled his upper body back enough to grope for the discarded bottle of lube. Again, he wasted no time in readjusting himself to align with Yuri, who kissed his teeth as he felt the fresh liquid pour over Victor’s sex and drip to his entrance. He rocked himself along Yuri a few times, making sure he was thoroughly covered and then guided himself in. 

He pushed in slowly, deep to the hilt, watching as Yuri’s lips silently fell open at the feeling. Yuri’s entire body felt like it was turning to mush as he felt Victor’s tip glide forward against his prostate, then drag back even slower before Victor slammed in. “Aah!” he gasped, fingers finding a hold on the shorter hair at the back of Victor’s head, his other desperately clinging to one of Victor’s arms. 

The way his tricep flexed under Yuri’s hand as he repeated the slow draw back and snap forward of his hips had him swooning. He made a mental note to grab at Victor’s arms more often, even out of bed. 

Victor bucked his hips especially hard, sending Yuri’s into a bounce. The gasp he let out painted a dirty grin across Victor’s face. He then fell into a steady, slow rhythm as he stared at Yuri whose eyes fluttered with the waves of pleasure hitting him. “Nnnn, I love seeing your face when I fuck you.” he moaned.

Yuri blinked as he focused on Victor. He bit back his lip to try to hold back a small whimper that escaped him, “Which do you like more, seeing me like this or how I was before?”

Victor purposely bounced Yuri again to pull another gasp from him, “Don’t make me choose.”

He slowed a little after that, grinding into him at an angle where Yuri began to see stars with how perfectly he was hitting his sweet spot. Victor spread his knees wider to either side of Yuri’s ass as he sat up, his hands getting a steel like hold around his waist. Without skipping a beat he began to piston into Yuri with shallow thrusts.

Yuri let out a whine as he became hypnotized by the action below Victor’s hands. He gripped the duvet at his sides, half toying with the idea of pushing them to the head board to force himself onto the other man. Despite the lack of full on contact, that brain shaking pounding he always begged for, this was still so nice. It didn’t help that Victor found that perfect angle again. Every time his tip brushed that spot Yuri was lost to do anything but lay there panting, lost under waves of pleasure.

Victor kept his pace as he let go of Yuri’s sides, hands traveling to his legs to pull them out of the way. He hook the backs of Yuri’s knees and pushed them up just enough to roll Yuri’s hips upward. He gasped as Yuri’s walls tightened around him a little and drove in to the hilt just once to get the full contact of it before returning to his painfully shallow, quickening thrusts. 

“Vitya…” Yuri couldn’t help but whine again between the pants he emitted. “Feels… so… good…”

The approval from Yuri made Victor falter in his rhythm as he struggled to keep his pace. He let himself push in to his base again and gasped out. He didn’t last much longer before he did it again, just hard enough to let their skin smack. 

The sound it made was like music to Yuri’s ears and his back arched gently before Victor pushed on his legs to force him back into position. Yuri bit his lip before crying out, his cock was throbbing for release and Victor was being a tease right now. But he knew damn well where Victor liked to get Yuri before things got heavy. It was a dance they’d done before. Victor loved to watch Yuri break down into incoherent begging and moaning. And Yuri loved the feeling of practically being broken by this man when he became unleashed. 

Victor squeezed the backs of his knees as he slammed in, grunting against the feeling of his balls hitting against Yuri’s pert ass. Yuri gasped out as he was bounced into, his fists clutching one last time to the duvet before reaching up and covering over Victor’s that held him. He pulled at the backs of his own knees, trying to fight himself free of Victor to fold himself in half and entice Victor to go harder. But Victor wasn’t having it right now. Sometimes Yuri got his way, that time wasn’t now.

He was slammed into again, his entire body bouncing from the force of Victor’s thrust. Yuri cried out a resounding “Yes!” in an attempt to get him to do it again but he was tortured with more of those quick, shallow thrusts. The effort to hold back was certainly showing on Victor. His lips were parted in that way that Yuri knew he was getting close, and his eyes kept darting between his work and Yuri’s face. 

“Nnnn, Vitya,” Yuri licked his lips at Victor, pulling again at his knees but meeting Victor’s resistance. “Please!” He whined again. His cock was standing for attention just above his abs, his pre making a pretty decent mess at this point. Yuri was shocked with how much Victor had been aiming at his prostate that he hadn’t cum yet, especially after the attention his sex got just before this. “Fuck me… harder!”

Though he was sure please hadn’t been the magic word in this situation, Victor finally caved. He gritted as he leaned over Yuri’s lower half and let his hips thrash into the smaller man. Each time he smacked into him it sent Yuri bouncing, and just a few pounding thrusts in Yuri could barely focus on any one thing. He cried out as he was allowed to pull his knees closer to his chest, Victor following, nails digging into his thighs as he focused every fiber of effort into slamming himself into Yuri. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried, his cock was sent into the same wild bounce as the rest of his body. If Victor kept up this ferocious pace he knew he’d be making a much bigger mess than his pre had. He was already so close.

Victor was panting above him, moaning out every now and then in time with his balls hitting against Yuri. Each time their skin smacked and he felt Victor’s hard cock hit deep inside him it sent ripples through each of them. In fact, Victor was working him so fast and hard that Yuri was sliding up the bed. 

He tore his hands away from Yuri’s knees and wrapped them around his upper thighs, pulling Yuri onto his cock at the same time as repositioning him back under his hips. The pleasure from the simple move was blinding. Yuri was going to spill any moment, “Vitya, I’m… I’m gonna…!”

Victor redoubled his efforts to shove Yuri over his edge. He leaned down, Yuri’s knees and shins tucked under his arms, and kept folding the Japanese man in half till Yuri was crying out for it harder. Victor was already giving all he had, his hips bouncing violently on top of Yuri’s ass. At least now, with Yuri’s knees practically past his shoulders Victor had him in a position under him to let his entire weight drop. 

So he did, again and again, catching the feeling of Yuri’s balls and cock against his stomach as he fucked him into mattress hard enough that the springs were starting to protest. Yuri’s eyes snapped shut as his muscles began to spasm deep in his gut and he felt himself shake as Victor slam into him. The bounce it sent his cock into had him writhing, Yuri finally exploding between them, shooting cum onto both of their chests.

“Shit…” Victor moaned as his eyes fluttered shut. “Yuuri!” He put in a valiant effort to continue to fuck Yuri through his orgasm, but after the process to get there Victor was only able to muster a few quick pumps before burying himself to the hilt and collapsing on top of him. He cried out and spilled himself deep inside, cock twitching against Yuri’s still quivering walls. 

Yuri moaned as he clenched himself around Victor’s sex, smiling when he got a frustrated whimper in return. “You’re going to kill me one of these days.” Victor panted out in exhaustion. 

“Not before you break my legs off…” Yuri joked, trying to wiggle his toes onto Victor’s sides.

Victor chuckled lightly, the vibration of it was amazing to feel so recently after his orgasm. “I just wanted to make sure you had been keeping up with your stretching.” Yuri caught his wink as he blinked his own eyes open finally.

They both let out respective moans as Victor gently pushed himself up on shaky arms. Yuri playfully pinched at his biceps, “Do we need to dust off that gym equipment early?” He had barely gotten his legs untucked from Victor’s chest before he dove at Yuri and began kissing down the side of his face. The unexpected onslaught had him feeling ticklish, and he erupted with laughter as Victor smushed their messy torsos together. “Mmmm, no, no, your flexibility wasn’t up to par. I, however, could keep going. I will help you stretch.” It was a boldfaced lie considering that even propped on his elbows right now Yuri could feel him shake. It didn’t make it any less endearing though. 

He ran his hands up through Victor’s hair as he let his feet caress up the sides of his sprawled legs. Yuri pulled him in for a short, but deep kiss. When they opened their eyes to look at one another Yuri felt like he could have easily mustered the strength to go another round with this man. Keep the candles lit, close the laptop this time and just let them devour one another. 

They met for another kiss, Victor’s fingers tangling into the messed black hair as he hungrily fought with Yuri’s needy tongue. They had both admitted earlier, each in their own way, to holding back a little with how badly they seemed to always desire the other. But it would be insane to ask him for another round so soon. Yuri had just cum, and was still hard, but doubted even he could actually get through anything like what they’d just done. 

As the kiss continued without even so much as a pause he felt Victor’s dick twitch inside him, then his hips rolled against him gently. Dear god, he felt that spark light again with that roll and cursed himself. Victor lashed his tongue across Yuri’s bottom lip and moaned as he carefully pulled himself out of Yuri. He suddenly felt very empty, and despite how close they’d remained, the moment the kiss was broken Yuri felt himself whimper. 

He stared at Victor in a daze as the other man propped himself further up on his elbows. Yuri was given that same half lidded gaze right back, and as an added bonus Victor let his hips roll down onto Yuri again. His back shook with the effort though, it was clear Victor was exhausted after two close rounds of mainly him doing all the work. Yuri couldn’t help but want to feel selfish though. If Victor could get it up again he’d gladly climb on top and take control like he’d done in the past.

His thoughts must have shown by the look on his face, because Victor bent his head down to kiss him again and wiggle his still decently hard sex to Yuri, “You look like you want something.” Victor cooed, fingers massaging Yuri’s scalp lightly. 

Yuri smiled weakly, trying really hard to will away any heat that still lingered. It was impossible to do when he was any where near this man though, let alone the position they were still in. He pursed his lips to Victor’s before sighing out, “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! They've had a bit of an emotional opening up, which I think is only going to further fuel this wild ride they seem to be on. Honestly I'm worried they might burn themselves out... but I see no end in sight just yet! Now is when I'd also like to ask, do any of you have an idea about what toy Viktor's bought in the past? 
> 
> All kudos, comments, Tumblr messages, (Coughs fan art ((I'm SO THIRSTY to see some... @_@;;))) etc are appreciated. Some of you I think found my main Twitter? 8D You lil' devils, and I've been chatting back there as well. BLESS YOU ALL!!
> 
> Also, you guys seemed to like those location mood boards I made, I will work on more for you ASAP! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri struggles to keep his hands off of Victor, not wanting to let his selfish neediness impede on having a normal life. But a bit of jealousy brought on by some fans has him spilling some inner thoughts. Leading to him losing what little control he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments here and on Tumblr really, really, truly, and honestly became the driving force for me to put this out as quickly as I could. You're all too sweet to me! And I want nothing more than to see you all happy, so I hope you enjoy this one!

A warm body pressed itself to his back, curling up around him, soft skin on skin. He allowed his still mostly asleep body to be pulled into an embrace as light kisses were given to his cheekbone. “Nnn…” Yuri wasn’t awake enough to even attempt opening his eyes, or move, so he lay there as Victor kissed him.

“Sweetie,” Victor whispered in his ear. He shifted his weight behind him and leaned in, causing his hair to tickle Yuri’s face. 

He wrinkled his nose, a small smile curling his lips as he began to wake more. Though he was too comfortable and decided to pretend he was still asleep. “Yuuri,” Victor sing-songed in his ear quietly, lips brushing the outer edge before dipping down to kiss his cheek. This was a far better alarm clock than his cellphone. 

Yuri was sure his sharp inhale from the trail of kisses down to his jaw would give him away. If it had, Victor gave no sign. He continued to kiss down Yuri’s bruised neck. The love bites from last night were still tender, but the way Victor’s soft, wet lips brushed over them felt so nice. Like when he would still be sore from practice the day before and stretch in the morning. In the wake of those stretches he felt so much better. They would tingle and feel pleasantly warm after just a moment. That’s what these kisses felt like now.

When he reached his shoulder, and was impeded to go further by the way Yuri was curled up he went back to his ear, “Yuuri,” he repeated, “It’s time to wake up.” 

_”No, it isn’t.”_ he thought to himself. Okay, maybe he could wake up, but it was definitely not time to get out of bed.

Victor tilted his head to kiss at his cheek again, his fringe causing Yuri to scrunch up his face as it brushed close to his nose. He rocked into Yuri’s body playfully, arms squeezing around him, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile now, “You know, it was a kiss on the lips that woke her, not kisses over her hickies.” he murmured.

Victor grinned against Yuri’s skin, “Oh, so you are awake though?” he laughed softly as he tilted his head back and nuzzled into Yuri’s hair. “I think a naughty sleeping Prince would wake to his hickies being kissed,” he continued with another gentle hug. “I’m sure a kiss in other places would have gotten you straight up.”

The way those words came out in a raspy breath against the back of his neck pulled an immediate blush across Yuri’s cheeks. There was no mistaking that innuendo for anything else, and the thought of Victor waking him with a blow job had a sudden heat running right to his groin. “Mmmn, on second thought, I think I might be talking in my sleep.” Yuri mumbled, followed by a soft fake snore as he turned his face into the pillow. 

Victor laughed, his arm that had been draped over Yuri’s body traveled in the direction of his waist, hand creeping a little further to tease caresses across his bare stomach. “Is that how my naughty Prince wishes to be woken up then?”

Yuri whimpered. Victor was far too quick to jump at the request. Yuri loved it. But he was a little groggy still from all the wine and activity from the last day… two days… three days? Fuck, who’s counting anymore. Yuri loved watching Victor go down on him, but right now he was content to be wrapped in his arms. “It’s ok,” he smiled as he rolled onto his back, Victor making room for him then tucking in close the moment he was settled. “This is nice.”

He sighed contently, eyes still closed, Victor kissing his temple as his fingers ran along the curve of Yuri’s shoulder. Victor hummed, the small vibration from his chest connecting to Yuri through his arm that was pressed between them. 

They lay there silently for a long while. Every time Yuri felt like he was drifting off Victor’s fingers would caress him again or he would find another place to kiss him. Those gentle touches and their closeness had created a new warmth throughout. He wanted to take Victor up on his offer. And when Victor rolled his hips gently to Yuri’s side it was obvious, even now with his boxer briefs on, he probably did too.

Yuri swallowed hard, suddenly losing the nerve he’d been building lately. Maybe it was better to give them a little break. Victor had been so amazing lately, encouraging every wish and desire Yuri had. And yes, he knew well that he wasn’t the only one with an unquenchable thirst at the moment. But a small break wouldn’t hurt.

There was a loud protesting growl from Yuri’s stomach just then, confirming that his body needed something other than a blow job. He grimaced. What a mood ruiner.

“Yeah, me too.” Victor smirked. 

Yuri finally rubbed his eyes open. The room was on the bright side, but the sky outside remained overcast. “What time is it?”

“Hmmm, it was almost one when I came in.” Victor replied.

“Yikes, were we up that late watching shows?” Yuri brushed his hand through his hair. Whether they had been up really late a second night in a row or not, his body was probably exhausted from everything good, and bad, he’d gone through recently. Maybe this was just a delayed reaction. The adrenaline from being here finally settling down to let him properly crash.

“I guess. I didn’t even get up till about eleven when Makka finally had enough of waiting for me. You slept right through his antics.” Victor smiled at Yuri as he turned his head to face the silver haired man. “Wanna go get lunch?” Yuri nodded and moaned an agreement. “Good, powers still out anyway.” Yuri frowned and watched as Victor’s brow furrowed in response. “Sorry. I did get a message from management though, there was flooding that caused the power outage. They’ve been working on it since this morning and say it should be back on by tonight.” he paused as he propped himself up on an arm and looked Yuri over and then asked him what he wanted to eat.

“Mmmm,” Yuri kissed his teeth as he thought. They’d been eating some pretty heavy food the last few days, his giant breakfast for two aside. He wanted something a little lighter, and suddenly a craving hit him. “Seafood?”

Victor perked up, “Oh! I know a place that’s really good, right on the water too.” he beamed. 

The excitement in his eyes and how genuine the smile was made Yuri smile in return, waking him up further. He still wished they would just roll around in bed all day together. Selfishly keep Victor to himself and just ride wave after wave of pleasure with him. He was sure if ever given that chance he’d take it. His stamina coupled with this out of control, pubescent-like libido he was suddenly dealing with could make for a wild ride, for sure. He bit his lip back as he stared at Victor, picturing that face of pure ecstasy he’d have whenever Yuri was on top. 

He only realized that his eyes were locked to his lover’s when Victor asked him if he was alright. Yuri moaned softly, “Just… still waking up.” An involuntary yawn hit him, and he stretched against Victor.

Victor hummed knowingly. At this point it would be more than obvious every time Yuri got quiet or distracted that he was probably letting his mind wander to all the bad things he wanted to do. For him, it was a welcome change to the anxiety ridden thoughts he usually dealt with. Though even before the mess of the move, things had been much smoother.

He had Victor to thank for that. Always patient, always willing to do what it took to make Yuri feel at ease. His eyes fluttered shut as Victor stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. As he opened them again he found his arms already reaching out for Victor’s neck, fingers tendering lacing into his hair while Victor leaned down closer again. Their lips brushed for a soft kiss, parting just slightly before pushing together once more. Yuri’s tongue barely got a taste of his upper lip before Victor pulled back enough to smile at him. The separation was short lived, Victor’s mouth and weight crashing into him. Yuri gladly took it, morning breath and all, which really wasn’t that bad considering they both were more than good with their hygiene. What bothered him about the kiss was how badly it left him wanting more, even before it was done. 

Yuri exhaled slowly when they finally part, watching through heavy lids as Victor propped himself back up over his torso. _”Please, give me strength to not pin this man down right now…”_ he begged himself. He bit his lower lip and let his fingers trace around Victor’s neck before finally letting go. 

“Awake now?” Victor grinned, probably in reference to that Sleeping Beauty comment from before.

“Mmmn,” Yuri responded quietly. He’d been left a little weak by the kiss and the dull heat that he always seemed to be in around Victor right now. His stomach growled again and he winced. The hunger pains could also have something to do with it.

\----

Yuri flicked an end of the black scarf over his shoulder as he closed the car door. At least it had gotten a little chilly after the storm, giving him a decent excuse to have the scarf on. The bruises and bite marks Victor had left behind the night before were just too visible. And the one side of his neck had them trailing down from his jaw to collar bone, not even a turtle neck would have hidden them. Not that he minded being branded in such a way. It made him feel sort of bad ass to look in the mirror while he got ready, knowing who had left the marks. But they were intense looking, and the last thing he wanted to do was try to shrug off weird looks or questions from strangers.

He made sure the scarf was in place, finger tips grazing one of the bites near his jaw, and then adjusted his fingerless knit gloves while following Victor away from the nearly empty parking lot. It was spillover from the hotel’s lot, which was very full that day for a business event. Yuri hoped it didn’t ruin the plans because apparently the place Victor wanted to take him to was the hotels restaurant. 

It was a fairly new hotel, and the last time Chris Giacometti was in town for fun he stayed here, hence them discovering the great food. Chris had also come during the summer downtime of training, high season for the hotel because it was right on the beach. 

According to Victor they would throw some pretty awesome beach parties, complete with tons of seafood, booze and bonfires. He promised Yuri next summer to take him to one, but warned Chris would probably be back to join, as they missed it this summer. Yuri didn’t mind much. Chris could be a handful at times, but he was a good person. And besides, it might be a lot of fun with him there. 

They made their way through the other ground lot and into the hotel. Both outside and inside were marvelously done up with modern architecture and decor. Stark contrast to every place they’d been to so far. It lacked in kitschy beachside decor, which you would expect for its location, and flourished in modern elegance. 

It was surprisingly busy in the lobby for it being the off season, and the restaurant was no different, a good portion of it being reserved for the private party. Luckily for them there were still options for walk ins. Victor spoke to the hostess in Russian, then turned to Yuri, “Inside or outside?” Yuri’s eyes shifted in thought as Victor glanced quickly at the scarf that was still wrapped around Yuri’s neck.. “She said they have the heaters set up, people are still eating outside.” he offered.

Yuri nodded, “Outside is fine then.” His pea coat had been unbuttoned the entire trip and it’s not like he’d been cold outside, just… those bruises…

Victor spoke to the woman again and she smiled and nodded. A waitress came up behind her and grabbed a few menus before leading them through the open part of the restaurant and outside to a patio. Yuri’s eyes wandered over to the private party, a lot of men and women in business suits. The event even spilled out onto part of the patio. They seemed sort of drunk, and loud, but the waitress guided them to a further corner where it was a little quieter.

Yuri sighed into the scarf with relief as he saw there was a tall heater placed right next to their table. He would have hated to make Victor cold on account of him trying to hide his neck. On the other hand… it was Victor’s fault he needed to hide it in the first place, maybe he should have froze a little. 

They took their seats and the menus from the waitress who ran through what he guessed was her quick repertoire to Victor, who thanked her, before turning and leaving. “Ah, damn, they’re all in Russian.” Victor said as he compared the two he had been handed. Yuri’s were the same. “One looks like food the other drinks, do you just want me to order? Any preferences I should look for?” he asked as he thumbed down one side of it, “I think we had this same problem when Chris and I came here, I don’t think they have English menus…”

Yuri smiled, “It’s fine,” he shrugged. “You know what I like and I don’t mind trying something new either.” 

Victor’s eyes sparkled over at him as he tilted his head with a curl of his lip. It took Yuri a moment before he realized the look had a naughty undertone to it. He set himself up for that one. Yuri blushed, wanting to pull the scarf up over his nose. 

He’d been insanely bold by his standards lately, probably by most people’s standards. It didn’t mean he couldn’t still get embarrassed in front of Victor though, especially when getting looks like that to something he’d said. Considering how new this undiscovered part of him was, he’d been doing a pretty good job at not curling up under furniture and wishing for swift death. Again, he had Victor to thank for that; his all too willing fiance, who was happy to grab on for the ride. Yuri stared out at the water in a daze as he tried, for umpteenth time since waking up, to push images of he and Victor tangled together from his mind. 

Before he knew it a new waitress was coming up to them. Victor took over again as Yuri gladly leaned back in his chair, attention drawn back into the table. There would never be a time when Yuri didn’t love to watch Victor talk, especially in his native tongue. The way his lips moved so much more naturally with his words, watching those shapes melt from one to another. It hypnotized Yuri. Even more so when he thought about the things those lips had done to him. 

When the waitress left Victor side glanced over to him. The look said that Victor knew how distracted he was at the moment. Whether he encouraged it or reeled him back into reality was something he was going to leave to Victor this time. It was too obvious what route Yuri would take. And although his heart screamed at him to just take what he wanted, his head told him he needed to slow down for the moment. 

Victor must have been aware, “Is there any place in particular you want to go or anything you want to see before training starts?” He leaned back in his chair. “I mean, besides the churches.”

Yuri kissed his teeth as he thought about it, “Well the churches would be nice, but we don’t need to rush it.” he smiled. “Now that I’m here we could always save things like that for rest days.”

“True.” Victor agreed. “I guess I’m just excited to show you more of the city.” his hands played with the rolled napkin that held the silverware. Yuri was excited to see more of it too. “Well, we have the dinner tomorrow evening, so plenty of time to do something before hand if you want to.”

“Besides you?” he grinned slyly, Yuri couldn’t help himself. It was only fair after Victor had silently called him out on his phrasing.

“Touche…” Victor purred with a grin right back. 

Yuri breathed a small chuckle, “Maybe take me to one of your favorite places.”

“Hmmm,” Victor thought, “Like, sight seeing or…?”

Yuri shrugged, “Where ever.” He adjusted his scarf that was drooping a little as the waitress came back with glasses of water for them. 

They started chatting about the upcoming season a little next. Victor admitted he was a little unsure how things would pan out with juggling being a coach and getting back into competing. But he was optimistic, as always, that everything would work out. Apparently he’d gone through a lot of meetings with Yakov and had already spent some time ironing out training schedules before Yuri got there. 

That left Yuri a little shocked, in a humorous way. Victor usually kept things fairly loose at first before settling on a routine that worked. When he came to Japan it was easy… ish. At least training wise. He got Yuri to work out first. While Yuri was busy losing the weight he’d put on, he’d learned a little about Yuri’s routine and just adapted it to fit in practice. 

Maybe he was adapting their old schedule again. It was already ruthless, especially in the beginning. Yuri wasn’t looking forward to the early wake up times. They would probably be at the rink twice as long now. Victor used to work out alongside Yuri at the gym, so they probably wouldn’t change that up much. At least now he wouldn’t be spending most of his runs chasing Victor on a bike. Who was he kidding though, he’d probably still be chasing Victor on foot.

He twisted his mouth to the side. No, Victor would gladly slow his pace to run with him, maybe challenge him a little to help. Yuri had spent most of his life chasing this man, trying to run him down in the only way he knew possible. To get on his level, share the ice with him, hopefully stand next to him on the podium. He used to fantasize about how that day might go. 

In some, Victor would approach him after the ceremony, congratulate him on placing, tell him how captivated he was by his performance and ask him out to dinner. In others they’d be the last two left in the locker room and one thing would lead to another. 

Those always started out hot, steamed up quickly and ended with their coaches sitting in mutual anger at how long it took them to change. Sometimes someone would walk in, others they just took advantage of the quiet, private time.

They were fantasies though, and he would have never thought in a million years that he would have eventually caught up to Victor, in any capacity, enough to get his attention. And not just his attention, but full, unwavering, devoted attention. As a coach, as a friend, as a lover and fiancee, Victor was his. 

By the time the conversation was drifting to other topics the waitress was coming back to them with a large tray. In tow she had another bringing over an ice bucket with a bottle of expensive looking champagne sitting in it. 

Yuri’s eyes had already gone wide as the waiter place the elegant, silver bucket standee next to Victor, but they went wider as their main waitress placed two trays of fresh oysters down. His eyes darted to the waitress as she explained the oysters in Russian, darted to Victor whose grin seemed to grow wider with each word she spoke, darted to the waiter who placed two champagne glasses down before them and then started the cycle all over again. When the waitress was done the waiter held out the bottle of champagne to Victor in his towel draped hand, saying something smoothly before Victor nodded happily and replied. 

Yuri felt his ears grow pink as the bottle was popped and their glasses were filled. Always the one to worry about the cost of things, he shivered knowing Victor always went all out. These couldn’t be the cheap options, not by a long haul. Of course Victor would try to make a late lunch an over the top ordeal. 

The waiter placed the champagne back on ice. Both servers spoke again, then turned to leave.

“Victor…” Yuri started quietly.

In true Victor fashion, he politely ignored Yuri as he beamed in his direction, “i couldn’t decide between Russian style or basic oysters so I got both.”

“Victor…” Yuri tried again.

“And champagne is the best pairing with oysters,” he continued, resting his chin on the heel of his hand. Yuri silently stared at Victor with a furrowed brow. “Do you not like oysters?” Victor leaned forward in worry.

“I love oysters, but Victor… you don’t need to go through all this trouble, or rather, spend so much?” Yuri raised an eyebrow as he nervously played with the gloves at the edge of the table. 

Victor smiled softly to him, moving both hands across the table, making sure to keep his elbows out of the food. He grabbed Yuri’s hands in his, a thumb grazing over his knuckles, paying extra attention to the gold band. “You know there’s nothing you can say or do at this point that would ever make me stop spoiling you. It’s something I will refuse to budge on till the end of time.” he winked over at Yuri, causing a small blush to blossom over his cheeks. “Don’t think about the cost, just please enjoy it.”

Yuri nodded, “It’s all on you if I turn into a brat by the end of the year.” If he allowed himself to be spoiled by anyone, he couldn’t say no to it being Victor. He just wished it wasn’t an almost daily occurrence.

Victor pulled Yuri’s right hand to him and kissed the ring, then his knuckles, “Good. You'll be my brat then.”

They separated and Yuri removed the knitted gloves so he would be able to eat without trouble. “So, explain these Russian style oysters to me, because I’m starving.” 

Victor’s eyes lit up as he looked at them, “They’re topped with sour cream and caviar.”

He couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes playfully at Victor, “Caviar huh?” So these weren’t just typical expensive oysters, they were extra expensive oysters.

“Only the best for you.” he cooed in response. 

The oysters were amazing. And if he were to be honest, he already felt that brat like attitude bubbling up with the champagne. Normal oysters were now ruined for him, still good, but ruined. 

They finished off the appetizers while drifting back to discussing random things, like the other skaters. Victor lightly trying to warn him about some of their quirks while also letting him know they were all excited to have him start. That really helped put Yuri’s mind at ease. Rink mates became like family in a way. You spent so much time with them, every day, especially if you ended up in competition together. Yuri never made friends easily, so to hear they were looking forward to having him there was a huge weight off his shoulders. 

The alcohol went fairly quick and they were already on their last glass as their main dishes arrived. Yuri inhaled it so fast he felt like he barely had time to register how delicious it was. Dishes and empty champagne bottle and stand now gone, when the waitress appeared again he expected the check to be placed on the table. Instead, two more glasses of champagne were placed in front of them.

Yuri cocked his head to the side at Victor, he was about to poke fun at him for it when he saw the confused look on his face. The woman said something to him, and pointed over the other diners and towards the private party at the other end of the patio. Victor asked her a question and they volleyed back and forth for a moment, leaving Yuri to sit in confusion and adjust his scarf once more.

When she left, Victor raised his eyebrows to Yuri, “Turns out I have some fans at the party.” he shrugged.

“What?” Yuri laughed lightly. This wasn’t the first time Victor or himself had been noticed in public, but it was the first time someone bought them drinks.

Victor shrugged, “From what she could tell me it’s an investment firm throwing a retirement party for one of their higher ups. There are a few skating fans in their crowd and they recognized me, then realized who I was with, and bought us drinks.” 

Yuri boldly swiveled in his chair to look back and see if anyone was eyeing them. No one looked obvious though, so he turned back, watching Victor’s eyes narrow as he tried to spot anyone. “Did you ask her who specifically sent them over?” Yuri probed.

“I did, she said she was the middleman from the bartender, who is taking care of the party. She’s going to try to find out but, I mean, oh well. Worst case, free drinks!” He smiled as he picked up his glass. “Cheers!”

They clinked glasses and took a sip. When the waitress returned, this time with the check, Victor smiled broadly to her as they spoke. He quickly slipped his card into the check holder and handed it back before they were finished and she scurried off again. “Apparently they want to remain anonymous, but I’m trying to bait them with a ‘We’d be happy to come say hello and take a photo.’ bribe.” Victor hummed as he took another sip. “I’m always curious who's a fan, and it makes me even more curious because it’s not coming from a typical looking bunch.”

“What do you consider your typical looking fan then?” Yuri asked, genuinely wondering. Any of his own varied pretty widely. From kids to old people. He would never, ever be used to the idea that he had fans. Just the idea of people recognizing him was always a bit baffling. He was positive the only reason the anonymous drink purchaser recognized him was because of Victor. 

“Oh, women between the ages of fifteen and fifty.” he said nonchalantly. 

Yuri choked on his drink a little as he held back a laugh, “Do they all look thirsty when they meet you?”

“Parched.” his lip curled as he winked at Yuri. He tipped the glass for another sip. 

Yuri smiled shyly with a tiny tinge of jealousy while slipping his gloves back on before having more of his drink. It was a no brainer that Victor had fans lusting after him, he himself, had been one of them not too long ago. Well, he still felt that way from time to time. It’s hard to completely bring someone down from the pedestal you’ve placed them on after years of idolizing. 

The waitress came back as they neared the end of their drinks, handing the card holder back to Victor and giving him some more news. It turned out the bait worked and in mere minutes Victor and Yuri were being led into the throng of drunk business people. It was obvious who the fans had been as the approached. A small mixed group of both women and men all lit up with a nervous excitement. They shook hands with them, the ones who knew English greeted Yuri happily, but it was Victor they all swooned over. 

One of the men refused to let go of Victor’s hand while loudly boasting in English, “Been a fan since you entered the senior division. We’re all so happy you’ve decided to return to the ice.”

“Will you do another pair skate with Yuri?” One woman asked excitedly through a very thick accent. 

Victor smiled, “Ah, we can’t say yet, you’ll just have to watch and see.”

There was more dialog in Russian, Yuri did his best to maintain his smile as Victor spoke openly with the group. Though he couldn’t help it when he started to feel a little jealous. Victor was a genuinely open and friendly person. This wasn’t unnatural for him. When he met fans he was always happy to talk, sign things or take photos. He always did his best to leave his fans glowing after their meeting. “Leave the best impression you can.” is what he would tell Yuri.

Yuri however, was still knew to this, and would always be unsure of himself around people who considered themselves fans. It was probably that self doubt that always lingered in him. While the last season with Victor had helped him enormously at overcoming it for the most part, Yuri was sure it was something he would never fully shake. 

And that was probably why he was getting jealous right now. Jealous of Victor for being so naturally charismatic and jealous of how possessive it seemed to make his fans, especially the Russian fans. 

When photos had been taken and they were making their way back onto the public section of the patio Yuri grabbed his hand, leading them towards a wide set of steps going down to the beach. Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand with his.

Yuri sniffled as they made their way across the sand. The lighter gray clouds from earlier had started to intensify, growing deeper in color and thus more angry looking. With it came a bit more of a chill to the air. The champagne had left him with a warm feeling though, and besides his nose being cold the rest of him was comfortable. 

He looked up and over at Victor, trying to read his expression. Victor took notice out of his peripheral, saying, “You’ve gotten better with that lately.” his thumb stroked along Yuri’s. 

Yuri grunted softly, still trying to shake the jealousy from his mind, “Maybe.”

Victor smiled as he turned to face Yuri a bit more, “I think it’s cute when you get jealous of my fans.” he bumped against Yuri’s shoulder lightly. “You were my fan once, you know how it is.”

Yuri sighed out into his scarf, he knew all too well. “That’s the point. I probably know what they’re thinking…” 

“Hmm,” Victor breathed out with another curl to his lips. “And what would they be thinking?”

The question brought a blush up to Yuri’s already pink nose and cheeks. _”Dirty thoughts. If they’re anything like me.”_ Is what he wanted to say. When he used to admire Victor from afar, when he realized his crush for this amazing skater was something that set his insides on fire… he had quickly found himself consumed by his desire. He was young still, and didn’t really know what it meant, or what to do about it, until the day he bravely gathered his allowance and bought his first magazine with Victor in it.

He couldn’t tell if the color drained from his face then or if it went scarlet. The bubbles from the champagne were doing that thing where he’d get word vomit. He felt it coming out but had no power to stop it, “You were the first person I ever masturbated to.”

Victor audibly inhaled sharply, his hand clenched to Yuri’s and he felt him stutter in his walk. They barely paused though, it was more like the statement just caused him to waver, or get weak in the knees. “Wow!” he exclaimed quietly before their hands separated and Victor hooked their arms. Yuri’s bicep was grabbed through his peacoat by Victor’s other hand as he walked into him a little. Victor was either much more drunk than Yuri or this new bit of information was causing his wobble. “To a… performance or…?”

“Magazine.” Yuri admitted calmly.

Victor hummed, breathing in through his nose, “Tell me more?” he asked, playfully leaning his weight into Yuri, intentionally this time.

Yuri let out a small chuckle, “Hasn’t your ego been stroked enough today?” The moment he finished speaking he realized his phrasing problem. This was like a record for him. He blushed as he braced himself for Victor’s reply.

“Mmm, not as much as I’m sure you’ve stroked yourself to my pictures.” Victor teased. He was probably not wrong. The first round of getting off to that magazine had Yuri falling into the category of every other young, healthy teenage boy. Staring at linoleum flooring got him hard in those days, staring at Victor… well…

As an adult that libido had still been aimed at Victor. His time in Detroit with Phichit had him meeting all kinds of people. None of them ever caught his fancy. Videos and photos of Victor were still his number one way to get off. Couple that with his hard time making friends, Yuri was satisfied to keep it that way. Masturbating was easy, simple, not messy in the sense of how relationships or even one night stands could be. 

That crush was an obvious reason, these days, as to why Yuri worked so hard to chase him down and be on his level. He always thought that if he proved himself on the ice he might have a chance, even at just getting close to Victor. He smiled to himself as he thought about how all that work had paid off. Granted it didn’t unfold the way he’d imagined it. Regardless of the crazy path it took, he was happy it turned out the way it did.

“Well, there was this one time… I remembered it recently. When we were out clubbing actually.” he looked over as Victor gasped in excitement, a huge grin across his face.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Victor begged.

You would have thought he was being told plans for a vacation to Disney World, with his excitement and the way his eyes sparkled. Oddly enough, this reaction helped Yuri want to tell the brief story. He wasn’t sure, even with the alcohol buzz in his system, that he would have the strength to if Victor had been at all sultry about it.

Yuri scratched the back of his head as they continued to walk arm in arm. He took a quick look at Victor whose attention was glued to him, then back out ahead at water and sky line. “It’s not much, really.” he paused. “Umm, Phichit found this song online one night. He kind of made fun of me because the lyrics were, well, very lusty, but also very one sided. My imagination went kind of wild after I listened to it a few times.” Yuri cleared his throat for no reason and continued. “I used to think about giving you a lap dance to that song. Slow and hard, until I had you ready to burst in your pants.” Pause for dramatic effect. Victor was silent, but the grip on Yuri’s arm was tight enough to feel like it was cutting off circulation. “Needless to say I pleasured myself to that image a few times.”

When Yuri finally willed himself to fully look at Victor he was greeted by that rare and adorable blush. He look surprised at first, which made Yuri raise an eyebrow. Was it really that shocking?

Victor swallowed hard, “W-was that what brought on the lap dance at the club?”

“Mmm,” Yuri nodded. He watched as Victor bit his lower lip. 

The warmth he’d struggled to fight off earlier in the afternoon, that he thought he lost thanks to his own overthinking and unnecessary jealousy, was back in earnest thanks to this discussion. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he took notice of just how hard he’d gotten. “Thank you, for telling me.” Victor breathed. 

Yuri got the feeling Victor wanted to say more, but for once, seemed to be at a loss for words. The idea of Yuri getting off to such dirty thoughts of him before they knew each other must have had Victor’s head swirling with images. “So, I guess, part of the jealousy when I meet your fans comes from the fact that I know how fans can be. The thought that they might be doing the same thing wants me to selfishly pull you away from them.” Yuri explained.

Victor stopped suddenly, causing Yuri to get tugged on as he took an extra step. He looked at Victor, who stepped in front of him. They hadn’t gotten very far from the hotel, considering their slow meandering walk through uneven sand. Yuri could still hear people enjoying themselves and quiet music traveling on the light breeze. They could probably still be seen too, which is why Yuri took the initiative, placing his hands to either sides of Victor’s face and diving in for a kiss on the lips. “You know I’ll always be yours.” Victor assured him, pressing in closer for another kiss.

“I know, I really do. But they don’t.” Yuri said firmly. “You’re still Russia’s Living Legend. Whether your fans acknowledge the fact we’re publicly dating, engaged… or they choose not to, there are still those out there who are so taken by you that they’d jerk off to the idea of giving you lap dances too.” Yuri’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. If they’d been any closer he was sure Victor would feel it, or hear it. These were thoughts that he’d always reserved for himself, more embarrassing and soul baring than anything he’d ever said in the throws of passion. 

To explain to Victor part of the reasoning behind some of his anxiety and jealousy attacks was almost freeing in a way though. He felt like one thread in the massive knot of thoughts that always tangled his mind was suddenly yanked loose and discarded. “And I’m incredibly selfish and possessive with you,” he continued as he felt Victor’s hands card through his hair up the back of his head. 

Yuri dared to look up into Victor’s eyes. He was caught and held there by their amazing color. What was usually such a bright vibrant blue had darken because of the clouds, or was that something else? They went in for another kiss, this time Yuri’s hands dropped to the lapels on Victor’s coat to keep him in for a deeper, longer moment. He could still taste the champagne on his tongue. 

Victor let out a soft moan as he pulled back, their lips smacking, “So, what would you do to show them,” he jerked his head back in the direction of the hotel. “That I’m yours?” 

Yuri could feel the heat coming off of Victor, his own was in complete control of his mouth now, cutting off any communication to his brain. The word vomit continued, “I would fuck you right here. Make you scream my name over and over until you came.”

Victor stiffened in every way while letting out a shaky breath, “Would you?” he asked, nails digging into his scalp. “You might just create more busy hands if you do that.” Victor smiled seductively. “I’m sure they’d be thinking of nothing but your perfect ass after that, and the way your hips bounce into me.” 

Now Yuri was the one feeling like he was about to burst in his pants. This fire came on so quick and heavy, control was gone. He felt his hands slipping down the front of Victor’s pea coat, fingers gliding over wool and buttons. “You think I wouldn’t do it?” he teased, catching Victor off guard. His fingers jumped from Victor’s coat and without any warning or glance around at his surroundings he brushed aside the fabric of his own jacket. Slowly, he undid the closure and pulled the fly open just enough. He hooked his thumbs over his boxer briefs and exposed a few inches of his hard sex.

Victor panted as his hands quickly dropped to Yuri’s coat, making sure it covered them on the sides before he pushed Yuri’s underwear down enough to wrap his hand around the shaft. “Mm, Yuuri, so hard, and all mine.” His other hand grabbed at Yuri’s waist through his sweater. Victor circled his thumb over Yuri’s tip, moving his hand over the sex just enough to pull a soft moan out. 

The two of them stood transfixed on Yuri’s cock, not even taking notice of the few raindrops that started to fall. “You really would fuck me right here? Hmmm…” Victor purred as he pushed their foreheads together. 

Yuri moaned again as he reached up, his thumbs tracing lines along Victor’s jaw as he sucked back a quick kiss before immediately deepening it. The rain was coming in quicker droplets now, but they were still too distracted to care. Victor twisted his wrist as he started to jerk Yuri lightly, the feeling almost making his knees buckle beneath him. The kiss ended with a another wet smack, a raindrop splashing right into one of Yuri’s lenses. “Well, the rain puts a damper on my plans but-”

Victor’s lips curled, “Back seat?” he cut Yuri off.

Yuri’s lips parted further to respond, but coherent words were lost to him now, “Uh-huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough week for me but I did it! Thank you all so much for your constant love and support. I'm going to start right away on chapter 13 and hopefully be able to post again next Friday. 
> 
> I've been continuing to made little aesthetic mood boards for the chapters when I can. I have one for chapter [1](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/post/158375536156/i-got-bored-and-did-a-location-mood-board-for), [2](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/post/158512357186/im-editing-and-trying-to-kill-time-for-ao3-to-be), and now [4](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/post/159355838481/aesthetic-board-for-chapter-4-of-shape-of-you-i)! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep, who got the keys to the Jeep? Vroom!
> 
> A ride in the backseat becomes a ride on the highway. And Yuri is comfortably learning some new things, not all involve sitting behind the steering wheel too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I'd like to think Victor's every day car is a Maserati GranTurismo MC. And that epic pink Cadillac of his is something he breaks out for special occasions, lol!
> 
> Ok, Missy Elliott quote from above aside, lots of car stuff in this chapter. Nothing technical though cuz I didn't wanna bore you all??? Just fun stuff I hope!
> 
> I only had one pass on editing this, so I know it's probably going to be rough. But it's late, and I'm tired, yet determined, to get this out. Mainly because you've all been so sweet to me through comments here and on Tumblr. And I didn't want to drag my feet! Though again, I know this chapter will probably be rough and need another edit over the weekend. I hope you all still enjoy it! I will try to start working on the next chapter earlier so I don't run into this same problem.

Yuri was positive that Victor had to be questioning his taste in sports cars at this point. They crammed themselves into the backseat, Yuri just barely got the front door shut before the insane downpour began. Before he could complete his turn back towards Victor his shoulders were pulled on to bring him in for a deep kiss. 

It was heated, sloppy, and a struggle to keep their lips locked as Victor’s ass slide off of the center console and into the other seat. Yuri chased him down into it as far as he could, his thighs hitting against the hard leather. Victor braced them both before his back hit into the far side of the car. 

Victor carefully unwrapped the wide scarf from around Yuri’s neck, moaning into his whimper as he ran a gentle touch down the love bites from the other night. Meanwhile Yuri’s hands found their way under Victor’s sweater, traveling up to pinch at his soft nipples until they became harder between his fingers. 

The reaction found Yuri’s bottom lip caught between Victor’s teeth briefly and the man below him continued to let out a long moan as he let Yuri play. The kiss was broken then, for only a moment though as both sets of eyes, dark and heavy, stared the other down. Were they really about to do this?

Their mouths came crashing together hungrily. Yes, they were really going to do this. Victor encouraged Yuri’s teasing by arching his back into the touch. Yuri wanted to press himself against Victor but the space was just too awkward. He hovered in his kneeling position from the other back seat, the middle console severely impeding how badly he wanted to grind his hips to Victor’s. 

He couldn’t seem to hold back his needy whimpering at this point either. The thought of what they were about to do had him practically shaking. Victor’s hands found their way around the fabric of Yuri’s jeans. In their haste earlier Yuri had simply zipped them back up and pulled his jacket around himself. Now it was easy for Victor to undo the rest and get his hand wrapped around the hard member again. Yuri’s whining intensified as he kissed at Victor sloppily, lips trailing off as he found himself thrusting into Victor’s hand. 

“Mmmmn,” Victor purred as his nipples were tweaked once more while he watched Yuri work himself. He squeezed and pushed down at Yuri’s base, his other hand slipping under the fabric to claw at an ass cheek. The firm hold brought Yuri to a stand still and he peeked his eyes open at Victor, who greeted him with a smile. “Let me get my lips around that beautiful cock before you ruin me with it.” 

Yuri bit back his own lip then, feeling the fresh sting of red hitting his cheeks. The limited room in the backseat made the next few moments only just a lot awkward. They were both too hungry for the other to care how dumb they must have looked trying to push pants down around their ankles and snake into what had to be the most uncomfortable position for Victor. 

Somehow they made it work. Now Victor’s jacket laid over the console with him draped across it and the two back seats, his head using the armrest as a prop. Yuri knelt over his chest, knees shoved under his arms thanks to the limited room. He was barely able to rest his shoes on the seat too, thanks to his jeans. 

There were probably easier ways to do this, but Yuri went along with it as long as Victor was alright. Victor scooted himself further under Yuri, flashing his blue eyes up at him while he slipped the tip of his tongue out between barely parted lips. He tilted his head up, holding the eye contact, and let the wet velvet run along the underside. When he licked under the crown Yuri’s lips parted with a silent “Oh.” Victor repeated himself while his hands roamed Yuri’s back under his jacket. He licked him again for good measure, Yuri finding himself rolling his hips down in response to let the weight of his sex lay over Victor’s face. 

He happily kissed and licked at it from below, catching Yuri’s eye now and again. Yuri let out a small moan as he watched Victor crane his neck to lick up the full length again, mouth open as if he were going to finally take it in. Instead he titled his head to the side and let his lips and tongue angle back down the underside of the cock. His tongue poked further when his mouth hit the base, teasing at Yuri’s balls. 

That light touch had Yuri feeling like his heart was going to break through his ribs. His sex twitched with it and a long, deep moan came out as Victor nuzzled it into place. He dragged his wet tongue back up while he scratched lightly down Yuri’s back, tongue hitting the tip at the same time that his hands grabbed at the soft globes. 

Yuri brushed Victor’s fringe back from his face, another whimper escaping him as their eyes locked. He felt Victor’s fingers massaging into his ass while his tongue was busy gently lapping at the sides of his head. Yuri thought he could have burst then, the gentle feeling from Victor’s teasing mouth was just too perfect. But he bit his lip, head involuntarily rolling back as he groaned out. Looking away seemed to be the only thing keeping himself composed as that tongue curled around Yuri’s tip.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, lips moving against the sensitive flesh as he spoke. 

“Hnnn,” Yuri moaned out as Victor took another small lick.

A hand released its grip from one of his cheeks, reaching up to brush soft fingertips down his neck. “Yuuri,” Victor purred. That tongue would not let up, pulling a high pitched whimper from the Japanese man as it flickered around the weeping tip. “Look at me,” he ordered softly. Yuri had to force himself to pull his chin back down. The moment he did the hand was back on his ass, fingers squeezing relentlessly. “You have a very bad attention span sometimes.” Victor murmured as he kissed his lips out between licks.

Yuri moaned, fingers digging into the sleeves of Victor’s sweater. “You just look so dirty like this,” he started, pausing as he became hypnotized at the way Victor lashed his tongue at him. “I’m trying really hard to not cum on your face.” 

He felt his sex throb as Victor raised his eyebrows quickly at Yuri, the corners of the Russian’s mouth curled while his tongue wiggled against a sweet spot under Yuri’s crown. In contrast to the last intense whimper, Yuri now let out a deep throaty moan. He tugged at the sleeves as Victor spoke again, “If I didn’t have my heart so set on you fucking me senseless…” he wiggled his tongue in the same spot, watching as Yuri panted down at him. “I’d pop you like a bottle of champagne right now.”

Yuri’s whine filled the interior of the car, one hand bracing himself against the leather trim near the window. He pushed his hips out just enough to feel the slide of his sex up Victor’s swollen lips. Seeing Victor like this, kissing and licking at the weight of his throbbing cock against his face, was maddening. Hearing him say things he wanted to do, like to pop him like a champagne bottle, was stifling. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but the fog filling the window before him said otherwise. 

The fact that he’d been so overly stimulated in recent days made this worse. 

Victor glanced up at him, as he doubled over, resting his forearm against the window, his forehead following. Yuri let go of Victor’s other arm and pulled his sweater out of the way, balling it into his fist as he watched Victor’s tongue dance towards his head. The pre that had collected at his tip was just about to dribble over when Victor ran his tongue over it, eyes still locked to Yuri’s. He easily pulled another frustrated whimper from Yuri. “Mmmn, I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

He wet his lips, though there was probably no need to, and kissed the tip before taking it in. Victor moaned as he pushed himself as far down as he could, the awkward angle and bend of his neck making it too difficult to swallow him to the base, though he came very close. The shallow bob over Yuri’s cock, his velvet gliding and curling along the length, was enough. Yuri whimpered and tried to writhe, but Victor had such a firm grip on his ass, elbows also squeezing his thighs in place, all he could do was pant and cry.

Victor continued to deep throat Yuri, his own breathing growing uneven as he struggled to both please his lover and hold him still. Moan, after moan, after moan mixed with Yuri’s. If Victor was struggling to keep Yuri still, Yuri was struggling to not spill down the back of his throat. The one thought that kept him grounded enough was his wonderment at how Victor wasn’t choking on him. 

He pushed himself back up to catch his glasses that threatened to drop off the edge of his nose, simultaneously giving Victor a little more room to do his thing. He didn’t take it though, instead he bent his neck further and followed Yuri’s hips while maintaining his hold on the other body’s lower half. Victor finally kissed the base with a deep moan, remaining there long enough to hear Yuri through his own drawn out cry as his tongue worked. 

“Vitya,” Yuri gasped as the other man went back to his shallow bobbing, sucking another drawn out moan from them both. Victor’s sounded more like a questioning moan. He refused to stop working Yuri, even with the fact he could probably feel how engorged and close he was. “Vitya, I need to fuck you.” his voice shook as he tried his best to be stern. No such luck though, it came out more like he was begging.

Yuri bit his lip back as Victor’s eyes fluttered open so he could look up. He finally loosened the hold on Yuri’s bottom, allowing them to pull back slowly. Victor hollowed his cheeks to let Yuri’s cock go with a smack of his lips. That filthy grin from the night before painted it’s way to those swollen lips, “Need is such a strong word.” 

Even through the heavy downpour of rain Yuri could hear Victor undoing and starting to push his pants down. “Well, I need to.” Yuri stressed as he carefully moved himself back down Victor’s body, somehow getting up and over the middle console without much trouble. Victor picked his ass up, trying to give Yuri an easier time by having it rest on the leather console.

“Need to what, again?” he purred teasingly as he waited for Yuri to get safely out of the way before bending his knees up. 

His pants bound feet just barely cleared the space between Yuri’s thighs before Yuri caught his ankles. “Need to fuck you.” Yuri repeated as he pulled at those ankles then pushed Victor’s feet towards the roof. “Need to watch you writhe,” he bent his head a little to get under the bunched up pants, inserting himself between Victor’s legs. “Watch you bounce…” Yuri let go of the ankles, fingers trailing down Victor’s calves. Their eyes caught now. “Need to hear you scream.” His fingers dragged down the backs of Victor’s knees and pushed gently until the pants hit the back of his neck. 

Victor swallowed hard and licked his lips, “I’ll scream your name.” the want on his face and those words had Yuri scratching his way down Victor’s thighs.

Yuri leaned closer and rocked his hips forward, driving his still moist shaft over Victor’s warn taint. His tip pushed into and over his balls, causing the man below to gasp and roll his head onto the leather seat. “I’ll make you scream my name.” Yuri promised as he let his hips tease Victor with a repeat of the same motion.

Thanks to the console his ass was at the perfect height for, he hoped he could keep it that way, because they had almost no space to change positions after this. Yuri grabbed Victor’s left thigh to his stomach, soaked two of his fingers with his own saliva and snaked his hand between their bodies. 

Yuri hoped that the time it would take him to stretch Victor he could calm down a little and not worry about him cumming the moment he pushed in. He got one finger passed the tight ring of muscles and immediately began petting his way towards the prostate. Victor’s lips dropped into an ‘o’ shape as he massaged against it, fitting in a second finger when the timing was right. 

He then dropped his other hand and wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock. It was hot and solid after the time he spent on Yuri. And now after being freed from its cloth prison the tip was already weeping with pre. “Nnnn,” Victor moaned out as he watched Yuri’s hands at work. 

Yuri scissored his fingers and kissed his teeth, eyeing Victor hard as he tilted his chin up and gasped loudly. He used his legs hooked over Yuri's shoulders, and his arms pressed on the seat below him to roll his hips at those touches. 

He was doing this. He'd never stop being amazed at how he could make this amazing man melt, how he could bring his idol so much pleasure, how he could turn his fiancé into this lustful creature. As Victor’s eyes fixed on his again; lips parted as he breathed, hips still moving for more of that touch. Yuri couldn't help but smile at the thought of how he was able to make Victor cry out.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, hands trying to keep Victor still as he guided himself to his entrance. Victor’s eyes practically sparkled as he felt Yuri’s swollen tip push past the threshold. They snapped shut in a heartbeat though, head thrown back against the car door as he whimpered at the feeling of Yuri burying himself to the hilt. 

Yuri quickly found his pace, too fixated on his goal of the afternoon. Victor did not seem disappointed either. After a few shallow pumps he turned his face back to Yuri, smiling as he gasped out. The first smack of skin merited a louder gasp. And after a few of those Yuri was unhinged. 

He thrust at Victor as hard as he could manage a couple of times, just getting Victor’s body to bounce. “Aahhn!” Victor’s hands reach up over his head, forearms acting as a cushion against against the door. 

The walls around him tightened a little and Yuri whimpered, doubling over enough to cause him to lose some of his balance. His hips pushed Victor’s to the edge of the console, hands shooting out to brace himself against the same spot in the door as earlier. 

His thighs strained at an uncomfortable angle over the hard console and he quickly pushed himself forward again. 

“Fuck!” Victor gasped out as his lower half was rolled into, practically folding him an half part way into the seat. Just one new thrust from Yuri though and the gasp morphed into a deep saucy moan, “Oh god, right there baby!”

The new angel must have had Yuri’s cock sliding perfectly along his prostate. Victor's cheeks stained red to match Yuri’s, who strained against the door to hold himself upright as he continued to fuck into Victor. 

“Vitya…” Yuri panted in his efforts. He could feel his engorged tip pushing into the soft muscles. Every inch he buried into the man had his sex begging for relief. 

Victor let out another cry, arms now visibly trying to push himself away from the door. He was a lot more solid than Yuri, denser muscle mass and therefore heavier than Yuri. But when they were like this, when Yuri had him pinned down or bent over and Victor was relaxed with a need to cum he was able to send the other body into a pleasurable bounce. A bounce that Victor never had trouble achieving on Yuri, so Yuri knew how good it felt. 

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, “...so good!” He gasped. He pulled one arm out from behind his head and frantically pulled his sweater up over his chest, tucking as much of it out of the way as he could. Victor then reached further down, grabbing his weeping cock and began jerking it. 

Yuri moaned and panted as his eyes went from Victor’s hand to his face and back again. He could feel Victor’s insides begin to twitch and tighten even more around him as his orgasim drew closer. 

He continued his unrelentingly rhythm on Victor's ass, his name being called out among a strand of “fuck” and “yes”. If he wasn't spoiled by anything else Victor ever did this would be the one thing. To hear his name cried out like that…

“Hnn,” Yuri's chin snapped towards his chest as he felt everything else fall away but Victor's voice. He bucked his hips at him as hard as he could. 

“Yuri, I'm-I'm… aahhhn!” Victor's walls clenched around Yuri's cock as his own orgasim took over. He caught a glimpse of Victor cumming hard against his stomach and chest before his eyes shut, white light and heat surrounding him. 

“Vitya!” He cried, letting his hips slam in one last time. Their gasps and moans went fuzzy in his ears for the moment it took for him to spill deep inside the other man, cock twitching against Victor's still spazzing muscles. 

As he came down from his high, vision and hearing slowly being brought back into focus, he found himself still braced over Victor somehow. He'd been sure he wouldn't have been able to keep himself up through his orgasim. Yuri panted down at him, trying to catch his breath after everything. And now, with Victor's warm smile beaming up at him Yuri found it harder than normal. 

Victor’ smile turned grimace a little as he moved, the smile appearing again once he had his upper body pulled out of the seat enough. He pushed himself up further with his elbows then grabbed the back of Yuri’s head. He tilted his chin up and they met for a soft kiss. Victor’s lips were deliciously plump from earlier, and he carefully bit down on Victor’s lower lip, grabbing the last gasp for the moment in his mouth.

As the kiss ended Yuri pushed himself up and slowly removed himself from Victor, who was keeping his muscles tighter than usual. “You don’t happen to have any tissues or napkins on you?” Victor asked as they untangled themselves.

“Oh,” Yuri paused after kneeling back and helping Victor get his pant tied feet up and over his head. “I guess we both forgot.” he grinned as he looked down at the mess over Victor’s stomach. Victor hesitated to move too much, trying to keep his sweater out of the way as he tried to prop himself up against the door.

As he looked from his sticky stomach up to Yuri he cocked his head to the side with a cat like grin, his fringe falling back into place-albeit very tussled. Without another word Yuri leaned back down between Victor’s open knees, bringing his face to his abs. He grabbed Victor’s side to steady himself and lashed a tongue out.

“Nnnn, Yuri…” he felt Victor’s fingers comb into his hair as he lapped at the salty fluid a second time. Victor breathed something out in Russian, but the tone was unmistakably pleased. The scent and taste hit him hard as Yuri continued, it was like a drug. And he found himself going slower and slower to try to draw it out. The way Victor’s fingers swirled through his hair, over his scalp were encouraging too. By the time he licked up the last of it he was up towards Victor’s chest and Yuri decided to close the rest of the gap and go in for another kiss. Victor breathed out heavily through his nose as Yuri’s cum soaked tongue brushed to his, the fingers in his hair curling around the strands to pull gently. 

This time Yuri’s lower lip was bit as they separated, Victor nuzzled against Yuri as he held him there, “You somehow always make me want you again.”

Yuri pushed in for a quick kiss, loving the extra plushness of Victor’s lips right now. “Now you know how I feel.” He whispered with a small smile.

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed, letting his hands fall from Yuri’s hair to run down and along his jawline. He grabbed Yuri’s chin with one hand and pulled him in for yet another kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart to work on getting their pants back up, Victor being extra careful for obvious and not so obvious reasons, they had barely noticed the rain finally came to a stop. In fact, they didn’t even noticed the windows had fogged over. That was probably for the best, considering what they were doing and where they were doing it. 

They cautiously crawled out from the back seat through the driver's side door and breathed a small sigh of relief when all the cars that had been even remotely near them were still in place. Yuri was certainly able to talk a big game about fucking Victor in front of people. But he knew if anyone had caught them and made a scene about it he probably would have found a way to crawl under one of the seats and die.

Victor smiled over at Yuri as he stretched his arms over his head, “Wanna go for a ride?” he caught the curious look on Yuri’s face, a sly grin appearing as he adjusted his sweater and jacket and chuckled. Yuri was grabbed by the waist and guided the short distance backwards against the car as Victor couldn’t help but kiss him again, “I know what that beautifully naughty mind is thinking…” 

Yuri laughed, his own hands pushing under the wool jacket to wrap around Victor’s slim waist, trying to keep him as close as he could before they inevitably had to move again. He bent his head enough to press his smile to Victor’s neck, kissing him in the process.

If there was ever a time when Yuri didn’t want to have his hands and lips on this man, check is pulse, because he would be dead. He hummed out at how warm they still were from their love making. The cool air felt nice with Victor holding him like this.

“Where to then?” he asked as he picked his head back up.

Victor shrugged, “No place in particular.” 

Yuri nodded and they parted to get back into the car. Victor winced and breathed in sharply as he sat down in the driver’s seat. “You ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Yuri asked with worry. It was an insanely tight spot Victor ended up crunched into towards the end.

“I’ll be fine in a little while.” he closed the door and looked over at Yuri as he did his seat belt, “Though I think we might have to keep the backseat as an off season only option.”

Yuri still frowned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’ll massage it out when we get back, promise.”

“As long as you keep that promise, no harm done.” He curled one side of his lip up with a wink, and Yuri almost swooned. He distracted himself by grabbing his scarf out of the backseat, Victor starting the car and getting some air going to finish up defogging the back window. 

Yuri had barely turned front ways in his seat when Victor shifted and tore out of the parking lot around the remaining cars. It startled Yuri, and he groped for the seat belt immediately. Victor wasted no time in gassing it down the small street, the engine of the Maserati roaring to life. He stuck to the curved road along the water's edge, slowing when he eventually hit other traffic. 

Victor flipped through some preset radio stations with the controls on the steering wheel while making a few turns through some streets. He stopped on one that had similar music from the club the other night, only maybe a little more on the pop side. After a few more turns they made their way onto a major highway and again, Victor tore up the on ramp, sliding over to the fast lane to get away from the slower drivers.

This was the first time Yuri had seen Victor drive so fast. He had been so cautious the times they’d gone out before. And Yuri wasn’t used to weaving in and out of traffic like this. The majority of his life had been spent using public transportation, so this was just a little frightening for him. 

Victor must have noticed his clenched fists and wide eyes fixed on the road because he reached a hand over and grabbed Yuri’s closest wrist. The touch did have a calming effect, but Victor also slowed a bit, falling in line with a car in front of him instead of weaving out to pass him. “Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve been out driving like this,” he grinned nonchalantly, “Was missing it.” Yuri nodded to him as he continued. “Did you ever learn how to drive? Like back in Japan? Or the U.S.?”

Yuri kissed his teeth as he laced his fingers with Victor’s, the squeeze he got helped him regain control of his heart beat. “No, there was never any need.”

“Hmmm, I guess so.” Victor agreed.

He thought about it for a moment. No, there was never a need with the cities he’d lived in. It probably would have been more convenient to learn how to drive, but the cost of owning a car was just always too much for him. His parents already footed the bill for a lot of bigger purchases for him, especially when he was younger and getting started in college in Detroit. The last thing he wanted to ask for was driving lessons and a car. Though, there was the one time with Phichit. “Now that I think about it, Phichit tried to sign us up for lessons once in Detroit.”

“Ah, why didn’t you guys take them?” Victor asked.

“Well, we lived walking distance from all our classes. And most of the other places we went were either close enough to walk or take a bus, so…” he shrugged, tapping his thumb against Victor’s hand unconsciously. 

Victor paused before he spoke again, “You were too anxious to try weren’t you?”

Yuri stuttered over a bunch of broken starts to sentences, finally landing on a simple, “Yeah…” as he bowed his head a little, looking out the passenger side window at the other cars and passing tree lines. They must have been getting away from the city, judging by the change in buildings and more nature showing up.

The trees out here were much more vibrant than in the areas they’d been in in the main city. Or maybe it was just because he was seeing more of them. It felt more like fall out here. A good deal of trees had already shaken their leaves free too. The trees, coupled with the swirled dark and light grey clouds made for a pretty scene. 

He was pulled back from his thoughts and gazing when Victor asked him another question, “Do you want to learn now?”

Yuri felt himself blush as he pulled his head around to stare over at Victor. There was his heart pounding in his chest again, even more so when Victor glanced over with a smile. “You-You’d trust me to drive your car?” Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth then. Yuri was actually a bit relieved that he hadn’t cringed into the seat and shouted “NO!” To be honest he was shocked that wasn’t his reaction.

“Of course. It’s easy, I’ll walk you through it all.” Victor squeezed back at his hand before gently taking it back for him to pass by some slower vehicles. “Just let me get us out somewhere with less traffic.”

Yuri was at a loss of words, though a million questions ran through his mind. So fast that he couldn’t grab any of them and decided it was probably for the better. So he sat in silence, staring ahead at the world that passed them by as Victor took an exit that spit them back out onto a different highway. 

After a while of almost nothing but trees on a pretty straight and narrow stretch of highway the cars started to thin out. A dozen pop songs later and they were alone on the road. Before he knew what was happening Victor started to slow and pull off to the side, and his heart started to beat fast again. He put it in park and looked over at Yuri, “Come on,” he turned off the engine and undid his seat belt. “It’ll make more sense if you’re sitting here while I go over things.”

Everything in Yuri was screaming at him to politely decline, dive into the back seat, feign injury, play dead, get out and run into the creepy looking woods they had pulled up along. Instead he found himself quietly getting out of the car, swapping sides with Victor and buckling into his warm seat. 

Victor turned the music down and Yuri found himself listening with rapt attention as Victor went over everything first. He had him adjust mirrors and then asked him to push to start. “Just go easy and take your time once we get moving. I promise you’ll do just fine.”

He nodded and allowed Victor to guide him through the next few steps that led to him finally moving the car forward. He was stiff in his movements at first, but the car was an automatic, so once he learned the right amount of pressure on the gas it was actually, really, really, easy. By now he was in the slow lane, the highway was thankfully still empty, and Victor asked him to give it the gas bit more pressure so he could match the speed limit at least. Yuri hadn’t been going slow, but getting up those few other miles still made him a little nervous. 

“After a while of maintaining the speed it will be easier, just glance at it once in awhile if you're unsure. The main thing is to watch your surroundings and mirrors and be ready to react.” Victor spoke. He took him through changing lanes, especially when another car came up on him in the fast lane and refused to budge till Yuri got over. “You’re doing great!” Victor assured him as he continued to drive on. 

“It’s… a lot easier than I thought it would be?” Yuri asked, unsure of himself still, but this was indeed much easier than he psyched it up to be. Maybe because the road was so empty, maybe because it was Victor teaching him. Either way, he was sort of kicking himself for not trying it sooner.

“I told you, you’d do fine.” Yuri caught Victor smiling at him out of his peripheral and he found himself relaxing further. They drove for a while longer, Victor eventually turning the music up just a little while they talked.

The longer he drove the more comfortable he became. Even the white knuckle grip he had on the leather steering wheel loosened after a few miles. At least now he knew if he ever had to drive in an emergency he’d be able to. While St. Petersburg had a decent enough metro system Yuri hadn’t used it yet, and would probably be even more nervous to use that then he was driving. More so if he were doing it alone.

But right now? Those nerves were quickly fading. And with it, just like some cheesy epiphany in a movie, some of the clouds had begun to break up; letting powerful rays of golden-orange sunshine through at their backs. He hadn’t even noticed that the time was getting late enough for it to be near sunset already. That light set the leaves that remained on fire, offsetting their striking color to the dark grey clouds that remained ahead of them. 

This was fun. He was enjoying driving and seeing outside the city finally. 

Victor started to give him directions then, asking him to take an exit and merge onto a different highway. This was much more winding and meandering than the last, and seemed to have them driving more towards where the clouds were breaking up. Then, just as suddenly as the sun had come out the trees opened up and they were driving along a cliff side with a little town down below. Victor guided him to keep driving until the town and trees below tapered off, giving way to a rocky beach and water. He got a quick view of it before they were swallowed up by trees again.

“There’s a pull off up ahead.” Victor pointed as they approached the clearing. It was simply a short shoulder on the road, covered in gravel rather than paved, with a guardrail up. As Yuri carefully parked and they both climbed out to stretch from the long drive he noticed the view again. The trees were parted here and slopped just right to allow them a gorgeous view of the sea below. The sun struggled against the clouds still, poking rays of light through here and there.

Victor came up beside him on the drivers side, admiring the view as he half sat on the hood over the tire. It was a bit more breezy up here and Yuri had left his scarf in the car, so he cuddled up next to Victor, taking a spot on the warm hood as he pulled his jacket around him. “It’s a really nice view.” he said.

“Mmmn,” Victor agreed. “I used to drive up this way with Makka when I was stressed or just needed some space.” 

The statement caught Yuri off guard and he swallowed hard. Good ol’ anxiety creeping in for a hot minute, “You’re not… stressed now, are you?” He shyly asked, looking at the side of Victor’s face.

“Oh, no, no,” Victor started at the question, hooking his arm around Yuri’s to try to calm him. “Spur of the moment, wanted to share the view with you.”

His smile absolutely melted Yuri, to the point where he couldn’t even smile back, just stare in awe. He watched as Victor turned back to look forward, more of the sun was breaking through to light up the area, giving it a really beautiful glow. “Thank you.” he murmured. 

There was pause enough that Yuri turned his focus back on the sunset and the water. Saying thank you still didn’t seem like enough and he found himself mentally tallying all the things Victor had done for him since he arrived in Russia. It would probably never leave him alone until he felt like he’d somehow repaid Victor. The swirl of thoughts about the daunting list of amazing things Victor had done for him stopped though, with a single kiss on his cheek.

Yuri blinked, and before he could turn to look at Victor again his head was on his shoulder. Victor dropped his arm to find Yuri’s hand and thread their fingers together, “Thank you.” he said just as quietly as Yuri had, his thumb grazing over Yuri’s knuckles. 

He couldn’t be sure how long they sat there for in silence. He’d been too busy focusing on driving to check the time on the dash, and his phone, which had been buried in his jacket pocket most of the day, was now pressed between them. Not like he had to be anywhere that night. But he imagined quite some time had gone by before one of them spoke again. The sun had dipped a little lower and the clouds were really starting to move out now. He knew he would kill someone for this moment back once training started, so he stayed quiet and let Victor be the one to make the next move.

“So,” he started, tilting his head back up, “Since your story earlier I’ve been thinking.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow over at him, “What stor-OH!” he’d practically forgotten his first time masturbation story on the beach, he’d been so focused because of the drive, it felt like that had happened ages ago. His cheeks went pink, he had such horrible word vomit when he was deep in lust.

Victor grinned at him as Yuri tried to look back out at the view, “The first time I got myself off thinking about you was after that wild party of a banquette.” Yuri gulped as he took the bait and eyed Victor nervously. The cat like grin still there as he went on, “It took everything I had to not drag you into a bathroom then,” he pouted animatedly. “You were so cute when you danced with me though, and so hot on that pole.”

“Oh my god.” Yuri sighed out as he bowed his face into his free hand, listening as Victor let out a small laugh.

“I love it when you dance, on or off the ice,” he laughed again, smiling warmly at Yuri as he pulled his head up. “I’ll always be thankful for the night, even if it didn’t go how I wished it would have.”

“Hmmm,” he smirked at Victor, “You mean fucking me in the bathroom?”

Victor scoffed playfully, “You were the one who did that, my dear.” he winked.

Had this been a year ago, this discussion would have sent Yuri off the cliff side in sheer horror and embarrassment. Both at his drunk actions and the fact that Victor was saying that he jerked off to him that night. But some of the amazing things Victor had done for him was to help him see the brighter side to things. To take things at face value sometimes, even. 

He might have been so wasted that night that he didn’t remember throwing himself at Victor, grinding on him till he danced with him, then bravely mounting that pole with Chris to seduce him even further. He might have been terrified when he learned about what he’d done after the fact, too embarrassed at first to ever want to bring it up again. But maybe if he hadn’t of done that, things wouldn’t have gone the way they did. And even the depression that followed that season had it’s part in all of it. It drove him to rehearse Victor’s routine to help pull him out of his slump. If all those gears hadn’t been set in motion… would he be here with Victor now?

The thought chilled him. Now that things were the way they were, what horrified him the most was imaging not being with Victor. And if he had those embarrassing thoughts to look back on and even thank for where they were now, he could do it. 

He leaned in and kissed Victor’s lips, “I’d gladly do it again, for you.”

Victor’s lips shaped into an “o” before they curled, “Fuck me in a bathroom?”

Yuri’s eyes went wide then. He did it again, that phrasing problem. “N-no, I mean… I mean yes, I’d fuck you in a bathroom again if it- wait no. What I originally meant was I’d do the embarrassing drunk thing again if it meant-” 

Victor erupted into laughter as Yuri fell over himself trying to explain, “What you really meant was you’d gladly give me blue balls again if it meant we’d still end up together?” he guessed.

“Y-yes,” he grimaced, “I- Damnit, Victor!” 

They laughed at the situation, which certainly helped him come to the conclusion to just let it drop. Phrasing be damned. He’d gladly do either, again, if it meant being with Victor. Even giving him blue balls. 

Victor pulled Yuri’s hand that he was holding between both of his and leaned in to kiss the bruises over his neck. He let out a small throaty chuckle as he rubbed the back of Yuri’s hand and gave one more wet kiss to a tender spot. “Something tells me I don’t have to worry about that just yet.” he whispered.

As he made a move to turn more towards Victor the other man went to sit up straight to give him room, and another painful wince slapped it’s way across his face. He squinted and shot a hand to his lower back. Yuri mimicked him in sympathy as he apologized again, “We should head back, I’ll give you that massage. It’s the least I could do.”

Victor released Yuri’s hand and pushed himself to his feet, “I’m ok, a hot shower and it’ll work itself out.” He said while pushing his hips out to stretch his back. 

Yuri watched him, back lit by the bright sun. This was something he could do for him, as simple as it was. He wasn’t about to let Victor talk him out of doing this, especially when he was the one who caused the pain in the first place. Yuri reached a hand out while Victor righted himself, grabbing his hand and pulling it back towards him.

He kissed the back of it, “I’ll do the massage in the shower then.”

The almost bashful smile was enough to tell him, Victor would have no problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the ride hahahahaha! ;P I am in need of much sleep right now. BUT THANK YOU, to everyone for your lovely comments and asks/messages on Tumblr. You all remain the driving force behind me getting these chapters out in a speedy manner. Car puns am I right? 8D //goes to bed//


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I guess I’m going to be shown how to use my sex shower finally?” 
> 
> The question, no matter how ready for this Yuri was, still caught him off guard. He blushed as he remembered his over tired, anxiety ridden, word vomit from the first night here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took almost two weeks to get out! I have been up to my eyeballs getting ready for my vacation to China, and I leave in just a few hours! I wanted to get this out before I left, so the editing is very rough. Sorry, sorry, sorry! You've all been so kind and sweet to me, and very understanding about my busy schedule lately. I promise I will try to do as much writing while I'm traveling so I can have something ready to post when I get home. (Which will be on the 20th, for those wondering).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I know a few of you were very excited for the shower scene that had been hinted at in earlier chapters haha. So I hope this lives up to the hype! 8D 
> 
> Any kudos, comments, bookmarks and recommendations to friends are always appreciated. Your positivity and encouragement fuel me to keep going. That and coffee... and wine... ;D

It was fairly dark when they arrived back at the condo, but the power was finally back on. Outside the clouds had thinned considerably and the moon was full and bright, making up for the lack of stars thanks to the cities ambient light pollution. 

Yuri refused to let Victor feed Makkachin. Every time he bent down he winced in pain. The guilt was really starting to creep into Yuri despite Victor’s insisting he was making it look worse than it felt. 

So Victor stood by while Yuri fed the dog and then slipped Makka’s harness on and leashed him up for the walk. “I’m coming with you, at the very least.” Yuri told him as he re-buttoned the jacket he hadn’t taken off yet. 

Yuri held onto Makka’s leash on the way down to the street level, but Victor took over as they made their way down the block. “It feels better when I walk, but really it’s not that bad, please don’t worry or feel guilty.” Victor’s voice came even over the noise from a busier street a few blocks over.

“How can I not? You’ll be okay for training, right?” Yuri stared down at the sidewalk.

“Mmm,” Victor nodded. “Just help me stretch it out till then ok?” he nudged Yuri’s shoulder with his own, smiling at him when Yuri looked over.

Yuri put on a small smile, “Of course.”

They paused here and there for Makka to sniff around and do his business, turning a corner eventually to start wrapping around the large block. “I was actually thinking we probably should start something light in the next day or so. Because of all the extra… activity.” His voice sounded smoother than before. And just knowing what he was talking about when saying _“activity”_ made his heart jump. “Nothing crazy, but I think it would be good to at least focus on some stretches and limber up before we get back to everything.” he paused. “I obviously need it more than I thought.” He giggled a little, trying to lighten Yuri’s shoulders.

“I’ll help all I can, I promise.” Yuri agreed. It wouldn’t be bad to get a jump start, rather than have it all hit them at once. The first few weeks back were always hard. Which is why when it was off season Yuri usually tried his best to keep up some kind of routine. Until that one bad season before Victor came along, he’d done pretty well. The month up till he moved here was a crap chute too. He’d done nothing with training. “And you’re right, maybe we should start now. I didn’t do too well with maintaining any schedule after you left.” he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

Victor smiled warmly over at him, “After tomorrow then, I won’t even ask you to wake up early.”

“How sweet…” Yuri said dryly. 

They laughed as they continued on their walk, Makka eventually pulling them around the next corner. 

“Oh, what time are the reservations for tomorrow?” Yuri asked as he tapped against his phone in his jacket pocket.

“Seven, so we’ll have to head out around six thirty. It’s not far though.” Victor replied. 

They paused while Makka did some more sniffing and marking. “What kind of food?” Yuri was curious. Apparently this restaurant was good enough to merit Victor having to call for reservations months ago. He must have had a hard time getting it since he would have been trying while he was still in Japan. And he remembered Victor mentioning he was never able to get in before he moved.

“A little of everything, really. But it’s all pre-fixed. You won’t be choosing anything besides drinks.” Victor explained. 

“Oh, ok. That’s fine.” he smiled as they started walking again. “I’m looking forward to trying it.”

“It’s going to be amazing!” Victor gushed. “Yakov took Lilia there when it first opened. He’s normally not the type to give such a glowing review on something like food. But he was very impressed!” Victor was beaming with excitement. 

Yuri laughed. Yakov still made him incredibly nervous and the idea of having to see him daily soon only upped those feelings. But he knew in time he’d get used to everything and everyone here. Victor would certainly help him in that aspect.

They finished the walk with Makka and went back inside, eventually making their way to the bathroom together and shutting the door tight. Victor immediately started stripping out of the rest of his clothing so nonchalantly that Yuri had to practically catch himself against the sink. He watched as he pulled his sweater up over his head, biting his lip back as he watched Victor’s muscles move.

The last thing he needed to do right now was lose himself to this man so quickly and exacerbate the injury. But it was impossible to not want him. He swallowed hard as he eyed over his broad shoulders and down his back, pausing on his ass as he watched him bend slightly to push his pants down. Those damn little black briefs of his were going to do Yuri in one day.

His attention was snapped back to the bigger picture as he heard the water turn on, Victor pulled his hand out from testing the temperature as he closed the door to keep it in. “I think it’s just my lower back around the hip. It’s gotten much better since we got back and walked,” he paused as he smile over at Yuri, who still stood fully clothed and dazed. “But I would appreciate your help.”

Yuri nodded, “Of course,” he stuttered in place as Victor picked a foot up behind him to peel a sock off, then the next.

“Ok, when you’re ready then.” The arched look he gave Yuri as he dropped his underwear should have said it all. But he was too busy trying to hold on to some semblance of sanity. 

How many times had he seen Victor naked in a non-sexual way? He tried counting them as Victor opened the glass door and stepped into the already steaming shower. A lot. It was all he could come up with while beginning to undress himself. How many times had they offered to massage one another's legs, back, or feet while soaking in the onsen after a grueling day of training or working out? Too many. He stripped, all the while keeping a heavy gaze on Victor’s back as he stepped under the rain-like flow of water, and slowly became swallowed by the steam fogging the glass walls that surrounded half the shower. 

So why did this feel so different? He walked further down the long white sink, removing his glasses and placing them on the end closest to his destination. Oh, that’s right. Because they were on an almost five day bender of out of control libido. The onsen was public, and while they might have stolen some kisses and make out sessions there, it never went further. 

He reached for the silver handle and pulled the door open, quickly stepping in and closing it gently to keep the heat in. There was that one time Yuri’s leg cramped during training and Victor’s hands got teasingly close. No, not just close, the back of Victor’s fingers had been purposely trying to bring him to life that night. And he was letting them until his father walked through asking something. After that, neither of them tried it again.

The water splashed off Victor’s shoulders as he pushed his hair back. It was hot like the onsen, which didn’t help keep his inside still. His at the moment flaccid dick got a wave of warmth from an obvious something that was other than the water. “Here.” Victor looked over his shoulder at Yuri, smiling and touching a hand to the spot that hurt him. They position themselves so Victor’s back was under under the water, Yuri just barely keeping his face clear of it so he could see what he was doing.. It was a larger than normal shower head, and considering the type it made it a little difficult. Normally Yuri would have Victor stand so the water could hit right into his lower back. But the rain-like flow made it impossible, unless he bent over a little. 

Yuri’s heart sped up as he grabbed Victor’s hip with one hand, and pushed on his shoulder with the other, “Just a little, so the water can help.” his voice was small and practically lost in the shower, he blamed that on the struggle to hold back any forthcoming lust. 

Victor obediently bent over enough, leaning his forearms to the mirror paneling of the shower controls, so he could rest his forehead to them, and Yuri went to work. He was careful to massage gently at first, trying to make sure he could find the right spot. And to try to keep his mind about him, he forced some kind of small talk. 

Victor’s arms were resting between smaller nozzles on the panel, and while he could safely guess what they were, he’d never looked closely enough when he showered to see how to switch them on. “I was wondering the other day, how you change shower heads on this, I don’t remember you ever telling me.” he peeped out as his fingers dipped into the curve of Victor’s spine.

“Ah,” Victor laughed, “Curious on how my sex shower works?”

Yuri dug his fingers in where they were, “N-no just…” he stuttered.

Victor cut him off silently by tapping on a nondescript dial near his head. Before Yuri could say anything else he turned it to the left. Yuri jumped and gasped as a suddenly burst of cold water hit him from head to toe. He ducked his head behind Victor’s back to try to escape it as the other man giggled in place. By the time the water had just barely started to heat up Victor turned it back to its normal flow.

Yuri started again, this time having to pull his head back out of the stream that fell from above. He quickly pushed his hair back and wiped the water from his eyes. Victor was still chuckling a little. “Not funny.” Yuri smirked, jabbing his fingers back into his back.

“Not too sexy though huh?” Yuri had to agree with that. “The water is always cold when you first switch it.” he explained. “The only times I’ve ever used that setting is when I just need a quick soft massage of some kind after training.”

Yuri titled his head and grinned, “Uh-huh…” he sing-songed teasingly. 

Victor moaned just enough at a dig from Yuri’s fingers that he felt his sex stir again, “Well, not for what you’re probably thinking.” he wiggled his ass at Yuri, causing him to grip at his sides to still him.

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Yuri asked as calmly as he could muster, fingers back to pressing around his back and hips. “I could just be admiring the view outside?” He did in fact take the moment to look to his right. He still wasn’t used to seeing city streets and buildings right across the way from a shower. The ceiling to floor window that made its way into the shower was a little unnerving, even if he’d seen the mirror-like reflection outside dozens of times by now. All he kept imagining was people watching them through it.

Victor breathed and flexed his shoulders and back as Yuri hit near the tender spot. “Oh, I know that’s not the only view you’re admiring right now, you liar.”

Half playfully, and half seriously, Yuri pushed his thumbs into the sore spot on Victor’s back, eliciting a saucy gasp from the man who arched himself into the touch, “Right there.”

Yuri swallowed again as he felt himself getting hard. It was impossible not to now, even though he kept repeating to himself to not let it take over. “It feels like a small knot,” he continued to work the spot harder, bracing himself for the next moan Victor released. 

He might have been feeling some relief, but not enough to pull such intensely, frustrating sounds out. Especially because Yuri’s massaged worse out of him. Victor was coaxing him on right now. And it was working.

Yuri kneaded at the knot again, determined to follow through with his promise before Victor had his mind too clouded. Another moan, a further arch of his back, ass pushing out to the other man. _”For fucks sake Victor!”_ Yuri cursed the situation in his head, his sex stiff enough now to be angling for the pert ass before it. He had to step back a little to keep from bumping it into Victor and alerting him to just how effective this was. 

Yuri begged himself to keep his fingers moving, but he could already feel his eyes growing heavy, his motions slowing as all the blood and energy he had pooled in his groin. 

To make matters worse Victor turned his head to glance back at Yuri. Even through the shower of water he could tell the look he was getting was anything but innocent. And he caught him lick his lips as another soft moan spilled past them.

Yuri’s fingers dance into those perfect dimples just above his ass. Any attempt to continue to massage him was rapidly failing. He bit back is lip and kept it there as Victor dropped his gaze to the general direction of Yuri’s hands. 

Victor gave his back one last push in its arch, displaying his ass to Yuri in all its glory under the water, and he caved to it finally, stepping under the water to meet him. Yuri’s hands slid down Victor’s back to grab at the fleshy globes. He parted them gently, then pushed them around his cock as he rolled his hips at the other man. “Mmmm, there he is.” Victor purred, “My naughty Prince.” he relished in the feeling of Yuri’s wet sex gliding between his cheeks. 

Yuri bowed his head under the water as he leaned over Victor, pumping slowly to work himself up to his full length. It didn’t take long at all. The drag of wet flesh on flesh, the massage of the water and the smallest twitch from Victor’s entrance as he brushed along it had him fired up now. He let the water pour over his head and shoulders as he squeezed Victor’s ass around his length once more. “So, I guess I’m going to be shown how to use my sex shower finally?” 

The question, no matter how ready for this Yuri was, still caught him off guard. He blushed as he remembered his over tired, anxiety ridden, word vomit from the first night here. Whether he had said that or not, the probability of them ending up in this exact position was extremely likely, considering the way things had been going. 

Another purr escaped from Victor as Yuri’s sex finished another full run over his entrance. He knew exactly how sensitive he would be right now after having had sex just a few hours ago. So he repeated the move, but drove down just a little firmer this time. The throaty moan that echoed off the grey tile had Yuri wanting to push inside right then. 

And he toyed with the idea, using Victor’s ass to press his tip against the ring of muscle. He could feel it twitch when he attempted to push in. Victor let out the same deep moan as he teasingly shoved back at Yuri. The blatant show of how badly Victor wanted to be fucked again had Yuri’s head feeling like it was going to spin off his shoulders.

Yuri pulled back, hands still clutching to the soft skin as he carefully dropped to his knees. He felt dizzy and like his motions weren’t completely his as he guided Victor’s ass out of the water and onto his face. These actions were all him though, guided by that powerful Eros in him that had taken over his libido recently. He tilted his chin up and nuzzled between his cheeks to kiss at Victor’s entrance. He paused when listening to Victor’s reaction, that silky moan of approval echoing through the shower. It pulled Yuri’s mouth in again, this time the tip of his tongue slipping past his lips to wiggle against it. 

The twitch of the muscles brought on by Yuri’s tongue was delightful. Victor always praised Yuri for how incredibly sensitive he could be, but this was something else. This was the first time he could remember rimming Victor so recently after fucking him. 

Yuri took his face back, deciding to tease him a little and see how wanton he could get his lover. With his hands still holding his ass he moved one thumb over the tight ring of muscle and smoothed over it with the pad. “Nnnn,” Victor, head still tilted to the side to peer back through the water caught Yuri’s eye as he glanced up. He pushed his thumb to it firmly, feeling the heat increase as he watched Victor’s jaw drop with a deep groan. He twitched under Yuri’s thumb, the muscles unsure if they should prepare for entry or not. Every reaction from Victor left Yuri amazed, and glazed over by how he was able to do this to him. 

Yuri squeezed at Victor’s ass as he decided to tease even further. Keeping the pad of his thumb firm, he rhythmically began to push against it, switching to rub it in small circles now and again. Victor’s breath hitched as the majority of his body melted at the touch. His asshole however, seemed to take on a heart beat of its own in response to Yuri’s stimulation. 

“Hnnn…” Victor exhaled a whine as Yuri worked against him in tinier circles, his entryway practically begging with the way it was spasming. Yuri blinked some of the water from his lashes as he took turns watching Victor’s facial and muscle reactions. He worked him in a small upwards motion now, heart skipping a beat when Victor let out a much louder moan to the change in pace. 

Satisfied with that Yuri leaned in again, hunching just a little so he could bring his mouth to Victor’s balls. As soon as his parted lips cupped to them and his tongue swirled over the sensitive flesh Victor was already gasping. Yuri moaned with his mouthful, hands giving another squeeze as his thumb went back to rubbing in circles. 

He made every attempt to work Victor into a frenzy before going any further. His tongue lapped at the flesh as he kept his mouth pressed. Then he mimicked the motion of his thumb and tilted to be able to rotate his mouth and tongue in long languid circles. Victor was panting now, broken only by any moans brought about by changes in Yuri’s technique, before he fell back into it. 

Yuri moaned, sending vibrations up Victor’s spine, and surely his untouched cock as well. If Yuri’s was throbbing already, he could only imagine how tortured Victor’s was. 

The work Yuri’s thumb had been doing unconsciously quickened in pace, pushing more firmly at the entrance as more of his concentration was taken over by other things. He sucked back on Victor’s balls, slurping as the seal of his lips were broken. “Aaahhnn!” Victor’s ass thrust back at Yuri’s face. He opened his eyes enough to know where he was aiming at and got his mouth back into position. 

Yuri playfully pushed back at Victor with his hands and mouth every time Victor arched at him, getting his body into a smooth, slow rocking motion. The panting soon tapered off into an almost drunken sounding coo. It had Yuri’s sex aching, begging, pleading in such a way that he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Besides, he had no one else to blame but himself if he couldn’t handle hearing Victor like this. He had every opportunity to shove his cock right in before, and he doubted Victor would have minded that route.

His desires to be inside Victor in some way were beginning to take over. As much as this was a tease for Victor it as for Yuri too. He rotated his head around a few more times, tongue working the same patterns over the sensitive flesh, before he began to lick his way up Victor’s taint. He pressed his lips to it and darted his tongue out in rapid succession, listening to the small moan above him as his mouth glided back towards his entrance. 

Removing his thumb just in time, Yuri let his tongue swirl over the pink pucker, soaking it in his saliva for safe measure. He released one of Victor’s cheeks and sat back to wipe away any fresh water that had collected over his eyes, taking a small moment to eye over Victor. His own eyes were just beginning to flutter open to see what the pause was for when Yuri grabbed at him again, pushing his cheeks together then slipping his tongue between them. He poked the tip of it to the ring and felt Victor’s muscles react as he wiggled his velvet to it.

Slowly, he began to work at Victor’s entrance, parting his cheeks again to allow himself better access. Yuri pursed his lips out to kiss it, pressing them in gently before slipping his tongue out. He mimicked the same slow circles he drew over Victor’s balls, only this time much more concentrated to one area. And between the new gasps spilling out of Victor above him and the way his muscles pulsated under the touch, Yuri knew he was doing a good job. 

Normally Victor was the one who would bury his face in Yuri’s ass like this, he always told Yuri how much he loved it, much to his embarrassment. So Yuri was out of practice for the most part, only having done this for Victor a little over a handful of times. But considering how many times he’d felt Victor do this to him, he had more than a good idea of what to do. And he always loved it when Victor teased out every kiss and lick.

Yuri did his best to replicate a small compilation of Victor’s best moves, the ones that would always get Yuri so worked up his legs would start to shake. When he was finished teasing those little circles he started to flicker his tongue around the muscle. Victor instantly groaned and his entrance tightened, the skin of his forearms squeaking along the mirror as he slipped a little. Yuri liked that, so he did it again, slower this time and Victor’s breath started to come in heavy. 

Then Yuri changed tactics, lapping at the taut muscle, catching the insides of his cheeks with the full width of his tongue. Yuri always blushed when Victor did this to him, it reminded him too much of eating an ice cream cone. Especially when he would end it with the flick of the tip of his tongue to the pucker, just as Yuri was doing. “Nnnnn, Yu...Yuuri…” Victor’s moan echoed, his extra sensitive opening twitching with pleasure at every stroke from Yuri’s tongue. 

In a silent reply Yuri nipped at one cheek, rubbing at Victor’s ass with the full of his hands. He pushed them together again, bending his head to lick a long, slow trail from his balls, then spreading them as he neared the pink ring and swirled his tip around it. 

Victor was practically mewing like a kitten while Yuri continued kissing and licking. When he finally worked his way back around to flickering his tongue over the stimulated area that’s when Victor’s legs gave a quick quiver. “Mmmm!” Yuri moaned against him as he pushed pursed lips in tightly to wiggle and circle his tongue, getting Victor to shake again. 

Yuri pushed his face into him; tongue teasingly poking firmly at the hole. It caused Victor’s legs to shake again. “Hhhnnnn, baby…” he moaned in approval, skin making that same squeaking sound as he slipped once more, falling further into the bend. 

Suddenly Victor’s right hand was reaching back to cover over Yuri’s. It drew Yuri’s eye gaze from his work to Victor’s face. He could make out that same filthy grin from the other night through the water and he watched as it melted into a slack jawed moan while he pushed his tongue in even more, finally breaking past the tight ring of spazzing muscles. Victor groaned as he pulled on Yuri’s hand, and his own ass cheek. When Yuri was in far enough to be able to, he began to flex his tongue up and down.

He pushed in as far as he could manage, lips sealed around the entrance, unable to hold back moaning at the taste. It was like a rush of himself mixed with Victor. It was clear to Yuri now just how long Victor had been holding in the last of his orgasm from earlier. While it wasn’t as if he was getting a mouthful of his cum the essence was obviously still there. He even felt slicker than usual. The idea of his cock running against that slickness soon had Yuri moaning again. His tongue curled up and pet against Victor’s walls.

The vibration of his moans and everything else must have been a bit much because Yuri had to quickly snap out of his trance and push up on Victor as his knees just barely buckled. Lucky for him Victor caught himself even quicker than Yuri could react. His tongue was still driven deep as Victor shook while righting himself. 

Now Yuri knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that. He’d done it to Victor at least four times before they both agreed he should probably never just be standing when getting eaten out. It was thrilling to see he could have the same effect on Victor though. And as he helped to push them back into place he found himself moaning into Victor, and getting one in return. 

Yuri was absolutely aching by now, and the trickle of water running over Victor’s back and down their limbs was not helping any. It was just as hot as the reactions Victor was giving him as he probed his tongue in and out. The heavy panting laced with moans filled the shower and his ears. He shut his eyes after a little while, trying to concentrate on working Victor harder without the distraction of his perfect ass right there. 

He eventually fell into a bit of a rhythm and soon found Victor pushing his ass back onto Yuri’s face. Victor’s hand squeezed at Yuri’s, in turn causing him to grip Victor’s ass tighter. “Yuuuriii,” the other man whined out, legs trembling under the push and pull of both of them. He breathed out, fingers digging around Yuri’s, as he felt a deep wiggle from Yuri’s tongue. 

“Please, baby,” he panted, giving a playful push onto Yuri’s face, “Fuck me.” 

The begging only made Yuri moan again as he pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. Victor grabbed at his full hand finally, fingers slipping under Yuri’s palm. He gasped out, muscles twitching as he struggled to keep himself up. 

Victor mumbled something in Russian and Yuri reluctantly withdrew his tongue. The other man moaned, already tugging at Yuri’s hand for him to stand up and fuck him. Yuri blinked away the water that had collected on his lashes and slowly righted himself with the help of Victor’s back side. It was dizzying, even when he took his time. All his blood and energy was focused on his sex, which was blushed red from tip to base, standing and pleading for some kind of real attention. 

He braced himself with Victor’s hips, watching him gather himself to a more comfortable position. Yuri caught a clear look at Victor’s face, flushed pink with heavy lidded eyes. And as soon as he had himself in a good spot, legs open further than before, knees bent enough to allow Yuri an easier time that gaze turned back to meet Yuri.

As soon as their eyes met Yuri felt his cock twitch as he ran it between Victor’s cheeks. They both moaned, the water falling over them was dulling any of the small nuances of Victor’s sensitivity, but Yuri himself was so piqued he swore he could still feel it twitching along his length. And when he pulled back and teased his tip to the muscle there was no mistaking that anticipatory flutter for anything else. 

Victor kept his sidelong gaze locked with Yuri’s, softly whimpering into his shoulder as Yuri rocked his hips to push his tip onto the entrance. When it looked like Victor was about to beg again, his lips falling open as he picked his chin up, Yuri pushed through the ring of muscles and in one swift move buried himself to the hilt. Those parted lips shot apart with a loud gasp as he threw his head back. His walls tightening around Yuri’s cock to hold him in place while he adjusted. 

Yuri found that to be just as nice as moving though, because Victor was just growing more and more sensitive as they continued. The sudden intrusion had his insides spazzing around Yuri, acting as a bit of a massager. He let out his own moan as he clung to Victor’s hips, as he slowly began to allow Yuri some movement. 

Yuri forced himself to piston as slow as possible. He’d wanted nothing more than to thrust wildly into his lover but the reason they were in here in the first place kept creeping up. He didn’t want to hurt his back again. This still felt amazing though, and he could feel the extra slick of his earlier release like he thought. Once Victor relaxed enough he found himself a quicker rhythm, sliding in to hit as deep as he could. 

The steady stream of moans coming from Victor only encouraged Yuri, taunting him to go hard, faster. It took one push back of Victor’s hips hitting into his for Yuri to start trying to go over skating routines in his head. It would be embarrassing to lose it so quickly, though he could feel the ripples of each skin impact radiating through his throbbing sex. Victor thrust back at him again, the two men groaning together at the feeling

He dug his fingers into Victor’s hips, biting and holding his lower lip as their skin smacked together over and over. The sounds of that, of Victor whining and the feeling of his tight, lubricated with cum walls brought Yuri to a quick halt right before his tip. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to reel himself back in from his edge. He didn’t have to be fucking Victor at a breakneck speed right now. The combination of how overly sensitive they both were after days of fucking seemed to place him into two positions the last few rounds they had; ready to cum at the slightest touch or needing it fast and hard to spill. 

Right now he was teetering dangerously close to exploding from just a few minutes of slowly pumping into Victor. His saving grace was that it was never that easy for him to cum when he stood, or else he probably would have already. 

Victor must have sensed this because he didn’t try shoving back, though the fluttering of his muscles around Yuri’s head had an intoxicating effect. Yuri thrust back in deep to escape it, pulling Victor’s ass onto him in the process. “Ahhn!” Victor cried out. It seemed to hit a spot that Victor liked because he cried out when Yuri did it again. “Fuck!” he arched his spine in only a way Victor could, the new angle tightening himself further around Yuri to the point where he couldn't continue. 

Yuri had to reach under Victor and press a hand to his stomach to get him out of it. If they’d been on a bed Yuri could have accommodated to it but not here. He whimpered out as he was able to get back to pumping into him again, working shallow thrusts in hopes of maintaining this for a while. But before he knew it he was bouncing into Victor again. The overwhelming pleasure of his hips smacking into Victor’s ass were too much. It always led to Yuri wanting more. And the last thing he wanted to do was lose control and hurt Victor’s back more. Cumming too soon be damned, but the longer they went the harder he wanted to fuck him.

When he tried to fall back into a slower rhythm, fingers pushing into Victor’s abs to keep his back straight, he found he couldn’t. Yuri cried out in frustration loud enough to match Victor, pulling the man's attention back around. “Baby,” he panted over his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Yuri steeled himself look at Victor, “I-I don’t want to hurt you.” he whimpered out as he drove himself to the hilt gently. “But it feels so good, and I’m so close already…” he paused as Victor hummed out a moan. “I’m, I’m trying to… not…” he pulled back towards his tip and bucked back in quickly, hoping his actions spoke louder than the words he couldn’t get out.

The wet smack from that thrust had both men crying out. Victor’s melted into a moan and then he asked, “Do you want me to take over?” Yuri whimpered a reply, his face and ears felt like they were on fire with embarrassment. Victor smirked and took the initiative to pull himself off of Yuri, simultaneously dragging Yuri under the water as he tried to remain inside. “Sit down,” Victor started to push himself to a straighter standing position. Yuri tilted his chin up and let the water run over him for a moment. “Though I hope you realize my mission _is_ to make you cum; fast, and hard.” Victor was facing Yuri now as he stepped out of the water. H wiped his face clear and brushed his hair back out of the way. No sooner than when he had he finished clearing his eyes were Victor’s lips on his. “Can I ride you till you pop?”

“Like champagne?” Yuri kissed his swollen lips to Victor’s, drawing back to get a clear view of the pink flush that was still across his cheeks. It was much more vivid without the water obstructing it. 

Victor curled the corners of his lips, narrowing his eyes at Yuri, “Mmmm, I’ll gladly take every drop.” 

Yuri’s sex twitched as Victor cupped the sides of his face, coming in for a deep kiss. He pushed their wet bodies together, their erections sliding against each others as Victor carefully walked him back two steps to the built in bench. Their tongues tangled together and before Yuri could move his hands to grab Victor’s sides and keep him close the backs of his legs hit the cold tile. Yuri braced himself as he half sat, half fell onto it, too entranced by Victor to protest. Besides, that view of his pink cock standing for attention was just too nice to pass up. Yuri licked his lips at it, tempted to lean forward to derail the change in positions even further. 

But he was too slow and Victor began to turn around before he could make a move. The bench wasn’t that deep, leaving Victor only one option to follow through with his promise, and that was to ride him reverse cowgirl. 

He scooted his ass towards the edge as Victor widened his stance over Yuri’s lap. Victor wasted no time in lowering himself down. Yuri held his hip with one hand and helped to guide his sex with the other. Victor’s fingers slid down the back of Yuri’s hand that held himself as he helped steer him back in. He carefully impaled himself onto the cock with a long silky moan. 

Yuri’s eyes immediately rolled shut at the feeling of Victor’s tight ass surrounding him again. That dizzy feeling crept in once more and the only thing that grounded him was holding onto Victor’s hips as he settled into place.

Everything seemed so still at that moment, and it felt as if Victor took minutes to wiggle himself over the right spot on Yuri. When he opened his eyes the back of Victor’s head was close to his face, torso arched, hands covering over Yuri’s, and his ass had just begun to bounce. 

Yuri moaned out as he looked down and watched his length vanish inside Victor then reappear to just under the tip. Victor did this a few times while mainly keeping to much more shallow movements. And every time he came up, threatening to pull of off him completely, his muscles tightened around Yuri’s engorged crown. It was surely due to the strain of having to balance and hold himself up. It was much easier to ride someone when you had a large surface to brace yourself to. The way his cheeks and thighs flexed with his work was enthralling, and Yuri quickly found himself transfixed to the actions. 

“Aahh!” Victor cried out as he dropped his weight onto Yuri. 

Their hands clung to Victor’s hips as he threw his body into a quicker bounce. It had Yuri whimpering and panting in just seconds, eyes still fixed on Victor’s ass as it worked him closer to his edge. That intense, warm feeling spread from his groin out through the rest of his body.

He pulled his hands free from Victor’s, bracing one against the bench, the other snaking around Victor’s front. Yuri caught his sex at the same time that he bucked up into Victor, gasping out as their skin hit with the new force. 

Yuri’s head rolled back against the wall as they sorted out a rhythm with a few of Yuri’s thrusts. His hand jerked Victor in a manner that ghosted him fucking his own hand, only so much better. “Nnnn, Vitya…” he moaned, closing his eyes as his head lolled back further. “You feel so amazing…” 

Victor let out a deep moan through labored breathing, slamming down to Yuri’s base to purposely pull another gasp from the man below him. He leaned forward a little to place his hands to Yuri’s parted thighs, trying to get a better purchase to meet his thrusts. It worked, and Yuri was powerless to hold back any longer. 

His head dropped forward as he cried out, focusing all his efforts on fucking up into Victor, who was gladly meeting him every time. This was it, he could feel and hear everything around him start to fade into the background as the fire inside him reached white hot. Yuri was reduced to crying out a string of curse words in Japanese before Victor’s ass slammed onto his pelvis. 

Both of his hands shot up to the Russian’s hips and he bucked up one last time, his back pressed hard against the cool tile as he cried out, “Vitya!” He continued to fuck into him using shallow thrusts till he felt the spasm of his cock against Victor’s tightening walls. He pushed in hard cumming deep within him. The cry he let out seemed embarrassingly louder than he normally was thanks to the echo in the shower. 

Despite the stronger than usual hold Yuri had on him, and the awkward position, Victor continued to roll his hips to milk every bit from him. The heavy weight of Victor and the force of his orgasm soon had them both collapsing back down to the bench though. And when Victor made sure Yuri was satisfied, he carefully stood up from his lap.

His spent cock twitched against his stomach. Yuri’s breath was still coming in small pants as he tried catch his breath, when Victor turned around completely and bent down.

He curled his arms under Yuri’s thighs that jutted off the bench and reached as far around his back as he could while folding Yuri in half. In one all too sudden and swift move Yuri was being hauled up. He barely had time to yelp, or grab onto Victor’s shoulders or neck when his body crushed into Victor’s. 

Victor grunted while bouncing Yuri into a higher position as he stood up straight, the smaller man clinging to Victor’s flexing shoulders now as a panic ran through him. The shower spun dizzyingly, he was bounced again, and hit with the stream of hot water as Victor walked them quickly but carefully across the shower. Yuri thought Victor’s grip was slipping as his arms began to pull back, but then, without missing a beat, he was shoved up against the smooth glass.

At the same time Victor pushed in to grab a kiss from Yuri’s open mouth. Their tongues danced together, Victor using that time to further adjust the two of them so Yuri was at the perfect height. “Mmmn!” Yuri moaned, his plump lower lip being sucked back as Victor began blindly poking at Yuri with his sex. He did this three times before Yuri broke the kiss and smiled at Victor. He carefully unhooked one of his arms from around Victor’s shoulders; let it down so he could reach up from behind his ass, and helped guide Victor in. 

Yuri let out a small gasp as he felt Victor enter him, the familiar sensation threatening new life to his still hard cock that was pressed between them. As Victor drove in to the hilt Yuri made sure his hold around Victor’s neck was secure again. He rolled his hips up for good measure, flattening Yuri’s shoulders and upper back to the window, then rolled them back. He began then to fuck into him at a steady beat.

The window was slick with the shower water, so any skin contact squeaked a bit, especially when Victor would drive in particularly hard. But that wetness helped gravity do its work. As hard as Victor was fucking him Yuri just kept slipping back down onto his cock. While it wasn’t as forceful as Victor’s weight when he rode him it was more than enough to get that beautiful sound of soaked skin on skin reverberating around the space once more.

Victor groaned as he bucked up hard, using the momentum to push Yuri higher so he could get the bends of his arms under Yuri’s knees. Yuri cried out, curling his toes at the power behind the those hips. Once Victor grabbed a hold of Yuri’s hips he started a relentlessly furious pace on him. 

The feeling of Victor’s hips beating into him, and his cock driving up at his prostate with such rapid fire left Yuri wailing. This was the kind of fast and hard that Yuri craved so often from Victor. The kind that left him in awe that he didn’t bite his tongue off with how Victor could throw his body into such a violent bounce. 

“Aaahhnn, Yuurii!” Victor cried as Yuri dug his nails in where he held him. He pushed their mouths close. Victor’s gaze darting from Yuri’s lips to his eyes, taking in how much he loved this. Yuri wanted to kiss him, wanted Victor to lean in and add to the bruises on his neck, but he was a moving target at this point. Victor would just not let up. So all he could do besides cry out in pleasure was claw at Victor’s shoulders and upper back. 

At this point the warmth and high from his orgasm couldn’t fully dissipate. And with the way Victor was pounding into him, his hard cock brushing against the right spot, he questioned if he felt another coming on. Like the one he had from the vibrating anal plug at the club. He’d been on overdrive enough lately that he didn’t put it past himself. 

But he never fully reached the tipping point. Though his cock remained hard, throbbing even, with no thanks to the bounce it kept against his stomach. He continued to feel it curl around the base of his spine though, and he cried out as Victor finally started to come towards his own edge. 

He threw his head back as Yuri scratched up and over his neck, “Yuuri!” His hips quickened in the last of his effort to cum.

“Aah... Vitya... fuck me… so good!” Yuri panted. 

Victor slammed in hard a few times before practically flattening Yuri completely against the window. He exhaled with a deep, loud groan as Yuri felt his cock spasm deep inside him, the warmth of his orgasm only adding to the heat he felt swirling in him anew. 

They both took a moment to try to ride the high, Victor getting a few last shallow pumps in before eventually pulling out. He let Yuri’s legs down, but kept close after the obvious wobble he had while trying to balance again. Victor’s own knees shook as he pressed Yuri to the window, finally stealing that kiss they’d both been craving, his hands winding their way up between them, over Yuri’s torso, and to the sides of his face. 

Yuri’s own hands ran up the back of Victor’s neck, fingers tracing some of the light welts from his scratches before carding through his wet hair. His tongue curled against Victor’s as he rolled his hips, their slick cocks gliding together between their bodies. “Nnn,” Yuri moaned out at the feeling as Victor kissed him deeper. 

The kiss eventually tapered off as they came down from their high, though the soft pecks did nothing to calm his sex. At least at this point though he was able to thinking about something other than his need to cum. “Is it safe to assume your back is OK now?” Yuri asked between kisses. 

“Mmm, still a little stiff.” Victor grinned as Yuri winced in embarrassment and sighed at Victor’s choice of words. He bowed his head, catching Victor as he wiggled his hips a little. He laughed while caressing Yuri’s cheeks and lifting him upright to plant a big kiss on his lips. “You helped a lot, thank you.”

Yuri closed the distance for one last kiss, hands gently slipping from his hair and trailing back down his neck. Would he ever find it easy to separate from this man after sex? As the thought of his mouth on Victor’s neck crazy carted its way to the front of his mind he realized it would never be easy. It just felt too good, too warm, and too safe to be close like this. He searched Victor’s collar bones for something to say that would get them moving, and not in the direction of Yuri bending to his libido’s every whim. “Just let me know if it acts up again.”

Victor smiled at him and nodded, almost enthusiastically. 

When they finally parted the two of them quickly washed up. Complete with a short lived soapsuds fight before the water started to take a sharp turn towards cold. They should have guessed as much considering how long they’d taken and how hot Victor initially had it cranked up.

They wrapped themselves in Victor’s plush, oversized, navy bath towels. And when they were dry enough to brave the cooler air of the bedroom they made their way out; Makkachin immediately dancing around their legs for attention. After being out all day they really owed it to him too. 

Victor distracted the dog who had carried in his rope toy, playing tug of war with the poodle while Yuri threw on some clean PJs and brushed his teeth. Then they traded. Yuri had barely gotten the toy away from the hyperactive pup when Victor’s cell phone chirped from the far nightstand. It was just his text notification, so they both ignored it.

But it went off again, twice in quick succession, making Victor pop his head out of the bathroom. “Who is it?” He asked around a mouthful of toothbrush and foaming toothpaste. 

“Ummm,” Yuri leaned forward as he let Makka take the rope and swing it. He crawled a little and reached out for the phone that was plugged into charge. He squinted as he realized the name was in Russian, but there were two emoticons next to it. “Someone named something I can’t read and a snowflake and a kitten...OH!” He pieced it together. “Yurio?”

He listened as Victor rinsed and spit while turning the water off, a throaty chuckle coming from the bathroom. “Yeah,” he appeared through the door, diving onto the bed on the other side of Makka. “Tiny Grumpy Ice Kitten of Russia…” he rolled onto his back to ruffle Makka’s ears as the dog pounced over him to nuzzle his cheek. 

Yuri laughed, “I don’t think that’s exactly what he calls himself.” he took a seat again and pet down Makka’s back. He smiled as Victor playfully wrestled with the dog. It was always cute to see them play like this. And poor Makka had been set aside lately with Yuri moving in. He felt bad for getting in the way, because he knew Victor had had him since he was a puppy. It was different in Japan. At least when they had to leave the onsen to do things they couldn’t have Makka along for they still had Yuri’s family to take care of him and play with him. Here, he was all alone.

“Do you think Makka gets lonely when we’re out?” he asked as he watched them play. 

“This lazy fur ball?” He ruffled his ears while pressing their noses together. “He just eats and sleeps most of the day any way.” Victor turned his head to smile up at Yuri. “Thank you for the concern though. Makka appreciates it!” He tugged a little at the dog’s cheeks and then smushed his furry face. Makka simply took it, looking from Victor to Yuri as if to say, “Can you believe this guy?” as his face was contorted again. 

They both laughed as Makka finally gruffed out a woof and shook his head free. Things were once again interrupted, this time by a Victor’s ring tone. He huffed out as he stretched to reach for the phone Yuri had dropped to the bed. “Da?” he answered, followed by more Russian.

There was an audible shout from the other line, and even in Russian he would recognize that tiny growl anywhere. He guessed Yurio gave up trying to send texts. There was some back and forth between the two in their native tongue. Yuri tuned it out for the most part, opting to pet Makka, who had rolled over onto his back and offered his belly up for rubs. 

Not far into the conversation though there was a distinct shout in English over the phone, “I really hope you two haven’t been just doing gross shit and that’s why you can’t bother to reply to my texts!”

Victor laughed, “I reply.”

“Yeah, like two days later!” Yurio switched back to Russian for a hot second then added, “You’re being selfish again old man, you said when the pig got here you’d have time to take me to do something before training began.”

Victor’s face dropped with that _“Oh shit, did I forget?”_ look he got too often. 

The pause was enough for Yurio to start yelling again, “Of course you forgot, too busy-” the dialect switched to Russian mid sentence and Victor gasped.

“You kiss your grandpa with that mouth?” he spat, almost tenderly. Yuri could only guess what he was saying, whatever it was, it wasn’t innocent.

“I’m coming over.” Yurio spat back. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Oh but… we had plans all day.” Victor looked up at Yuri who cocked his head to the side. 

They had dinner at night, but nothing solid for the morning yet. Yuri had asked Victor to take him to one of his favorite places but it wasn’t like he was pushing for anything. Staying in was just fine too. Yurio hissed something Yuri didn’t understand.

“Well, uuhhh… I mean whatever you want. I know I did promise-”

“No, you forgot, old man.” Yurio cut him off.

“We’re, ummm, going to the botanical gardens tomorrow morning.” Victor smiled. “But I know that’s probably boring for you, so we can always find another day-”

“No.” Yurio said firmly. “Nine AM, and don’t answer the door in your fucking under wear again! Gross!”

Victor blinked as Yurio ended the call. “Hmmm, I only answered in my underwear because he came around at seven AM that one time, I was still sleeping…” he frowned and shrugged as he dropped the phone.

“You take Yurio places often or just on the off season?” Yuri asked as he continued to pet Makka’s tummy.

“Eh, I feel bad. His grandfather can’t do as much as he used to…” he rolled onto his side and joined Yuri in petting the dog. “Plus he’s like a kid brother or something at this point. We’ve spent so much time together.” Victor glanced up at Yuri, resting his head on his hand. “You don’t mind him coming along?”

“To the gardens?” Yuri asked to be sure.

“Yeah. I mean, I just blurted that out to see if he would try to reschedule but I guess he doesn’t care.” Victor smiled. “He must be dying to get out and do anything before training starts.”

Yuri scrunched his mouth to the side. It’s not like it mattered. He liked Yurio, as obnoxious as he could be at times he was still a good person deep down. And Yuri admired the dedication he had. To grab gold at his senior debut must have been no easy feat. Plus he was part of Victor’s life, way before Yuri came into the picture. It wouldn’t be right to say no. Besides, it would probably be a good distraction from his sex drive. “That’s totally fine, you know I don’t mind having him along.”

Victor beamed up at Yuri, “Thank you, again.” his hand caught and covered the top of Yuri’s hand, stopping him from rubbing through Makka’s fur. “It means a lot to me. I know he can be a pain and it might not show, but Yurio does like you. Or rather, he’s warming up to you.” Victor laughed.

Yuri nodded and grinned, “Of course.” he laced his fingers up between Victor’s, thumb grazing the side of his hand. “As long as I get you to myself tonight.”

The smile Victor had was soft and warm as he leaned in, carried Yuri’s hand over to his face and kissed his knuckles, “Always.” Victor was in the middle of kissing him again when both of Makka’s paws came tapping against his head. The dog was clearly not having it that the attention was off him. 

“Or as much of you as I can get, with Makka’s permission.” Yuri chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for a distraction from all of their recent activity, Victor and Yuri take Yurio out for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologizes and thank yous for all of your patience during my vacation! I had hoped I would have written more while I was gone, and gotten it posted sooner... but here we are a week late. Yikes! 
> 
> I had fun writing Yurio in this chapter, and I hope you guys like him in this. Hell, I really hope you like the entire chapter! I only had one pass at editing, so please let me know if you spot any horrible mistakes, hahaha! Again, so sorry that it's coming out so late. I am trying to get started on the next one for you all ASAP. All of your sweet messages and comments help a lot!
> 
> AND GUESS WHAT! If you head back to [chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9429881/chapters/21437255), I linked a special NSFW R18 fan art that I was gifted in the notes!! Totally worth going back to see it!!!
> 
> Also, I created a Twitter: [ViktorBunny.](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) I talk more personally on there than on my Tumblr- I can also interact with you all a lot easier on Twitter. And I'm hoping to post more stuff about the chapters I'm writing and while I do research. So I hope you'll follow and say hello. :)

It was barely eight when Yuri and Victor awoke to a loud banging on the front door. Makka wasted no time rolling over from his spot next to Yuri and barking loudly as the noise continued.

"Uhhnn..." Yuri moaned as he tried pulling the duvet over his head but the dog made a good blanket weight, impeding Yuri's attempt. 

Both men grumbled as Makka barked again with another pounding on the door. Much to their dismay Makka then took a protective stance over them. Which basically meant the poodle walking over them, taking zero care where he stepped.

Victor yelped, his hands immediately shooting out from under the covers to grab the dog and pull him from where he stood. Yuri had been curled on his side next to Victor that morning, so luckily missed the trampling. 

The banging continued, and a now very grumpy Victor sat upright, staring daggers out of the open bedroom door. He mumbled something under his breath in Russian as Makka growled from his new position between the two.

“Can we sic Makka on whoever that is?” Yuri murmured, face half buried in the pillow below him. He'd been so comfortable, and still dead asleep, when the banging started. 

“I'm ready to.” Victor remarked groggily.

Just then a muffled shouting came through the condo, “Hey, old man, don't make the neighbors call the cops on you!”

Yuri peeked his eyes open from where he lay and watched as Victor huffed out and dropped his face into his hands, “Makka,” he ran his fingers up through his bed head, “Go, sic.” 

But instead of continuing his protective growling, barking, and tromping over the men, Makka perked up. The dog suddenly seemed to be smiling as his tail began wagging and a much more playful bark escaped. 

Yuri grunted as Makka kicked his back legs to Yuri’s thighs while leaping over the bodies. He landing on the floor and scampered out of the bedroom towards the front door. The voice, no matter how muffled, was obviously Yurio’s. 

Victor's Russian mumbling carried on as he pulled himself from the bed with a dramatic flip of the duvet. Yuri watched as he shuffled over to the dresser naked, and pulled open the drawer that held his underwear. He slowly slipped a pair of boxer briefs on as Yurio called out again while banging and Makka barked joyfully. 

As the foreign grumbling shifted from the bedroom to the living room Yuri rolled over. He normally never slept naked this much, and figured it was probably a good idea to pull some PJs on, or at the very least shut the bedroom door till he could. Yuri swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he listened to the commotion outside while forcing himself to stand. 

“Gross,” The first word out of Yurio’s mouth as he entered. Victor swung the door shut with a bang. Yuri scampered into the closet as he heard them make their way into the condo.

“So sorry,” Victor said sarcastically, Getting drowned out as Yurio’s shoes hit the wall while kicking them off. “I thought someone said he'd be here at nine, I was planning on lounging around naked until then.” Yuri could almost hear Victor's eyes roll. 

“I thought old people liked to get up early.” It was more of a statement than a question. Victor didn’t respond.

Yuri quickly found the shelf he'd tossed his PJs on the day before and put them on sans underwear. Better than nothing. He walked back out towards the nightstand on his side of the bed, put his glasses on and grabbed his phone. When he made it out into the living room Yurio was already draped along the couch, feet all over the pillows, and petting Makka who sat on the floor next to him.

Yurio tried his best to hold back a smile as he looked up from his lounging, “Hey pig, at least you had the decency to get dressed.” 

Yuri nodded and forced a small smile. He was used to Yurio’s name calling at this point, but it was still too soon after being abruptly woken up to be too nice. “We would have properly greeted you if you kept to the schedule you said.” He quietly replied while shuffling towards the kitchen where Victor had begun preparing coffee. 

Yurio blinked as he watched him, taken aback just a little by the bluntness. He shook his head and frowned. “I was bored. Lilia has me up early most days to run through some practice...” He paused as he sat up and looked over the back of the couch at the two men, a look of shock painted its way across his pale face. “Haven't you two started training yet?!” 

“I told you a few weeks back, we wouldn't start until Yuri got adjusted here.” Victor explained as he pulled mugs out for the keurig. 

“The time isn't that different!” Yurio scowled, “It's been almost a week! What the hell have you two been doing this entire-” He stopped himself. “Never mind I don't want to know what gross shit you've been up to.”

Yuri grinned widely as he looked over at Yurio, comfortably sprawled out on the couch they'd just fucked on the other night. If he only knew…

“Coffee?” Victor asked him as he finished making the first cup. He matched Yuri’s grin, raising his eyebrows at his fiance knowingly. 

“Sure, whatever. No sugar.” He waved them off as he turned back around to face Makka.

Victor finished preparing and passing out the mugs with Yuri’s help before heading back into the bedroom to put on some clothing. Yuri hesitated for a moment before deciding to take a seat next to Yurio. He was never the easiest to handle when grumpy, and he seemed to be in a bit of a mood. “So you started back to training already?” Yuri asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Yurio glanced over as he blew on the hot drink, “Barely stopped thanks to Yakov, unlike some people.”

“I see.” It was no surprise that Yurio hadn't taken much of a break. He was very dedicated. Yuri tried to remind himself that he was too, that the move and time up to it had just taken a lot out of him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that the majority of his time spent “adjusting” to St. Petersburg had just been him and Victor fucking almost nonstop.

To stave off any more negative feelings, and that ever present desire to bare his ass for lover, he changed the conversation. “We were surprised that you wanted to come to the gardens with us.”

Yurio shrugged, “It sounds boring as hell, but whatever.” Yuri suddenly felt the younger boy glaring over at him and when he looked over saw the combination of confusion and disgust on his face. “What the hell happened to your neck?” 

Yuri tried to hide the shock on his own face, he had almost forgotten the bruising of hickies and bites were still there, faded, but still very visible. His hand shot up to the side of his neck in embarrassment, “I uhh-”

“Gross. I don’t know why I asked.” Yurio cut him off then took a sip of the coffee as he returned his focus to Makka. 

Yuri sighed, letting a small smile curl the corner of his lip. He remembered a time when he thought hickies or the idea of making out was icky too. Yurio might always openly call out Victor and him on their “gross” affections a lot, but he was sixteen. That tune would surely change quickly, if it hadn’t already. 

“So,” Yuri started an attempt at small talk again. “Have you done anything fun during break?”

Yurio shrugged as he sat back and had more coffee. “Not really.” he answered eventually. “To be honest it’s been a little boring this year.” Yuri hid his frown by drinking some of his own coffee as Yurio continued. “Victor would have normally been back in the rink by now with us but he was doing a lot of stuff away from it before you arrived.”

“Do you usually do something with Victor?” Yuri remembered that Victor had said he normally tries to hang out with Yurio, even on break, like taking him somewhere to do something special. He said he thought of Yurio like a little brother, it would be interesting to really hear Yurio’s take on that. He wasn’t holding his breath for some kind of break through now, or even today. But one day, it would be nice.

“Why all the questions?” Yurio scoffed over at him. “I feel like I’m being interrogated.”

He wasn’t going to hear it today after all. “Just wondering. I guess a place like the gardens isn’t something you’d typically do with him.”

Yurio shrugged, “It’s fine. Whatever.”

“Yurio normally just wants to go shopping and out to eat on my dime.” Victor explained as he came back into the living room, fully dressed now, coffee in hand. 

The blonde boy blushed as he jumped, turning and launching himself into the defense. “Hey, you always offer, don’t make me look like a freeloader!”

Yuri smiled as the two bickered back and forth a little.

“I never said you were a freeloader. You just never say no to spending my money.” Victor grinned.

“Again, because you always offer. Stop making me sound like a brat.”

“I do always offer. And you do a fine job of that yourself.” the older man beamed down at Yurio, who sat there pouting. “Do you want to go to breakfast?”

Yurio grumbled under his breath as he stared a hole through the TV set in front of him. 

“What’s that? You don’t mind having a big delicious breakfast, paid for by me?” If Yuri hadn’t seen the way they interacted on a daily basis back in Japan he’d think Victor was being a bit mean right now. But they really did seem like brothers at times when they’d argue over silly things. Victor always did it with a smile too.

Yurio grumbled again, a little louder this time.

“Oh well, if you don’t want to that’s fine. Coffee is enough for me and Yuri, right?” he aimed the smile over at Yuri, who nodded in agreement.

“I never said I didn’t want breakfast, god, old man. You’re so annoying.” Yuri huffed as he almost slammed his mug to the table, startling Makka. 

“Awesome!” Victor cheered. “I really wanted waffles.”

“Seriously?!” Yurio gasped up at him. “You haven’t even started training _and_ you’re eating junk like that?”

Victor shrugged as he winked over at Yuri, “We’re getting our cardio in.”

Yuri blushed and the room fell silent as Yurio shivered from his position on the couch. “Fuck off with that gross shit.”

Victor chuckled as Makka barked and push his front paws to his hip, “I didn’t say anything gross, you just assume.”

“I assume anything you two do is gross.” Yurio crossed his arms over his chest while leaning back onto the couch.

The two men swapped sly smiles as Makka impatiently barked at Victor again. “Ok, ok!” he cooed down at the dog. 

Each of them went to do their own thing to start the day. Yuri shuffled back into the bedroom to clean up and dress properly, Victor prepped Makka and took him for a quick walk before feeding, and Yurio helped himself to more coffee while surfing through social media. They eventually all made their way down to the parking garage under the condo building, piled into Victor’s car and were on their way to the gardens. Complete with Yurio being the backseat DJ every now and then, leaning forward between the front seats to change stations, punctuated by comments that Victor needed to clean his car. “There’s sand all over the floor mats back here, do you ever clean?”

Yuri choked back a sudden laugh while Victor tried to exchange the upcoming breakfast and trip for detailing service from Yurio. Most of the car ride was then spent by the two negotiating in sarcastic tones. Victor somehow talked Yurio into at least vacuuming out the car. Which was pretty impressive still, considering Yurio kept insisting his presence was repayment enough.

After the three of them grabbed food at a cafe they finished the trip. The botanical gardens were a lot more crowded than Yuri thought they would be, considering the slight chill in the air. It was a beautiful out though, with crystal clear, bright blue skies, so he couldn’t blame people for wanting to get out.

The air had that crisp, morning feeling to it since it was still fairly early. And the colors of the trees leaves had taken an even more dramatic turn since the drop in temperature. The bright, warm hues covered every tree on the grounds as they approached. It was one of those picturesque, gorgeous fall days. 

Yuri sighed out longingly to himself as they made their way through the ticket gate. The sky reminded him too much of Victor’s eyes. Anyone one else would be happy to be out on a day like this. Yuri might be out, and about to enjoy the lavish gardens, but his mind was certainly not with him. 

It was still in bed, beneath a set of sheets, tangled with Victor. He tried to picture anything else,, to drag his mind out of that bed no matter how hard it kicked and fought to stay. Please, anything but flashes of their bodies pressed together. Something other than that feeling of Victor inside him.

God he felt empty now. Utterly hollow. A different type of hunger was growing in the pit of his stomach. And even these simple memories of the last few days were threatening to throw off his indiscretion. 

Yuri gently shook his head to try to clear it. How the hell was he supposed to function in real life, for training, for competition, if he didn’t put in the effort to spend one day without his lust ruling over him?

“Yuuri,” Victor sing-songed smoothly in his direction. It didn’t help the situation at all. It only sounded like one of those breathy moans of his, and Yuri found his vision seeming to slow as he dragged his heavy lidded eyes to Victor’s. “Where do you want to go first?”

He stepped up alongside Victor and put on a small smile in hopes of hiding the want that was surely painting its way over his face. “Anywhere is fine, have you been here before?” Yuri shoved his hands into his black peacoat pockets, one hand clutching around his phone as he buried the lower half of his face in his scarf. He was positive he was blushing as his eyes grazed across Victor’s lips.

Those same lips curled at the edges and Yuri thought his knees were going to buckle under him. “No, I haven’t.” he cooed. He could say anything in that tone of voice and Yuri would find it a turn on.

Yuri inhaled quietly, mouth still hidden behind the scarf, “Not helping…” he murmured to himself, dropping his gaze to Victor’s chest, becoming very interested in the stitching that held his jacket buttons on.

“Why don’t we just wander so you two can stop eyeing each other.” Yurio chimed in. “Come on, I’m gonna get bored, or sick… or both...” he trailed off as he picked a pathway and started walking towards it.

Victor smirked at Yuri who fidgeted before resolving to follow Yurio down the path. They fell into a silent line as Yurio led the way. The crowd on this particular route seemed especially thick, causing them to have to remain single file in order to weave around people taking photos. Which made Yuri wonder if Yurio chose this one on purpose. It also made him wonder if there was a holiday or special event at the gardens he didn’t know about, as it wasn’t a weekend. 

At least he was pretty sure it wasn’t the weekend yet. Considering how caught up he’d been with other things, he wouldn’t be shocked if he had honestly lost track of the days. 

Yuri pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the home button to light up the screen. He couldn’t help but smile as he caught sight of the photo of Victor and him from the beach back in Hasetsu. He’d been trying to get a selfie with him during the sunset, each one never coming out the way he wanted it to, at least in his opinion. Selfies were never his forte, and he never thought he came out as good looking as Victor always did. But then Victor snuck in a kiss to his temple. Never before had he seen himself so relaxed, so warm and happy, though he was sure Victor had put that look on his face prior to that photo.

As sweet as the photo was it only further proved how little of Victor was needed to get his heart racing. That heavy, hot feeling that started before, swirled around his system, distracting him from the reason why he pulled his phone out in the first place.

The moment he realized his screen had turned off and he snapped back to reality he crashed into Yurio, who had come to an abrupt stop. The younger boy spat something out in Russian, whipping around to direct an angry scowl at Yuri, “Watch it!”

“S-sorry!” Yuri stuttered out an apology. “I was distracted.”

It sounded like Yurio was growling as he clenched his teeth. 

“Yurio,” Victor stopped behind Yuri, letting a woman and child walk around their group. “Let me get a photo of you for your Instagram.” 

The sharp edges on his face softened a little as his eyes searched to the sides for what Yuri assumed was a good spot. “Fine.” he huffed out. “But not here, too crowded.”

He turned to continue on, the original hold up of people taking their own photos now clear. Victor pressed himself to Yuri’s back in an attempt to get him moving, instead he remained where he was. “Hmmm,” That all knowing hum of his vibrated close to Yuri’s ear. “Distracted, huh?”

“Just a little bit.” he began walking as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, Victor right on his heels. 

“Only a little?” Victor scooted to his side when the crowd allowed for it. Yuri threw him a sidelong glance, catching a devious grin from his fiance. “Thank you, by the way, for coming out with us.”

“Of course.” Yuri nodded, shifting his attention forward again. He didn’t mind the distractions Victor caused, but he had been hoping to at least get through that morning without much damage.

“I know you’d rather being doing other things.” Victor teased, nudging at Yuri’s arm.

“Like you?” Yuri asked, smiling over at Victor and catching his look of surprise.

Victor narrowed his eyes as a devious grin took over his mouth. He said nothing, just continued to give Yuri that dirty look while biting his lip. 

“Hey!” Yurio pulled their attention back around, calling to them from in front of an impressive bed of flowers. “This is fine.” he shoved his phone out at Victor as they approached him. “Don’t fuck it up.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Victor smiled, taking the phone and getting into position to take the shot.

Yurio stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets, shoving his leopard print jacket aside. With a tilt of his head and crooked half smile Victor knew without prompt that Yurio was ready. This wasn’t the first time Yuri stood witness to their spontaneous Instagram shoots. They usually ended with them standing there for a good five minutes hunched over their phones picking the right filters and hashtags. 

If anything it was just another good distraction from being too distracted. And wow did he need it.

“Can you turn three quarters this way?” Victor asked as he pointed towards the left, pausing to let Yurio adjust his position. 

Yuri scrunched his nose, “There’s too much light on his face now.” he pointed out. “He’s getting washed out.”

“Jesus you two suck at this,” Yurio squinted against the sun, then down at the ground to try to prep himself to look up again.

When he did Yuri stopped him, “No, look down again like that.” In an almost uncharacteristic move Yurio listened. “Run your hand back through your hair.” 

He took the direction as Victor quickly snapped a few photos, but before he could finish Yurio dropped his hand back down and grumbled, “The fuck am I doing taking posing directions from Katsudon?” 

“Oh, come on Yurio those looked good!” Victor called.

“Whatever, just take a few more, landscape this time.” Yurio ordered calmly.

“Mmm hmm.” Victor agreed, turning the phone on its side and hitting a button on the screen. The camera flipped into selfie mode. This wasn’t the first time they’d ninja-ed selfies onto Yurio’s phone either. Yuri smiled over Victor’s shoulder for it as the other man made a kissy face, took a shot then switched the camera mode back to finish taking shots for Yurio. 

By the time the phone was back in his hands and he seemed to be going through them for “the one” to post both Victor and Yuri had started to scamper away to a far corner of the courtyard, trying to put people between them. “Hey! You morons!” Yurio shouted as he spotted their photo. 

Both cackled as they ducked down another path, Yurio being left to yell and jog after them, delaying his photo posting. They thought he’d have learned by now, but he never did. And it never stopped being funny to them.

They meandered through the gardens for some time, stopping to take photos once in awhile, mainly for Yurio. When they paused for a coffee break at a little cafe and beer garden set back near the large greenhouse Yuri found himself sitting with Yurio again while Victor waited on line to order. 

Much to his surprise the morning had gone pretty smoothly. Yurio’s sour mood from earlier had faded considerably. Even the conversations with him got easier for Yuri, which was not always the case. Yuri knew by now to take his time and test the waters when it came to interacting with Yurio. But he also knew that he wasn’t as spiky and rough on the inside as he liked to portray on the outside.

“So,” Yuri shifted in the metal seat, watching Yurio furiously type away on his phone. “Anything new outside skating going on?”

Yurio shrugged, “Eh, not really,” he didn’t even look up from the screen. “Why?”

Yuri had to stop himself from repeating ‘why?’ back at him. Normally Yurio just let things he didn’t want to answer drop. “Just… curious?” 

There was a pause before Yurio replied, “Curiosity killed the piggy.”

It merited a nose scrunch from Yuri, the curiosity just building more. Yurio never really talked about what he did outside of skating much. Well, there was shopping and of course his obsession with social media and posting photos. But what else? 

A sudden thought occurred to Yuri as he glanced at the line Victor was waiting in, then back to Yurio. The time he’d be spending with Yurio in Russia wasn’t like the time he’d spent with him before. Japan was ultra focused on training and he was cautious to keep a respectful distance of Yurio’s personal life. And if they were at competitions together, forget it. Both of them had too much on their minds to try to be buddy-buddy and get into any deep conversations.

But now? Yuri would not only be training with him pretty regularly again, but probably spending far more time with him outside of training too. Victor said Yurio was like a little brother to him. They were always comfortable around one another, as weird as they might act sometimes. It would be silly for Yuri to think they didn’t spend a decent amount of time together while not in the rink. 

Yuri braced himself to push further, “Well, what do you like to do besides shop? Is there anyone you go shopping with normally, besides Victor?”

The double questions got him a sidelong look, “I dunno,” he sighed, hands wavering on if he should put his phone down or bury himself behind it more. “There’s really not much to do around here… when I have the time.” The phone was placed face down on the green metal table. “So when I go shopping…” he shrugged again as if to brush off the next sentence as nothing much. “Well, Victor and Georgi like to shop too, so I’ll go with them usually.”

Yuri tried to hide how much he furrowed his brow in concern. That was it? 

It’s not like Yuri could talk to how many friends and how many things he did when he was sixteen. But unlike Yuri, Yurio was much more outgoing. Attitude aside, he always seemed the type who did a lot and could easily make friends with at least like-minded people. It was a bit shocking if Yuri was honest, to hear that he didn’t have much of a life outside the world of skating. 

“Oh,” he started and stopped himself before he made his concern too obvious. “That sounds like fun though.” 

Yurio immediately snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat. “Sure, whatever. If you like hanging out with dramatic dinosaurs-” He waved his hand around while adding, “All Georgi ever talks about is that girl he was in a relationship with. I swear he’s said her name five million times and I still don’t care to remember it. And Victor?”

He stopped suddenly, catching the ever growing look of curiosity on Yuri’s face. Yuri didn’t dare try to interrupt or push at this point. This was probably the most he’d ever heard Yurio say in one breath. 

“Bylat,” he rolled his eyes upwards and sighed. “Annoying. Far too positive, far too accommodating, forgetful as all fuck, obnoxious smile that never went away. Talked way too much about skating…” Yuri watched as he bit the inside of his cheek and glared down at the ground. “And then that stupid banquet happened and all he ever talked about was you.”

Yuri tried to suppress a huge grin from spreading across his face, but he guessed it wasn’t working the next time Yurio looked up at him he spat out his favorite word; “Gross.”

To hear this bit of information from someone like Yurio was heartwarming. It must have been especially grating for him during the time, for him to spill about it now. “Don’t. And I mean, don’t you fucking dare tell him I said that.” he warned, bouncing his knee with a small nervous tick. “It was torture having to listen to him go on and on about you for months.” Yurio sighed, “Better than hearing him drill me on jumps and technique while shopping… I guess.”

Yuri had so many questions now. What did he talk about? Was it about his embarrassing pole dancing? About how drunk he got? Did he mull over the idea of being Yuri’s coach to Yurio? Or maybe, could he have gotten personal and talked about any kind of crush he had? 

“You look really weird right now.” Yurio stated, breaking Yuri from his head space.

He hadn’t realized how hard he’d been smiling till he tried to move his face to talk. Since Yurio seemed to be in a talkative mood, he decided to prod a little. “What kind of things did he talk about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Yurio stared him down for a moment, giving off nothing else but the impression that he was going to shrug off the question. He was full of surprises right now though. “Eh, it roller coastered a lot. From wondering when you were going to try contacting him to squealing over videos he found of you to crying when he never heard from you… it was gross. I kept telling him to just comment on one of your Instagram photos or email you or something but he kept coming up with lame excuses about being too shy.”

“Shy?” Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Victor Nikiforov being shy, especially at the idea of contacting him.

The laugh actually pulled a small smile from Yurio, “Yeah, that old man doesn’t even know the definition of shy. He’s too dumb.”

Yuri bit back his lip to stifle another small chuckle. While he couldn’t agree on the dumb part, Victor certainly had no idea the true definition of shy. There had been moments when he’d seen Victor get a little shy, if that’s what you could even call it. The other night before the club was certainly the shyest he’d even seen Victor. Given his normal personality though, “Could you even imagine him being shy on a regular basis? Like me?”

“Hmmm,” Yurio contemplated, rubbing his chin. “Victor with Katsudon’s personality…” he started giggling. “No way in hell! He’s too extra, it’s too weird for him.”

Yuri smiled and laughed with him, “That would be too weird,” he agreed.

Lately though, even that characteristic shyness about Yuri had faded. At least when he was around Victor, and in private. He kissed his teeth as he thought about some of his bolder moves over the last few days. Never, ever; in a million years, could he have pictured himself doing any of those things. Even a little over a year ago it would seem like another person to him. 

Only Victor could pull that kind of Eros out of him. And to hear from Yurio talk about how quickly, and how deep Yuri had climbed into Victor’s head after the banquet was pretty amazing. To masturbate to the image of him was one thing, a very hot thing, that did not help the feeling in his stomach. But to talk a friend's ear off about his pining? It warmed his cheeks.

“Are you two talking about me?” Victor asked with a Cheshire grin as he approached the table. He took the third seat, placing down three carefully balanced coffees and a small bag of caramel popcorn that Yurio requested. 

“Ew, why the hell would we be talking about you?” Yurio quickly grabbed the popcorn and began opening it. So much for calling out Victor on his craving for waffles earlier. He shoveled the first few pieces into his mouth, not without a quick, sly smile over at Yuri. 

He gladly returned it. It was always nice to get a moment like this with Yurio, they were few and far between. And he doubted Yurio would ever understand how much it meant to him. After all they’d been through, and knowing the close relationship he had with Victor, it calmed him to know that those who had been in Victor’s life for much longer were opening up to him.

After their break the three of them made their way into the giant greenhouse. It was a bit of a maze in certain sections, with tight pathways through forest like rooms. Others were more typical of a basic greenhouse, offering rows of exotic plants and flowers for display. It was so large inside that parts of it were barely occupied. 

While the throngs of people and chats with Yurio had kept his mind busy. Both had dropped in the last few minutes. Yurio was buried in his phone again and taking photos while munching on his snack. And now the quietness of walking slowly alongside Victor had his libidos gears turning once more.

A small grouping of phallic looking pink flowers pulled an embarrassingly quick blush out of him. All he could think about was that beautiful pink hue Victor’s cock would have when his erection was fresh, unteased to its red and ready-to-burst state. It was no secret between the two of them how much Yuri loved to get his lips around Victor’s sex. Something that had spiraled into much more lately. 

Yuri licked his lips at the thought of pulling Victor off some where to get on his knees for him. He must have been fantasizing pretty deeply about it because he barely heard Victor when he asked him a question. 

“Yuuri,” Victor nudged him, slipping a hand around his arm. “What are you thinking about?”

He was pulled closer and pursed his lips, mind still stuck on pleasuring the man next to him. “Mmm, you.” Yuri raised his eyebrows at Victor, a small, wicked smile melting across his mouth. 

“Hnnn…” Victor bit back his lower lip, knowing too well by now what that meant.

Yuri breathed a deep, quiet sigh as his fantasy was filled with that hum and look, catching it when he flashed his eyes up at Victor. He wondered, just how long he could please him like that before Victor would be begging to let him cum.

Then it hit him. Another sex toy guess. One he was secretly hoping was it, for obvious reasons. 

“Cock ring.” Even Yuri was surprised by how smoothly the word poured from him. That wicked smile barely lost from his lips as he continue to stare over at Victor.

Victor hummed again, facing forward and closing his eyes for a few seconds. He placed a finger to his lips. He’d been quick to say no to any other guesses. Yuri softly clenched his fists in anticipation. 

“No.” Victor removed his finger from his lips, letting his hand wrap around Yuri’s bicep, thumb grazing over the wool of his jacket. “But considering your drive lately, I should probably look into getting one. Might be fun.” 

The look he gave Yuri was somewhere between wonderment and amazement. Whether it was because he was still trying to guess the sex toy, or how he was able to constantly have sex on the brain, was anyone else's guess. 

“Are you trying to say that you’re having trouble keeping up?” Yuri used the excuse of moving out of the way of a woman to bump his hip into Victor’s, smirking over at him as he did so.

Victor replied with a throaty chuckle, “I think lately I could give your stamina a run for its money,” he winked at him, pulling him closer as a larger group forced them to the side of a tight walkway.

After clearing the crowd Yurio called back to them, asking for more help to take a photo in front of one of the ponds covered in giant lily pads. They obliged, separating to take photos and give their input on filters until Yurio shooed them away. 

They spent about another fifteen minutes slowly following behind Yurio before Yuri tried again. This time it was more to tease him then take a serious guess. He twisted his torso to get in closer, tilting up to his ear, “Leather paddle.”

He stood straight and watched Victor’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Another pause, but this time minus any hum or finger tapping. It was easy to tell that wasn’t a bad thing though, by the way he breathed out. Victor turned to face him as they walked, “No,” he closed and opened his mouth like he wanted to say more. Instead, he swallowed again, eyes darting forward first and then followed by him facing forward.

They followed Yurio into another dense forest-like room. The conversation paused as they made their way around a few families that had stopped to take photos of plants. 

It was quiet when they cleared them and weaved around a curve in the path, hiding the three of them behind a large tree and surrounding plant display. The murmur of the families behind them was masked by a small waterfall up ahead near Yurio, who was more interested in a text he was sending then where his accompanying friends were. 

Yuri leaned in again. The reaction he got earlier was too good to leave it alone. “Shame-” his lips brushed against Victor’s earlobe as he whispered. “-I wanted you to use it on me.”

Victor inhaled sharply, his back stiffening and eyes going wide. “Yuurii…” he exhaled.

They shared a dirty smile before a small group took a turn into the room from another, almost hidden, doorway. To both their dismay the group walked in their direction, causing them to separate a bit. But the group was young, and loud, as they laughed and talked in excited tones. 

So Yuri continued.

“Would you?” They’d never really explored any kind of spanking kink before. Once in awhile whoever got the inkling for it would take a few slaps at the others ass, but it never turned into anything much. The few smacks Victor had given him the other night though were really nice, even more so with this wild ride his libido had him on. 

Victor kissed his teeth and then pursed his lips while he delayed his reply. It was as teasing to Yuri as Yuri’s boldness was to Victor. “The real question is what would you beg for more; for me to start, or for me to stop?”

Whatever slow heat that had been churning his insides during all of this was suddenly lit on fire. What was a comfortable tightness in his jeans during the last few minutes was now screaming at him for some kind of attention. The way Victor kept his jacket closed via the hands in his pockets, it was obvious his teasing was getting some kind of reaction as well. 

“Depends on what you do when you stop.” Yuri replied as they walked slower, falling further behind Yurio, even with his already snail-like pace as he scrolled down his phone.

He glanced over, feeling the pink enter his cheeks as he let his eyes stay locked on him. Victor was still looking forward, concentrating on something. Yuri watched as he smirked, more to himself though, “There are so many things I want to do to you.”

The heat on his face threatened to rival the heat in his groin. He couldn’t get his mouth to move now and his mind was filling with dirty replies. If he had the chance to, somewhere in here, he’d be happy with just living the first of his recent fantasies out and quickly pleasing Victor with a blow job. And his cock was probably blushed with that perfect shade of pink right about now.

In a dizzying move Yuri’s jacket was tugged on. The loud group of people left in their wake, Yurio left in blissful ignorance, as Victor dragged him through another door that led out of the larger room and into a smaller one. 

Too many people.

Victor quickly led them further, up towards another door and another room. They weaved around a small path, hit a fork and ducked into what felt like a fairly empty area between some taller tropical plants and shelving with rows, upon rows of potted plants. As one hand snake under his open coat and around his hip the other tangled into the hair at his neck. He ground their hips together and with a gentle yet firm hand slowly pulled at Yuri’s hair till he bared his pale, hickey covered neck to him. Victor nuzzled a bit of the loose hanging scarf away while Yuri pulled him in to connect finally. 

The feeling of his wet velvet tongue running along the dip near his clavicle pulled a soft moan from Yuri. His fingers laced into the silver strands of Victor’s hair, playfully pulling at it, but not enough to take his mouth from his neck. The licks and kisses were too good to stop. Between them and the steady rocking of both their hips Yuri moaned again.

“Mmm,” Victor hummed against Yuri’s soft neck in response. He kissed up under his jaw, pulling harder on Yuri’s hair till he was gasping up at the greenhouse ceiling. 

Yuri spread his legs, trying to get a better feeling against Victor’s thigh as he rolled his hips up on him. There was a small bite to Yuri’s neck, further back by his ear, before Victor’s mouth left him and his hand pushed his head back to a normal position. He crushed their parted lips together, both sets of hands tugging on what they held. 

It was such a deep, hungry kiss that left Yuri drowning. Or was that the lack of being able to get a real breath of air? Victor hardly gave him a break, for what felt like ages their tongues fought for some semblance of dominance. Every time Yuri thought he could take some control, Victor’s lips weakened his resolve. He allowed himself to be dragged under as Victor held him firmer, closer.

Yuri was panting when he could now, knees on the verge of collapsing when Victor pulled his mouth back enough to let the tips of their tongues swirl. It would have been too easy for Yuri to follow through with his desire to suck Victor off now. And his brain somehow found the energy to marvel at how just a few minutes worth of such a hungry kiss could bring him to his knees for this man.

Victor refused to let go of him, or even assist him down, and it left Yuri whimpering. Yuri tugged on Victor’s hair as his wet lips grazed across his cheek to his ear. “You,” he whispered. “Are such a delicious fucking tease.” 

“Mmmm,” Yuri smiled, his fingers loosening on Victor’s hair to drag feather-light trails around his neck. He purred, “I could be much, much worse.” 

The hand that had been playing at his waist suddenly reached down and grabbed at the bottom of an ass cheek so hard that Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. It sent waves of heat through his body, making each slow grind from Victor’s hips all the more pleasurable. 

“If you get much worse, than I really will have no choice but to give you a spanking.” If Victor’s voice had spoken those words any lower or smoother Yuri would have definitely melted out of his grip. As it was he had to try to keep his soft moans muffled by cupping his lips to Victor’s neck. 

Yuri swirled his tongue over the patch of flesh he sucked on, and let his teeth drag over it before he cooed a reply, “That a promise?” He trailed his fingers around the last of his throat as he began to suck on it again. As nice as it was to get his lips on part of Victor, it wasn’t the one part he really wanted. That longing had him grabbing up fist fulls of Victor’s sweater and whimpering.

There was a deep, frustrated groan that vibrated through Victor’s throat and onto Yuri’s lips. His chest heaved as he breathed just as deep, struggling to control himself in their location. “Yes.” Victor allowed one last hard suck from Yuri before the first in his hair tightened again and pulled. He kept pulling until Yuri’s face was level with his own. “Anything my naughty Prince wants, I’ll give him.”

Yuri’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, his gaze was heavy and locked on Victor’s as the Russian held him in position. He parted his lips further to speak but the unrelenting massage on his ass and groin left him speechless. Yuri would do better if Victor would just let him act on what he wanted. But there was something incredibly hot about the powerful way he kept him still. 

He continued to clutch to Victor’s sweater, mewing a tiny moan as he saw the corners of his lips curl, “How bad will you be to earn your spanking?” He palmed the back of Yuri’s head, bring their mouths closer. Close enough that Yuri instinctively kissed at him, barely catching his lower lip before Victor retreated just enough. 

Yuri closed his eyes, trying to hold himself back from following, but failed. His chin jutted out and he went to steal a kiss. Victor’s fingers curled back into Yuri’s black hair and held him. “How bad will you be to earn your spanking?” he repeated.

His sex was screaming at him to reply, but his head was to clouded over with lust to formulate much of one. He wanted to keep teasing him though, he didn’t want to end this game so quickly. No matter which way it went he couldn’t lose. And the worse he was the better his prize was going to be. “So bad I’ll have you praying while I work you.”

Victor’s breath came in quick pants, shaking almost and Yuri clawed at his chest as his felt it expand and contrast. He admired Victor’s ability to hold back right now. If it had been Victor saying things like this to him he’d be stripping right now. As it were, if he had more control he’d be stripping, kneeling, bending over. Anything really, if it meant getting this man inside him somehow.

Much to Yuri’s delight Victor brought his face closer and gently kissed him. His part lips allowed Victor’s tongue to lick along Yuri’s bottom lip, pulling a whimper from him as he squirmed in place. He could feel his glasses slipping down his nose as every inch of him heated. The confines of jacket and scarf were that of a wool and cashmere prison, don’t even get him started on the rest of his damned clothing. 

Victor squeezed at Yuri’s ass again as he dove in for a deeper kiss. Everything else seemed to fall away from them, the open location, the muffled laughter of people in another room, someone calling out from another near by area. All of his attention was focused on Victor as he pawed and kissed all of Yuri’s blood to focus on his member. 

He bit on Victor’s lower lip who whimpered, taking back control of the kiss by crushing their mouths together and renewing his firm squeeze on Yuri. That wet velvet, those lips; he always happily succumbed to whatever they asked him to do. Words not needed. 

When they parted he caught this horribly needy whine in the back of his throat. It brought this lust drenched half smile to Victor. If he was even half as lost in this moment as Yuri was they were both going down hard here. 

“What do you want right now?” Victor asked calmly, lips hovering dangerously close to Yuri’s. 

Yuri’s hands slid down Victor’s chest, parting where their bodies were pressed together, then traveling the rest of the length down his sides. When his fingers curled around the bottom of the sweater and his knuckles grazed the soft skin of his hips at the pant line, Victor’s muscles tightened. The Russian’s smile only grew wider when Yuri’s fingers hooked the dark denim. 

He let his lips brush Victor’s as he spoke, “I want your hard cock in my mouth.” 

The hold Victor had on him softened. He moaned while their glazed over stares met as he rocked himself against Yuri. “Yuurii,” he purred, trailing the hand that was buried in his thick hair down his neck. His fingers danced over the heated flesh, “You would-”

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

Yuri had never felt the color and heat drain from him so quickly before. Despite his brain screaming at him to run and hide he clung to Victor’s hips, eyes wide, afraid to turn towards the voice that shouted in their direction. Victor’s grip had started, then squeezed, his spine went stiff and his face tried to calmly collect itself, which ended in an almost hard blank stare.

“I thought I lost you guys in the crowd or something, I got worried. But your fucking making out in some dark corner, just, ugh! Gross!” Yurio sounded more annoyed than disgusted though. 

Yuri was positive he couldn’t feel his limbs, and it was in that moment his glasses slipped off the edge of his nose, forcing him to make a move before they dropped. He scrambled to push them back into place as the two men separated, both pulling their jackets shut in front, Victor a little more smoothly than Yuri. “I was just helping Yuri crack his back.” 

“That excuse is a thin as your hair, old man.” Yurio grumbled as he stomped closer. “What am I, your chaperone?” he asked as he waved his hand in front of their faces, like he was trying to wake them up or snap them out of a drunk stupor. “Don’t wander off and be gross when I’m with you. For fucks sake.” The younger boy ‘tched’ as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. 

Yuri had to swallow his heart back down from his throat, and he was sure the look of panic on his face would be stuck there for days. 

Yurio pushed passed them, “Come on, I wanna visit the room with all the cactus in it.”

Victor turned to check on Yuri as they began following the blonde down the row of trees and potted plants. He nudged him to get his attention, smiling over at him to try to help ease the situation. 

Yuri tried to force a smile to his face, but it came out flat and crooked. Of all the people to catch them in that moment. He would have been fine if it had been a total stranger, but Yurio? He seemed fairly nonchalant about it sans the annoyance, thank god. But that didn’t mean Yuri wasn’t embarrassed beyond blushing. 

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed and leaned in to lay a purposely loud kiss to Yuri’s cheek, sending him into new depths of embarrassment.

“Knock it off you two!”

Yurio’s continued commentary on how gross their public display of affection was, was drowned out by the way Victor let out a small chuckle and pressed in for another, quieter, kiss. His arm slipped around Yuri’s, elbows locking as he gave one last teasing whisper to his scarlet-colored fiance, “Please, pick this back up later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Can't take these guys any where huh? ;D I hope you're all hungry for dinner next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments, Tumblr messages and tweets about the last chapter! It means a lot to me that you all have been keeping up with this fic, or hoping on board so many chapters in. Please enjoy this chapter!

Yuri stared himself down in the bathroom mirror as he slicked a loose strand of hair back into place. He adjusted the onyx colored tie at his neck, making sure the dimple he purposely folded into the fabric under the knot was staying. One by one he went down a mental checklist to make sure he was ready and looked his best.

After the trip to the Botanical Gardens they had driven Yurio back home and then headed over to the tailor to pick up Yuri’s finished suit. After quickly trying it on for Peter and thankfully finding zero need for any further adjustments they paid and were out the door. 

Victor paid a lot. An amount that made Yuri’s cheeks stain pink. He couldn’t recall ever spending that much on anything. As uncomfortable as it was to see Victor pay so much for something, he reminded himself that it was a gift. A gift that Victor not only insisted on buying him, but a gift Yuri honestly really, really liked. 

And wow, did he really like it. He’d never had a suit with wide peaked lapels before, thinking they would just swallow his smaller frame. But since these were custom measured to him there was no problem. He also wasn’t sure about the vest the first day he was trying things on. Seeing it all together now, while he was made up, there was no doubt he was in love with the choices Victor had helped him make. 

He stood up straight and did one last adjustment to the pocket square, checked that his cufflinks were in place, and made sure that his shirt stays remained clipped. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild and he was pretty sure his palms were starting to sweat. 

He was physically ready to show Victor, but mentally he was a bit nervous. More so because he knew how much Victor was going to like seeing him dressed to the nines. And with this dangerous dance of easily leading the other into their fire, if either of them became too enamored by the other it would be impossible to make it out the door. The last thing Yuri wanted to do was ruin the night. Especially when knowing how much Victor was looking forward to eating at this restaurant. 

_”Just stay focused, for real this time,”_ he told himself as he removed his glasses, folding them and slipping them into the inside breast pocket. Yuri turned and made his way from the bathroom towards the closet that he knew Victor was in. _”No matter how hot he looks, how hot he thinks you look, do not cave. Don’t drop to your knees. Don’t drop to your knees…”_

Yuri repeated the words to himself. In the comfort of Victor’s condo a blow job could never stop at just that. He’d be pulling down his own pants before he finished Victor off, begging for more.

 _”For fucks sake Yuri!”_ he cursed himself as he tried to wipe his mind blank.

It didn’t last long though. The second Yuri walked into the large closet and caught Victor’s image in the full length mirror his heart jumped into his throat. Victor paused as he finished with his own cufflinks, smiling at Yuri in the mirror. “Yuuri,” he breathed out while turning to face him. “Wow!”

 _”Wow indeed…”_ he thought as he eyed Victor. The Russian artfully posed to let Yuri take him in. 

Black, on black, on black. The three piece suit alone was enough to make Yuri stutter in place. But the way his pale skin, platinum hair and bright blue eyes stood out, almost sparkling, Yuri felt that weak feeling from earlier return to his knees. He’d seen Victor in all black plenty of times. That stark contrast against the rest of his features always seemed to make them stand out even more. But there was something a little extra about his tight fitting attire this time. This wasn’t a suit he’d had with him in Japan, Yuri would have remembered it and the way it hugged every curve of muscle.

He swallowed as he watched Victor draw on a sensual grin while eyeing him from head to toe. It was so casual and slow it made him hurt. Yuri’s line of sight got caught on Victor’s strong jawline, then curled up along his high cheekbones and focused on the intense blue of his eyes. He got stuck there, held by a fervent gaze that Victor stared right back. 

“You look absolutely stunning.” Victor purred lowly.

Yuri stood up straighter in the cashmere-wool gray suit. “Th-thanks.” he stuttered out as he tried to force his mouth to move, too distracted by the way Victor’s eyes pulled him in.

Sensing that it would be difficult to get them both out of the door as it was, Victor spun around towards his rack of shoes. It was far too many shoes for one man, but Yuri also knew how much Victor loved his shoes. So the rows of dress shoes- both fancy and more casual, rows of sneakers, and quite more than a few pairs of nicer leather ankle boots were not much of a shock the first time he saw them.

What was, however, was him picking up an unassuming tan colored box, and handing it to Yuri as he stood. “I think these will complete the look.” Victor gave a toothy grin as Yuri took the shoe box.

Another gift? Yuri blinked and squinted to read the name scrawled across the top of the box in white script. Christian Louboutin. He narrowed that look and swung it at the other man questioningly. “Victor-”

“I refuse to take no for an answer.” Victor cut him off gently. “If you’re upset with me for spending more money on you,” his grin widened, eyes glinting in the warm light of the closet. “Then you can take it out on me later.” 

Victor winked as Yuri had to hold himself back from flipping the lid off with too much enthusiasm. He tucked it onto the underside of the box to reveal a brightly colored red fabric drawstring bag. Yuri bit back his lip, shoving the idea aside of how quickly Victor was surely turning him into a spoiled brat. He couldn’t hold onto that lip as he tugged open the bag and pulled out one of the shoes. 

The sleek black oxford was revealed, and the smell of fresh leather filled his nose as he turned it around in his hand to admire it. He’d always loved how Louboutins had a way of either being over the top quirky or sleek and classic. Yuri wasn’t sure if Victor even knew that he’d always kind of wanted a pair. It was a bit unlike him to want something so pricey, but he always figured it would be a thing he’d treat himself to, one day.

He just never expected that day to come so soon, and for Victor to be the one treating. Yuri caught the sight of the notorious red bottom and couldn’t help but let his smile take over.

“You like them?” Victor asked, noticing the openly excited expression light up Yuri’s face.

Yuri put the shoe back in the box and gently grabbed Victor’s chin to guide him in for a quick kiss, “I love them.” He hovered close, fingers lingering where they held him. His eyes traced Victor’s lips for a split second before he had to reel himself back in from going for more. 

The desire to say more than “thank you” in return sent ripples down his spine. He knew if he didn’t leave it at that they would miss their reservations. 

The thoughts that had been playing through his mind all day were far from done tempting him though. And each gesture, each look, and touch he received from Victor had him struggling to keep his feet on ground.

He was pampered and doted on to the point where he was sure he was being teased. Like he would do in the rink now and then with Yuri’s skates, Victor had him sit on the white ottoman in the closet and knelt down to put the shoes on for him. He ran a hand up his thigh when he was done, complementing Yuri’s on his choice of fabric. And when he playfully tugged at the side of his unbuttoned jacket while beginning to stand, he thought Victor was going to steal a kiss because he came in so close. But he only dragged his mouth around to his ear and whispered that he loved the color choice of his lining. 

Yuri wasn’t fooling anyone with that azure blue silk, especially not the man whose eyes inspired the choice. 

It was the accumulation of little things too, not just the way he openly teased. Like the way he helped with putting his peacoat on, every hand offered out to him, and door held open, was somehow laced with seductive undertones. When he put his glasses back on as they headed to the car Victor was showering him with compliments to the point where Yuri was left speechless and blushing. It was all said with such fluidity too, making Yuri to feel like he was floating. So much for trying to stay grounded for the night.

Victor even used each stop light on the drive to reach over and gently pull Yuri’s hand into his, bring it up to his mouth and kiss his knuckles. “You've got me so distracted,” he murmured at one, stealing all the longing looks he could before they had to move again. 

Distracted would be an understatement, for both of them.

Yuri had spent the entire trip taking wave after wave of heat thanks to Victor’s nonstop attention. Harmless flirting to most. He was being a sweet gentlemen in other people’s eyes, but Yuri knew all the not-so-gentlemanly thoughts that Victor was having. Probably because he was having them too. It only made it more difficult for him to try to remain composed. Outwardly Yuri did his best to look collected, while everything Victor was saying and doing had him lit up on the inside. 

He was thankful for the real distraction when they pulled up to the restaurant. Its two story glass walls emitted a warm, sensual red glow from the lighting within. The second floor windows had large carved wooden panels decorating the front in a distinctly oriental design. He had almost no time to take it in, as Victor gently walked him forward, guided by an attendant. 

They were shown inside and Yuri balked as he was asked to check his coat. He mentally steeled himself, and was thankful that he hadn’t let himself get too out of control on the way over. Victor spoke to the maître d' and within seconds another well dressed host was showing them deeper into the restaurant. 

Victor wasn’t kidding when when he spoke about how upscale the place was. Every booth and table they passed was filled with people dressed in their best. Not a sweater or t-shirt and jeans to be seen. Even the suits he saw on other men, young and old, were super stylish. It was a bit intimidating. More so now too, once he realized all the eyes that got pulled in his direction as they walked by.

It was obvious by the way they would lean in and quickly whisper to someone that they were talking about them. No amount of music and bustling waiters and patrons could hide it. He’d question it further, but Victor had inflated his ego so much on the way over, and each set of eyes that followed after them left no doubt. 

Victor reached over to lace his fingers with Yuri’s as they walked by a massive bar, the smell of sweetly spiced incense filled the area. He squeezed Yuri’s hand, bringing his attention back from the onlookers and the bar. “Hmmm, how lucky I am to have the most handsome man with me tonight.” The closed lip grin he gave Yuri fell somewhere between sweet and dirty.

All Yuri could do to stave off wanting that smile pressed on him was to politely disagree, “I think it’s more your reputation and fame preceding you, Mr. Nikiforov.” 

Victor tried to bite back his smile from growing. “No one could outshine how beautiful you are tonight,” he said smoothly, allowing Yuri to step ahead of him as the host led them up a narrow staircase at the end of the long room. “I wouldn’t let them.” The whisper was hot on the back of his neck, causing steam to curl down his spine. 

If they’d been anywhere else he’d be desperately pushing himself back onto Victor right now, whimpering for anything he would give him. Yuri could feel Victor’s eyes burning through his suit, laser focused on his ass as they climbed the steps. And he swore he could hear a deep appreciative hum from behind him. This was some kind of torture.

When they reached the top of the curved staircase Yuri said a quick ‘thank you’ to whoever designed the interior of this place for yet another welcomed distraction. A beautifully lit up large cherry blossom tree; its petals stained with red light to match the lighting from downstairs, sat in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by plush booths filled with more stylishly dressed patrons sipping cocktails and eating. Glass encased candles hung from its lower branches, giving the tree even more of an ethereal glow.

The carved wooden panels that were viewable from outside lined the walls, making their way from the glass to behind the booths against the wall and then transitioning into floor to ceiling bookcases. Those bookcases ran the long back wall and turned into another bar, becoming lined with expensive bottles of liquor instead of leather and linen bound books. 

Victor kept an eye on Yuri as he tried his best to take it all in while they walked on. The floor split into two directions now, one way leading towards the second floor bar and the other out onto a walkway towards the other end of the building. It was modern but still felt classically rich with the use of dark woods and decor. Then there was the Asian flare that seemed ever present. It was unique in its own way, and very extra. He could understand why Victor wanted to come here so much.

When they got to the end of the walkway the room took a decidedly more private turn in decor. Gone was the cherry blossom tree, large booths and bookshelves. Most of the tables around the front window, walkway and bar were smaller sized. And along the far corner sat not even a handful of private nooks, created by those intricately carved partitions. 

There was no door when the host opened her arm to allow them in first. To the left was a group of four enjoying their drinks and chatting, to the right was their table, set for two. Victor pulled the plush gray chair out for Yuri and tucked him in as the host came up beside them. She was petite and cheerful, going right into her lines to welcome them, “Your waiter will be right with you to take your drink order.” She ended and handed them two black leather drink menus and left with a nod.

Victor smiled over at Yuri as they both flipped open the menus without much of glance down. Yuri was too captivated by his surroundings at the moment, and Victor by the man sitting before him. 

“It’s really beautiful,” Yuri pulled his focus back to the table after taking one more look around, brushing the long white linen table cloth aside a little as he crossed his legs.

“It really is,” Victor sat back against the cushioned booth to admire his own view. He could feel the dull heat in his cheeks spreading down to his chest as Victor continued to smile, “What would you like to drink, my love?”

Yuri pondered the menu with a hum, letting Victor’s smooth words slide down him. The safety of being in his seat at the table made it so much easier to allow Victor and all he was doing to take effect. They skimmed over the long list of drinks, flipping around the pages and tossing some ideas back and forth before deciding.

They made up their minds just in time for their waitress to arrive. She introduced herself as Nika and after hearing it was their first time there, went in a quick rundown of how dinner would go. Yuri was positive that Victor already had this memorized from some website or information he pulled from Yakov, but it was finally nice to know for himself. 

“Our goal is to give you the most unique dining experience through the hands of our world renowned chefs, staff and ambiance,” she explained in English, her accent forcing Yuri to stop daydreaming if he wanted to get the gist of what she was saying. “I see through your reservations you are here for the signature twelve course tasting menu-” Yuri’s eyes flashed amusement over to Victor she continued. “-so I will get you started with your drinks. Please note that due to a change in the twelve course dinner tonight, if you choose our wine pairing, it is to come in five glasses throughout the meal instead of six.”

Victor smiled up at her. “Thank you, Nika, we’ll both start out with a French 75, please.” He handed over one of the menus, keeping the other for later and she was off to fill the order.

“You really should just change your middle name to Extra. Twelve courses?” Yuri chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. Obviously they were going to be bite sized and on the smaller side, but Yuri wasn’t about to let the fact that Victor got them each twelve courses go that easily.

Victor shrugged as he folded his hands under his chin, “Six just seemed too basic. I am anything but,” he shot a smug look across the table.

After a few minutes of killing time with small chat and peeking at social media their drinks arrived with Nika and two more waiters behind her carrying small trays. The drinks were placed down and then both of the plates came down in perfect unison. “A starter while we wait for your first course,” she motioned down at the plates as the other waiters stepped back. “Cauliflower and Granny Smith milk, with white truffle popcorn. Please enjoy.” 

The way the three of them all bowed together was so strange it had Yuri tilting his head as they left. Victor chuckled as he noticed, “Yeah, Yakov kept saying how creepy it was that the waiters seem to be in perfect sync here.” Yuri nodded as Victor raised his glass for them to cheers. 

After not having anything but coffee since their breakfast earlier that morning the small starter dish vanished before they both even realized. It helped that it was absolutely delicious. Neither of them had ever had anything like the cauliflower and Granny Smith milk before, it was warm and thick like creamy soup, with a touch of sweetness. 

Their first course arrived in the next few minutes. Nika stood before the table as the two men separated to either side and placed the dishes down in unison once more. She then introduced the course, “This is our lobster cappuccino with truffle puree. I highly suggest drinking it while it’s still warm, the truffle puree will evenly blend with the lobster cream to make the dish all the more spectacular,” she beamed. “Please enjoy.” The three all bowed and departed.

So as to not spoil the blend of cream and puree they picked up the small cappuccino cups and tried it. Yuri immediately lit up at the taste, “You know, this is going to inspire a liquid diet this season. I can feel it.”

Victor laughed as he finished swallowing the last of his, “Putting katsudon in a blender and hitting puree doesn’t automatically make it healthier.”

“Let me dream,” Yuri reached for his drink next, the bubbles from the champagne and gin cocktail washing his palette clean. For how strong the drink was it certainly didn’t taste it, and he welcomed the idea of getting a nice buzz that night.

By the time they ate through the next tiny course they were already waving Nika down for another two drinks. And when those arrived with their new course of lemony calamari tagliatelle, poached quail egg in squid ink and garlic butter croutons Yuri was definitely feeling it. He took a sip of the fresh drink and then started on the food. Everything had been beyond excellent so far and the food was proving the best distraction from all the thoughts he’d been trying to quiet.

“So, do you like it so far?” Victor asked between his last few bites. 

“Hm, I wasn’t too sure what to expect, since someone was so secretive about this place,” Yuri teased as he finished off his plate.

“Not secretive,” Victor corrected. “It was supposed to be a surprise. But someone didn’t want me to spoil them with a new suit without reason.” 

Damn, he shot back. “Touché…” Yuri conceded with a crooked smile. He rather liked the surprises and spoiling recently. Especially when he stopped himself from questioning it, and just enjoyed it. “The dinner is still a pleasant surprise. I probably would never have even looked for a place like this a few years ago.” He definitely never would have. Places like this were not only usually out of his bank range, but he couldn’t picture experiencing this level of extravagance with anyone but Victor. “But I really like it, a lot, so thank you.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Victor beamed. He reached out for Yuri’s right hand and without pause Yuri met it, lacing their fingers together. The older man let out a small, content sigh with a light hum, drawing Yuri’s shy gaze up to his own. 

Everything about Victor was so warm, his touch- thumb grazing along Yuri’s- the look he gave him, even that small, slightly devious smile on his lips. Yuri realized just how smitten he was at that moment when he mistook his own growing heat for the warmth Victor was giving off. Instead of trying to brush it off this time though he let it start to pull him in. 

They released hands as Victor spied Nika and the waiters approaching. The three of them did their routine; presenting the homemade foie gras, crispy langoustine and fresh herbs with citrus caramel and a carrot, green apple and ginger smoothie to cleanse the palate properly before the next course, and departed with a bow once more.

“You know, I thought last night, that you might have been slowing down a bit.” Yuri almost choked on his foie gras with how casually Victor spoke. “I thought maybe we were doing so much that your stamina was dropping.” Yuri let those words hang there in the air for a moment, to see where Victor was going with this. Because even though he paused to take another drink he didn’t sound like he was finished with what he had to say. Yuri couldn’t help but lean his chin on the heel of his left hand. There was no way Victor could still be thinking Yuri’s stamina was dropping, not after this afternoon. “It was nice to see today that that probably wasn’t the case. You surprised me. With Yurio there, I figured you would have kept things more low key.” The way Victor looked over at him begged for a reply.

“Even if I were starting to slow down, after everything we’ve done, do you really think I’d let Yurio’s presence affect things?” As embarrassing as it was getting caught making out like that, Yuri was positive he wouldn’t have changed a thing. If he’d gotten as far as dropping to his knees and then got caught… well… how could he even imagine how he’d react if that had never been the case. All that had played through his mind after he calmed down from the shock was getting the chance to finish what he’d started. And in his daydream it always worked out perfectly.

Victor put on a soft smile, “Good to know.” 

Those words seemed a lot heavier to Yuri than Victor probably meant them to be. Good to know his sex drive wasn’t wavering? Or good to know Yuri was still on that ‘I’m gonna do this to you’ in public kick?

He let those questions, Victor’s words and his own thoughts curl tighter around the base of his spine as they both continued eating. The warmth from earlier had been steadily growing as the meal went on. And he could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as the minutes passed.

When their plates were cleared for what already felt like the umpteenth time Victor leaned over the table onto his elbows. His blue eyes walked over Yuri the same way they had back in the closet. Yuri tried not to do the same but found it hard to resist. He also found it impossible to not bite back his lip as he watched Victor’s fingers stroke the stem of the glass. “I can’t get over how incredibly beautiful you look tonight.” 

Yuri was past the point of blushing, the alcohol was doing a fine job of keeping his cheeks rosy. And any new rush of blood brought on by Victor had been draining into his groin. His heart began to race a little when Victor licked his lips before taking another sip. Yuri swallowed hard along with him. “All thanks to you.” He tried to get his mouth to move again but failed, too hypnotized by the man sitting before him. 

“You always look amazing to me, though. You looked beautiful before this suit, and you’ll continue to look beautiful without it.” His voice was so steady and sure that Yuri couldn’t help but believe it, even knowing full well he had his ugly moments, mainly during early morning wake up calls. 

Again, with that subtle phrasing they both seemed to walk themselves into. Whether he meant to or not, Yuri had to tease him over it, “Without it?” he purred. “Like, after it’s been dropped to your bedroom floor?” Even he was a little surprised with how that seemed to just pour out. Nothing a bite to the inside of his cheek couldn’t hide, though, the look Victor was giving him was a bit more revealing. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat quietly and leaned back in his seat, helping himself to a decent portion of his drink before continuing. “If you drop a nearly eight thousand dollar suit on the floor there’s going to be no need to beg for that spanking you wanted so badly.” Victor narrowed his eyes at Yuri with a promising glint behind them. 

Once again, he couldn’t seem to blush. He was past that point. His hands clutched at the linen napkin over his lap, wishing more than anything it had been Victor’s clothing. “Is that a promise?” 

Just as Victor raised a finger to his lips in contemplation, three familiar shapes surrounded them. Nika introduced their next plate as the waiters placed them down together. But it wasn’t really a plate, more like a book, “Inside we have our salmon gravlax, smoked with maple. Served on lemon cream in a smoked pie. So if you would, open the book and please eat everything with your hands.”

Victor flashed a loaded smile at Yuri, “Don’t get any on your suit.”

Nika giggled at them as the waiters stepped back, “It is bite size, you should have no problem.” Victor’s lips curled as he held Yuri’s line of sight. “Would you like a refill or a different drink?” Nika asked.

“We’re good for now, thank you.” Victor aimed the smile at her as she hoped that they enjoyed it and the three bowed and walked off. 

Yuri ran his fingers over the leather cover of the book, tucking his thumb under its edge to open it. It resisted at first, so he pulled a little harder, releasing the magnetic closure as a cloud of smoke drifted out. “Oh wow,” Yuri watched in awe as it revealed a small bowl inside with the bite sized course.

They were about half way through the dinner service at this point, sans any desert. And with most of the courses so far being bite sized, the one and a half drinks swimming through his system were very noticeable. The hint of red that was across his cheeks had spread a bit more, and the continuous warmth that had started in his system was growing exponentially. 

Even with their flirting and his fantasizing getting interrupted every now and then, the growing need was like a TV left on in the background while doing laundry or washing dishes. He kept hearing it and kept trying to listen and focus on it, despite the task that seemingly had priority. While each course was delicious, and eating was always what one would be doing in a restaurant, there were other things on his mind that he wanted to be doing.

Yuri sat back in the chair to cross his legs, slowly dragging his glass over the tablecloth towards him. As he pulled it up for a sip, his foot accidentally brushed against Victor’s leg. If he hadn’t been so far gone under this slow burn his system was in he would have jerked it back and apologized. It wasn’t his intention when shifting positions, but he was going to roll with it.

He took his sip as Victor cut a sly grin in his direction, flipping his phone face down after turning the home screen off. Victor leaned his elbows on the table again and slowly slide a little closer to the edge of his seat, “Are you trying to play footsie with me or make it even more difficult to get through this dinner?” he whispered as he looked down his nose at Yuri.

Yuri crossed an arm over his ribs to rest the elbow of his raised arm on his wrist. He moved the glass off to the side and gently bit at his lower lip as he brought his foot higher up the inside of his calf. “Both.” he breathed. 

One of Victor’s hands shot under the table and grabbed at his ankle as the tip of Yuri’s shoe brushed up towards his knee. He held it there, thumb grazing over his dress sock before squeezing his leg. “It’s been so hard to go this long without touching you the way I want to.” Yuri had to take another sip try to keep his composure as he processed what Victor was saying. “After everything in the greenhouse, then seeing you dressed up-” his hand encircled Yuri’s ankle. “-all I keep thinking about is how badly I want to fuck you.”

Like music to Yuri’s ears. He wanted to squirm in his chair, his trapped erection begging for some kind of stimulation at this point, but with Victor’s hold on his leg all he could manage was to breathe in deep and grab onto his own jacket. “What if I get my new suit dirty though? I thought you said you’d spank me for that?” The corner of Yuri’s mouth couldn’t help but curl as he spoke. 

Victor’s lips parted as he exhaled, eyes locked on Yuri, watching for his reaction as he pulled on Yuri’s leg to try to get him closer. Thanks to the smooth surface of the chair it actually worked, and Yuri was pulled a few inches, his back sliding down the chair. 

They stared each other down for a moment. Yuri took another small sip with a coy smile, while Victor’s lips moved to mirror his. He rocked his hips to the edge of the seat, their legs brushing closer together. The music and noise from the table behind them seemed to get swallowed by this muffled ringing in Yuri’s ears. A desperate need to be under this man, impaled by him in some way, becoming the only thing screaming through his head. 

He barely noticed when the grip on his ankle was suddenly gone, his foot dropping back to the hard wood flooring. Victor casually motioned as if he were wiping crumbs off his lap as the two silent waiters approached them from the sides to remove the books. Victor thanked them in Russian, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as they turned to leave.

Yuri kissed his teeth and righted himself. There was no way he was making it through this dinner. A dozen options flashed through his mind. All of which involved a very embarrassing walk to the public bathroom, leaving the table suspiciously empty to the possibility of a dine and dash, and ending in them being caught one way or another. While Victor was able to contain himself when necessary, Yuri always struggled with keeping quiet. And the car was valet parked.

That’s when he got probably the best-worst idea of his life. And with the way Yuri was feeling right now, he pounced on it, consequences be damned. “Did you mean it, that one night-” Victor looked up and over at Yuri questioningly. -”when we said all we had to do was ask the other for anything?”

Victor paused, swallowing hard as he tried to see where this was going. The look on his face earlier had been so desperate. Whether it was for strength to get through the last half of this dinner or for some release, it stuck in Yuri. They were both far too fired up right now. If he could get away with it, he would be straddling Victor’s lap right now and grinding him till they both came. The option was tempting, but far too obvious, and Yuri would still be a mess trying to keep quiet. No, what had come to mind just before was probably the only way to temporarily pacify this need.

“Of course, you know I meant it.” Victor still looked confused, furrowing his brow.

Yuri sat forward and placed his glass back down to the table, “Let me do this for you then, please.” Victor cocked his head to the side, still in need of more clarification. “I haven’t been able to get it out of my head all day,” he squirmed in his seat now, getting anxious at the thought of doing this. He was on such overdrive from a day of trying to be in control of himself, the cracks in his composure were starting to get worse.

Realization practically smacked itself into Victor as his back stiffened. “In the bathroom? Here?” he exclaimed in as much of a whisper as he could manage. “This isn’t like the club, and I’m already…” he glanced down quickly. “I don’t think I could make it-”

“No, here.” Yuri corrected him, licking his lips in preparation. “Please, all I’ve been thinking about all day is sucking you off. Let me do this for you?” he cooed.

Victor stuttered as his eyes grew wide and darted from side to side, focused on the scene behind Yuri’s back. “U-under the table, here, now?” He looked back to Yuri.

Yuri nodded slowly, pursing his lips at Victor while dragging his napkin to the top of the table. “Please?” he begged once more. 

He knew this was due to the high he’d been riding thanks to the slow burn he was fighting all day. Alcohol aside, he was positive he’d still be offering this if sober. The flirting, the compliments, the touches and looks had finally piled up enough that Yuri couldn’t hold back any longer. He’d hate himself a little for ignoring his own arousal, but all he wanted right now was to make Victor feel good. 

Victor’s expression fought through a few more waves of shock and awe, his focus back on the rest of the small enclosure. The other diners and their wait staff had been oblivious of them the entire time. Yuri was sure he could get him there quick enough that no one would notice. Especially if he was as hard as Yuri was. 

As soon as Victor’s attention came back to the table the lines on his face softened, though it didn’t stop him from wringing at the napkin he’d grabbed from his lap, “Ok,” he let out with a shaking breath. Victor’s eyes had almost instantaneously gone dark and heavy lidded. Those tell-tale signs that there was no going back. It was like the moment he agreed some switch was flipped. No more playful flirting and teasing. He was locked and ready to unload.

Yuri downed the last half of his drink in two gulps and then began pawing at the long tablecloth before his legs. He gave one glance back to make sure no one was looking and as he grabbed his phone off the table he slid off the edge of the chair and vanished. 

Victor jumped a little as he felt Yuri’s hands on his knees. They traveled up the black silk-wool pants. There wasn’t going to be much time for teasing, and he reminded himself of that as his fingers reached the bulge in the fabric. Victor’s hips rocked into the touch, bringing himself as close to the edge of his seat as he could go without slipping off. Timing for this was going to be everything, so even in the dim light, and with the slight nervous tremble in his hands, Yuri made quick work of Victor’s belt and pants closure. 

Yuri pushed the table linen out of his way as he brought down the zipper and nuzzled at the straining fabric that remained in the way. His sex was so hard, so hot, “Nnn, Vitya.” he purred as he tilted his head and let his lips run over the fabric covered sex. 

There was a loud thud from above him, and a brisk “Ssh!” overlapped by the sound of some silverware knocking together. 

Yuri met the resistance of Victor’s shirt stays as he did his best to carefully clear away his button down. Eventually his fingers hooked over the elastic band of his underwear, freeing Victor’s erection. He seemed ready to burst by the way he stood for attention, and the heat that came off of him seemed to double without any clothing in the way. With his fingers still tucked into the underwear to help keep the zipper clear, Yuri began licking and kissing at his length.

It was quick, and sloppy, and he knew he shouldn’t be wasting time like this but he couldn’t help himself now. The was another sharp thud from above as Yuri dragged his tongue up the underside of Victor’s cock. He tilted his head to the side and let the tip of his wet velvet lap at the rim of Victor’s head as he cupped his lips to it. 

Yuri moved one hand to wrap around the base of Victor’s member, bringing it down to his mouth and licking at the fresh bead of pre that had collected. That droplet had tasted so sweet to Yuri that he found himself instantly hungry for more. He swallowed him to the base without any warning, squeezing Victor’s thigh with his now free hand.

Victor inhaled sharply as one of his hands slipped under the table. Yuri pushed down further, encouraged by the way Victor ran feather soft fingers down his cheek, letting the tip of his nose press against a small patch of skin. He curled the sides of his tongue as best as he could and started an extremely shallow bob on him. 

The gentle touch on the side of his face was gone as Yuri heard a softer knock on the table. Victor’s breathing was deep but steady, and Yuri did his best to follow it, gradually falling into a rhythm as the bobbing over his length grew more drawn out. 

Finally. This was what Yuri had been craving all day. Having his lips around this beautiful mans perfect cock. His own sat locked and tortured, and it would remain that way until they got somewhere safer. As it was, he had to concentrate more than usual, simply to keep himself from moaning and whimper. If they’d been someplace with louder music he probably would have let himself go. All he could do now was squeeze at Victor’s firm thigh and work him.

He hollowed his cheeks as he drew back towards Victor’s tip, taking a quick lick and then while exhaling through his nose took his entire length in once more. A move that merited a deep, long hum of appreciation from Victor. So he repeated it at a teasingly slow speed. Not once. Not twice. Not even three times. As Yuri flickered his tongue over the tip for the fourth time and dove back down to kiss at Victor’s base there was another firm knock from above, it sounded a lot like an empty glass trying to not be slammed down.

Yuri drew back up to the crown and let his lips smack as he broke the seal around it. Victor was engorged, slick, and on the verge of popping while Yuri dragged his swollen lips down the side. 

As he pulled back to reposition himself he tugged on Victor’s pants gently, fingers digging into his thigh and pushing down a little. He quietly motioned to Victor for him to roll his hips so he would have better access to finish him off. Without any more direction Victor arched his back, and Yuri gave his lips one last lick before getting back to work. 

He’d only gotten a few repetitions in over Victor’s sex before there was a familiar voice above him near the table. “Just checking to see how things are going?” Nika’s ever cheerful tone rang out clear in Yuri’s ears.

“Ah, very well thank you!” Victor replied, probably louder than he should have. Yuri clung to his thigh and pants while continuing as if nothing else was going on. He wondered to himself if Victor was blushing and how well he was doing trying to hide the look of pleasure on his face. Victor might be far better at remaining quiet and poised for the most part, but his eyes always gave him away.

“We just wanted to ask if we should hold on the next course until your partner returns?” She asked.

“That would be lovely,” Victor had a more level volume reply this time, but his voice had an uneven shake to it. It only made Yuri suck him faster. “He just had to make a phone call, should be back in about ten minutes.”

 _”Two to three minutes, tops, sweetie.”_ Yuri thought to himself. He’d gone down on Victor too many times to not know how engorged and swollen he’d feel in his mouth right before he came. 

“There is no rush,” Nika assured him. “Till then would you like another drink?”

“Yes, two please.” Victor practically cut her off. Yuri could almost hear him forcing a smile through his teeth at her. Poor Nika was just doing her job.

“Coming right up,” she replied and Yuri could picture her little bow as she turned to leave. 

“Mmm!” Yuri let out an agreeing moan as he quickened his pace.

He listened as Victor inhaled sharply again and a more powerful bang on the top of the table caused some silverware to clang. “Jesus fuc- Yuurii…” he hissed right above a whisper.

Yuri didn’t want to tease this out any longer. They’d have all night back in Victor’s bed to moan and scream it out at one another. The thought had Yuri’s sex throbbing in his pants. Victor wasn’t ready for how incredibly wanton and thirsty Yuri was going to be when they were alone. 

Yuri squeezed Victor’s trembling thigh and dragged his hand over to his cock. He pressed his lips to the side of his finger, trying to cover every inch of his sex as best he could, and began to jerk him in time with his mouth. 

It was a race now. What would come first, Victor or the drinks. 

He knew he could win this one, easily. Victor was so heavy on his tongue now, he was so close. Yuri sucked back to Victor’s crown and swirled his tongue around and over it as his hand took over. He pumped on Victor’s shaft, working his tongue furiously before he felt the appendage begin to twitch. Yuri quickly pushed his velvet over the tip, sliding it down firmly along the underside of Victor’s cock as he finished pushing him over the edge with his fist. 

It was a much sweeter explosion across his tongue than he had thought it would be and he had to hold back from moaning at the taste. He milked Victor through his orgasm, letting the last of it spill down the back of his throat as he removed his hand and swallowed him to the base one last time.

When he pulled his mouth from Victor’s sex there was another loud thud from above him, immediately followed by, “Ah, thank you so much Nika.”

“No worries.” She chimed. “I’ll check in again in a few minutes to see when you’re ready to continue.”

“Perfect, thank you again.” Despite sounding a little breathless, Victor’s voice was fairly calm and collected. Yuri really needed to take some pointers from him on this.

When Victor’s hands dove under the linen to put himself back together Yuri considered that the all-clear, and he carefully slipped out from under the table and climbed back into his chair. He grabbed the napkin to clean off his one hand as he took notice of the new drinks. Victor’s napkin was bunched and twisted near his glass. And his phone was lying face up in front of him. That must of been what all the banging was coming from.

Yuri ran a thumb over his plump lower lip, making sure he hadn’t missed a drop, and smiled over at Victor. His face was pink and flustered looking from trying to keep composed. It was amazing. The other man sighed out, grabbed the fresh drink and took a big gulp before locking his heavy gaze with Yuri’s. 

There was a small vibration against his hip. Yuri had almost forgotten he pulled his phone off the table before ducking under it. He reached in and pulled it out, seeing “Vitya” as a text message notification across the screen, followed by a, “Forty eight new messages?” He raised an eyebrow to Victor.

The Russian narrowed his eyes at him. Yuri would have thought he was upset for a moment, if not for the filthy curl of his lips a second later. “I am going to ruin you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Yuri. Wow, wow, wow!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I was so close to finishing it on Friday that I figured I'd break my typical Friday release date and just post it Monday as a treat. All of your very sweet comments here, on Tumblr and Twitter have kept me going. I hope you'll all enjoy it!
> 
> **EDIT:**  
>  I commissioned a [very NSFW piece from this chapter from Kyyhky](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7/status/990289770134884352)!

The weight of Victor behind him, though powerful and firm, was far from unwelcome. Victor doubled the effort behind the forearm that lay across his upper back, hand gripping at the suit fabric on Yuri’s shoulder. Then as if remembering the price he just paid for it the grip loosened. He gave another playful shove with his elbow as his other hand reached around Yuri’s arched hips. Victor tucked his fingers into the bend of the leg, pulling him up, encouraging him to move, and was met with Yuri doing all he could to roll his ass back and up onto Victor. His hand squeezed at Yuri’s thigh, fingers pressed teasingly close to everywhere Yuri was begging to be touched.

The cool of the glass window that he was pressed against did nothing to calm him. His hot palms slide with a squeak when he tried to gain some kind of purchase to push back at the larger man. And every time he was firmly corrected to stay, he’d watch his whimper spread across the window and fog up his already blurry vision, glasses having since been placed safely to one of the dressers.

Victor pressed in closer, his hips and arms forcing Yuri in an almost back-breaking arch. He could barely keep the red soles of his shoes on the ground the way Victor stretched him further. But the cry he let out wasn’t all pain, there was too much pleasure there. He’d done similar stretches for cool down in pole classes, but god this felt so much nicer. Instead of a cold steel pole pushed down his perineum, there was Victor’s hot sex. Even through their tight-fitting suits, he could feel the hard warmth of Victor against him. 

Victor groaned as he rolled his hips against Yuri, getting another strained whimper to spread across the window as he gave a small tug upward on Yuri's hips, keeping his arm locked firmly across his back. Yuri let his body relax into the familiar stretch, throwing his head back as best he could to allow his body to curl back more. Victor used the bit of give to practically lift Yuri’s feet off the ground, the toes of his shoes toying with the idea of leaving the hardwood flooring on their own accord if it allowed him to feel more of Victor. 

Yuri whimpered as Victor rolled his hips with a firm drag up along Yuri’s balls. He used what little purchase his slick hands had on the floor to ceiling window to try to push his ass back, but he was already bent to his limit. Even his shirt stays felt close to snapping up at any moment as his dress shirt tugged them further up under his ass. 

Another cry escaped him as Victor leaned in, holding Yuri in his deep stretch. There was a short deep, throaty chuckle in his ear as Victor nuzzled at his temple, “I love it when you beg for me like this, using only your body.”

Yuri was stuck where he was, under the strong hold of his lover, unable to continue doing what Victor claimed to love getting. He wasn’t about to say anything in return, even if he wanted to. He was panting too hard now thanks to the combination of the deep stretch he was in and Victor’s slow grind. The cashmere-wool suit was rapidly starting to feel like an inferno now that his pent up sexual frustration seemed so close to being acknowledged. Victor’s fingers teased him with another dig on a thigh.

His hands slid down the glass once more in a failed attempt to move his body. Finally, though, Victor relented and pushed Yuri’s body to a more normal standing position with his hips. Yuri’s full chest was pressed against the window, his vision swimming with the twinkling lights of the city below as Victor’s lips dragged up the side of his neck. 

Victor hummed from behind him, hands moving to hold his waist through the suit jacket. Yuri tried his best to catch his breath as Victor held him there. Probably for the best, his legs already wobbled when he tried to stand. And the moment Victor pressed his mouth to Yuri’s ear and whispered “Strip” with a commanding tone he could feel his entire body shake. 

The cool air of the bedroom chilled him as Victor stepped back. It took Yuri a few breaths, still hovering near the window, for his legs to begin to work on their own. He listened to Victor move through the room, shoes going quiet on the carpet, and then clicking on the wood flooring near him. Yuri finally pushed off from the window to watch Victor remove his suit jacket and hang it on the back of the grey upholstered armchair near them. 

Yuri moved to take his own off, Victor reaching a hand out to take it, then starting to undo the buttons down his black vest. It was almost hypnotizing watching him in the dim lights of the city. It cast an amber glow across them both, reminding him a little of the first coherent night they had together here. Though something told him he wasn’t going to be the one making Victor scream tonight.

“Go on, Yuri,” Victor’s low voice coaxed him back to the present, his vest having joined the two jackets, draped over the back of the chair he sat in. Yuri slowly started unbuttoning his own vest, stepping back around a small side table piled with books that had been untouched since Yuri arrived. He stood between the bed and Victor, eventually dropping the vest to the floor.

Victor’s eyes narrowed at him, but he didn't say anything, he just shifted and leaned back in the chair as he watched the rest. There was no need for any frills right now. He could have already been stripped and under Victor the moment they were behind closed doors. But he knew Victor wasn’t going to let him off that easily, not after what went down in the restaurant. 

He bent down and quickly pulled the laces of his shoes so he could toe them off. 

The last half of dinner had been fine. After Victor regained his composure any further mention of what he wanted to do to Yuri that night ended. For both their sake. They had done their best to talk about anything else. Though the drive back had been a bit of a dangerous show. Victor kept a hand on Yuri’s thigh the entire way, dragging further up as they went, till he began massaging at Yuri’s sex through his slacks. He was a wreck before they even got anywhere near the condo, writhing and whimpering up into Victor’s hand. Any heat that had dissipated as they ended their meal was back with a vengeance. He had been putty by the time Victor had him upstairs and pushed to that window.

Yuri undid the closure on his pants, wiggling his hips out of them slowly then shimmying them down his thighs till they dropped around his ankles. He stepped out of them, standing before Victor in his dress socks, blue thong, white button down, shirt stays and tie- that he gently began to loosen so he could start on the shirt buttons. It clung to him thanks to the sweat he worked up just now. And feeling Victor’s ever present gaze on him right now was not helping. 

He barely got halfway down his shirt when Victor stopped him though, beckoning him with two fingers to come closer. Yuri took a step closer to him, heart racing when Victor reached a hand out. Those blue eyes walked all over him as he grabbed onto Yuri’s tie and pulled him the rest of the way forward. Victor slid his free hand around Yuri’s backside, grabbing at a bare ass cheek. He gave it a few firm massages while eyeing up the straining fabric of the thong. 

Victor let go of the tie and lifted the bottom of the white shirt enough to get a peek of flesh. He let out a long, heated breath towards Yuri’s trapped sex as he worked a moan from him. Yuri had to steady himself, holding onto Victor’s shoulders, watching him tilt his head to the side just a little. He motioned like he was going to cup his mouth to Yuri’s cloth covered cock, but drew back at the last second. It brought a frustrated whimper out of Yuri, causing Victor to repeat that low, deep chuckle. 

Yuri clawed at the thinner fabric of his black shirt, attempting a chance at rocking his hips into Victor’s face, but he was met with resistance as Victor splayed out his fingers across his abs and held him still. 

There was one more powerful squeeze on his ass before Victor was turning him around to face the window. Victor found his tie once again and tugged, “Down,” came another command. 

Yuri knew exactly where this was leading and Victor’s lap caught him as he slipped down to bend over his legs. He lay there in anticipation, feeling Victor bunch the back of Yuri’s shirt up as far as his stays would allow it. 

Victor then laid an almost too gentle hand across Yuri’s ass, causing him to flinch. Which was probably far too encouraging. Considering that Victor was probably already thinking how easy this was going to be. He bit back his lip as Victor’s fingers dragged from one cheek to another. “You’ve been so insatiable since you got here.”

That husky whisper sent a new wave of heat over his body and it doubled as Victor dipped a finger down along the material of his thong. Victor hummed and then his hand was gone. 

Before Yuri could even think to brace himself there was a loud smack of skin on skin as Victor’s hand came into contact with his bottom. Yuri was reeling as he gasped out. It was far more forceful than he thought it would be but somehow it hurt so good. The pain left behind from that initial sting throbbed through his lower half. He’d only just felt like he was coming down from it when Victor’s hand made contact again. Yuri jumped and gasped, hands shooting up to the thigh his chest was resting on.

“So hungry for anything from me that you lose all inhibition, even in public,” his fingers fluttered over the first blossoming welt then vanished before smacking back onto Yuri, his gasp much louder this time. “You’ve been such a naughty Prince,” he purred. “How does it feel when you get me to say yes to all this exhibitionism?” 

Yuri couldn’t get his lips to move fast enough before Victor’s hand came at him again. He cried out at the sting of it, vision blurring further as he squinted out at the city lights through the pain. The power behind each smack was steady, firm and aimed so perfectly. After each one Yuri could feel his ass and sex throb as the pain melted into pleasure. He was getting restless for another when he noticed the pause. Then Victor asked again, “Answer me, how does it feel, Yuri?” 

“So good,” Yuri drawled and hung his head, crying out as he received another slap on a cheek. 

Victor hummed again, “You were so desperate tonight, there was no way I could have said no. Even if I tried,” Yuri’s cheeks grew hot as he listened to Victor continue. “What would you have asked me to do to you? Consequences be damned. I want to know how naughty you’ve been in your fantasies of me.”

Yuri was writhing against Victor’s lap. His trapped sex wasn’t near any kind of good stimulation and between the spankings and how Victor was talking to him, he was burning. It was too hard to concentrate enough to answer. He knew how filthy he’d been recently in his daydreams, but could he really bring himself to say any bit of it? And now with the pause in spankings, his hips couldn’t stay still. He rolled them as he tried desperately to inch himself closer to Victor’s thigh. “Mmmn, Yuuri,” Victor moaned as he watched, rubbing his hand that had been resting on Yuri’s back up and down his spine. “Answer me and I’ll do something to make you feel good.”

He swallowed hard and let out a soft moan as Victor’s hand came to rest on his lower back to try to keep him still. “I- I wanted…” Yuri’s voice trailed off as his mind raced. If consequences hadn’t been an issue, he knew exactly what he would have wanted Victor to do. “I wanted you to fuck me on that table.” The heat from his cheeks rushed over his entire body as he spoke.

Victor only paused for a second to let out a contented smirk and then his hand was back. The strike against the other cheek sent ripples up his spine. Yuuri cried out, throwing his head back as he began to whimper. “So naughty,” Victor replied, one of his fingers slipping down along Yuri’s thong again. “Would you have wanted my cock here,” he pushed at Yuri’s entrance through the fabric, getting the smaller man to quiver, ass jutting up into the touch over and over. Victor let him revel in the pressure against his pucker as he removed his other hand from his back. “Or here?” His chin was grabbed and two fingers slipped into his panting mouth. They pet his tongue a few times before being withdrawn to glide across his still plump lower lip. 

“Hnnn,” Yuri whined, feeling the pressure on his ass retreat as well. “Either,” he replied as quickly as he could.

Any hope of getting those hands back on him so easily was lost though, as Victor asked once more. “One or the other, my naughty Prince. Choose.”

Yuri clutched at Victor’s thigh as he pushed an answer past his lips, “Here,” he wiggled his ass into the air. “‘Till I screamed.”

Victor inhaled slowly and held it as Yuri watched their faded reflection in the window. He watched Victor wind up for another smack. Not that knowing his hand was coming down on him prepared Yuri at all. Yuri was still crying out as it made contact with his hot flesh, directly over a strap from his stays. “I can make you scream now.” Yuri believed it. He whined out at the feeling of Victor squeezing at a tender cheek.

Yuri bit back his lip and moaned, bowing his head as he gyrated his hips under Victor’s hand. The stinging marks that were already starting to develop sent throbbing, deep waves of pleasure through his groin. He’d honestly never imagined that something like this would turn him on so much, but it was. Then again after the evening, they’d already had and the fact that this was Victor spanking him, probably made all the difference.

He felt Victor curl a finger under an elastic stay, pull and snap it back against a welt. Yuri didn’t even get a chance to fully enjoy the lighter smack of the elastic before another spank. This one hit part of the back of his thigh and he jumped, arching his back in surprise at how hard it came down. 

What was more surprising was how badly he wanted more of it. To the point where he was so focused on getting more of that stinging sensation that he didn’t even notice how hard his feet had been straining to push himself further over Victor’s lap. Not until his dress socks slipped over the hardwood as Victor made contact did he realize. Yuri panted as he tried to push again, doing all he could to rear his ass into the perfect angle. 

He was halted halfway through his efforts though when Victor pressed a hand to the small of his back and smacked down across his ass once more with the other. Victor held him as still as he could, grabbed the fabric that made up the back of his thong and pulled. It wasn’t meant to hurt, it was just enough pressure on his sex that Yuri was moaning as it pressed his balls up. 

The back of the thong was then pulled down and hooked under his pink globes. Low enough to expose his taint and balls while keeping his sex trapped. “Nnn,” Yuri whined as Victor grazed feather light fingertips up one of his cheeks, wincing ironically at the gentle touch. It didn’t last long before that hand was smacking him again, and again and again. 

He was relentless now, and Yuri could barely catch his breath at first. When he finally found his voice his cries filled the room without hesitation. With each slap Yuri found himself punctuating it with a mix of Japanese and English curses as the force behind them caused Yuri to start shaking.

Yuri’s ass felt numb by the time Victor stopped, but wow was his sex the one screaming now. He released some of his grip on Victor’s thigh but doubled it right away as two strong hands grabbed up each ass cheek and began massaging them firmly in circles. “You’re so red,” Victor hummed, his fingertips digging into the plump flesh. “These cheeks match yours from drinking now.” Yuri let his head hang, moaning out at the feeling of his ass being spread. “I wonder what other parts of you are red and swollen.”

Yuri clenched his ass cheeks and attempted rolling his hips onto Victor’s nearest leg. As seemed to be the struggle tonight, he didn’t get very far and hung there in defeat as Victor continued massaging. 

Victor smirked and palmed over Yuri’s ass. He was clearly enjoying watching Yuri writhe during all of this. And considering how well Yuri took it, it was obvious he’d enjoyed himself too. Though this pause in spankings was welcomed because he desperately needed to catch his breath. He sighed out as he felt Victor's hands soften, giving a little more respite from the heat he was being drowned in. “Did you read any of my texts?”

The question, as smoothly as it was asked, felt so out of place after all the dirty talk. “N-no,” Yuri found himself moaning out in reply as Victor’s thumbs pressed close to his entrance. “I was too busy trying to control myself for the rest of the meal,” Yuri admitted. “I, I,” Yuri’s words and breath caught in his throat as a few fingers pressed and massaged at the tender bend of his legs, aiming low towards his balls. “I figured it was mostly curse words and whatever…” his voice trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

“And whatever,” Victor purred, those hands releasing him completely. He felt Victor shift around in the chair a little, then was suddenly presented with his own phone. “Why don’t you read a few out loud? I think you'll find them interesting,” he told Yuri, who carefully took the phone.

This made him more nervous than the spankings. He had no idea what Victor had actually texted him, he just figured it was mostly nonsense born out a need to try to look busy. If it was anything coherent it was probably dirty, hence why Yuri couldn’t look at them during dinner. It would have just ruined any resolve he had for them to get back in one piece.

Now the idea of possibly reading those dirty texts out loud had him swallowing hard as he unlocked his screen and tapped his messages. Was it too late to ask him to just keep spanking?

His eyes widened as the last message in the chat held a blurry still of a video. “Start a little down from the first message. There were a lot of repetitive things, no need to read them all,” he paused as he watched Yuri find the beginning of the texts. “But I want to hear your reaction to the juicy ones.”

Yuri found his hands trembling as he scrolled. What started with his name became strings of his name and curses- both English and Russian- then had jumbles of incoherent letters strewn in. He stopped to read a longer text, biting his lips back. 

Asking Victor to spank him, fuck him, begging to suck him off in public, banging him in the back seat of his Maserati in a public parking lot… all seemed to pale in comparison to the request at hand. As his eyes re-read over that first substantial message he felt his heart race, his cheeks burned and his ass and cock throbbed. It was simple, it wasn’t anything especially outrageous but it set him on fire just the same. 

There was the familiar sound of a bottle of lube snapping open that broke his concentration. “Hmmm, go on. Remind me what it says?” Victor asked as innocently as he could manage, the amusement behind those words was dripping with filth though.

Yuri swallowed again as he tapped the screen, keeping it from shutting off. “Fuck, Yuri,” saying his own name when he was like this sounded so strange for so many reasons. “How could I ever deny those lips and tongue what they want?” 

His lashes fluttered, mouth parting with a soft moan as Victor ran two slick fingers over his pucker. They gently slid over it, swirling tiny circles over the ring of muscle. “What else?” 

Yuri bit his tongue to try to get himself to focus back on his phone. He glanced down it, Victor’s teasing fingers warming the lube, making Yuri’s entrance twitch in anticipation. “I wanted to say yes to you in the dressing room. I wanted to get my own mouth on you, make you shake as you struggled to keep quiet.” 

The next few texts were curses when he scrolled over one telling him how good it felt a finger that had been tracing circles over him pushed through the threshold. He moaned out, relaxing his muscles around Victor as he pushed in deep. The grip on his phone took on his body’s need to clench around something as he tried to focus on reading more of the texts. “What I would give right now to tell you how amazing this feels.” Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut in response to Victor gently finger him. He pet up onto his wall and Yuri felt like he was about to crack his phone screen. It was all he could do to not drop the phone to the floor. 

He whimpered at the slow drag of the finger, out then in, out and then in again. Victor pushed as deep as he could and settled in place as Yuri let out a frustrated groan. He unsuccessfully tried to find his footing so he could properly roll his ass to take some control, but Victor held him in place as his socks slid out along the polished wood. There was a small, throaty noise of amusement from above him, “All you have to do is keep reading.”

Yuri sighed out desperately. He was already on fire, reading these aloud was not helping. If he continued he was positive he was going to become an absolute mess. Though, that was probably Victor’s intention. He did promise to ruin him.

He resolved himself to his fate. If he was going to be ruined into a writhing, whimpering, tortured mess on anyone's lap, he was over the moon that it was Victor’s. Yuri unlocked his phone again and picked up where he left off. “Does my cock taste that good? I can hear you, feel the vibrations of your moaning. You need to be quiet, but fuck.” Yuri’s lids grew heavy as Victor resumed fingering him. “Fuck Yuri. Do you have to moan like that when my cock is on the back of your throat?”

A new moan escaped him as Victor twisted his wrist and pet down hard, just once, in search of his sweet spot. It seemed to get Victor to try again he’d have to read more. “You always sound so amazing when you let yourself go. I don’t want you to be quiet. I want to- oh! Fuck!” He interrupted himself as Victor pushed against his prostate. He went to run his fingers through his waxed hair, in need of something to grab and pull onto when he realized his phone was already in his grip. Yuri bowed for a quick moment, pressing the edge of the phone to the top of his head. The work on him paused as Victor patiently waited for him to collect himself.

Yuri let out a shaky breath and pulled the phone back down to eye level, “I want to… to,” he stuttered as he read ahead silently, trying to push the words out despite how embarrassingly close to home they hit. Again, it was one thing for him to get these kinds of things spanked out of him in the heat of the moment, but to read them from Victor’s texts from well over an hour ago after just admitting he'd wanted the same thing had him growing light-headed. He pushed through the overwhelming lust that was clouding him, everything in his body screaming to just beg Victor to stop and fuck him. “I want to pull you out of there and fuck you so I can hear that beautiful voice cry out. God, I want to fuck you right here so bad-”

Victor pulled his one finger back and slipped a second in. The pressure from the extra stretch had him gasping out, breaking the sentence he was reading. Victor twisted his wrist back around, laying the heel of his hand across the top of Yuri’s crack as he resumed slowly pumping in and out of him. He was sure it wasn’t possible to blush any further, but he did as he read further, “I want to lay you down on top of this table and give you everything. Spoil you with my cock till you’re screaming my name and cumming.”

Yuri cursed in Japanese as Victor worked him, scissoring his fingers so he could feel tiny sparks against his prostate. How was he supposed to keep reading like this? Knowing that Victor had wanted to do the same thing Yuri had fantasized about was head spinning. What would have happened if they’d been drunk enough? If God forbid, one of them had lost it and acted on impulse? He lost his train of thought as his ass bucked up into Victor’s hand. He forced himself to scroll down the texts. A lot of the sentences he’d been reading were broken up, and now there were a lot of curses and gibberish once more. The same word in Russian scrolled down for a little and Yuri smirked to himself. He knew this one, ‘fuck’. Maybe this was after their waitress had stopped by.

He seemed to be getting near the bottom of the texts when things got a little more structured again. “Yuurrii,” he moaned his own name, though he was sure when Victor typed it out he was doing the same in his head. “I’m so close. I keep thinking about how hard I want to fuck you. Send everything on this table crashing to the floor, nnnn,” he panted, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as he scrolled over another string of curses, ‘oh Gods’ and ‘so close’.

What _he_ would give to be getting fucked right now. This was such an insane tease, that every time the thong fabric that was still stuck over the head of his sex shifted he thought he was going to lose it. 

Then that blurry still from the video came back onto the screen. He didn’t!

Yuri’s curiosity peaked lust got the best of him, and just as Victor buried his fingers to the knuckles, getting a soft moan in return, he tapped play. Victor’s blurry chest was the first thing up as he fumbled to hold the phone, failing miserably as it landed face down on the table with a thump. So that was his phone he kept dropping. Yuri’s parted lips curled, the incredibly unsteady view finally settling on Victor’s face. He was blushed so red he probably could have rivaled Yuri at his worst. It reminded him of when he presented Yuri with that vibrating plug, only this time it wasn’t just a flush of embarrassment. 

Victor’s fingers worked him a little quicker. Yuri could feel the turn of his wrist, getting a better position to aim at that sweet spot. He thought it would be too hard to focus on the video, but he was absolutely captivated by Victor as he bit back his lip. That intensely dark glazed over look in his eyes said everything as he stared into the camera. His lips parted, dropping open just enough so he could quietly pant. When his lashes fluttered and he pulled his chin in, head bowing ever so slightly, Yuri thought he was going to cum with him. 

The small shake of Victor’s shoulders, the tremble in his hand as he quickly covered his mouth as casually as he could. Yuri had watched Victor orgasm plenty of times. But something about the way he came undone while trying to remain as calm as possible lit him up. It didn’t help that those same fingers that brushed over his lips in the video were now relentlessly petting down on his prostate.

“Ahhn!” Yuri lost his grip on the phone. It dropped to the floor face up and he watched the end of the video as he grabbed onto Victor’s thigh. He reared his ass up into the touch, crying out as the video ended on Victor trying to quickly put himself back together, blinking the drained feeling of his orgasm away as fast as he was able to with a more than satisfied smile spreading across his lips. 

Just as he was able to find footing enough to comfortably roll his hips up into the touch Victor removed his fingers. Yuri was left a panting mess, arched and writhing while Victor glided his slick hand down over his taint and balls, then curled under him to get a good squeeze at Yuri’s hard sex. “Vitya, please!” he begged.

Victor purred, running his hand back up towards Yuri’s entrance. He’d just been so close to cumming, yet he was thankful that Victor had stopped. After all of that, anything less than falling over his edge while Victor fucked him senseless would be a letdown. Yuri strained to compose himself and moaned out even at the touch of Victor unclipping Yuri's stays; the feeling of them falling over the sensitive pink welts was electrifying.

“My sweet, naughty Prince,” he breathed, removing Yuri’s thong and stays in one motion, letting them drop to his knees. “I think you need another spanking.” Yuri mentally prepared himself for a hand to round on his ass, but instead, Victor snaked an arm around his waist and began to haul him up.

Yuri scrambled to find his footing, letting Victor walk him over to the bed, leaving a trail of his discarded stays and underwear in their wake. He dropped to the mattress and needed no prompt to remove the rest of his clothing. 

They made quick work of undressing, both men far too gone to tease that part out any longer than necessary. Yuri laid out on the bed behind him as Victor discarded the rest of his black clothing to the floor. The marks on Yuri's bottom felt tender against the duvet, but not enough to hurt or keep him from arching further. He used the need to get a good full body stretch in before they continued to tease Victor back a little. 

Yuuri turned his head to the side and watched as Victor freed his sex finally. The muscles at his entrance twitched at the thought of it being inside him soon. He bit back a greedy smile as Victor’s eyes wandered over Yuri’s body, taking the pause in Victor’s movements as a sign that he liked what he saw. 

With much more grace than he thought he could muster at the moment, Yuri rolled over onto his stomach and continued to stretch his limbs, pushing his hands up in front of him. He watched Victor burn a trail down him with his eyes as they grazed down and over his pink ass. Yuri thrust it up into the air, moaning into the duvet, “Are you going to spank me,” he arched further, cat-like, the same way he’d been trying to the entire time he was laid out across Victor’s lap. “With your hips?”

Apparently the invitation was too good to ignore. Victor added his weight to the bed behind Yuri, his body following the same lines as he bent over him and slid his hard length between Yuri’s cheeks. “Is that how you want it?” He planted a kiss on the back of Yuri’s neck, hands traveling over shoulders and biceps, making their way up till he was able to lace their fingers together. 

Yuri’s pert ass made sure to answer before he did, rolling up and down and giving a playful push back at Victor, “Hold me down,” he whimpered. “Take me like you wanted to earlier.”

Victor inhaled deeply, gripping Yuri’s hands as he tried to steady himself from moving too soon after Yuri spoke. He exhaled across Yuri's neck and released one of his hands to help guide himself to Yuri’s entrance, all the while giving tender kisses across his shoulders. As he pressed one between Yuri’s shoulder blades he pushed in, slowly burying himself to the hilt. 

The moans that came out of Yuri as he let himself adjust to the feeling were filled with relief to finally be at this point. And they quickly turned into a chorus of them as Victor pistoned in and out of him, showering his shoulders and neck with wet kisses as he held both of Yuri’s hands again. It was slow but steady. Frustrating, but still gratifying. The pleasure he was riding negated a primal desire to beg for it faster and harder. He could easily see himself releasing with just this. After what he’d just gone through, being taken to his edge then pulled back, it wouldn’t take much. But he held back as best he could, the promise of what Victor could do to him too great to give up on now.

As if realizing how utterly gone Yuri was in the moment Victor smacked into him, almost knocking him flat to the bed in the process. Yuri let out a small gasp, using his ab and thigh muscles to hold his position. When Victor seemed satisfied that Yuri was up for a fight still he repeated his swift thrust a few times till Yuri was panting. Yuri grabbed the duvet in his fists, doing all he could to keep his ass up and aimed at Victor. The speed at which Victor was beginning to bounce into him now sent new ripples of a rekindled need for it hard up his spine.

“Mmmn, Vitya!” he found himself purring. “So, good!” Despite the time that had passed since his last drink, and how much on the verge of sober he’d felt during the spankings and fingering, he somehow felt drunk again. Like the high that he was feeling from this let his system go into overdrive.

Victor gave a loving nip to one of Yuri’s shoulders between moans then began to lift himself off Yuri’s back. He propped himself up and grabbed Yuri’s forearms without missing a beat. Yuri did all he could to meet each of Victor’s thrusts, but with the weight that was still on his arms the best he could do was keep his bottom angled up. 

Victor drove in with a resounding slap of skin, sending Yuri reeling because of the sensitive marks on his cheeks. Then he slowed once more to a painfully soft grind. Victor rolled his hips into Yuri, taking him to a point where he couldn’t help but quiver and cry out below him. Victor breathed a long moan at a particularly juicy whine of Yuri’s, rounding on his ass firmly enough to give a little lift to Yuri’s bottom half. “As thrilling as it would have been to lose all inhibition tonight and fuck you on that table,” he repeated his motions on Yuri, getting his hips to lift a little more with a whimper. “I do enjoy taking my time on you like this.” Yuri’s thighs shook against Victor’s as he got it a third time. Victor pushed into him at the new angle and held him there listening to Yuri pant. “I’ve got nothing to hold me back from ruining you at my own speed.”

He moved his hips just enough to renew the shake in Yuri’s body. If he were to be completely honest with himself, at this point in the night, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this teasing. Victor could just say the wrong, or right, thing to him and send him over his edge. His sex was beyond screaming for release. Even with the lack of direct stimulation, he could feel how engorged it was, and every now and then a drip of pre either landed on part of him or the duvet, depending on the moment. He was sure he had just felt another bead grow heavy enough to land below him. 

Yuri wanted to beg more than anything but words failed him as Victor rolled into him, leaning down a little further to get a tight grip around the bends of his arms. He started on him with another fast pace as he pulled on Yuri’s arms till he had him up on his knees. When his arms were pulled on again Yuri braced himself, letting Victor take more control to sweep his arms up and behind him. 

He was at the mercy of Victor from that moment on as he started a ruthless speed on Yuri, pulling him back onto his cock with every bounce. It was a matter of seconds before Yuri was crying out, the sting on his cheeks coming back with a vengeance as the rest of his body was dragged under an overwhelming amount of pleasure. 

It was dizzying. All Yuri could do was close his eyes and cry out, listening as their skin smacked together and Victor’s own panting filled the room. His gasps got a little unhinged after a while and just as Yuri thought that Victor was about to fuck them both into orgasm Victor slammed in and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Victor moved Yuri so he was settled on his lap, knees wide open to either side of Victor's as he sat back on the bed. His chest was moist with fresh sweat now and Yuuri pressed against it, Victor panting against the shell of Yuri’s ear. Victor kissed a smile behind an ear, a short-lived, breathless chuckle vibrated through him as Victor used his free hand to paw at Yuri’s inner left thigh. “Amazing,” he gasped. “I’m impressed that you’ve gone this long without cumming.”

Yuri made sure to roll the length of his spine as deep as he could, biting his lip back as Victor moaned, fingers spreading and digging in close to where their bodies were joined. “You’re gonna have to do more than this if you want to ruin me so badly,” he lied. Yuri was a fucking wreck. His cock was heavy with its deep need to spill and he wasn’t sure how he was even able to speak let alone tease Victor at the same time. Victor used all the power in his lower half to drive up into Yuri, “Aahn!” he threw his head back onto Victor’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Victor moaned softly. “Trust me I’m not done yet.” He squeezed his arm around Yuri’s midsection, trying to keep him from writhing as he palmed over his balls and let his fingers slide down his taint. 

He was at an incredible loss of what to do or where to grab as Victor spread his fingers to play around Yuri’s already full entrance. Victor worked himself in and out of Yuri just enough so he could get him whimpering again, reveling in the way his cock would push into him and how perfectly Yuri took it.

After he’d gotten Yuri to relax enough that he felt almost limp in his arms he grabbed onto Yuri’s hips and continue his work. He hit his rhythm the moment Yuri was bounced back to a sitting position. Though no matter how fast he went, how hard he hit into Yuri, it just wasn’t enough. Yuri, on the other hand, was once again on the verge of spilling as his cocked bobbed, hitting his pelvis now and again, usually leaving behind a small smear of precum when it did. He did everything he could to keep his weight on that cock, meeting thrust after thrust, aiding Victor’s hips in their effort to get him into another bounce. Victor kept brushing deep past his prostate, making it harder and harder for Yuri to make sense of anything but the pressure building at the base of his spine. 

Yuri’s tightening walls must have been an indicator of how close he was, and with a frustrated whimper of his own Victor suddenly and completely pulled out. Before Yuri could tell which way was up he found himself on his back, the dark silhouette of his disheveled lover leaned over him, his legs were lifted and he was pulled to the edge of the bed and back onto Victor’s sex. 

From there out Yuri’s legs wrapped around Victor’s waist. There was going to be no more teasing, no more torture of holding him back or stopping right before they came. He locked his ankles behind Victor’s back and pulled him down, “Fuck me, Vitya!” he cried out, dragging his nails over Victor’s shoulders and down his arms to where they dug in at his straining triceps. 

Victor squeezed at Yuri’s thighs as he pounded into him. The extra force behind his hips was maddening and yet he was somehow still getting pulled off the edge of the bed. Victor panted down at Yuuri, he could just barely make out a wide, filthy grin on his face as he pulled Yuri onto him even harder, bringing his ass clear off the side of the bed. 

Somehow Victor was able to facilitate their slide to the floor as his knees gave up the moment he tried to support Yuri’s weight. He clung to Victor tighter as they became a tangle of limbs and the duvet that got dragged down with them onto the soft area rug. Bed or floor, it didn’t matter to Yuri. He was too lost from how amazing Victor felt.

He barely took notice in the pause of activity as Victor tugged on the duvet under Yuri to bring him closer. Everything seemed to drain down to this pin-point like focused attention on the way Victor’s cock hit deep inside him. This incredible relaxed, almost limp feeling fell over him as he stared up at Victor. Yuri cried out softly, unable to keep his heavy lids open any longer.

Victor leaned in close, his hands pulling at the covers over Yuri’s shoulders, “Are you going to cum for me, my sweet Prince?” he moaned and bucked his hips up at such an amazing angle that it had Yuri dragging his nails over Victor’s shoulders again. 

Yuri felt all those limp muscles in him suddenly tighten. The last thing he could make out was Victor moaning something else into his ear before all the lewd noises they were making sounded as if they were in another room. Yuri writhed and cried out as he felt Victor struggling to keep his speed up as Yuri’s walls spasmed around him. He came so hard and long against his stomach and chest that when his senses started to return Victor was getting his last few pumps in as he followed. 

He felt absolutely drained and high as he lay there panting, Victor spilling the last of his cum into him. Yuri’s hands finally slipped from Victor’s shaking arms. He rocked into Yuri lazily while laying gentle kisses down the side of his face. Victor moaned, lips reaching his jaw as he wiggled his hips a little. “Mmm, I almost wish I didn’t go so hard on you,” he breathed, stroking a hand down Yuri’s neck. “I would have loved to go all night.”

Yuri’s muscles twitched at the thought and a small smile curled his lips, “Get me a banana and some water and I’d be happy to start up again.”

Victor lifted his head to look at Yuri straight on. Even though the lack of late night city lights outside had cast them into almost complete darkness by the time they’d finished, sans the bit of amber light closer to the large windows, Yuri swore he could make out a look of shock and awe on Victor’s shadowed face. “Wow!” 

Yuri found some strength in his arms to reach up and brush his fingers through the sides of Victor’s hair. He pulled him in for a gentle kiss, lips still as soft as ever, melting as he ran a tongue along Victor’s bottom lip. He still tasted sweet like the last bit of desert they’d had, and as they broke the kiss Yuri’s cravings for something else hit him, “And some chocolate,” he smiled, stealing a quick kiss. 

“Of course,” Victor nuzzled into Yuri, taking his own kiss. “Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to mention the texts in this chapter, but a few of you asked about them, and well, then I found a fun way to get them in there. ;D I really hope there's not much of a delay for the next chapter, though there might be due to the holiday in the states right now. I hope you'll keep me company on Twitter and Tumblr till then though! Any comments and follows are greatly appreciated. PS: I'm very, very chatty on Twitter, if you're into that kinda thing. ;D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex toy game is finally finished. But who wins if both of them cheated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you, for your incredible patience while I got chapter 18 done! I felt it was still rushed, and it only got one rough pass at editing. So please excuse any typos or other errors. I'm going to say I cannot promise weekly updates from here on out, though the story is getting VERY close to being finished. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter though! Your comments on that last one really helped me to finish this.

Yuri woke, drowsy, the next morning to a tangle of limbs and sheets. Or maybe it was the afternoon? Hard to tell when he refused to open his eyes. He couldn’t bother to care what time it was when he felt that Victor had his arms draped around his torso, nose pressed into his messy hair, his gentle breath tickling him as it moved a few loose strands. Yuri was practically on top of Victor, the warmth from his body making up for the half way discarded sheets and duvet that were entwined between their hooked legs. 

It was peaceful and comfortable. A way that Yuri hoped he could wake up like for the rest of his life. He breathed Victor’s musky scent in deep. Somehow he still smelled amazing, even sans their ability to shower off last nights escapades. Yuri had kept his promise of another round. And while it wasn’t as involved, they had teased out their releases, almost lazily, for what felt like hours. There had been a lot of pausing in the middle of fucking for them to lip wrestle dominance over the other. Yuri was sure he won when Victor finally conceded to letting Yuri ride them both through their extremely early morning orgasms. 

He let out a soft moan as he recalled the feeling of Victor’s muscles under him. The last of his sleepiness being chased away with those thoughts. Still, he remained curled up against his fiance, fingers gently squeezing at a soft spot on his side. That must have been enough to stir Victor awake. 

He nuzzled into Yuri’s hair and stretched out on his back with a long yawn. Victor moaned out a “Morning” when he felt Yuri stir, pushing his legs down along Victor’s. Yuri got pulled into a tighter, half awake embrace, his face getting smushed into the crook of Victor’s shoulder. He mumbled the word “Waffles” as Yuri took advantage of his position to place a small kiss to the neck before him. When Victor let out a surprised and encouraging hum Yuri licked his lips and moved in for more. Victor tilted his head back, allowing Yuri full access to trail tiny licks and bites down the salty flesh. 

Yuri’s eyes hadn’t even opened for the day yet and he was already attaching himself to his lover. The normal feelings of embarrassment or shyness he usually fought through seemed nonexistent now. It was nice to know he could indulge in this little bit of affection without worrying what Victor might think of him. These last few days had them laying every desire out on the table, or under it, so to speak. He gave one last suckle to the curve of Victor’s neck before releasing him with a small smack of his lips.

But he had barely gotten his head down to the pillow before Victor was chasing after him. Their lips met, immediately allowing the other access as their tongues stroked together. The deep kiss eventually tapered off to a lazy one as Victor rolled them onto their sides. His hand stroked down the side of Yuri’s face, settling near his jaw when they finally separated. 

Yuri peeked his eyes open in a daze, slowly letting the soft blur of Victor come into a slightly more focused picture. “Good morning.” Yuri drawled with a half crooked smile. 

He was spent from last night, and was pretty sure they had worked off the alcohol before a hangover could even hope to set in. But somehow these intoxicated butterflies took flight in his chest when he watched a far too cheerful smile spread over Victor’s lips. “Good morning, indeed,” he chirped. How was he so awake right now? “You were amazing last night.” 

Yuri felt his cheeks stain pink and he furrowed his brow. Victor had a way of still being able to embarrass him it seemed. “Two furiously drawn out rounds after a public blow job,” he winced as he heard himself talk, it was so blunt, and his voice was a little hoarse. “I think we outdid the club night.”

Victor replied with a throaty moan, “Have you brought shame to your family yet?” He joked as he moved in closer, his thumb grazing near the corner of Yuri’s mouth, “‘Cause we can keep trying, if you’d like-” 

Yuri cut him off with a quick kiss. “Well no one has called yet and tried to disown me over lewd acts in public… so…” he trailed off with a shy smile.

“Try again then?” Victor’s face light up at the idea. Maybe he was into this way more than Yuri initially thought. Going along for the ride and agreeing to the acts were one thing. Suggestion they do it more was another. Yuri couldn’t help the nerves and shock bubble up in the form of light laughter as Victor practically purred while nuzzling into Yuri’s cheek. 

Yuri was pulled in closer to the other man, who began laying kisses along his jaw. Just as quickly as the jaunt of laughter began it faded, thanks to the soft lips dragging down his skin. They pressed to Yuri’s bottom lip, still swollen from their activities last night, toying with the idea of nipping at it. A sudden moan slipped out as the gentle attention threatened to flip every switch on in his body. “Is that a yes”? Victor murmured, lips still teasing at Yuri’s lower lip as his hands played around his hips, careful to avoid the still tender flesh of his ass that lay just a few inches further. 

“Mmmn,” Yuri felt like he was spinning despite laying down, those first few sparks of heat that Victor gave him had him seeing stars behind closed lids. “Where do you want to fuck me next?” The last of his breath was sucked out of his open lips as Victor finally sealed their mouths with a deep kiss. Yuri allowed his hips to get pulled onto Victor’s and though he was sure that they both woke up exhausted from last night, their bodies were beginning to tell a different story. “Or do you,” he started between kisses, “Want me to get my lips around you again?” The grip on his hips tightened as Victor fought between wanting to continue kissing him or let him talk dirty. “Either way, I’ll gladly get on my knees for you.”

Victor let out a frustrated whimper as he shifted his weight, rolling Yuri onto his back with a small tug and push. “What if I want those amazing thighs wrapped around me instead?” Victor rounded himself down at Yuri, who kicked his feet free from the tangle of sheets to do just that. He squeezed at the sides of Victor’s hips, forcing them to still. Yuri moaned in amusement as Victor kissed him harder, trying to wiggle himself within the tight grip. The kiss broke as Victor caved within seconds, “Yuurrii,” he whined, burying his face into the pillow next to Yuri’s head. 

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle as Victor gave up in the strong hold, sighing out in defeat. “Not as feisty as you were last night,” he teased playfully, recalling the numerous times they had fought the other out of dominance. Victor groaned as he tried again to free his hips, only to have Yuri renew the strength of his thighs. “Hey, you asked for it, I was just complying.”

He released Victor’s hips to curl his legs further up and around him, getting an almost immediate gentle grind in return. Yuri moaned again as their half hard sexes brushed along one another. The sigh Victor let out this time was a more satisfied one, and he pulled his face around to kiss Yuri’s cheek. “Can we roll around in bed all day and make love?”

As much as he wanted to get an actual reply to that out, all Yuri could get himself to do was pull Victor in for another kiss. The weight of his fiance helping him to feel grounded as he once again felt like he was going to float away. He honestly wanted nothing more than just that. To have Victor so close to him, to be able to touch and kiss him the way he wanted, whenever he wanted. The idea was perfect. “Please,” he whimpered between kisses, chasing Victor’s lips as he went to respond.

“Good, ‘cause I want to please you till you- Ah!” Victor cut himself off with a tiny, surprised yelp.

“Ahh!” Yuri followed with his own. He flinched and turned his head away from the cold nose that pushed into his cheek. 

“Boof,” the familiar greeting from Makka, with an air of dog breath immediately soured the current situation.

How did they forget that they let Makka in after they had finished last night? He’d been patiently curled up on the couch waiting for them, chin on the arm rest. When Victor and Yuri had seemed to have their fill they let him in, and he immediately took his place on the bed. Which was actually multiple places throughout the rest of the night. He’d apparently settled where Yuri had been sleeping till he eventually curled his way over to Victor during the night. And now that he had been woken up by them was curious as to what was going on.

Yuri opened his eyes as Victor growled playfully, his weight shifting a little as he pushed his nose into Makka’s, “Mine,” he told his dog with a low and level tone. “I called dibs.” Makka wasn’t having it though, his nose only leaving long enough to get a friendly lick to Victor’s cheek. The dog sounded off again, refusing to move from his spot next to them. 

“I think Makka is trying to say you’ve had dibs long enough,” Yuri chuckled, reaching a hand out to pet the top of his head and getting a slobbery lick to his own cheek. Makka pushed his nose into Yuri’s ear, causing him to laugh more at the onslaught of whiskers, fur and dog kisses that tickled his face. 

Victor pushed himself up to his hands and knees as he gave in to Makka, “Ok, yes,” he ruffled the fur between Makka’s ears, “Food and walk.” The poodle stood and bounced excitedly on the bed, spun in place and launched himself to the floor as Victor and Yuri resigned themselves to getting out of bed. 

All it took was Yuri trying to stand and he could tell last night had done him in far worse than he’d realized. Though it had only been the leftover welts from his spanking that hurt while he’d been laying down, everything else, especially his legs, bit the bullet. Yuri barely got his ass a foot off the bed before he sat back down and immediately buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

Never before had he gone so hard that his legs felt like jelly the next day. They’d come close before, but he always had a quick recovery period even when it came to training. So having hard marathoned sex never seemed an issue. He sighed as he tried again, getting to his unsteady feet this time and walking a crooked line towards the bathroom. 

Victor glanced over at him as he dodged Makka who was excited prancing up and down the small space. He grimaced as he watched Yuri wobble his way towards the shower. “You don’t need to come for the walk if you don’t want to,” he shot a sly smile over from the sink, a flash of pride in his eyes at how he was able to one up the great stamina of Katsuki Yuri. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Victor, curling one corner of his mouth, “Nah-uh, I am more than good for a walk.” He inhaled, puffing his chest out as he slowly made his way into the shower, doing all he could to hide the small limp from Victor who followed him in.

“Hmm,” he hummed quietly, shutting the glass door.

\----

After the quick shower and freshening up they walked Makka to a nearby park. It was already late morning, almost noon, when they got there, so Victor wanted to make it up to Makka by getting him some play time. They both felt a little guilty that they had been so wrapped up with each other lately that Makka had been accidentally left on the sidelines. Especially when it seemed like he was adjusting so well recently to the changes. No more growling or barking at them, well really Victor, after their rounds. So they owed it to him at this point.

Victor and Yuri took turns playing fetch as Victor finally went ‘coach’ on him for the first time since he arrived. If he was feeling even any soreness now, they needed to get him into the home gym when they got back. Victor admitted that it would be a good idea for himself too, after the muscle cramp from the other day. Even if it just meant stretching and light weights. They had to be at the rink tomorrow, and while Victor wasn’t going to crack a whip the first day he knew Vakov would. 

“I trust that you’ll be fine tomorrow,” Victor had told him as they walked back. “We’ll have a run before the rink, so you’ll just have to let me know if anything still feels off then.”

It was reasonable. They had taken long enough to get back on a schedule for training and practice anyway. Though the real dilemma was; what would they do about this overwhelming sex drive? Yuri found the question a lot easier to ask than he thought it would be. What he didn’t expect was such an easy reply. “I’ve got you.” Victor smiled as the elevator reached his floor. 

Right away though Yuri’s brain bubbled over with follow up questions, and they spilled past his lips as they made their way down the hall and back into the condo. During all of which Victor just smiled and told him, “We’ll figure it out as we go,” he pressed Yuri’s back to the closed front door and gave him a sweet kiss. 

Yuri slowly blinked as Victor bent down to take the harness off Makka. He guessed that figuring it out as they went was the only thing they really could do. Though he would try his best to not let his libido get in the way of the important things, he doubted he would have much success at first. If judging by the way he longingly watched Victor unceremoniously dump his coat over the back of the couch and head towards the kitchen was anything to go by, he was still in trouble.

They decided to roll with the energy they had from the walk and get right into the home gym. Victor teasingly added that it would leave them a lazy evening in together. Yuri wasn’t so sure he’d last that long. The idea of another round of couch sex or rolling around in bed for hours was just too exciting for him. 

He bit his lip back as they started to change, trailing behind Victor as he had to dig deep for his work out gear. By the time he pulled a pair of running leggings and a compression shirt out he could already hear Victor killing time in the kitchen, putting dishes away or possibly figuring out what to make for dinner. Yuri was still fighting the distracting images of what he hoped they’d do that night when he realized he’d been rummaging through his underwear for a good two to three minutes. Not that he had a lot, but it seemed he was missing something. 

His jock straps were missing. Neither of them had done laundry yet that week, and he hadn’t worked out at all either, maybe he forgot to pack them. He swore he had though, as a personal preference he normally hated working out or training in anything else. The last thing he wanted to worry about while practicing jumps was a wedgie. 

“Kuso,” he cursed as he closed the drawer, eyeing Victor’s. With everything they’d done recently he was sure Victor wouldn’t mind it he borrowed one of his. Victor was more of a thong man when it came to work out underwear, but rotated for the few jockstraps he had now and then. Yuri steeled himself and pulled the drawer open. 

It was a fairly neat arrangement, a stark contrast to his jumbled up tangle on panties. But there were a lot of them, in a lot of different colors too. Some of them he’d never seen Victor wear. He picked a few up out of curiosity, like a very out of place sunshine yellow thong, and a pair of pink briefs with “Let Them Eat Cake” across the ass. He smirked as he tucked them back in place and pulled out a pair of see through fine-mesh boxer briefs. “Wow,” his eyes widened as he thumbed at the silky fabric. These were not helping his current situation. He shoved them back in, trying to shake the fantasy of his tongue all over Victor’s sex through that material. 

Yuri dug in further, searching for the jockstraps that he knew Victor owned. They had to be in here somewhere. Among all of the soft fabrics, his fingers walked over something hard that wasn’t the wooden drawer bottom. He poked at it a little to make sure. No, not just hard, it was kind of squishy too. 

Yuri’s eyes widened as he cautiously let his fingers wrap around the unmistakably phallic shape that was buried under some underwear near the back. He swallowed hard as he paused, hand still lingering over it, listening for signs that Victor was still busy in the kitchen. The blush that splashed his cheeks quickly covered his ears and neck as his heart went into overdrive. Shyness had no chance to haul his hand out though, as curiosity got the best of him, his fingers brushing aside the panties to reveal something pink in the shadows.

There was a sharp bang from a pot, which should have brought him to his senses and gotten his hand flying from the drawer. Instead his impulse was to grab the item and haul that out with it. Yuri blinked and did a double take as he came face to face with a fairly long, light pink double sided dildo. He stood in place, just staring at it, heart racing and face burning with his blush. 

Before he could process any other thought than “Oh my god!” Makka let out a small bark from the kitchen that made Yuri almost jump out of his skin. The toy got shoved back inside the drawer and he hastily covered it, grabbing a jockstrap at random as he barely registered Victor cooing at Makka and getting him a biscuit. The moment he had the drawer quietly shut he scurried into the closet to try to recover from his shock in privacy.

He went through the motions of pulling off his underwear to finish getting ready, trying to process what he had just found. Victor Nikiforov owned a pink double sided dildo. After the statement settled in his mind it began throwing questions at him. Had he ever used it? With someone? Or alone? If alone, why not just have a normal dildo?

Yuri shook his head as he breathed deep, pulling his workout leggings on. _”Wait, Yuri,”_ he took pause again, bent over with the bottoms half on. _”That’s the sex toy!”_ He felt dumb for not realizing it the moment he found it. It had been on his mind from time to time, but the surprise of just stumbling upon it by chance had caught him off guard. Not a very good hiding place really. It’s not like Yuri would never go into Victor’s underwear drawer.

Finally though. No more guessing. He finished pulling his leggings on, plotting out just a few more guesses he could spring on him before his final one. 

Thoughts about the toy had him mostly distracted during their workout. Even with the safe distance between them as Victor brought him through the weightlifting he wanted him to do, he was sure it was obvious that his mind wasn’t completely present. The only saving grace was that he had to concentrate on the task at hand just enough to keep himself from injury. The last thing either of them needed was a weight slipping out of Yuri’s gloved hands and onto a foot just because of his libido. 

But picturing Victor with that slightly thicker than average dildo pushed up his ass…

Yuri blinked slowly at his reflection in the mirror before him, trying to chase the thought away during a set of dumbbell one arm rows. His reps slowed. Would he pleasure himself bent over like this, or on his back? Yuri bit his lip, eyes darting to where Victor did his barbell squats. He waited until he hooked the bar safely back in place and then, “Nipple clamps.”

He didn’t watch for a reaction, the silence alone was telling enough that he had caught Victor off guard. Yuri did make sure to arch his back in an especially tempting way as he went through two reps, hoping to make his budding situation obvious. 

Victor cleared his throat, “N-no,” he practically stuttered in reply. 

Yuri finished his set on the right arm and shifted position over the bench to work on his left. Victor cautiously moved to add ten pound discs to either side of the bar and started his second set of squats. He patiently let Victor get through his, and the moment he heard the metal hooks on the pegs again he made another guess, “Any kind of bondage restraints?”

There was an amused hum from the corner Victor was in, “No, but I could have used them last night.”

Victor went through the process of adding two more ten pound discs to each side then starting his third set. Leaving Yuri to silently finish his and place the dumbbell to the floor near the bench. Normally he would get up and stretch the muscle he’d worked on a little if he was waiting. But finding that sex toy had gradually put him off of working out. And he was feeling selfishly gypped out of his last day before training had to begin.

Yuri sunk to his knees beside the leather covered bench, leaving them spread open so he could run an encouraging hand over his growing sex. He listened to Victor ease himself through the last few reps, having chosen to go much lighter than their normal weights. Once the sound of metal gliding over steel poles came to a stop Yuri inhaled while hooking his thumbs over the waistband at his hips.

“Double ended dildo,” he purred, feeling a pair of eyes lock onto the back of his head in a mere fraction of a second. Before Victor could form a reply Yuri began lifting his ass off the heels of his sneakers and pushing down the top of his leggings. “I’ll even guess the color,” he continued as he turned his head to the side. Not so much to get a glance at Victor, but to make sure he could see that he was getting the leggings down far enough. He hooked the back just under his cheeks, revealing the few remaining ghosted hand prints from last night, framed by the black straps of Victor’s jockstrap. “Is it pink, like the marks you gave me?”

Part of him would always be freaked out by how easily some words made it past his lips. This time, however, that voice barely registered as he pawed at himself through Victor’s jockstrap. He looked down. How rapidly it had already become a strain on the fabric. His fingers danced up his length lazily as he listened for some kind of reply from Victor.

It had been a long enough stretch of silence that Yuri was about to turn his head and see if Victor was still alive when his actions were cut short. Victor pressed himself onto Yuri’s back, so much so that he brushed his cheek against Yuri’s. Victor’s hips rolled onto his bare ass as he wrapped his arms around him, eager hands taking no pause even after reaching Yuri’s sex. Victor guided Yuri’s hand in stroking himself through the material. When he got him moving at a quicker pace he left him to his own devices, hands dipping into his leggings to grab his fleshy inner thighs. He gave a small pull to bring him closer and open his legs a little wider. 

“I really enjoy watching you touch yourself,” he breathed down the side of Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri smirked to himself, fingers squeezing gently at his sensitive tip. The touch had him pushing back on Victor, whose own work out leggings weren’t doing much to hide the effect Yuri had on him. “And I’ll enjoy using that toy on you.”

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed again, “You cheated though,” he whispered, fingers gliding up the underside of his thighs so he could snap at the elastics there. “This looks _very_ familiar. I believe I purchased it before we ever met?” Victor slipped his hands further down Yuri’s legs, knuckles stretching the spandex as he went. 

“All of mine went missing,” Yuri tossed a pout over at Victor, who couldn’t help but steal that bottom lip between his and suck back a kiss. 

“Oh?” he brushed his nose against Yuri’s as he continued to squeeze and grind on him. “So weird, what a shame.”

The tone of sarcasm in his words was impossible to miss. Yuri stopped mid stroke and pushed on Victor’s chest with his shoulder so he could look square at him. As serious as he tried to be a smile fought it’s way across his mouth, “Excuse you,” he started in mock accusation. “Did you take my jockstraps, on purpose?”

It was Victor’s turn to smirk now as he gave a little wiggle against Yuri, “You were taking so long to guess. I was kind of hoping you would have found it last night, but I probably over estimated how often you wear yours.”

A ‘tch’ was expelled in amusement, “Now who cheated?” 

They met for another kiss as Victor dragged his finger tips back to Yuri’s stalled hand, guiding him to continue. “I can change the rules a little then,” Yuri whimpered at the way Victor helped to work him, thumb grazing across the moist fabric on his tip. “You can tell me what to do with it, until you want to join me?”

Yuri found himself holding his breath at the thought. An offer he would absolutely take with greedy abandon. “Now.”

“Now?” Victor asked in surprise.

“Now.”

\----

Yuri felt drunk somehow, even with the absence of alcohol. High without taking anything. His mind raced, trying to keep up with the image before him, yet he felt heavy and slow with the weight of lust. He’d tried so hard to keep up the charade of someone assertive and collected, giving orders to his lover on what to do. But he could only go so far before he cracked and had to touch himself to the sight. 

Victor didn’t seem to mind the break in his attempt at composure. He flashed a filthy grin from where he lay amongst the pillows near the headboard, a throaty moan slipping from him, “Do you wish it were you?” ‘It’ being the generously lubed double ended dildo sliding up along Victor’s length. On Yuri’s orders, he’d been spending some time slowly jerking himself with it, the flexible toy curved to tease him from the tip of his cock to his entrance. 

He wanted so badly to say yes. After the show Victor put on of sucking and licking the toy, eyes locked on Yuri during the mock blow job, there was no other answer. Yuri cursed himself silently for the change in pace he’d asked for in the home gym. That could have been him those lips were wrapped around. It could have been his cock being slowly jerked along Victor’s, or slipping along his taint to poke at his eager ring of muscle. He should have just bent himself over the bench and begged Victor to take him then and there.

But watching him like this, as much as it teased and tormented him, drove him to want to continue. Besides, he’d only begun touching himself after he asked Victor to rub the toy along his length. It didn’t mean he was ready to cave to the scene before him yet. “Do _you_ wish it were me?” Yuri purred, unable to tear his eyes away from the way Victor pressed the silicone shaft into his balls. 

“Always.” The corners of his lips curled further before his eyes fluttered shut. Victor rolled his head to the side, peeking through heavy slits towards the end of the bed that Yuri knelt on. 

Yuri gave himself a firm tug, half for pleasure’s sake, half to try to snap himself out of the trance Victor put him in. Victor push against the bedding with his feet, thrusting up along the toy, giving Yuri a show of letting the lower part glide between his cheeks. They parted for the dildo, leaving a glistening trail of lube in the afternoon light that filled the bedroom. 

“Do that again.” Yuri cooed softly, barely able to get his lips moving.

Victor happily obeyed, repeating his actions for Yuri a few times. He whimpered as he rolled his head back on the pillow, letting himself enjoy the pleasurable ripples running through his system. Yuri picked back up where he left off with his own sex, slowly pumping his fist in time with the way Victor moved. “That’s perfect,” he told Victor, the words of praise falling from him without a second thought. Victor did look perfect, even in this disheveled state of want. The way he moved to pleasure himself was perfect. And how he teased Yuri was, maybe too perfect. 

He took his hand away from his length. It would be too easy to cum watching this. He was already throbbing, his pre beading on his engorged tip. So he let himself stand hard for attention, hands gripping at his own spread thighs. “Vitya,” Yuri interrupted a soft moan from his splayed out lover. “I want you to finger yourself.”

Victor’s cheeks stained as pink as the sex toy he had pressed to him. Obviously this was going to happen sooner or later, but it was cute to see Victor freeze a little at the request. Yuri dug his nails into his skin, trying to clear his lust clouded thoughts so he could be sure to remember this. Victor rarely ever showed a shy side, though this week had been laced with them. He knew the count wouldn’t continue climbing like this so rapidly for much longer. So he steeled himself to be able to concentrate a bit more.

The Russian bit back his lip as he let his right hand snake down along the toy, getting them further lubed up before they dipped down towards the bed. He slid the dildo to the side, wrapping his fingers around it and his sex. Victor pulled his knees up higher, making sure Yuri could easily watch what he was doing, the pads of two fingers resting above his entrance. 

He paused for a moment, making sure Yuri was watching and then slowly pushed in. “Aahn!” the small gasp was so deliciously high. Like music to Yuri’s ears, and he found himself whimpering in return; as if it were him slipping inside Victor. He knew how amazingly tight those first few thrusts were, while Victor’s muscles adjusted themselves. Again he found himself being a little jealous and upset that the situation weren’t different. 

Victor went as deep as he could manage before he began to work himself with both hands. Mewing at the sensations both inside and outside, Victor rolled his back into the mattress, already trying to give himself the best angle he could. Yuri was left torn between what to watch, his line of sight making its way from one part of Victor to another and then back again. He watched as Victor struggled in a similar regard. When the fingers inside of him looked to be having too much fun, his hand that was jerking himself against the toy stalled, and vice-versa. 

Yuri absentmindedly let his hand wander back to his sex as he watched, holding the tip and swirling his pre over the hot flesh with two fingers. This was somehow starting to feel too familiar to him now. All the times he would tease out his own release to the thoughts of Victor going to town on himself came flooding back. Of him daydreaming about how it might feel to be with him, or how far he could ruin himself till he came. He always made Victor loud when he fantasized about him like this, driving himself wild before he even got a dildo in. Victor was too quiet for him right now, even with the tiny moans and heavy breathing.

He let the moist tips of his fingers run down the underside of his cock and play against his balls. His lips once again moving without much prompt, “I want to hear you, Vitya. Pleasure yourself till you’re crying out.”

A crooked smile appeared across his lips as he nodded against the pillow, “Mmm hmm,” his eyes seemed to sparkle as he moaned back his reply, quickly agreeing to the challenge.

The hand that had been jerking himself slowly came to rest over his crown. He pushed his sex and the toy onto his stomach, letting his fingertips swirl around the slick tip and along its ridge. The fingers buried in him seemed to still, but Yuri could tell by the way the tendons in his hand moved and the deep moan he let slip that they were being kept busy. 

Yuri wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. Maybe for Victor to pick up the pace, jerk and finger himself in a furious manner towards his edge then pull back as he cried and whined at Yuri. Instead he got this languid, gently writhing under his own torture, play time. Yuri’s lids grew heavy as he watched, stopping whatever it was he was doing, including breathing. Because wow, was Victor fucking him up something fierce with this approach.

He let his breath back out as Victor moaned into the room. When Victor let out a second, louder one he arched his head into the pillow, lips parting for a small gasp. Victor was running what looked like feather light finger tips up and down the underside of his cock, allowing it to try to stand into the touch, but he was already growing too heavy with a need to cum. Victor had been at this a lot longer than Yuri had, but he could still feel his cock twitch and weep with pre at the show Victor was putting on.

Victor continued with his long, light touches, letting himself catch the sensitive tip once in awhile, as his fingers probed deeper, tendons still showing the strain of their work. Another gasp came as his fingers grazed the red tip of his cock once more. When he repeated the move there was an involuntary twitch in his lower half, causing the sex toy to roll a little into the bend of his leg. 

Yuri breathed in deep, absolutely at a loss of what else to do as he watch Victor writhe and cause his muscles to jerk a little again. What spot was he hitting? Was it from what he was doing to his member or was he hitting his prostate in a way Yuri hadn’t achieved yet. He wanted to know so badly, but also didn’t want interrupt. 

The way Victor cried out with his body shaking into the mattress again, Yuri was afraid he’d just come from sitting here watching. That, or Victor would. Yuri clung to the duvet under his legs, afraid to keep his hands on himself for how tightly he needed to tug and pull at something. 

Victor’s body was straining under his own assault, throaty moans mixed with airy gasps as his fingers brought him higher. He gently circled over his tip with one finger, collecting his pre sloppily and smearing it around the sensitive ridge, then let the pads of his four fingers trail down the underside of his length. Victor pulled his face back around towards his shoulder, peering through his silvery lashes at Yuri as he finally wrapped his hand around his cock. He barely got back up his full length before he was whining Yuri’s name. 

Only then did Yuri realize how fast his heart was beating, and that he was still holding his breath. Victor, on the other hand, seemed to be breathing enough for the both of them. He knew that panting well, those hitched gasps. If he didn’t tell him now this would be over with all too soon. “S-stop,” Yuri stuttered, swallowing the word hard. He’d have gladly watched Victor pleasure himself till he came, right now just wasn’t that time.

Victor whimpered in frustration as his hands stilled and moved away. He expelled a huff as he let them drop to the bedding, both of his hands and his pelvic region glistening from the lube. 

Now that Victor wasn’t distracting him beyond even basic functions, Yuri eyed the pink dildo that still lay in the bend of Victor’s leg. For his own sake, it was probably time for this to move along. “Vitya, use the toy now,” the request came out surprisingly smooth and calm, despite how shaken he still felt.

And it didn’t get any easier as he watched Victor take up the still slicked dildo and start to slowly work it inside. Yuri found himself eagerly leaning forward with each inch that disappeared. Victor’s breath came in uneven pants and sighs as he tried to relax himself around the girth, being stretched a bit further than he was normally used to. Yuri could tell now that he probably had never used it before, that or it had at least been a long time since he had last, by how slow and steady he was trying to be. Or he was once again simply teasing this out for Yuri. 

No matter what, as the inches were pushed into him he became more and more lost to the moment. When he finally settled on a depth he began pistoning it just as slowly, those deep throaty moans of his immediately filling the room. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as he fell into a rhythm.

Yuri let him lay there, continuing to give shallow pumps with the toy, almost continuously, for what felt like a lifetime. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and he was lost for words, let alone to give any orders. He felt like he was made of iron as he moved his legs to let his ass slip down to the bed. All his could do at this point, as he sat there while trying to lean in closer still, was arch his back to let his sex down to the soft duvet.

A small whimper bubbled up at the feeling. He’d been so captivated by Victor he had ignored how furiously his sex was begging for some kind of attention. Before he knew what he was doing Yuri was crawling forward, the weight shift in the mattress getting Victor to open his eyes again as Yuri sat before him, looking down over his blushing fiance. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned up at him. 

He absentmindedly reached out for the lube near Victor’s side, squeezing what was probably the last of it into his palm. Quickest bottle they’d gone through to date. A saucy grin shaped his lips as he covered his sex in it, the coolness of the viscous liquid was soothing over his heated flesh, and quickly pulled a soft moan from him. “Deeper,” he purred as he reached behind himself and smeared some of it to his entrance, curling two fingers in without any hesitation and pushing past the pucker. 

Always wanting to please Yuri, Victor went deeper with a juicy string of gasps. Yuri followed, carefully shuffling closer on his knees till his balls hit into the tip of the silicone of the toy. “Faster,” he ordered with a smirk as he began to finger and jerk himself to the new speed Victor fell into. Each time the toy hit into Yuri on an outward stroke he let himself get pulled in further under the heat consuming him. 

He rolled his hips closer, his moans joining Victor’s, the two of them sporting matching flushes at this point. Yuri probed himself deeper as Victor purposely aimed the end of the toy at a steeper incline. The slick silicone starting to remind him of Victor’s tongue. Yuri tried to bite back a whimper but it was pointless as he gazed from their busy work up to Victor’s face. 

Those normally bright blue eyes were locked on his already, dark and heavy with lust, that tell-tale sign of how far gone he was. Lips parted, unable to close, even when he wasn’t panting and gasping up at his lover. Yuri took his hand from his cock and pushing into one of Victor’s thighs, reveling in how much the stretch caused him to writhe and break rhythm on himself. He pushed it further up towards his chest, leaning in slightly with the movement. “Fuck yourself harder for me,” he purred deeply.

“Yuurrii,” Victor whined.

Yuri smiled down at him, gasping out as the toy, on purpose or not, took a gentle ‘thwack’ at him from below. He rolled his hips as they and his fingers tried to fall in pace with the way Victor drove the dildo into himself. Yuri wanted to pull it from him, slip inside and just finish this. It didn’t help any when he finally let his hips grind down onto Victor’s, their slick cocks sliding together perfectly.

He was a bit shocked that once again he’d lasted this long, especially after seeing so much of his teenage fantasies play out before him. But always the impatient one when it came to Victor, Yuri finally slipped his fingers from himself. He brought his hand back between their bodies and grabbed at the toy. Victor continued his hold and let out a loud wail as Yuri took over, driving him down in the mattress with his thighs as he worked. It was hard and fast. Yuri used his weight and the toy to fuck Victor till his head rolled back, screaming a mixture of “Oh God” and some Russian words Yuri didn’t understand. 

Just as Victor’s words began to slur and fade with his approaching orgasm, Yuri decided to do a little payback for last night and halted all actions. Before Victor could collect himself enough to even lift his head back up Yuri was slowly removing the toy from him. He bent down and kissed at Victor’s collar bone. “On your knees,” he breathed, sucking back a quick kiss before he moved away from Victor to allow him some room. 

It comically took Victor a good three tries to get up to his knees, and even more comically he seemed to be so consumed with his need he wasn’t even facing the right way. Yuri smirked and leaned in to kiss him, “Other way.” How nice to see that Yuri could get him just as fucked up. After the wild ride he’d put Yuri through last night though, part of this could have also been from exhaustion. Their lips parted for another kiss and Yuri helped him turn around and get into a comfortable position before gently inserting the toy a few inches.

Victor moaned, craning his head over his shoulder to watch Yuri as he repositioned himself, ass to ass, knees between Victor’s spread legs. Gingerly, Yuri guided the other end of the toy to his entrance and felt it push in, getting a little help from Victor once the tip was in. 

Yuri let out a small curse. It was just a little thicker than Victor’s cock, but it was more than enough to cause a flood of memories of the first few times he stretched himself, or played with any toys. He was far more used to the sensation these days and knew his body so much more intimately. So his curses and moaning now were much more thanks to how good this felt.

He eased himself further down, listening to Victor as he did the same. The resistance from both of them was enough that neither needed to purposely clench much to assist the other, so it didn’t take too long till the two seemed to be at a comfortable depth. 

Victor moaned, pushing back at the toy with a playful shove, “Have you ever done this before?” 

Yuri had to bite his tongue to hold back a sudden need for laughter, he paused, a small chuckle escaping as he tried to reply, “R-really? You ask me, of all people, if I’ve done this before?” Victor laughed in return as Yuri continued. “You’re the one who owns this toy, have _you_ ever done this before?” He felt brave enough in the moment now to ask the question that had been dancing over his tongue all afternoon.

“Nnn-no,” Victor moaned, “It was a joke purchase,” he explained. Of course it was. 

Yuri gave a small push against the toy, getting Victor to moan again. This didn’t seem too difficult to figure out at least, it seemed like every time he clenched himself around the toy it made it much easier to work into Victor. He kept his muscles tight and rocked his body forwards and back, the tip brushing into his own prostate as he was sure it was doing to Victor. He had sounded like he was going to keep talking before just before, but any words had quickly melted into luscious moaning. 

The moment he relaxed he felt Victor pick up on the same technique and give a few slow and steady pumps with the dildo. Yuri felt it slip in a bit deeper, catching his sweet spot the way Victor’s cock normally would. As long as neither of them decided to play that edge game from last night, this wasn’t going to take very long.

They took turns getting the hang of it, Yuri slowly inching back towards Victor as they both began to close the gap between them. It was so deep, giving a constant light pressure to his prostate, leaving him floating and sometimes forgetting to work Victor. 

Yuri clung to the duvet as he impaled himself further, his muscles spasming slightly, tightening around the silicone. Victor followed suit, meaning to thrust himself a lot further but was halted midway as he came in contact with Yuri. Both of them stilled for a moment, adjusting to the feeling, before neither of them could take it any longer. Without a word they both began gently rocking into one another.

It didn’t take long at all for the two men to become moaning, gasping, messes to this new experience. With each push back or brush of Victor against him Yuri was finding it more and more intoxicating in its own way. And while their motions started off slow, the need to let this toy bring them over their edge had them quickly picking up the pace. 

The first time Yuri felt Victor really smack into him with some force he swore he saw stars. “Nnnn!” he bowed his head, eyes closing as he did his best to push back with the same force. 

Their asses met with a smack, renewing the fading sting of his ghosted welts from last night. It tingled a little, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, joining the intense heat that had claimed him after getting settled on the dildo. He wanted more, and rocked back with double the effort as Victor met him once again. 

“Ahhn! Yuuri!” Victor gasped. He wished he could see what Victor looked like right now. But the intense waves of pleasure and the sounds made it impossible for him to want to change positions. His cock was throbbing as it bounced beneath him, hitting his stomach now and then.

He dared to peek his eyes back open, head still bowed low, getting an eye full of his own engorged sex and catching glimpses of Victor’s when he would thrust himself back at Yuri. Yuri inhaled deep through his nose, an overwhelming smell of sex had blanketed the room in the afternoon sun's warmth. Probably an accumulation from the last weeks worth of playtime they’d had mixed with what was being let off now. 

The smell curled around Yuri’s gut, and tugged at his sex with invisible fingers. Combine that alongside the absolutely pornographic sounds coming from them, and Yuri was a goner. “Vitya! I’m, I’m cumming!” He cried out, eyes snapping shut as his rhythm grew erratic, feeling his orgasm finally tip over the breaking point. His entire body rolled and arched as it came ripping through him, only causing it to feel more intense as the toy was angled into his prostate more with each shake. He felt quick spurts of cum against his chest, knowing full well Victor’s bedding was getting its share of it as he was still pounded into from behind. 

Victor’s cries became more intense as he did his best to fuck Yuri through his orgasm. Just as Yuri came down from his high, before post orgasm exhaustion could set in, he clenched his walls around the dildo and doubled his efforts from before. Victor was absolutely breathless through the first few thrusts, eventually becoming a whining, crying mess as Yuri did everything he could to bring Victor over his edge. 

When he finally came it was hard enough that his arms buckled under him, throwing Yuri off, but not enough that he couldn’t finish him off. He rocked himself into the back of Victor’s trembling thighs, slowing until Victor’s panting became heavy breathing. Then he stopped and used any remaining strength he had left to reach back between them and carefully slip the toy out.

With the dildo discarded to the sticky mess they had created below them Yuri cautiously turned and crawled next to the boneless lump that was his fiance. He couldn’t help but grin as he let himself down beside Victor, who had resigned to laying on his side once the toy was out. Victor was beaming back at him with an all too satisfied smile. “You. Are. Amazing.” Victor breathed as Yuri quieted him with a kiss.

“Mmmn,” he moaned into the long strokes from Victor’s tongue. “ _You_ are amazing.” There was no way he’d ever be able to get those images of Victor out of his head now, it was far better than any Eros Yuri could manage. Not that he would ever want the image of Victor ruining himself gone from his mind's eye. Between that and the recent videos they’d recorded, Yuri felt set for a long time should they ever have to go through extended periods of time apart again. 

“Nnnn, no,” Victor whined between kisses, “My Naughty Prince will always be the most amazing.” Yuri was pulled in for a deeper kiss, Victor’s fingers sweeping through the sweat at his temples and into his hair. “No contest,” he purred when they finally separated. “I’m just happy you came first 'caus eI would have been absolutely useless after that.”

Yuri chuckled as he brushed his nose against Victor’s, “You _were_ useless after that,” Yuri ran his fingers along Victor’s jaw, powerless to hold back from stealing another kiss.

“Can we continue to be useless the rest of the day?” Victor asked with a little pout. 

Their horribly failed attempt at doing something productive was probably a good indicator of where the rest of the day was leading. Besides, Yuri was incredibly weak to a pouting Victor. “I’d like that,” Yuri whispered, opening his mouth just enough to grab Victor’s bottom lip between his teeth. If they were going to finally give in to doing nothing but rolling around in bed together there was one small detail they probably needed to take care of first. “Can we wash the bedding real quick though? I think we've finally ruined it enough…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they both cheated at the game a little... can you blame them? 8D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to the rink! But some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will all enjoy the chapter.

By the time they arrived at that rink mid-morning Yuri had to admit defeat. There was no way they could continue their activities of the last week. At least not late at night. Coffee had barely helped get him started. He was running on pure adrenaline from the newness of everything at the moment.

They shuffled their way in towards the locker room after Victor introduced Yuri to some of the staff he interacted with on a regular basis. He’d be spending a lot of time here from now on. So it was worth it to power chug another coffee and log every face and name to memory. There were far more staffers here. The full size of the sports complex dwarfed the Ice Castle back home. It was to be expected. St. Petersburg was a much larger city, and this complex catered to more than just ice skating. 

Yuri stuck closer to Victor during the short tour and was practically under his skates as they made their way to the ice. It wasn’t for a fear of being someplace new, however. Just that the majority of him still wasn’t ready to get back to real life. He would have gladly spent another week curled up in bed with Victor. That was a pipe dream now. Life beckoned them to get back to work. And he couldn’t ignore that call, no matter what his libido screamed at him.

“Victor!” A gruff, almost hoarse voice rang out. Yakov turned to face them from where he stood next to the boards. He was alone, but Georgi and Mila were far out on the ice running through some moves. “It’s about time, you’re both late.”

Victor grinned and waved a dismissive hand at his coach as they came up beside him. “I had to show Yuri around a little. It wouldn’t be good to get lost while becoming familiar with the arena.” 

Yakov grimaced at him, “I thought you would have brought him here on one of your days off. I told you to. I said not to waste time taking him sight seeing. You’ll have plenty of rest days for that.” Yuri watched to see how Victor handled the chiding. He knew that they had a good relationship, but also knew that Yakov wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. Victor kissed his teeth, stalling for a reply. When an answer didn’t come fast enough Yakov cut in, “What? Were you too busy playing tour guide?”

“Ah, something like that!” Victor smiled openly. Apparently that said enough. 

Yakov rolled his eyes in exasperation, muttering something in Russian just under his breath. He turned to face Yuri better, his expression back to normal, although still stern. “I assume you settled in well then? All rested and ready for work?”

Yuri swallowed hard and nodded, “Yes, sir! Yes!” What a lie. He was fueled by caffeine and adrenaline. Tomorrow would hopefully be a different story. He hoped he’d crash hard after dinner tonight.

“Good to hear,” Yakov smiled a little at him. “We’re happy to have you here with us. Know this, though; I expect my skaters to be here on time, early even. No horseplay on the ice. This is your job and I expect you to treat it as such. Schedules here change often due to the nature of the complex so there won’t always be group sessions like this. There won’t even always be time for the both of you to be here together. Even if there is, if I see any reason to I will enforce separate training. Victor is still your coach, but I am his. If I need him here alone for whatever reason, I know that _the both of you_ ,” he side eyed a slightly nervous looking Victor, then came back to Yuri. “Will abide by my rules.” He paused, glancing out at his other two skaters to see that they were still doing their drills. “All that being said, Yuri, I know we will see great things from you. Welcome to the family.”

Yuri blinked, trying to formulate a reply. “Y-yes. Thank you sir.”

“And don’t call me sir, Coach Yakov will do. I feel old enough already around these fools.” he shot a look at Victor that apparently had more to it. 

Because Victor began laughing, much to Yakov’s dismay. He grimaced at Victor, rolled his eyes and turned back towards the ice. “Just remember who can still beat you at speed skating.”

Victor continued to chuckle as he led Yuri towards the entrance. Mila stopped near them, picking up a water bottle for pretense then greeting Yuri through Victor’s continued laughter. “Yuri! You finally made it!” They met over the boards for a tight embrace. “How was the move? I hope everything went well.”

“Hey Mila,” Yuri smiled. “Everything went just fine.” 

He side eyed Victor who was still trying to calm himself. And now, wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes. “What’s he…?” Mila asked.

Yuri shrugged, “I think it has something to do with speed skating?”

“Oh,” Mila covered her mouth in amusement. “Oh my gosh!” She gasped before she started laughing as well. She started waving one gloved hand in front of her, taking moments to bite her lip back. “I’m sorry, I guess Victor was too busy laughing to explain.” She giggled as she caught Yuri’s utterly confused expression. “We all usually have a race at the end of the season to see who is the fastest. Yakov actually participates too, and usually kicks all of our asses.” 

Yuri’s right eyebrow practically floated off his forehead in bemusement, “What? How?”

Victor shook his head and shrugged, “Not exactly sure. We never see him on the ice any more, or in the gym. But he somehow manages to beat us. Every. Damn. Year.” 

“So don’t let him trick you, Yuri!” Mila grinned. “That man is hiding some kind of superpower!”

“Hey!” Yakov called over to the group, then said something in Russian, causing Victor and Mila to jump. “On the ice Yuri! Victor, don’t make me do your job.”

Victor held out an arm to help Yuri balance as he removed his skate guards, “Just run through your basic warm up first,” he winked as Yuri got onto the ice. “Same as always.”

Yuri followed Mila further out and began his warm ups. Barely halfway around his first lap of the rink Georgi skated up beside him, “Hey Yuri!” 

“Georgi, hey!” Yuri waved and smiled as they started into the turn. 

“Glad to see you made it to the rink finally. Mila and I were beginning to worry that Victor was keeping you all to himself,” he curled the corner of his lips further, giving Yuri a sly grin.

“I uh,” Yuri paused awkwardly as Georgi suddenly let out a longing sigh.

“Oh, to be wanted and coveted in such a way,” he cupped his hands over his heart. 

“W-what? No one is saying that’s why we’re late!” Yuri stuttered out as Victor gave them a sideways glance from the boards. Unsure of what they were talking about, but Georgi’s dramatic gestures were enough to raise concern.

“I envy you two, so in love!” he turned to skate backwards for a moment, giving Yuri a just as turned around sad smile. “Never let each other go. Let your passions guide you. Give and take till the lines between you blur!”

And with that, he was off. 

Yuri unknowingly slowed in his next turn, confused as to what just happened. He knew Georgi was over dramatic, probably still picking up the pieces of himself after his last break up. But wow. That was something. “Ignore him,” Mila’s hand grazed his shoulder as she skated by. “He’s still a heartbroken mess!” She called out into the cold air.

“Am not!” Georgi practically sobbed in response. 

Yuri watched as Mila caught up to him, “Yes, you are. Please go get laid, for all of our sake!”

“Knock it off you two!” Yakov shouted. 

“I know a dancer with a huge crush on you, she’d be happy to volunteer as tribute!” Mila continued.

“Mila, Georgi!” Yakov chided and slipped back into Russian, calling out directions for jumps he wanted to see worked on and one by one they followed their coach's directions.

Yuri continued with his warm ups. His usual repertoire of the basics. It allowed him to get back into the right frame of mind. Though it was surprisingly easy to lose himself to the moves. Just as he had assumed it would take him time to ease into the idea of moving to a foreign city, with Victor, he thought the same with skating. Especially after the time up until he arrived. Basic functions seemed to escape him then. So the thought of getting back onto the ice terrified him to a point. But right now, his body was moving as if he hadn’t taken time off at all. Yuri tested spins and jumps now and then, nailing everything flawlessly. 

Maybe the week long, passion fueled, sex marathon had done him better than he thought. This was refreshing and incredibly welcomed.

When Victor called him over and asked him to run through his free skate Mila and Georgi took to the side. He placed a gloved hand over Yuri’s forearm as he went through his instructions. What jumps to pay special attention to. It was reassuring. Their fingers caught as Yuri pushed off to begin. And he felt like fluid as he went. Muscle memory leading the way.

He had hated everything the second his alarm went off that morning. They’d been so warm and comfortable, curled up under the blankets with Makkachin at their feet. He’d have given away everything he owned to stay in bed with Victor. It didn’t help that his dreams kept him on the same needy path he’d been on all week. It seemed that even in his sleep his body craved more of Victor. Dreaming of those pink lips wrapped around his sex. He woke up hard, unable to do anything about it. 

Well, he could have done something about it. But then they would have been even later.

Yuri finished his run through and skated over to Victor while Yakov called out to Mila who took over the ice for a solo run through. “Yuri, that was fantastic.” he smiled and pulled his hands from his jacket pockets, bring his phone with him. Victor hit the home screen button and made his way to his notes, comparing some of the jump notes he’d taken the last time they’d been in the rink. He wanted Yuri to work on some of them after Mila and Georgi were done. 

“You landed them beautifully but there’s always room for improvement.” Yuri nodded in agreement. He probably would have done a little better if he hadn’t been so distracted by his thoughts. 

Practice went well that morning. They stole every chance they could for a casual touch. He felt like he was on fire every time Victor would lean in close over the boards to give instruction or tips. Yuri knew he was purposely speaking as soft as he could, even when the others were shouting across the ice. It gave them an excuse to come as close as they could. He would pray whenever Victor took a chance to place a hand on his waist that his blushing could be written off due to his exertion. It grew more difficult as the hour passed to pulled away from him.

When it was time for Yakov to take over and put Victor through his paces Yuri did his cool down. Mila and Georgi said their goodbyes, heading off to hit the gym for a little bit before calling it a day. Yuri quickly stole Victor’s discarded jacket from the boards as he left the ice and took a seat with his water to watch. He dug into one of the pockets for his own phone and glasses, taking advantage of the down time to check a few emails and social media accounts. 

It was too difficult to concentrate on though. When there was the steady sound of Victor’s blades cutting across the ice, intersected by some back and forth with his coach in Russian. It didn’t take much to figure out most of their conversation. Orders to do jumps again, usually punctuated with something he wanted to see improved upon. Each time they spoke Victor repeated something he’d just done, and it was always better than the last time. 

Most of the time, when they were in this position, Yuri was watching a mirror of what he needed to be copying from Victor. He would sit and patiently soak up every step, spin and jump. Or look for how he needed to improve. Now it was all Victor. Just him and the open ice. Skating for himself.

He’d watched this through his TV or at competitions they’d both been at numerous times too. But something was obviously different now. There was an air about his movements that hadn’t been there before. Yuri would have know. He would have seen it before. The countless hours he’d spent rewatching YouTube videos, studying Victor’s skating style down to the slightest flick of his wrist.

A small vibration from his phone in hand pulled his focus back just a little. And Yuri could feel the blush across his cheeks now. The fluttering in his chest. Victor looked the way Yuri had felt on the ice. Free, content, relaxed just enough to flow like water when needed, and strong enough to power through moves like it was nothing. 

The gracefulness of every move that was Victor commanded Yuri’s full attention again. Well aware now of the effect it had on him. Without the need to concentrate on what he was doing his mind went wild. He found himself repeating similar thoughts from the day they went to the Winter Palace, only now in the setting of the ice rink.

Yuri was hopeless when it came to Victor. And he was currently drowning in that hopelessness. The only reason he chose not to fight it at that moment was because of the overwhelmingly positive encouragement Victor had given him over the last week. Letting him ask for anything, whenever he wanted. The amount of money that Victor spent on him didn’t even cross his mind when he determined how spoiled he had become. Because he had done so much more to cause this selfishness in Yuri than simply buying him expensive things. He whimpered to himself as he realized how long he would have to wait to get spoiled again. It was going to be a long, long practice. 

\----

Yuri wanted to run out onto the ice the moment Victor started his cool down. But Yakov stayed put, continuing whatever discussion they were having. Talking Victor’s ear off throughout the session and even as he stepped off to find his guards..

He sat patiently by. After changing into his sneakers a while ago he worked on some stretching as he hung out. He knew it wasn’t good for his muscles to just sit around doing nothing in the cold air, but he’d been too captivated. The side note being that he didn’t feel like getting lost in the complex. And hanging out in the warmth of the locker room didn’t seem appropriate.

The chill of the rink barely registered during Victor’s practice though. Thoughts of how this amazing man could make him whimper and cry out in ecstasy played in the back of his mind on a constant loop, stoking the fire inside him. It kept him hot and high enough that the cool air didn’t hit him till they made their way through the locker room door. There was such a drastic change in temperature that Yuri’s glasses fogged up, and he had to wipe them clean quickly. 

Yuri followed Victor around the corner of the locker room as they moved in silence towards the end of the row. Victor opened his locker and pulled his bag out, dropping it to the floor beside the bench before taking a seat. Without any kind of preambling set up, or even a word, they both mutually made their moves towards one another. Victor barely had to reach out for Yuri’s wrist to pull him in, as he was already half way down onto his lap by the time his gloved fingers curled around the cuff of the jacket. 

Their plush lips came together as Yuri settled himself on Victor’s thighs, pushing himself up as far as he could. When he couldn’t get closer he curled his knees up onto the bunch, getting some help from Victor, who grabbed handfuls of Yuri’s spandex covered ass and pulled him in. Yuri drove his fingers through the hair at the back of Victor’s head, pulling gently as he ground himself down against the other man’s rapidly hardening sex. Yuri had long ago worked himself up, thanking his lucky stars he’d been able to hide is arousal with the jacket.

Victor’s lips smacked as he spoke between kisses, “I missed you.” he purred, hands busy pawing needily at the fleshy globes, helping Yuri’s hips to work against him. 

Yuri’s tongue took a long drag along Victor’s before a familiar reply rolled off it, “I missed you more.” 

Victor craned his neck, moaning as Yuri closed the gap for a slow, languid, deep kiss. His lower half following a similar rhythm as he spread his knees wider to roll his hips onto Victor’s. Nothing could keep Yuri’s hands of this man. Not the public setting, not even the layer of sweat clinging to him after the full body workout that was practice. He sucked back ever so lightly on Victor’s bottom lip, getting an eager, full kiss in return before Victor slipped his tongue over Yuri’s once more.

His sex was pressing firmly now at the spandex leggings that held it back. The feeling of it curled Yuri’s lips into a saucy grin between kisses. Everything about Victor’s body language and reactions assured Yuri that he wouldn’t be leaving this locker room unsatisfied. And the thought of someone walking in and even just hearing their breathy moans and the soon to be smacking of skin and cries of passion worked him up even more. 

Yuri wanted Victor to fuck him right here in this nook. He wanted to be brought to that blinding white light of orgasm the way only Victor could do it. It was his drug at this point. His obsession. He’d gone too long without it now. And watching Victor skate the way he did today had only added fuel to the fire that was his ever burning libido. Yuri’s mouth trailed from Victor’s, kissing over his jawline till he reached Victor’s ear, “How are we supposed to get through practice like this?” He breathed, “I could barely watch you for five minutes before all I wanted was to get you alone.” Yuri nibbled on his ear lobe, letting his hips be guided by Victor. 

He pulled him in tight, holding Yuri there as he slid his hands down to massage at his ass before dragging them up and around his hips. Victor let out a shaky breath as Yuri’s lips began sucking small kisses down the side of his neck. “Now you know how I feel. It’s not easy being your coach when my mind wanders to those incredible blow jobs you give me.” Victor dug his thumbs into the bends of Yuri’s thighs as a moan vibrated against his neck. “I have to focus on what’s best for you skating wise, but all I want to do is make you feel good.” 

Yuri bit down on the curve of flesh near his shirt collar. The weight of Victor’s words and the heat his body was giving off were rendering him speechless at the moment. He was on the same course as Victor. They just wanted to sink the other into any bliss they could bring on. Doing anything but that was a major feat, especially this last week. Yuri dropped a hand to Victor’s shoulder and tugged the fabric aside. He continued to suck and kiss rosey marks along his shoulder before looping back around towards his chest. 

“Can I make you feel good now?” His voice hitched a little as Yuri licked into the dip of his clavicle. 

Yuri’s lips grazed up Victor’s throat and over his jaw. They seal over Victor’s for a quick kiss, “As my coach, I think it should be top priority for you.” 

Victor stole another kiss from Yuri’s impish smile before he began pushing his hips to signal him to move. Yuri carefully dropped his feet back to the padded flooring and stood on slightly wobbly legs. He watched Victor as he dropped to his knees and reached for the bag he pulled from his locker. Out came a cream colored towel and a fresh looking bottle of lube. Yuri’s dick twitched at the sight. It meant that Victor was not only hoarding more of what he thought they’d burned through in the last week, but that he was hoping to go further than just blow jobs.

He draped the towel over the bench behind him, dropped the lube near his knee and turned back to face Yuri. Victor reached towards the zipper of the jacket, eyes flashing with promise up at him from under his silver lashes and fringe. With just a little help from Yuri they removed and dropped the jacket. Then they both tugged and pushed his pants down around his upper thighs, the tight spandex restricting around his muscles. 

His cock stood for attention in the musty locker room, begging for Victor to make a move as he knelt before it. Victor came in closer, hot breath on his length, hands gripping his thighs. Yuri held his breath in anticipation and quickly folded the bottom of his tight shirt up around his chest before laying his hands over Victor’s. 

Victor tilted his head to the side and lashed a tongue out to the underside of Yuri’s base, giving a long lick up to the tip. It was enough that Yuri found himself letting out an uneven stream of breath. And when Victor repeated himself it pulled a soft moan from the man above him. Third time had Victor’s eyes locked to Yuri’s, pausing at the tip, tilted mouth holding it in place as his tongue flickered around the sensitive edge. Yuri whimpered. He was already so over stimulated from days of continuous sex and arousal that Victor could probably just be blowing air on him right now and he’d be a wreck. 

Yuri watched as the tip of Victor’s pink velvet gently slipped around the curve of his sex. When he withdrew it, parted lips still holding Yuri in place, he tilted his head in the other direction and let his tongue slide around Yuri’s blushing head. He was careful to avoid the very tip and the bead of pre that had so quickly built in the slit. 

Victor always spoke of how amazing he thought Yuri’s blow jobs were, when in reality he was positive this man would always beat him in a contest. Maybe he was just being humble, or maybe it was because he obviously couldn’t feel for himself how good he was. But as Victor pulled another whimper from him, flickering his tongue around the edge and paying special attention to a curve of vein he knew that Yuri liked tickled; he felt his legs grow weaker. 

He clutched at Victor’s hands, trying to keep himself upright as he felt a tremor in them. His cock twitched as he gasped out against Victor’s ongoing attention to that one spot. Victor pushed on his legs, trying to keep him steady as he sped up the movements of the soft tip of his tongue. It finally pulled a small involuntary jerk out of Yuri’s hips, and his knees just barely started to buckle. The sight of Victor working him like this, coupled with the feeling of it, was just too perfect.

Yuri whimpered again, partly in relief and partly out of frustration as Victor eased up a little and sealed his lips to the underside of the shaft. He began moving his mouth up and down, making sure to slick up as much of Yuri’s sex as he could. When he finally made a move near his head again, wet lips hitting just past the rim, Victor started an assault on the same spot. 

His heart was racing now, and Yuri had started to pant by the time Victor pulled back. He righted his head, hovered above Yuri’s heavy cock and lashed his tongue out over the full tip, sweeping up the pre that was threatening to drip. Yuri cooed at the feeling of Victor’s warm velvet lapping across him, then bending down to kiss at the base and drag his tongue back up. Victor reached the crown and made sure to put on enough showmanship with his skilled tongue that it would ruin Yuri seeing it for any other innocent purpose.

In barely any time at all it was done. Yuri would never again be able to watch his fiance eat an ice cream cone. 

The whimper that got stuck in Yuri’s throat drew Victor’s line of sight back up. He let Yuri’s sex rest on his lips and wiggled his tongue on that sweet spot once more, pulling a whimper out and turning it into a tortured moan. Yuri had to stop himself from grabbing the back of Victor’s head and fucking into him.

He closed his eyes as the onslaught of Victor’s teasing started to make him dizzy. There was no longer any blood reaching his head at this point, and he ached for the feeling of Victor’s mouth completely around him. Yuri let his shoulders and upper back fall the few inches into the lockers behind him. It was a much shorter trip than he thought it would be, but he still had to force his eyes back open to steady himself. 

Finally, Yuri felt Victor take him in, lips swallowing him all the way to the hilt. Yuri groaned out as he felt his sex push to the back of Victor’s throat momentarily before he started a steady bobbing. He was absolutely lost to the waves of pleasure now. Yuri rolled his head back onto the lockers as his eyes fluttered shut. And he wasn’t sure when it happened but he realized eventually that this fingers had loosely tangled into Victor’s hair. 

Yuri shamelessly let his moans and whimpers free, the feeling of Victor’s warm mouth around him too good to hold back. It was made all the better whenever he pulled back towards the tip and gave a light flick or curl around it with his tongue. Victor moaned as he pushed deep to kiss at Yuri’s base again, the vibration from his throat sending sparks up his spine. 

Victor withdrew with a small pop from his lips. His hands steadying Yuri as his legs shook a little, muscles unclenching now. He must have noticed the strain Yuri’s body was under because he barely felt it until Victor pulled on the backs of his thighs to get him moving. The first day back to training left him weaker than usual. Yuri wobbled over to the towel covered bench and sat as Victor turned on his knees, careful to not knock his skates against anything. 

He reached a still gloved hand up to Yuri’s cheek as the other began yanking at the tight pants still around his thighs. Their eyes caught, pupils blown wide with lust, lids heavy. Yuri couldn’t help the small blush that tinted his cheeks. He blamed the way Victor licked his lips at him. It was more a natural reaction caused by his busy work on Yuri then anything meant to be seductive. But it didn’t matter to Yuri. His lips crushed against Victor’s, desperate for a taste of him laced with his own essence. 

Victor kissed him back, while both hands brought Yuri’s pants over his knees finally, pushing them all the way down to his ankles. Yuri’s lips curled as he watched Victor tear off his gloves finally, “Hmm, are we going all the way here then?”

The gloves were discarded off to the side with the jacket, the bottle of lube making a reappearance. “As your coach I don’t just want you to feel good.” He opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, warming it. “I want you to feel amazing,” The words came out all too smooth, leaving Yuri’s heart pounding in his rib cage. Victor began gently leading Yuri to swivel where he sat, helping him with his clean hand to find his balance on the wooden bench. His lips curled as Yuri braced himself with one hand behind him, the other clutching to Victor’s shoulder as he straddled the bench before Yuri’s tucked up knees. “I would do anything to see you happy.” Victor took a fist full of the fabric between Yuri’s ankles and lifted until his sneakers made it over Victor’s head and shoulders. He settled in close, the pads of two fingers already pressing to his entrance. “I live to hear you satisfied. To see that spent smile on your face.”

Yuri lips dropped into a silent ‘oh’ and his lashes fluttered as he felt Victor push past the ring of muscle. His body welcomed him without hesitation, already so used to the feeling of Victor being inside him. “You’ve spoiled me so much this week,” Victor continued. “Is it greedy of me that I can’t even go a few hours without you?” Yuri bowed his head, the blush intensifying as he immediately felt a deep heat fall over him and settle in his gut. Victor wasted no time in finding and massaging his prostate. His cock laid heavily against his abs, engorged from the blow job and already throbbing for release.

And how could Victor be the greedy one when he’d done nothing but spoil Yuri rotten lately? To the point where he just assumed locker room sex was on the menu. “Maybe it balances out?” Yuri bit back his lip as he lifted his chin to stare up at Victor. Those blue eyes already locked on him, seemingly studying every nuance of Yuri. “You keep giving me so much,” his words were pushed aside by a small moan. He panted lightly as he pulled on Victor’s shoulder, a reaction caused by not only the way his fingers curled into him but by a need to have him closer. “And I feel selfish about it too, but if I don’t have you near me like this…” their lips hovered, waiting for Yuri to find his breathe again after a few loaded gasps. “It’s like I can’t function.”

Victor closed the gap for a small kiss, staying close as he spoke, “You functioned beautifully on that ice today.” Yuri whimpered at the praise, keening for another kiss as he wrapped his fingers into Victor’s shirt and tugged. Victor gladly gave it over, letting Yuri deepen it to his liking.

“But all I could think about was you,” he panted. “And everything I wanted us to be doing to each other.” Yuri was practically mewing from the stimulation now. 

“Same,” Victor rubbed the tip of his nose to Yuri’s, who was too distracted now to go in for a kiss. 

His arm shook as Victor’s fingers ever so gently padded at his sweet spot. Somehow he fought against it and the idea of letting himself go. He steeled ever fiber in his body that was running blindly towards the edge. Yuri’s hand found its way down Victor’s torso, twisted over the moisture wicking fabric and pawed at Victor’s cock. He could never understand the amount of patients Victor had when it came to teasing Yuri and playing him like a violin. 

It was obvious the way Victor reacted though that the touch was overdue. He moaned and rocked his hips into Yuri’s hand. Which in turn rocked his own hand and body into Yuri’s. The extra pressure pulled a throaty groan from Yuri. As nice as it felt though, he wanted more. He always did. “Fuck me, Vitya,” he purred, giving a small squeeze to Victor’s straining pants.

Victor struggled and failed to pout as he let more of his weight onto Yuri, “But I wanted to offer more prayers to you before that.”

The odd statement actually helped pull Yuri back a little more from his edge. But then the meaning behind Victor’s words hit him. Yuri grinned and craned for a quick kiss, “You can worship my cock all you want tonight. But you might have to fight me. I’ve been craving Russian all day.”

Victor’s eyes suddenly lit up like fireworks. All movements stopped as the corners of his mouth curved upward. How could someone go from looking so unbelievably dirty with lust one moment to down right adorable the next, with legs swung over his shoulders and fingers stuffed up an ass. Yuri let go of Victor and flailed as he ducked out from under Yuri’s pants. He slid his fingers out and helped steady his lover before turning back to his gym bag. 

He stood up and with an extremely loud thud suctioned his recent purchase to the metal door of a lower locker. Yuri stared in wonder at his level of preparedness and his apparent enthusiasm to get them back to the condo quicker. Because they still had to tough it out at the gym after this, if their romp in the locker room wasn’t going to tucker them out on day one too much.

Yuri handed him the bottle of lube and stood, positioning himself in front of the massage cup. The height difference would certainly be interesting with this. Yuri had also never used a massager like this one before. Once they were both slick enough Yuri took up the toy and pushed inside. It was a lot tighter of a fit than he thought it would be. Then again he was already so engorged from everything else. If Victor turned on the vibrator for this Yuri would be spilling in mere seconds.

“Ready?” Victor whispered behind his ear, pressing his chest to Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri moaned in reply as Victor adjusted his stance. His hands squeezed and lifted Yuri’s ass, thumbs teasingly close to his entrance as he slid his slick cock down the crevasse. He aimed and rolled his hips, driving slowly into the hilt with practiced ease. 

Yuri was a breathless mess against the cold of the locker. He wasn’t expecting that to be so easy, or for it to feel so incredibly good. Not that it ever hurt with the amount of care Victor paid him before the main event. But it had truly been something else to witness how hungry his body continued to be for this man. Something just always seemed to be missing when they weren’t locked together in the throws of passion. Right now, everything was perfect.

He whined as Victor began rocking into him, causing his own sex to push further into the silicone toy. The motions Victor set them into were slow, and almost torturous. And Yuri wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, push back at Victor or into the cup. Thankfully between the hold Victor had on his hips and each shallow thrust of his hips there wasn’t much need for Yuri to do anything but hold on tight and enjoy himself.

“Mmm,” Victor’s lips kissed at the side of Yuri’s neck. “You always feel so incredible.” He sighed out, a small whimper escaping with it before he bit down gently on the curve of Yuri’s shoulder. Victor continued covering wherever his mouth could reach with kisses and little licks as he pumped into Yuri. 

Victor pulled the sweetest moans from his lover, who has too drunk on ecstasy to care how loud some of them might be. Yuri’s hands dragged down the metal lockers, searching for something to hold onto. He knew his blissful edge wasn’t far off, and again, the moment Victor hit that switch he’d be done for. The feeling had been swelling at the base of his spine for some time, growing more every time Victor’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

Finally, Yuri’s hands found a comfortable purchase tangled in Victor’s hair and laced with one of Victor’s own that had slid over his bare stomach. He panted softly into the open locker room, tilting his head into Victor’s and letting his eyes settle on a set of lockers on the other side of the room. It was a lot more open here than he thought at first. The idea of someone walking in right now made his heart pound, scream almost. But there could be nothing short of press walking in with cameras that would get him to stop now. 

“How does the toy feel?” Victor gasped between kisses. “Do you want me to go faster?”

“Nnn, no,” he panted. “T-this is nice. Really nice.” Yuri slurred a little. Victor had such a steady pace on him, and the angle was just right. Though he could hear the struggle in Victor’s voice, feel the shake of his thighs as he slowly fucked into Yuri. To be kind, he would need to speed things up, but he knew the best way to get Victor to cum quick would be for his own orgasm to massage it out. “I’m so close,” Yuri whimpered, trying to drop the hint. He was, and at this point he couldn’t lift his head to try to find the switch on the toy himself.

Victor sucked back a rosey mark and moaned, “Cum for me, my Naughty Prince.” His free hand left Yuri to reach out and flick the switch. 

The buzzing sound it created was deep and loud. And Yuri was positive that Victor missed any other settings between off and ‘vision blurring’. Yuri cried out, trying not to arch his back too much as his eyes fluttered shut again. Victor’s hand snaked down between Yuri’s legs to cup his balls, getting Yuri to inhale sharply, his orgasm starting to rip out of him.

Victor’s hot breath on his neck and ear came in labored, uneven jets as Yuri’s walls started to spasm around his sex. And the long cries Yuri let out as he emptied himself into the toy filled and echoed around the room. His entire body shook, and thank the stars Victor seemed to still have his footing. Because all the tugging in the world on Victor’s hair and wrist could not stop him from wanting to curl up and writhe against the white heat spilling from him. 

Somehow he’d kept his footing. Victor’s own cries and deep groans as he came hard the only thing pulling Yuri back to reality. The warm slick of the toy that was still vibrating his entire lower region did nothing to keep his head out of the clouds. If they’d been in bed Yuri would be considering a round two without pause. But at this moment the surroundings were becoming too real, and he knew they needed to stop.

He fumbled for the off switch as Victor’s forehead dropped to his shoulder, panting down his back. It took him a minute to regain enough composure to let go of Yuri and pull out. When he did, his bare ass was a magnet for the towel covered bench. Yuri slipped out of the toy and joined him. Both men trying to catch their breath, sitting there with pants still down, and hard cocks still out. Too spent for the moment to have the strength to cover themselves. 

Yuri turned with a satisfied smile towards Victor, “Best coach. Deserves a raise,” he panted.

Victor hummed, returning the smile. “Well, best coach needs one more thing from his favorite skater.” He winked, all too casually, releasing butterflies in Yuri’s stomach. “We need to get you through your weight training, for real this time.” Yuri winced a little, feeling his ears color as the memory of him derailing their workout yesterday sped through his mind. Victor must have seen the embarrassment painted on his face because he leaned in to place a kiss to Yuri’s temple. He stayed there, hand crossing Yuri’s lap to gently squeeze his upper thigh as the other pulled him in close by the waist. 

Yuri breathed a small moan as he nodded in agreement, Victor’s wrist grazing his sex. Easier said than done at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You made me feel so safe and welcomed." Yuri's gaze wavered as a little pang of embarrassment hit him, "I think It's why I just let myself go the way I did. I was so relieved to feel that sense of safety again after our time apart."
> 
> That comforting hum of Victor's rushed into Yuri's ears, "Thank you for trusting me so deeply."
> 
> Yuri nodded, "Thank you for opening your home to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so bittersweet to be ending Shape of You. And I seriously cannot thank you all enough for the amazing amount of support and encouragement you've shown me during these long months. I really wasn't sure what to expect when I started writing this. But I'm ending with 20 chapters of some of the most intense smut I've ever written, lol. And above all, some very amazing new friends that I've made along the way. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> The Song (TM) that finally makes a solid appearance is Toni Braxton's "You're Makin' Me High".

The next week passed twice as fast as the first. Now that training and run-throughs of programs had to be the focus of their day everything else became a whirlwind. Daily chores for both their skating lives and home lives took precedence. The passions as of late still ran high. Though full public sessions had to be reined in. They used every empty nook or dark corner to steal even the quickest of kisses. And their ever roaming hands on one another made promises for later that night.

As heated as they both remained in the privacy of the condo. It took only two full days of their normal routine to finally edge them back down towards reality. By the time they crawled into bed, heads landing on their pillows, the two of them were already slipping off to dreamland. Yuri knew they couldn't maintain the pace forever. And even when their sexual activity eventually waned into a more normal routine Yuri would understand. Sex with Victor could never be boring to him, or mundane. Even in the most vanilla of ways. If anything the build-up might lead to a better overall experience. He wasn't worried about it in the slightest.

Because this was his idol he was waking up to every morning. His best friend that he got to spend every day with. His lover that had opened his home and so much more to him. His fiance which he had a lifetime of romantic and hot and heavy evenings with ahead. He'd gladly take him any way he could get him, whenever they could manage it. And if life kept them busy enough that weeks would pass before their next chance to ravage one another, so be it. As long as Victor was there with him, Yuri had nothing to fear.

But those weeks worth of life getting in the way? This wasn't one of them. First full week back be damned. They still had enough energy from riding the last of their blissful week together to continue losing out on sleep after that second night. Maybe they weren't as adventurous as before, they certainly couldn't go as long as some of the previous nights. But they continued to surprise one another with the enthusiasm of their libidos and their willingness to satisfy the other.

Finally, their last practice before a much-needed rest day rolled around. The schedule had worked out just so that the rink was shared with Yurio, Mila, and Georgi. Yuuri spent his hour practically buzzing with anticipation for that evening. They had no plans. Their schedule was already set for the following week. And they had nothing to do tomorrow. Which meant another night together without the need to pull themselves out of bed at the crack of dawn.

The other skaters kept them busy, it allowed time to pass a bit quicker. Without any locker room hold ups the last few days they'd actually spent some time with them at the gym too. With Yurio around when he could be, it felt a little like being back in Japan. The bickering and teasing were still present, but now it didn't feel as pointed. And the others were easy to get along with. Mila was always a bit devious though, poking them for details on how their love life was going. Apparently, she was between boyfriends. At least she had sweeter way of showing her frustrations. Georgi would still pine for his long-gone lover and get dramatic near them.

Yakov still took some getting used to. But Yuri could already feel things had progressed in terms of their relationship. If he ever caught Victor and Yuri being too flirty or getting sidetracked, especially if they were on the ice together, he'd still yell all the same. But the pulsing vein that Yuri used to see prominently when angered, even the slightest, was no longer there. And he swore he caught a blip of a smile once when he chided them for practicing pair skating on his time.

As pleasant as their shared time had been during the week. It was always the alone time Yuri looked forward to the most. Two weeks had now flown by before he knew it. One of which he doubted he could ever find a way to show his gratitude to Victor for. He made every attempt throughout the second week. From cleaning, cooking, laundry and the multitude of explicit acts he was happy to perform. Nothing seemed to fully express it. But he was content to keep trying.

Yuri had just finished loading the dishwasher that evening when Victor walked into the living room, hauling with him a twin fur blanket to the one they use on the couch. "Hey," he smiled over at Yuri as he began pulling up and folding the other blanket. "Pour two glasses of wine, we'll go drink them upstairs."

Yuri stilled and swept his eyes from side to side, looking for yet another door or a staircase he missed during the last two weeks. The private gym was enough of a surprise, but he caught that fairly quick. How did he miss an ’upstairs’? He blinked at Victor who grinned wider and motioned a finger up at the ceiling. "It's communal, but we have a roof patio here. I think this is the last weekend before they pack the lighter furniture away for the winter."

"It's gotten really chilly out though, and the sun is already down." Yuri pointed out before taking notice that Victor had pulled a thick sweater on with his lounge pants.

"Throw a hoodie on, I'll meet you up there." Victor was already manhandling the heavy fur blankets into his arms, keys jingling against the phone in his pocket. "The staircase right next to the elevator, just keep going up till you hit the last door."

Before Yuri could protest against the idea of sitting outside in the cold St. Petersburg night air Victor was out the door. Leaving a confused Yuri to himself. He looked over at Makka who'd been keeping busy chewing on toys near the couch while they cleaned up dinner. They shared a look, Makka tilting his head a little as he boofed over at Yuri. Yuri shrugged, raising an eyebrow as he resigned to go find a hoodie from the closet.

A few minutes later; feet stuffed into socks and sneakers, phone in pocket, wine in hand, he poked his head inside the open door and reminded Makka to be good before letting it close. He made his way down the now familiar hallway and walked past the bank of elevators until he reached the marked stairwell.

It wasn't until the fourth floor up that Yuri questioned how tall the building was. Lucky for him there was just one last set of steps with a cracked open door at the top. He pushed through it and out into the cool air, taking a quick glance around the space.

The patio itself was covered in large natural stone up until the brick-lined edge of the roof with decorative iron fencing. There were large cement planters built up in places, holding the last of the seasons' trees and bushes. Most of the leaves had fallen off during the intense rain they'd gotten last week. Overall it was still clean. It looked like even as it got colder out the area was maintained properly. There was uplighting in some of the planters, casting a warm yellow glow over most of the patio. And the lively cityscape skyline that was by now well lit up with people filling their homes after work helped fill in for stars. Especially considering that there were a few surrounding buildings that were taller than this one.

His eyes wandered over to the sturdy wooden table and chairs in front of him and found Victor standing near the weather-greened barrier. One of the fur blankets was wrapped over his shoulders, hanging open as he turned. They smiled at one another and Victor made his way back towards the table and the other blanket he had placed down. "Here," he made a gesture with his arms to remove the one he was wearing. "I warmed it up for you." His smile grew as Yuri put the wine down to take the offer.

Victor swung the heavy blanket around Yuri's shoulders. When he reached up to take the edges Victor was still holding the other man pulled on them gently, tugging him in for a kiss. The smooth move had Yuri's hands changing course to wrap around his waist as he kissed him back. His fingers traced the knitted braiding in the sweater, giving a playful pull on it as they separated. "You're not hiding a pool in this building next are you?"

"No, no," he chuckled lightly. "This is the last of the surprises, promise."

"The last of _these_ surprises, maybe," Yuri narrowed his eyes at Victor teasingly, the corners of his lips curling. "But I'd be very sad if you stopped altogether." They leaned in close again, the tips of their noses brushing. "You've spoiled me with them lately." Yuri closed the gap to steal another kiss.

Victor hummed in approval, "Good."

It was simple and spoken low, but that one word was enough for Yuri to want to drop to his knees. Their need to be ‘good' in public recently was probably the real culprit to the heat radiating from him now. On the surface, he could deal with it. But having to make do with fleeting touches and just barely hidden kisses was torture. Yes. He was so right to say he'd become spoiled.

They separated, Victor wanted to get them someplace more comfortable. He grabbed the other blanket and both of them picked up their glasses of wine before he led Yuri around the side of the stairwell entryway. The other part of the roof he hadn't seen yet held more planters and lighting. The glow here was stronger. A low table in the same style as the other had a row of gently flickering faux candles set before a long L-shaped sofa. It looked comfortable as far as patio furniture went.

Victor pulled his phone and keys from his pocket before taking a seat near the bend, settling back with the large mass of fur pulled up around him. Yuri followed, taking a decent drink of the wine and feeling the warmth from it spread out from his stomach. He snuggled up alongside Victor, curling his legs up under the heat of the blanket. The heavy fur was sometimes a bit much when they were inside. He'd get too hot too quick and would toss it off frequently whenever the heat was on. But right now it made everything perfect. The chill in the air was just enough to balance him. 

He looked out past the edge of the roof. From this angle, it was more skyline than obstruction from other buildings. And there was an ever so faint blue glow along the horizon that made the buildings that cut up into it stand out starkly. The very last bit of light before the sky turned inky for the rest of the night. Yuri turned to Victor, "I'm a little upset that you didn't show me this sooner," he pouted cutely. "It would have been nice to sit and watch the sunset."

Victor grinned cat-like as he finished sipping some wine, "If we were home during the right time we had been a bit too occupied to care." The smile turned soft as he watched the tell-tale signs of Yuri's bashfulness take effect. "When it gets warm out again, promise."

Yuri could live with that. "Well, I guess until then we're going to have to keep ourselves occupied." He had a futile attempt to wiggle in closer but they were already pressed as close as they could be. Sans Yuri climbing into Victor's lap. And that was very tempting.

There was comfortable silence for a few moments as they took in the view of the cityscape and drank more wine. They'd had such a busy week and being able to just sit here and relax was so nice. Yuri let the wine sink in as he let the side of his head down to Victor's shoulder, the long pile fur from the blanket tickling his nose.

"So," Victor started after another sip. "What do you want to do tomorrow. I mean, other than being occupied?" There was more than a hint of friskiness in his voice, and it got a small chuckle from Yuri.

"Is that our codeword for it now?"

"Hmm, it could be," Victor paused to take another sip. "Good way to slip out of someone trying to make plans with us on days we want alone time."

"You're starting to sound like me now," Yuri joked. "I would be at the rink two or three times a day some weeks in Detroit, to avoid people asking me out."

"Ah, but this time the excuse would be to hide in bed with me. And do naughty things." Victor teased, turning to nuzzle into Yuri's hair.

Yuri moaned softly and sighed, "Much better than practicing quads for an hour."

Victor placed a kiss to Yuri's head before having another drink. "Your stamina in and out of bed will never cease to amaze me. I feel blessed to get to experience it so often."

Yuri wanted to blush at the statement but his blood favored a new direction these days. It began to pool at the base of his spine. He let his body react, enjoying the warmth and safety of being curled up with Victor like this. He lifted his head back up and helped himself to more wine.

"Actually," Victor mused, tapping a finger to his lips. "I don't think I ever told you thank you."

The words caught Yuri off guard a little and he had to remind himself to swallow before opening his mouth, "For…?" He turned to look at Victor who was staring off at the city lights. "Because don't get me wrong here, but I should probably be the one thanking you… for a lot of things."

Victor let a small smile across his lips as he breathed in deep, "I was nervous to ask you to move in with me. I know that literally, everything is a learning process for us," he exhaled through his nose, eyes still fixed ahead. "I also know we've both grown a lot since, well, you know…" They'd spoken about this before, so Yuri knew what he was saying. The two of them had gone through a lot and grown so close since Victor's unannounced fateful trip to Japan to become his coach.

Yuri watched as Victor kissed his teeth and continued, "I know I was persistent, but I was still scared. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Yuri couldn't help but smile and nudge his shoulder into Victor's, "Everything was perfect." The soft whisper of reassurance in Yuri's voice pulled Victor's face in his direction.

The other man let an extremely rare bashful smile out as he bowed his head, eyes darting down to their wine glasses. "I was so worried every time we spoke on the phone that I was causing you too many problems. The last thing I ever want to do is be the reason for any of your stress or anxiety."

"Victor…" Yuri cooed. He bit back his lip as he dragged up the memories from before the move. "I- honestly at first the anxiety might have been because I was moving to another country… again. The thought of starting all over someplace so foreign was a bit frightening. But I did a lot of thinking when I got here and, well, I guess I really can be pretty thickheaded. It was obvious the reason I had been so wound up was simply that I wasn't with you." He caught Victor's eyes and smiled gently at him. "You made me feel so safe and welcomed." Yuri's gaze wavered as a little pang of embarrassment hit him, "I think It's why I just let myself go the way I did. I was so relieved to feel that sense of safety again after our time apart."

That comforting hum of Victor's rushed into Yuri's ears, "Thank you for trusting me so deeply."

Yuri nodded, "Thank you for opening your home to me."

Victor took another sip of wine, swallowing hard. "Thank you for making it finally feel like a home."

The niceties were becoming too much for Yuri to not blush. Pink stained his cheeks and ears and the blanket felt like a furnace. He gladly let it slip from his shoulders as he reached up with his free hand to pull Victor around for a kiss. "Do not get me started in this battle of ‘thank yous' because I will win. Mainly because my guilt is much stronger." He playfully stuck the tip of his tongue out.

"Guilt?" Victor wrinkled his brow, eyes widening with worry.

"Just over the fact that I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for everything you've done recently."

"You know you never have to repay me. For anything." Victor quickly spoke up. "I buy you things or do things for you because I love you. Not because I'm looking for anything in return."

The explanation didn't stop Yuri from trying again, "But the suit, the shoes, the club, dinner-"

Victor cut him off with a kiss, a low, brief moan tickling Yuri's lips as he did, "Speaking of the club. If you want to say thank you and repay me for everything… then how about a do-over on that lap dance fantasy of yours."

Yuri's blush doubled its efforts to stain his face, "Really?" He almost couldn't believe Victor was asking him for something like that. After everything they'd done, and after the blunt confession he gave Victor on the beach. It shouldn't have been as shocking as it was. But here he sat, opening and closing his mouth in disbelief.

"It would make me so happy." Victor breathed, flashing puppy eyes at his fiance.

That look could have Yuri committing murder if that's what Victor had been asking for. Instead, it was a lap dance. Said lap dance had been permanently logged to his private thoughts for so long that it was a tad embarrassing to be asked to perform it on the spot. "I-I don't know how good it will be," Yuri wrinkled his nose. Besides jokingly with Phichit and that one drunk time at the club, when had he ever given a proper lap dance? He couldn't recall any.

Victor chuckled, "If it's you, how could it not be good?"

Yuri smiled inwardly as he sat back on the couch, swirling the wine in his glass. "Ok."

He barely finished speaking before Victor was cheering happily and wiggling under the blanket. "How should I sit? Like this?" Victor shifted around a few times, getting Yuri to laugh as he shoved a hand under his blanket to fish his phone out of his pocket.

"Anyway is fine, just stay still." It was terribly cute how excited Victor was right now. Something about the giddiness of it had more of the heat that was circling his gut earlier drain towards his groin. "And let me finish this," he cheered his glass with Victor's as they both took rather large swigs.

"Liquid courage," Victor mused. "Is that what made you suddenly remember that fantasy, and want to give the lap dance in the club?"

Yuri unlocked his phone and made for his Spotify app, "Well, mostly." he grinned, taking another sip. "But, oddly enough, the song that started it all came on that night, a remix. But still."

"Oh?" Victor perked up as he watched Yuri scroll to a playlist. "I'll get to actually hear it now?" He hummed appreciatively and leaned over to look at Yuri’s phone.

Yuri tched as he turned it away from Victor's peeping, "Sit back and be good or I won't do this."

Victor's eyes widened and he slowly leaned back into his seat, a wicked grin spreading across his lips "Wow, already my repayment is truly something."

They finished their wine, and Yuri put their glasses on the wooden table. He sat at the edge of the couch and looked back at Victor. He was snuggled into the couch, fur blanket slipping from his arms as he reached out for Yuri. Yuri carefully swung a leg over Victor's lap and not a moment later shivered at the lack of warmth. How was Victor sitting there with his blanket just open like that?

"Do you want me to keep it around you?" He asked, already pulling the fur back around Yuri's body.

"I won't be able to change positions then." Yuri pointed out, still perched back towards Victor's knees.

"That's fine," Victor tugged the throw into position around Yuri's shoulders. "I'd rather be able to look at you anyway."

 _"Oh, my,"_ Yuuri thought as he pressed play on the song. This wasn't going to end in just heavy petting was it? What did he expect though? It seemed every bit of alone time these last two weeks were spent tangled together in the heat of passion.

The music started with the familiar start and stop beats accompanied by a soft female moan. Victor gently tugged on the inside of the blanket near Yuri's hips and he allowed himself to slide down those thighs till he could feel his half hard sex push against Victor's. "Come on Yuri, grind on me ‘til I'm ready to pop."

Yuri wanted to close the gap between their mouths and kiss Victor. But the electronic hum of the R&B song kicked up just as their lips began hovering for it. Yuri decided to teasingly keep his distance after that.

He started to slowly roll his hips to the beat of the music, changing directions when he saw fit. All it really needed to be was in tune with the beat and he could do what he wanted to Victor. No need for any fancy moves or stripperesque techniques. Because by the time the lyrics started the effect had already taken hold of his fiance. Lounge pants were thoroughly tented whenever Yuri gave him space.

_I'll always think of you  
Inside of my private thoughts  
I can imagine you  
Touching my private parts_

Victor seemed transfixed on what was going on in his lap. Which was good. Because somehow Yuri had forgotten that the lyrics were in English. The memory of how he used to get himself off to this was stronger than ever now that it wasn't a downtempo remix. Now he was hearing the original and actually playing out some of what he used to picture. Yuri pressed his pelvis firmly against Victor's, grinding just enough to pull a whimper out of the other man.

_With just the thought of you  
I can't help but touch myself  
That's why I want you so bad_

He palmed down Victor's chest, fingertips teasing under the edge of his sweater when he reached the bottom. They danced over the head of Victor's sex, pushed against the plush fleece lined joggers, as he continued to roll and swivel his hips to the music.

_"Just one night of  
Moonlight, with you there beside me  
All night, doin' it again and again"_

The fantasy, he swore, changed every time he thought of it. It depended on how worked up he'd already been. Doing it for real was no different. Though he hadn't been fully up and needy before starting, Yuri was in a totally different state of mind these days. No longer was there a need to try to impress or even tease too much. He knew the state Victor was going to be left in at the end of this- no matter how touchy he let himself get.

Besides, he was too selfish now.

_You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Yuri's hands ran back up Victor's chest, over his shoulders, gently rounded the sides of his neck and curled into his silver hair. He let Victor pull him close with the blanket again. Darkened blue eyes flashed up at Yuri as he felt Victor's sex slide under him a little. Victor bucked his hips and tugged the blanket tight around him. The move almost worked. Yuri's lips parted on instinct as Victor tilted his chin up. But Yuri denied the kiss, stopping himself so close to Victor's gasping mouth he could smell the wine on him.

_Oh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby_

He purposely circled his hips against Victor's sex and pushed with his forearms and elbows to get him to stay still as he let his lips hover. Yuri worked their lower bodies while trying to keep composure above the waist. This was proving more difficult than he thought it would be. He and Victor had let themselves take what they wanted so often recently that trying to refrain from just attaching onto the other was getting harder than their cocks.

_I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise_

Not that any rules had been laid out for this little lap dance. But he was trying to at least finish it this time before going off the rails like he did last week. Yuri moved his face to the side and let a soft whine out into Victor's ear. Victor echoed with his own, trying to pull Yuri back onto him as he ground down on his lap.

_You're makin' me high_

There was a bit of a playful fight then as Yuri let himself enjoy the feeling of his cock rubbing down the crevasse created by Victor's thighs. Not only did Victor make an attempt to squeeze around Yuri's length but he suddenly had a hold on his ass. In one swift move, Victor was rolling his own hips up as he pulled Yuri back over him.

_Can't get my mind off you  
I think I might be obsessed  
The very thought of you  
Makes me want to get undressed_

"Mmm," Yuri bit back his bottom lip, trying to keep his wits about him. Victor got another grind in and a tight squeeze as he spread Yuri's cheeks before he was stopped. He grabbed Victor's wrists, wrenching his hands out from under the blanket. "No grabbing the dancers," Yuri told him as sternly as he could manage.

_I wanna be with you  
In spite of that my heart says  
I guess I want you so bad_

The slight quiver in his voice didn't help things. Victor continued to fight back, arching his hips into Yuri, allowing his hands to remain pinned against the back cushion of the couch. One corner of Victor's lips twitch up as he tried and failed to hold back a wicked grin, "But I know him, _intimately_. And I know how badly he wants me."

_All i want is  
Moonlight, with you there inside me_

Yuri sat up, letting his weight settle heavy onto Victor's lap so he couldn't move as easily. He wanted to kiss that devious smile off his mouth. The way Victor looked at him, that dark hunger in his half-lidded eyes. It was setting Yuri on fire. He was almost happy the blanket had slipped from his back again. He wiggled down in place, breaking his rhythm from the music and brought a hand up under Victor's chin.

_All night, doin it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

He tenderly pushed until the back of Victor's head rested on the cushion. Now that his line of sight wasn't burning a hole through Yuri he nuzzled into his neck before licking up over the curve of his Adam's apple, ending at the edge of his chin. He nipped at his jawline and squeezed the wrist he still had in his other hand. Not even a second later he shivered against Victor, a small breeze catching the rapidly cooling sweat that had started to collect down his back because of the heavy blanket.

"Do your job, while I do mine," he breathed onto Victor's neck. "Songs halfway over."

Victor swallowed hard, letting out a guttural whine as he found the edge of fur around Yuri's lower half and pulled it back up around his shoulders. Wrapped back into the warmth now, Yuri was able to continue. The small interruption had at least helped get him back into the swing of it. Being able to forget the lyrics that were being sung for even a moment allowed him to clear the fog that had settled over him.

None of this seemed to stop Victor though, who was thoroughly enjoying the lap dance. Once Yuri arched his back and sat up again, Victor was free to lift his head and go back to watching. His focus entirely on Yuri's face, eyes narrowing as his lover rolled another moan from him. "What an appropriate song for us recently," Victor mused as Yuri swayed his hips to the music. "Tell me how you used to get yourself off to it. To the thought of doing this to me."

_I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me  
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick_

Yuri grabbed the sides of Victor's sweater toying with the idea of ending this now and taking what they both wanted. Instead, he bit back his lip as Victor teased those images back to the front of his mind. How dare he. If he was going to continue to make this difficult, Yuri might as well play along.

_And we can go flying into ecstasy  
Oh Darlin' you and me_

He pushed his knees further apart and moved in as close as he could manage. Pressing their lengths together. His moves became more of just a way to work them both higher at this point. And the friction it caused had Yuri whimpering as he tried to speak, "I would start slow, thinking that jerking myself off would be enough." He paused to enjoy a soft moan from Victor. "It never was. I always ended up fingering myself. Wishing it was you inside me, on me…" Yuri watched Victor at a safe distance, face contorting as he slipped further under the waves of pleasure.

_Light my fire  
Blow my flame  
Take me, take me, take me away_

Victor's chin dropped to his chest as he yanked on the blanket.

Yuri would only be able to take so much more of this himself. He had to slow. Just the sight of Victor so close to losing it could bring Yuri to his edge. Let alone the way he was moaning and whining and pulling on the fabric to bring Yuri in tight.

He pushed back at it with his body, and Victor gave no resistance as the space between them opened up. Yuri's hands let go of the knit and he bent down a little, nuzzling into Victor's space and lifting his face between his hands. The last repeat of the bridge and chorus started as he slid himself back into a more comfortable position over Victor's lap. "Now I can have you all I want…" Yuri purred.

"Yes," Victor whispered. "Yes, you can."

Yuri barely had his lips on Victor's and an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back in all the way. Victor moaned into him, lashing his wine-stained velvet onto Yuri's. Yuri felt Victor's hand slip from his back and grab at one of his ass cheeks. He'd allow it now. The desire to get to the main event was just too much.

Yuri fumbled a hand back under the blanket and carelessly pushed one of his sneakers off. They broke the kiss then and without another word both of them moved beneath the safety of the blanket to free one of Yuri's legs from his sweats and push Victor's down around his thighs. Victor proffered a small packet of lube he'd somehow smuggled up without Yuri noticing.

He took it, helped secure Victor's sweater out of the way and tore open the foil wrapper. The sample product was barely enough for one as Yuri warmed it on his fingers and then slicked it over Victor's member. His moan was laced with gratitude as Yuri wrapped his fingers around his already engorged head and squeezed gently. He gave a few slow strokes to make sure he was lubed up, watching Victor kiss his teeth and whine in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering shut.

Carefully Yuri inched into position, kneeling over Victor, those blue eyes back on him. Victor was all moans as Yuri guided them together and slid down to the base. His head dropped to the back of the couch and Yuri pressed himself in close to shower his exposed neck with kisses.

Ever so slowly Yuri began working them both with a small rocking motion. His cock finally getting some better friction against their warm skin as he kept close to Victor's body. The man under him seemed lost to the waves of pleasure already, clinging to Yuri's shoulders as he tried his best to keep the blanket around him.

The feeling of having Victor seated this deep within him was always so relaxing. Yuri loved it when he got to ride him like this because it meant he had all the control. Victor could easily grab him by the ass and plow up into him. And Yuri certainly never minded when it came to that. But he also knew how much Victor loved to let Yuri set the pace like this. Besides, it made for a nice extension from the lap dance.

He rolled his hips just enough to keep a slow but steady pressure pulsating onto his sweet spot. In tune with the downtempo of the music. Each time Victor's cock pushed into it there was an involuntary spasm of Yuri's walls around his length. It was so deep and slight Yuri could only feel it by going this slow. 

He whimpered at how good it felt, his lips cupping the curve of Victor's neck loosely. Every twitch, every deep moan from Victor, every time he got so caught up in that selfish need to keep this feeling going till he spilled he found it more and more difficult to do anything but this. He was weeping pre to the point that the small patch smeared between them was starting to lubricate the area. Which only made Yuri want more.

"Y-Yuuri," Victor breathed. It was enough to pull part of Yuri's focus back in. He nipped at the wet spot on Victor's neck he'd been sucking on. "I want you," he practically slurred the words together as Yuri felt that same small spasm clench around Victor's sex.

Yuri squeezed at Victor's shoulder line as he lifted his head to look at him. He was greeted by that familiar dark and heavy gaze. The look was hungry so Yuri pushed their mouths together, getting a sloppy kiss in return, tongues swirling before he pulled away a little. "You already have me."

Victor whimpered as Yuri's hips stalled. He tilted his head, chasing Yuri's lips for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. "I want more," he moaned between those kisses. "More." Yuri was hugged tighter as Victor kept them locked together and slid a little further down the couch. "Please, I'm so close."

Yuri grinned to himself, proud of how far to the edge he'd worked Victor before even getting his cock inside him. Those slower, teasing hip movements once he'd settled to the base had been more powerful than he'd realized. "How do you want it?" He placed a tender kiss on his cheek and then nuzzled closer to hover his lips over Victor's. Yuri could have had him cumming soon if they continued in this way. But if his lover desired something else he would gladly give it to him.

It took some coaxing with more kisses to get Victor to answer, and even then it was breathy and drawn out. Victor was buried so deep under the heat of lust it was probably going to take Yuri two seconds to get him to spill. He hoped it didn't end so soon though. "Fuck yourself on me. Hard. Fast. Don't hold back."

He wasn't going to.

Yuri pulled his knees up to Victor's sides till he could get the bottoms of his feet planted on the couch cushion. The angle was a little awkward, and he was certain his legs were going to feel this in the morning, but he was determined to make it work and give Victor what he wanted.

He grabbed fist fulls of the fur blanket that was still tucked behind Victor's back, lifted himself up and started. It took a few bounces onto Victor to figure out that they stiff wood framing and lack of springs wasn't ideal. But what give the plush cushions had was enough to let him get near what he knew he was capable of. In bed, he would sometimes ride Victor hard enough to make them both walk funny the next day. This wasn't going to be one of those, but oh he was going to try.

Yuri smacked his ass down onto Victor, who had no choice but to hold onto the blanket as tight as he could now that Yuri was throwing himself into it. The rooftop patio was quickly overtaken by the sounds of slapping skin and each of their cries. 

Yuri's muscles were screaming at him, already on fire from today's activities. Lucky for him the pleasure he got from it all was worth the bit of pain. It cut through him in a different way than it had before. Instead of the slow rise towards his edge, it was coming at him like lightning now. 

And watching Victor fall apart was the cherry on top for him. That heavy gaze under fluttering lashes paired with his barely parted panting lips. Yuri felt his heartbeat quicken, banging against his chest like it always would when he got to watch Victor reach his climax.

He pushed his ass down to those firm hips over and over, loving it even more whenever his engorged cock would slap against Victor's stomach. He felt Victor stiffen and arch up into him as he threw his head back and cried out. Yuri continued with his unrelenting pace as Victor came hard. It wasn't until Victor's body finally went limp under him that he let up, settling back down in place to give his legs a breather.

Yuri was panting, trying to catch his breath as Victor opened his eyes. The hold on the blanket slacked a little as Victor sighed out, a satisfied calm falling over him. Yuri shook a little as Victor let go of the fur throw with one hand, energy spent for the moment, but still trying to muster as much as he could to pull Yuri's chin in for a kiss. "You always amaze me." Victor purred.

All Yuri could manage for a reply was another kiss, this one probing deeper. He couldn't bring himself to press his body in closer though, his legs were still too weak. And at this point with Victor's hold back on the blanket the only thing keeping him upright was just that. His need to cum weighed heavy on him after the exertion he just put forth.

Victor hummed into the kiss, shifting his lower half until Yuri took it as a sign that he needed to get off. But the moment Yuri raised himself from Victor's sex his lover was using a renewed grip on the throw to toss Yuri off of his lap. Yuri flinched as he landed on his back on the length of the couch next to where they had been sitting.

He was immediately pounced on. Victor's bare ass exposed to whoever might have heard them and gotten curious enough to stare out their windows. He wiggled against Yuri's hips, letting his slick cock slide along Yuri's length as they came together for another kiss. Yuri couldn't help it when his limbs came up to wrap around Victor, keeping him close. He was pretty warm from being under the thick sheet of fur that entire time, but not enough to separate himself from his lover. Though it was a little awkward to have just one sneaker on, his lounge pants dangling across Victor's butt from his one ankle.

"Mmm, Vitya," Yuri purred as Victor kissed down his jawline. His fingers carded into Victor’s hair then traced his spine down to the collar of his sweater. They made it over the thick knit and quickly finished their trail from the middle of his back down towards his ass. Yuri caught the fleshy globes in his hands during one of Victor's thrusts and held on tight.

Yuri tugged them. And kept tugging. He dropped his legs to the cushions and tugged again until Victor kicked off his shoes and pants and was suddenly kneeling over him, hand wrapped around both of their lengths. Without any more prodding, he slid up Yuri's cock, reached behind himself and in one smooth motion had Yuri buried to the hilt.

It took a moment of Victor settling into position for Yuri to remember to breathe. He exhaled, and upon realizing his eyes were shut as well, opened them. What a glorious sight to take in too. Victor had just started to pull himself upwards and when he'd reached the tip let himself carefully back down. Yuri gasped at the sensation, hands shooting to Victor's thighs as the other man repeated the slow motion. He hadn't expected Victor to climb on top of him like this. It was a very welcome surprise, to say the least.

Victor moaned out above him as he was stretched again on the next downward motion, hands reflexively joining Yuri's. He licked his lips, eyes blazing a trail up Victor's torso. Their gaze met and Victor's lips curled out of the ‘o' shape they were in. He raised his eyebrows at Yuri playfully as he continued to work Yuri's sex. "I don't know what I enjoy more," he mused out loud. "You just feel so perfect to me, no matter what we do."

The tips of his fingers massaged at Victor's skin as he sunk back down and paused at the base. Yuri moaned, biting back his lower lip as Victor started a shallow bounce. He wanted to toss his head back and just let the heat take him, but he couldn't seem to look away from Victor. "Y-you feel so good." Yuri purred. He opened his mouth to say more but his hands seemed to take care of the job.

He wanted more. They both always wanted more. That need to take all he could get allowed his hands to do the talking. Yuri moved them in closer to Victor's hips and squeezed, thumbs pressing into the bends of his legs as he encouraged Victor to move faster.

Never one to deny Yuri anything he asked for, Victor sped up, getting a sweet whimper of approval in return. Yuri was a mess of moans and whining from that point. It was enough to let himself go, eyes finally snapping shut as he turned his face out away from the couch then rolled it back with a loud gasp as Victor slammed down particularly hard on one thrust.

He felt Victor's weight shift as he tilted forward, still working his hips over Yuri. His hands curled around the sides of his face, bringing him back into the moment. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor again and their lips met for a long, lazy kiss.

The kiss was the total opposite of how Victor started to move down below. And now Yuri could barely keep his mouth on Victor's. "Ahn, Vitya!" Yuri had one hand pulling at the knit sweater, one hand tangled in the silver hair. An unbelievably warm, euphoric feeling radiated from where they were connected. Victor came in for another peck, keeping Yuri as close as he could, getting a few good thrusts back onto Yuri's cock when he was able.

"Keep," Yuri panted between wet kisses. "Faster." The words came disjointed, even as Victor had moved to suck on his neck. "So close!" He whined. The lights from the rooftop and the other condo buildings surrounding them started to blur. "Make me cum!"

Victor broke free from Yuri's limp hold on him and sat up straight once more. The blur of lights and buildings swirled around him as he forced his focus back on Victor, who was now bouncing onto Yuri with determination. The warmth from before quickly turned hot. The sight of Victor shoving himself onto Yuri's cock, his own hard again- or maybe it never subsided- pushed Yuri over his edge.

He cried out into the cool night air, head rolling back, hands clawing at Victor's thighs. Yuri came hard, getting ridden all the way through his orgasm, feeling Victor's walls twitch against his sensitive cock. The last thing he wanted was to come down from that high. It was warm, comfortable, safe. But now with all his heat pumped into Victor, the chilly air dragged him back down to Earth.

That, and the sensation of something rapidly cooling on his now exposed stomach. He didn't remember pulling his hoodie up at any point. The ringing in his ears began to wear off as he opened his eyes. Victor was still sitting on him, head drooped, breathing heavily as his hand jerked out the last of a small orgasm.

"Vitya?" Yuri gently squeezed Victor's thighs to get his attention.

"Mmm?" Victor blinked down at Yuri. His cheeks were pink, eyes glazed behind his lashes. He grinned while slowly leaning back down to Yuri, careful to avoid the mess he had made. Victor propped himself on one forearm next to Yuri, "I told you I can't decide which I enjoy more," he purred. "Though I'll admit that was a little unexpected." Victor chuckled lightly. The cool tip of his nose brushed Yuri's as he pushed their foreheads together. "I just really love watching you cum I guess."

The whisper had Yuri blushing all over again as Victor captured his lips. There was still a faint taste of wine on his tongue. And now Yuri wasn't sure if wanted a second glass or to just kiss Victor more. He figured both wouldn't be out of the question, considering that tomorrow was a rest day for them. 

Speaking of which, "Can we be lazy in bed tomorrow?"

Victor hummed into another kiss, "Whatever my Naughty Prince wants."

"Good," Yuri started. "Because I also want pancakes and another glass of wine."

Victor paused, lifting his head so he could raise his eyebrows at Yuri, "Right… now?" he asked. Pancakes and wine didn't sound like a very appetizing combination.

"Wine now," Yuri corrected, realizing his sudden craving for pancakes was a bit odd. He shivered, "Inside, on our couch. I want to cuddle."

Victor couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as he pulled the blanket in around Yuri. "Cold?"

"Yes." Yuri pouted cutely.

They carefully separated, quickly pulling on their pants and cleaning up a little. They grabbed their belongings, Yuri shutting off the slightly raunchy playlist that had continued during their activities. A few minutes later and with a clean shirt on the two of them were curled up on the couch under blankets with Makkachin, sipping wine and trying to pick up where they last left off on that crime-drama Netflix series.

Although the two situations differed physically, Yuri was well aware of how similar this was to being tangled up with Victor during sex. He was warm, comfortable and safe. It grew a new heat inside of him. Equal parts love and lust. He was too beat to act on the latter, but he would let it simmer for the morning.

Two weeks ago he entered this condo. Victor's home. Feeling like he was never going to settle his mind enough to relax. He worried himself sick with anxiety over the fear of barging into his space. A week and a half ago he fretted over whether or not his libido was going to turn everything upside down. Hell, there were a few times he had briefly thought Victor would run for the hills out of exhaustion.

Thankfully they had become more and more fleeting as the days passed. With every moment that Yuri thought he might have been asking too much, Victor was there to reassure him that it was fine. To even encourage him.

The lingering guilt of always wanting and needing had worn away by the end of the first week. Yuri found himself somewhere mentally that he'd never been before. He was calling the condo ‘home' when he would whisper to Victor over the boards. Referring to things as ‘ours'. _"I can't wait for you to take me home and fuck me into the mattress."_ It was something that sent Victor over the moon with delight. Even more so because of how unabashed he'd let himself become around Victor. He couldn't move away from the boards that morning for a solid ten minutes. Yuri had fun playing innocent about the blush that had sprouted across Victor's cheeks too.

They found this space that worked so well. And Yuri never wanted to leave it. Thankfully that space seemed to follow them wherever they went. It was where they were now. Warm, comfortable and safe with one another. No matter the situation.

With his wine finished he found himself nodding off against Victor's shoulder, the feeling of his thumb brushing over Yuri's knuckles and ring under the blanket helping to lull him to sleep. Victor turned to plant a kiss on Yuri's hair, "Bedtime?"

Yuri moaned and put up no resistance as Victor turned off the TV and helped Yuri to his feet. He adjusted his glasses, Victor chuckling as they stood up straight. Yuri sighed to himself, "Déjà vu." He was supposed to let that heat simmer till the morning but found himself shuffling towards their bedroom with a newly propped up pant tent.

They brushed their teeth and crawled into bed. Makka excitedly jumped up to join as Victor pulled the covers around them. The poodle plopped down alongside Victor, who snuggled up to Yuri in the cool sheets. Yuri dropped his glasses to the bedside table as Victor laid a small kiss to his temple.

He sunk into the bed and his fiance's arms, mind lazily drifting over various thoughts of them skating or making love. It had felt like only seconds slipped by. His breathing slowed as he found it harder to concentrate on anything but how much he was looking forward to tomorrow and all the other days he had ahead of him with Victor. Sleep was just claiming him when a low whisper was breathed against his neck, mumbled in that last moment of consciousness.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that sweet and spicey ending! 
> 
> As always, I am on [Twitter: ViktorBunny](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) and [Tumblr: LemonYOI](https://lemonyoi.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I have plenty of more Yuri on Ice fics in the work. So please, if you enjoyed this check out some of my other works. I'm always tweeting about the new stuff I'm working on. It might be the end of SoY but I will work just as hard on the others!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Any comments, kudos and bookmarks help brighten my day and fuel me to keep this fic going. You're all amazing. And thank you for the Tumblr messages too! I try my best to reply to all of them. 
> 
> Check out my R18 NSFW YOI focused Tumblr: [ViktorBunny](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/). I'm on Twitter now too: [ViktorBunny](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny)


End file.
